Power of Four - The Secret Weapon
by njeha
Summary: What if there were four Charmed ones? Read about the Power of Four and how different things would be if Paige was the fifth sister. What if the fourth sister's father was a wand-wielder? What new powers await the Charmed ones? How different would the fourth sister be from Prudence, Piper, Phoebe and Paige... Would things be different with Phoebe having a younger sister? R&R!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Prologue:**

It was August 15, 1976 and Patricia Halliwell was currently in the delivery room, giving birth to her fourth child. Her mother Penny Halliwell was outside in the waiting room with her three daughters, Prudence, Piper and Phoebe who were six years old, three years old and ten months old respectively.

Patty had mentioned to her mother before her due date, _not_ to call her husband Victor Bennett once she is in labor as he is not the father of her precious fourth child. Patty wanted the real father to attend the birth of his daughter and Penny's hatred to her current husband had her agreeing instantly, although not without a disappointed look as a parting farewell.

Penny Halliwell may have been married four times already, and she may hate all things Victor Bennett, but she did not approve her daughter cheating on her husband and giving birth to a child behind his back. Although in retrospect, Penny was hoping that Victor would eventually find out and leave her girls alone. If she had to listen to Victor whine one more time about how dangerous magic is for her granddaughters to be around, and how they should grow up not knowing of it and keeping a semblance of a normal life, then Penny was going to explode – or better yet, she'd use her powers on him, no matter how much the whitelighters kept on stressing that they aren't allowed to use their magic on mortals – whatever!

Lucius Malfoy just got word on that ekeltronic cellular device that his secret older girlfriend Patty gave him, saying that she was in labor. Lucius was still baffled by how updated the American magical community were; unlike England who preferred to live in the Middle Ages, here in America they prided themselves on all muggle technology – it was appalling.

Lucius knew that he was to obey his parents and stick with his magical contract, marrying into the Black family and asking for the hand in marriage of the youngest Black daughter – Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa was a beauty and Lucius had no problem with marrying her.

Patty and Narcissa were two different women; Patty was older with more experience, with her soft brown wavy hair and chocolate eyes, her curvy vivacious figure after giving birth to three other girls – yes, Lucius Malfoy knew that Patty was married when he went after her, although she had two daughters then. He was shocked when he came back after a few months and Patty informed her that she gave birth to another daughter and her husband returned home; she still wanted to keep their affair and Lucius had no problem with it.

Narcissa on the other hand, was a virgin, delicately plucked and of nobility, she was innocent and although her feistiness was nothing compared to Patty's, Lucius could definitely see himself getting married to her and settling.

Lucius could still remember the faint feeling and horror he went through when Patty told him that she was pregnant with _his_ child.

After Phoebe's birth, Patty stopped having sexual intercourse with her husband as Victor didn't want another child and only after Patty was four months into her pregnancy and barely showing did Victor decide that he couldn't stand not having sex with her. Lucius was frantic, worried that Patty would want him to name the child his heir, but only after they sat down and spoke about the Halliwell tradition, did Lucius relax.

Patty informed him that the Halliwells only gave birth to girls, something about genetic muggle science theories that he couldn't comprehend; she also informed him that the Halliwell line always kept their name and so his daughter would have to be named a Halliwell as it was a centuries tradition the witches of her ancestry upheld strictly. Lucius was fine with being a father to his daughter in America, while he raised an heir with Narcissa to carry on the Malfoy line.

Lucius apparated to the accursed muggle hospital that Patty had insisted on giving birth in – much to Lucius' ire and disgust and as he made his way to the delivery room, he passed by Patty's mother and three daughters.

He had to admit that her daughters were very beautiful and adorable and he couldn't wait to see who his little girl and the first ever female Malfoy (last name or not) to be born would resemble. It was at that moment Penny's eyes met his, and he could see the deep dislike festering inside; you see, Penny Halliwell never liked Lucius and even though they met only three times, Penny was not subtle in hiding her hatred to him. Patty would always tell him that it was normal and she usually ignored her mother's rambling on about her bad choice in men as she never took a liking to her husband of over a decade, Victor and that her mother had a hobby of marrying and divorcing men, having been married four times already.

Lucius knew however, that Penny could sense something evil in him that Patty wasn't able to recognize and Lucius inwardly applauded the shrewd matriarch of the Halliwells. Lucius Malfoy was after all, a Death Eater, a servant and follower to the Lord Voldemort. He hated all things muggle and he already had a long list of murders by his hand – technically wand. Lucius was still surprised that Patty believed his Dark Mark to be a regular muggle tattoo when she asked about it, and here Lucius thanked Merlin that the Americans weren't too involved with the magical war happening in wizarding Britain.

Patty Halliwell was yelling bloody murder when Lucius finally entered the ward, and even though he found it to be too personal to hold her hand during this personal moment, he had no choice but to obey – she was giving birth to his daughter after all, and they have been sleeping with each other for around two years already.

Thirty minutes later and Lucius finally had the chance to hold his beautiful angel in his arms as Patty was being cleaned up by the healers – or doctors and nurses as those filthy muggles called themselves.

From what Lucius could see of the tiny little patch of soft hair that had already made its appearance on her tiny delicate head, she had inherited his silver-blonde hair that was the features all Malfoy's had – yes, this girl was definitely his daughter, definitely a Malfoy. Her cherubic features were all Patty though; she seemed to have the same skin tone as her older sister Phoebe from what Lucius could remember. It was then that she opened her doe-like eyes and Lucius' breath got caught – he instantly fell in love with her at that moment. She had inherited his silver-grey eyes that were uniquely his, and only his.

Lucius felt so proud at that moment, wondering how he would be able to detach himself from his daughter as he was not a fan of public displays of attention. Lucius believed that once a child reached a certain age, then all parental shows of affection must be limited, yet he could not imagine doing so with his little angel.

Lucius was curious to know what his daughter's magical core was like, and so discretely as he could while all the doctors where busy with Patty, he whispered an illegal spell that only the dark pureblooded families know of – this spell would show the magical core levels and the estimation of the child's level at the height of adulthood, although not always accurate and trustworthy.

Lucius was shocked when he came up with nothing – not even squib level … his daughter had no magical core, she was a muggle. Suddenly Lucius felt disgusted with the child – yes, he loved her at first sight, but he was a Death Eater and he believed in Voldemort's beliefs, Lucius hated all things muggles and he could not be involved in raising his muggle daughter.

As soon as the nurses and doctors gave them their privacy, Lucius gave Patty no time in basking in her daughter's birth. Patty didn't even have a moment to see her daughter's face and resemblance before Lucius began berating her for giving birth to a non-magical child. As the argument went on for half an hour, Lucius demanded he have nothing to do with her life and promised her that she will never see him again.

Lucius apparated directly from the maternity room to Malfoy Manor, that was situated directly in front of Halliwell Manor and he began thrashing the place completely. After Lucius was able to calm down, he ran his hands through his face in anger as the conversation he just had with Patty Halliwell ran through his mind.

He assumed she was a witch! Oh, she was a witch alright, just a muggle sort of witch – she was a Wiccan! Lucius Malfoy pureblood and heir to the Noble and Ancient House of Malfoys was having an affair, having sex, with a _Wiccan_ witch. Blasphemy! Lucius had no one to blame but himself; he had assumed she was a witch after he saw her freeze a glass that was about to hit the floor when he passed by the diner she worked at one day and assumed she was skilled in wandless magic.

Lucius Malfoy felt like a fool as he packed all his belongings so that he could apparate to the American Ministry of Magic and gather a portkey back to Britain. He had assumed, and now he wasted two years of his life on a filthy muggle witch – yes, he will admit that he was falling for her. Patty Halliwell took a huge place in his heart, but now he had to squash it away and remove all traces of that woman from his life. In order to do so, he had to leave the manor he was working on nonstop for two years, leave his beautiful daughter behind and never step foot in San Francisco ever again.

While Lucius Malfoy was packing his life up in haste to get back to Britain and far away from her, Patty Halliwell was in fits of tears. Tears ran down non-stop from her face at Lucius' harsh words, and Patty made a promise to herself that she would love and protect her daughters from demons and warlocks and most especially from Lucius Malfoy, should he ever decide to show his face back in San Francisco.

Patty looked down at her baby and was glad that besides her hair and eye color that so resembled her father's, her little girl had all her delicate features and shared Phoebe's beautiful olive-skin tone. She looked down at her precious baby girl, and she knew instantly that she would grow up to be a real beauty, the soul joining her sister's together when they come in to their powers one day, becoming the Power of Four; the circle joining the triquetra together.

"You, my darling are going to be called Pandora, it means all-gift, and you are the most precious gift from above – Pandora Halliwell."

 **A/N:** **What do you think of this story? The idea just popped into my head, so let me know what you think … I'll update the next chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 1:**

Lucius Malfoy couldn't believe it when he returned back from the Graveyard in Little Hangleton – the Dark Lord was back. Never did Lucius imagine this day would come so soon; some would say that thirteen years was a long time, but after living in peace with his wife Narcissa and his son, Draco, after being a powerful political figure that claimed he was under the effects of the Imperius Curse, narrowly escaping Azkaban prison and finally having that oaf of a Minister Cornelius Fudge in his pocket with the mere jingling of his pocket filled with gold – Lucius Malfoy revered in his freedom.

Now that the Dark Lord was back, he was going to have to share all the gold in the Malfoy vault, go back to killing and torturing, fretting for the safety of his family and give up his son to the Dark Lord's clutches – for Lucius was no fool, and he knew that once Draco was sixteen or if he was lucky, eighteen, the Dark Lord would want his only son and heir to the Malfoy line, to be inducted into his ranks as a Death Eater and most probably a spy in Hogwarts.

Lucius cursed his father, the late Abraxas Malfoy, for placing their family in such a position.

Lucius wanted out and the next morning, Narcissa and he discussed plans of freeing themselves from a life sentence of being servants to the Dark Lord or a prisoner of Azkaban. Lucius didn't want any of those possibilities, but the only other choice he had, the only option left, and Lucius was adamant to avoid it of all costs, was to plead Albus Dumbledore for help.

The fool that called himself Minister of Magic, was adamantly denying that the Dark Lord was back, stating that Harry Potter was an attention-loving liar and that Albus Dumbledore, defeater of Grindelwald and most revered wizard to ever live, the wizard that everyone knew Lord Voldemort feared, was a daft and dangerous man who was getting senile in his old age, disrupting their thirteen years of peace. Fudge was actually thinking of discrediting him by removing his post as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, going as far as to threaten to retract the Order of Merlin, First Class – _moron!_

It was a problematic situation the Malfoys had found themselves in. If they ran away, then the Dark Lord would go through hell and fire to find him and his family and kill them. Draco had to continue his education in Hogwarts – they could not run. Lucius didn't find being a spy appealing, and so Lucius had no choice but to swallow his pride and ask the old codger for help.

The next day, Lucius made his way to Hogwarts; there was still a day remaining until his son would come back to Malfoy Manor for the summer, which was the perfect time for Lucius to ask for an audience with Dumbledore. Upon arrival, instead of guessing the many, odd sweets that the Headmaster chose as a rightful password, Lucius asked the gargoyle to inform the Headmaster that he would like to have a word of grave importance.

Lucius took delight in seeing the shock on the all-knowing old man's face at seeing him in his office, and Lucius wasted no time in confiding in him all his worries and preference to avoid the war. Albus Dumbledore was shocked; it was clearly written all over his face and Lucius inwardly reveled in the fact that he pulled the rug from under the Headmaster.

The Headmaster was very generous in offering a way out and together the two of them hashed out many ideas. They scratched out faking the Malfoys death as Draco had to get his education from somewhere and Narcissa preferred her only son to be under the watchful eye of the Headmaster and the protection he offered. Faking only Lucius and Narcissa's death could lead to many problems for Draco as well, as they Draco would be expected to live with someone else, who would probably end up in the presence of the Dark Lord himself, who was very skilled in Legilimency and provides a great risk in finding out that his parents are indeed alive. Lucius acting as a spy still had him being a slave to the Dark Lord, which _was exactly_ what Lucius was avoiding.

In the end, it was decided that Lucius declare him and his family as neutral, just like the Greengrass family, the Davis family and the Zabini family were. It was a well-known fact that Voldemort preferred there to be more neutral families than light families, as the neutrals would stay out of the way no matter which side won. Albus and Lucius planned everything from the note Lucius were to send the Dark Lord, to where they would live. It was also a definite fact that Draco would be in Hogwarts under the watchful eye of the Headmaster and the Order of the Phoenix' protection.

The only snag they hit, was where the Malfoys new home would be as the Dark Lord knew were all his manors and chalets were situated in … _all except for one._

A manor were he swore he would never return to _– a place_ he swore he would never return to.

Lucius Malfoy had no choice, it was either he returned to Malfoy manor in San Francisco, or he endangers his family due to his father and his mistake. And so, with a heavy heart, Lucius related to Dumbledore about his mansion located in San Francisco, Prescott Street. They also came to an agreement for some of the Order members to visit him temporarily for his and his family's protection.

Upon returning to his wife, Lucius sat down with her and told her the whole story of Patricia Halliwell and the daughter he gave birth to. He informed her that other than the first hour of her life, he never returned or asked about her – he never even found out her name.

Narcissa was mad at first, but after Lucius finished telling her everything, she got over it stating that they were never even married yet neither had they began their first step of courting so it was none of her business to judge him for his actions done before her. She did feel uneasy that she would be living opposite to the Halliwells and that Lucius would be around his ex-girlfriend and daughter for a prolonged period of time, but Lucius assured her that he has no feelings for her anymore and that if he wanted to know his daughter, he had many opportunities to do so seeing as he had a manor sitting right across theirs.

After Draco came back from Hogwarts, he proved a bit more troublesome about all the new changes that were happening in their lives and with the new status as a neutral family, but he later admitted that he never had the heart to kill or torture another human being, whether it was a muggle or not.

Draco's discovery at having an older sister got him excited, but after Lucius and Narcissa informed him that they are to have nothing to do with them and that they wanted her as far away from them as possible – Draco threw a hissy fit, stating that he hated them and that he had always wanted another sibling.

For a week Draco ignored them, but the day before they were to collect a portkey to San Francisco, he grudgingly told them that he understood and would keep his distance from his unknown older sister.

The three Malfoys stared at the manor that had always been bustling with members of the Malfoy families' throughout the generations; Lucius prayed that Voldemort would be defeated by the light side so that he could return to his home as soon as possible. Five of their elves, Mopey, Dopey, Sockey, Lilu and Milu were already ordered a week ago to clean up the manor in San Francisco for their arrival and to make it more habitual with the usual orders not to be seen as it was situated in a muggle street.

They made their way to the Ministry of Magic, avoiding as many people as possible and made their way to the Portkey registration were Dumbledore had a member of the Order of the Phoenix to retrieve them a portkey without the usual filled destination lest it falls into the Dark Lord's clutches.

The three Malfoys said goodbye to the dreary, gloomy Britain and got ready for sunny San Francisco.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 2:**

The Malfoys were settling in their San Francisco manor; Narcissa loved to sit by the indoor terrace in their manor in Wiltshire, but the manor in Prescott was not big enough for one, so Lucius took out his wand and with the help of the house elves, he managed to build a gorgeous terrace that was outdoors but connected to the inside of the manor with an unbreakable, water-proof glass arched rooftop, keeping the occupants on the terrace dry.

It was their second day in San Francisco and the Malfoys were quite content, even though Draco was miffed that he had to wait for word from Severus Snape - his godfather and a good friend of the Malfoys, who turned out to be a spy for Dumbledore ever since the Dark Lord killed his one true love and best friend Lily Potter - for him to be able to see his friends in Britain and have them over.

Lucius and Narcissa were drinking honey tea out by the terrace with warming charms as a harsh storm brew above them. Lucius hasn't seen an occupant from the Halliwell manor and if it weren't for those muggle contraptions called cars that were always parked in front of the manor, he would think that they moved out – but then again, another thing Lucius remembered was that the line of Halliwell was over two centuries old, they would never sell the place.

They watched as a brunette with a fringe covering her eyes stepped out of a metal green Jeep. She was looking at something at the end of the road and continuously ducked inside her car whenever the storm cracked loudly above her. At the exact moment Draco joined them out for tea, another car sped down the road, doing a 180 turn, parking the car in front of the brunette's jeep. Draco whistled, his eyes staring hungrily at the car and Lucius had to admit that he ached for that car as well.

"That's a ruddy amazing sports car!" Draco said breathlessly; ever since they arrived the other day, Draco had been obsessed about cars. And it was; it was a metallic, electric silver color which slightly resembled Lucius' eyes, with unusual surface details, colorful accents and on the front was a sign saying BMW and a tiny i8 besides it. When the passenger opened the door, it turned out to be scissor doors rotating as it opened upwards, making Draco salivate even more.

The girl that emerged from the car however, was even sexier than the car itself, and all three Malfoys stared agape at the woman. She looked to be in her early twenties, with silver-blonde hair, sun kissed skin, a long swan like neck with delicate feminine features. She was dressed in skin tight black leather pants, a tight red corset top with a light grey cardigan and matching ankle boot stiletto heels. As she was closing her car door and locking up her car, her eyes met Lucius', revealing silver-grey eyes that were, oh so familiar and for a second her eyes lit up in recognition before narrowing into slits, and she abruptly turned her back on them.

"Father is that –"Draco began.

"Yes, Draco that is her," was all Lucius Malfoy said as he continued sipping his tea nonchalantly. Narcissa and Draco traded uncomfortable looks that were broken as the brunette girl yelled at the younger girl.

" _PANDORA HALLIWELL!_ HOW MANY _TIMES_ DO PRUE AND I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP SPEEDING LIKE A MANIAC?"

Pandora; that was a pretty name, Lucius admitted to himself, he was finally able to put a name to that angelic face he saw twenty-one years ago. The girl, Pandora laughed softly, not at all bothered by her sister's shouting and said, "Ah, c'mon Piper, you're not even twenty-five yet, live a little big sis."

Piper rolled her eyes, "You had to buy that car?"

Pandora smirked, "Hey, grams said that as long as I had the money, I could buy any car I desired, tough luck sis – now when is Pheebs coming! I miss her so much!" she squealed at the end.

Piper instantly shushed her, her eyes looking towards the Halliwell manor for eavesdroppers, "Tonight."

Pandora giggled, "You still haven't told Prue yet, have you?!"

"Are you _trying_ to get me killed, of course I didn't tell her," she groaned.

Pandora rolled her eyes and said, "Well Prue's gonna have to deal with it, Pheebs is our sister too and she has the right to live in the manor as much as we do!" said Pandora vehemently, "Now Piper, how about we go inside before it rains all over us?" Together the two women disappeared into the manor, leaving the Malfoys to enjoy the silence.

"So that was your daughter – Pandora Halliwell? All-gift … the woman knew how to pick the names," Narcissa mused, as she lifted the tea to her lips, her pinky finger sticking out elegantly.

"She's really pretty," Draco spoke up. Lucius turned to stare at his son, his eyes so like his mother's silver-blue. Pandora seemed to have inherited the exact shape, shade and color of his eyes.

Narcissa placed an eavesdropper spell that can only be heard from the terrace and Lucius' eyes widened a fraction as he stared at his wife, "Cissy – for what, may I ask, did you cast that spell for?"

Narcissa grinned mischievously at him, "Oh come on Lucius, don't tell me you're not the least bit curious about the Halliwells! We've nothing to do all day but sit on this bloody terrace until the war is over and done with," she reasoned.

***P4***

"Prue," Pandora yelled out as Piper hung her coat on the rack.

Prue's muffled voice came from inside, "In here, working on the chandelier."

"Sorry I'm late, I was waiting for our nutcase of a younger sister to show up, speeding like a hooligan!" here Piper threw Pandora a dirty look as she rolled her eyes and said, "No one says hooligan anymore big sis, jeez you're old." Piper smacked her shoulder, "Hey!" as they made their way to Prue.

"What else is new?" Prue said, throwing an amused yet stern look at Pandora, "Piper I would have been here to meet the electrician myself but you know I can't leave the museum until six. I didn't even have time to change."

"I just didn't realize how long I was in China town. Did Jeremy call?" Piper asked.

Pandora made a face, "I hate going to China town, eugh! Piper, how do you do it?" asked Pandora, scrunching her nose upwards.

"Pan! Enough!" Prue said giving Pandora, who tried to look contrite a stern look, before addressing Piper, "No, but he had some roses and a package delivered. What _were_ you doing in China town? I thought you had an interview in North Beach."

"I did, but I went to Young Lee market after my interview to get the ingredients for my audition recipe tomorrow," Piper said, she then looked left and right for Pandora and glared at her as she saw her sniffing the roses Jeremy got her, "Hey you! Sniff your own flowers would ya!"

"Ugh, I would but me and Jake broke up remember, I'm single now and it's pathetic to send yourself flowers," Pandora said with a pointed look at Piper, who blushed at the last part.

"Yea well, give it a few days and I'm sure you'll have a new boyfriend," Prue said with disdain.

Pandora beamed at her, "Ya think? Thanks Prue."

Prue snorted, "So Piper, that wolfgang-puck knock-off didn't hire you then?"

"No, but this might just get me the job," Piper said as she shook a bottle of wine in the air from the package Jeremy sent.

"Jeremy sent you port?" asked Pandora a small smirk on her face.

Piper glared at warningly, knowing what her sister would have said, "The ultimate ingredient for my recipe," she then looked over at the table in the conservatory and gasped as she made her way over, "Oh my god, I don't believe it, Pan come look! Tell me that's not our old spirit board?"

Prue shrugged, "Yeah, I found it in the basement when I was looking for the circuit tester."

Pandora snatched the spirit board from Piper excitedly and turned it over, finding an inscription in the back; she read it out loud, "'to my four beautiful girls. May this give you the light to find the shadows. We call upon the Power of Four, make our spirits soar. We call upon the Power of Four, Spirits, Magic, Allure. Love, Mom.' We never did figure out what this inscription meant," she added, looking up at Prue and Piper.

"Well maybe we should send it to Phoebe," Prue ground out, ignoring the glare Pandora was giving her, "That girl is so in the dark, maybe a little light will help."

Piper stepped on Pandora's foot really hard to stop her from retorting – it was a very well-known fact that out of the four Halliwell sisters, Pandora was the cheerful, bubbly one that rarely took anything seriously, unless it came to her sisters; also, Pandora was famous for her bite; when you get her mad, she could be very cruel and insulting.

"You're always so hard on her," Piper said softly, as Pandora was massaging her poor toe from Piper's attack.

"Piper, the girl has no vision, no sense of the future," Prue barked at her, then she turned her attention to her youngest sister and sincerely spoke softly, "I know that Phoebe and you were closer when you were young as there was barely a year difference between you, but after all she's done with me … I just can't take it lightly at how flaky Phoebe's become."

Pandora rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I'm going up to change." Walking past Prue and ignoring Piper as she waved off her hand and went up the stairs, slamming her door shut. Pandora managed to hear the last few words as she leaned by the door in her room.

"I really think Phoebe's coming around."

"Well, as long as she doesn't come around here I guess that's good news."

Pandora smirked evilly at that as she got her PJs out, mumbling, "The jokes on you Prudence."

***P4***

"Narcissa that's enough, I think we've spied enough," Lucius spoke out rationally.

"Don't be a bore Lucius, it's not like they will ever find out … besides things might get more interesting later," she shrugged.

"So the eldest sister has a problem with the third sister, very interesting," Draco drawled out sarcastically.

"Oh hush you, I see another car coming along, maybe it's the elusive sister," Narcissa said as she smacked her son to be quiet.

***P4***

"I don't get it! I have checked everything, there's no reason why the chandelier should _not_ be working," Prue growled as she fiddled with the circuit tester.

Piper fidgeted uncomfortably, twisting her hands by her side as she spoke to Prue, "You know how we've been talking about what to do with the spare room? I think you're right, we shouldn't take extra money from Pan, and we do need a roommate."

"We can rent the room at a reduced rate in exchange for help around the house," Prue shrugged.

"Phoebe's good with a wrench," Pandora blurted out as she entered the room, throwing Piper a subtle wink who gave her a grateful look.

Prue glared at Pandora as she said, "Phoebe _lives_ in New York!"

"Not anymore," Pandora sang mischievously, making Prue narrow her eyes at her and snap, "What?"

"She's leaving New York. She's moving back in with us," Piper rushed out quickly, before going to stand by Pandora's side, who rolled her eyes – _yea right, as if Prue would bodily harm us_.

"You have got to be kidding!" Prue ground out angrily, her eyes flicking from Piper to Pandora as if she were hoping for one of them to yell out 'joking.'

"Well, I could hardly say no. It's her house too. Grams left it to all four of us," Piper whined.

"And we shouldn't have to tell her no, she's our sister!" Pandora pointed out with a glare reserved just for Prue.

"Look Pandora you're the only one of us who's even spoken to Phoebe since you had to go to New York for work," Prue reasoned.

"Actually, I've spoken to her," Piper admitted.

Prue gave Piper a betrayed look before saying, "Look, maybe you two have forgotten _why_ I'm still mad at her!"

Piper stopped Pandora from defending Phoebe as she spat out desperately, waving her hands in the air, "No, of course not but she had nowhere else to go. She lost her job, she's in debt."

"And _this is news_?" Prue yelled before a sudden suspicious look came over Prue's face, "How long have you two known about this anyway?"

Piper and Pandora gave her twin innocent looks.

"A couple of days."

"Maybe a week – or two."

"Thanks for sharing. When does she arrive?" Prue asked sarcastically.

Suddenly the front door opened and Phoebe walked in yelling as she waved around the spare key, "Surprise! I found the hide-a-key." Prue glared at Piper and Pandora, promising retribution and possible body harm.

Pandora however nudged her and then squealed, "PHEEBS!" before running forward and the next thing Phoebe noticed was a silver bullet jumping into her arms, hugging her tightly, "PAN! I've missed you!"

"You're never leaving me, uh – _us_ again!" Pandora said in a baby voice making Phoebe laugh and hug her baby sister tighter as Piper came forward, "Phoebe, welcome home."

"Hello Piper," Phoebe said, giving Piper a smile and a hug.

"It's so good to see you, _isn't it_ Prue?" Piper gave Prue a stern look.

"I'm speechless," Prue said emotionlessly, her eyes spitting fire in Phoebe's direction.

Piper and Pandora jumped as a car horn honked from outside and Phoebe sheepishly smiled, "Oops, I forgot about the cab."

Pandora smirked and said, "Let me go to my room and get my purse," moving towards the stairs but Piper stopped her as she grabs Prue's purse and heads outside, "I'll get it."

"Piper, that's _my_ purse," Prue yelled after her.

"Thanks," said a sheepish Phoebe, "I'll pay you back."

Prue snorted and Pandora glared at her warningly. Prue rolled her eyes and tried for a conversation for her baby sister's sake, "Is that all you got?" nudging her face towards the small luggage.

"That's all that I own … and a bike," Pandora gasped at that, a look of horror etched all over her face, "Look, I know that you don't want me here …"

"We're not selling Grams house," Prue snapped.

"Prue!" Pandora yelled.

"No Pan, let her speak – is that why you think I came back?" Phoebe demanded Prue, a look of disbelief on her face.

"Look, the only reason Piper and I gave up our apartment and moved back here is because this house has been in our family for generations," Prue yelled.

"And because you two didn't trust me to live here on my own and not burn the house," Pandora shrugged. Phoebe snorted but Prue ignored her.

"No history lesson needed, I grew up here, too. So, can we talk about what's really bothering you?"

Prue scowled, "No, I'm still furious with you."

"So, you'd rather have a tense reunion filled with boring chitchat and unimportant small talk?" sad a baffled Phoebe.

"No, but otherwise we have nothing to talk about," said Prue indifferently.

"I never touched Roger," Phoebe growled out.

"Whoa!" Pandora breathed out at the abrupt way Phoebe blurted it out, and by the looks of it, Prue looked shocked as well.

Phoebe continued, "I know you think otherwise because that's what that Armani-wearing, Chardonnay slugging, trust funder told you …" at that moment Piper walked in.

"Took you long enough," Pandora mumbles to Piper. "It's getting too tense in here."

"Hey, I have a great idea! Why don't I make a fabulous reunion dinner?" Piper offered happily.

"I'm not hungry," Prue snapped.

"I ate on the bus," Phoebe muttered. The both of them made their way to their respective rooms leaving Piper and Phoebe alone in the dining room.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I can eat some food," Pandora winked and Piper smiled gratefully at her.

"Those two are so frustrating, you'd think they were the youngest," Piper rambled.

"Tell me about it. Sometimes I don't feel twenty-one _at all_ when I'm around Prue and Phoebe," Pandora snorted.

As they entered the kitchen, Piper began cooking for Phoebe as she was positive that Phoebe hadn't eaten anything at all, while Pandora sat on the counter and engaged her in a conversation about her interview in two days and the new song Pandora's manager was thinking about doing a video shoot for.

***P4***

"How do we use that infernal muggle gadget?" Lucius asked Sockey, watching as Sockey pressed some buttons on a rectangular slim box, "Put something about politics."

Sockey left the television on a murder that happened that night, while his wife and son continued eavesdropping on his daugh- the Halliwells, he corrected himself.

The reporter, Jeremy Burns began reporting about a woman, Serena Fredrick, who was murdered by a stab wound to her stomach. The knife used was a double edged steel knife and her body was found by an altar, filled with carvings from what the image of the scene showed Lucius.

The reporter then proceeded to make his way to two of the inspectors by the scene of the crime.

"Jeremy Burns, San Francisco Chronicle. You care to comment?" he asked.

The Caucasian inspector with a strong jaw, rugged handsome looks and light blue eyes that sparked like diamonds, bluntly said in a dismissive manner, "She was stabbed, plain and simple."

"Well that's the third one in three weeks," Jeremy Burns pointed out, but the two inspectors ignored him and the Caucasian one walked away.

"Dear, what are you watching, I thought you hated all these muggle contraptions," Narcissa asked bewilderedly.

Lucius huffed, "I do, no matter how ingenious I find their contraptions to be – apparently there is a serial killer – third woman murdered in three weeks, unless he's caught, there will be a fourth one next week."

"Yes well apparently that reporter, Jeremy is Piper's boyfriend," Narcissa told him as if it were one of the most interesting information Lucius has ever received.

"Cissy I don't think this is healthy for you … maybe tomorrow we'll speak with Severus instead of waiting for him to approach us first – I think you need to have a tea gathering with some friends," Lucius said worriedly.

"Oh, phish posh dear, is it wrong for me to take interest in your daughter's life?" said Narcissa bluntly and Lucius winced when she said daughter, but before he could reply, Draco's voice boomed out, "Mother, they're in the conservatory talking about that reporter."

Lucius stared aghast at his wife and said, "What are you turning my son into?"

Narcissa glared at him and yelled, "Coming!" To Draco, "Come Lucius, let us have some more tea, it'll take some time for us to get used to the time difference here."

Lucius reluctantly allowed Narcissa to drag him over to the terrace and listen on to the conversation Piper, Phoebe and Pandora were having.

***P4***

Piper, Phoebe and Pandora were sitting at the table in the conservatory, playing with the spirit board.

"When did you meet Jeremy?" Phoebe asked Piper, both girls ignoring Pandora's look of disgust at the mention of Jeremy.

Piper laughed at the memory before she repeated it for the _hundredth_ time, "About six months ago – right before Grams died. We met in the hospital cafeteria the day Grams was admitted. He was covering a story and I was bawling over a bagel. So, he handed me a napkin."

"How romantic," Pandora drawled sarcastically.

Piper gave her the evil eye, "As a matter of fact it was, and you know that Pan!" she then looked at Phoebe and told her, "It had his phone number on it."

Phoebe laughed, "What about you Pan? Last I heard when you visited me in New York, you were going out with some dude … Josh, right?"

"Dumped him," Pandora yawned, "He was cheating on me, and that was really bad for my image if anyone found out, Operah would have a bitch fit," Pandora rolled her eyes as Piper and Phoebe snorted, "but seriously, cheating is the one thing I do _not_ tolerate, so even if my PR told me I had to stick with him I would have fired her ass."

"Amen sister," Phoebe laughed, giving Pandora a high-five, just as Piper squealed to Phoebe, "Stop pushing the pointer."

Phoebe looked confused, "I'm not touching it."

"You always used to push the pointer," Piper stated, "More popcorn?" she asked, getting up and heading for the kitchen. Phoebe yelled out after her, "Hey, I forgot your question."

Piper yelled back from the kitchen, "I asked if Prue would have sex other than herself this year."

Pandora burst out laughing, her hand clutching onto her sides as Phoebe whined, "That's disgusting," she then implored the spirit board, "Please say yes," when suddenly the pointer moved to the letter 'A' on its own and then moved over to the letter 'T'. Phoebe and Pandora shared identical freaked out looks before Phoebe yelled out for Piper to get back to the conservatory.

"What?" Piper asked as she and Prue entered the room at the same time.

"What did you two troublemakers do now?" asked Prue suspiciously, and regardless of the freaky situation Pandora and Phoebe had just witnessed, Pandora still managed to roll her eyes – every time Phoebe and Pandora were together, they somehow managed to cause mischief and mayhem and Prue would never let it go.

"The pointer on the spirit board – it moved on its own," Phoebe said frantically. Prue and Piper stare at her disbelievingly and Pandora stood up for her, "She's not joking, I saw it too. It spelled 'A' 'T'."

"But Phoebe _always_ used to push the pointer," Prue stated, not wanting to believe what her two younger sisters said was true – _it was impossible_.

"My fingers were barely touching it, look," she put her fingers on the pointer, but nothing happened and so, Prue and Piper started to leave as Pandora huffed in disappointment. The pointer then moved to the bottom of the board, and then back to the letter 'T', Pandora yelled, "Ah, it did it again! It moved!"

Prue and Piper turned to the board to see it just as they left it before. "It's still on the letter 'T'," said Prue beginning to get annoyed.

"I swear it moved," said Phoebe desperately as she stared at Piper. Prue scoffed and left the room, just then, the pointer moved again and Piper's eyes widened at the sight.

"You saw that right?" asked Pandora excitedly.

"I think so, yeah," said Piper unsurely.

" _I told you_ I wasn't touching it," said a smug Phoebe as the pointer moved yet again, but this time, Phoebe let go of the pointer completely and Piper began freaking out as she yelled at the top of her lungs, "Prue, can you come in here for a sec?"

Prue grudgingly came back, "Now what?" she demanded.

Phoebe ignored her as she wrote something down on an envelope with Pandora looking over her shoulder, "I think it's trying to tell us something," she then held up the envelope to show her two older sisters what she wrote down, "Attic."

"Dun-dun-dun-dunnnnn," Pandora sang in a creepy voice signaling doom; Prue and Piper glared at her and Phoebe gave her an amused look, "What people? Jeez sisters, stop being so morbid."

"Morbid? That's a new dictionary word," Prue looked impressed.

Pandora shrugged, "Eh, my PR advised me to brush up on my vocabulary, learn at least a new word every day." At that moment there was a loud clap of thunder and the power went out.

Piper began freaking out as she rushed over to the door in the foyer with Prue on her heels.

"Don't you think you're overreacting? We're perfectly safe here," Prue growled out.

"Don't say that!" yelped Piper, a tremor in her voice, "In horror movies, the person who says that is _always_ the next to die."

"Hey, that's not true Piper! The horror movie I starred in two years ago had me say that and I was the _only_ one who survived," Pandora yelled from the kitchen causing Phoebe to break out in giggles and Prue to cough in order to hide her laughter as Piper glared in the direction of the kitchen.

"It is pouring rain. There's a psycho on the loose. Jeremy's not even home," Prue tried to make Piper see sense, but to no avail as Piper began stuttering, "Well, I'll-I'll-I'll wait in the cab until he gets home."

Prue snorted, "That'll be cheap."

Piper gave Prue a deadpanned stare, "Prue, Pandora and I _saw_ that pointer _move_."

Prue stubbornly shook her head in denial, " _No_ , look, what you _saw_ was Phoebe's fingers _pushing_ the pointer; Pandora's just messing with you like she always does. There's _nothing_ in the attic, they're playing a _joke_ on us."

In the kitchen, Phoebe and Pandora drowned their two elder sisters out and rolled their eyes.

"Whenever it comes to you sis, Prue instantly goes on defense mode," Pandora was frustrated as she pulled a few strands of her silvery-blonde silky hair.

"Eh," Phoebe shrugged, she then gave Pandora an impish look, "And apparently when you're with me, everything you say is a practical joke."

"Haha, good one … _not_!" deadpanned Pandora, not amused, not even the slightest. She then huffed and stood up, riffling through the drawers for a flashlight.

"Woah, little sis, what are you doing?" Phoebe asked concerned with the abrupt change in her usually bubbly sister's mood.

Pandora let out a cry of triumph as she found a flashlight, putting it on she looked at Phoebe and said in completely serious voice, "I'm going to the attic … so Prue and Piper doesn't believe us – tough. We both know what we saw and that spirit board gave us the message, which means we were probably meant to find it."

Phoebe gets a look of determination on her face, "Let's go little sis."

The two of them passed the foyer on the way to the staircase just as Piper said, "Phoebe will go with me to the basement, won't you Phoebe?"

"Nope, I'm going with Pan to the attic."

Pandora laughed, "Besides, you guys forgot that that Pheebs is scared of the basement."

Phoebe bumped her shoulder and hissed, "Hey! Don't bring that up, I'm not … _scared_ ," Pandora merely gave her a disbelieving look, but she let the subject drop … for now anyways.

"Excuse me? No, no you're not, we already agreed," Prue yelled.

"I am not waiting for some handyman to check out the attic and I'm certainly not waiting till tomorrow. I'm going now and Pan's coming with me," Phoebe yelled back nonchalantly.

Prue glared at Phoebe's retreating back as she continued trudging up the stairs with an excited Pandora and raised her hands in the air in a surrender motion. Piper looked conflicted as she stared at her three sisters, "Prue, wait …"

Phoebe and Pandora reached the attic door and gave each other unsure looks before Pandora decided to just get it over with quickly and opened the attic door.

"It's locked," she growled; Phoebe barged forward, gently pushing Pandora aside and gave it a try – but it was no use. Phoebe started studying the size and shape of the keyhole, "Let's get a toolbox and break it through."

The two sisters swivel around to go down the stairs when they heard a low creaking sound from behind them; Pandora grabbed Phoebe's wrist tightly as they slowly turned around to see the attic door opening … _by itself_! They gave each other bewildered and panic-stricken looks before curiosity won out and they slowly but quietly creep inside the room.

There was a light shining on a trunk. Pandora walked over and opened it only to find a huge and rectangular, thick, dusty book inside. Phoebe joined Pandora on the ground beside the trunk and blew the dust off the book, impatiently giving Pandora the signal to open it.

"This is so how nearly _every_ horror movie begins," muttered Pandora, shaking her head as she noticed a cursive script on the first page, "The Book of _Shadows_?" she looked up questionably at Phoebe, who merely turned the page over again and began to read out loud, "Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I'll call upon the ancient power, bring your powers to we sisters four, we want the power," Phoebe's voice began to trail off as she read the last four words, "give us the power."

" _Dude_ , you do _not_ read a book of witchcraft out loud," Pandora scolded Phoebe, giving her elder sister a panic-filled look.

"What are you two doing?" Prue asked as she and Piper entered the attic.

Phoebe hesitated momentarily as she struggled to get up from the floor and answer Prue at the same time, "Uh … reading an incantation. It was in this Book of Shadows that Pan found in the trunk."

Piper gaped at them, "How did you get in here?"

Pandora scoffed, "You're so _not_ going to believe this, but the door just _opened_ … _by itself_ ," she stressed the last words out in slight disbelief and awe.

"You're right, I _don't_ believe you," Prue looked at her youngest sister like she was some lunatic.

"Wait a minute," Piper stared at Phoebe confused, "An incantation? _What incantation_?"

Phoebe looked excited and in awe as she showed Prue and Piper the page she read from just moments ago, "It said something about there being four essentials of magic. Uh, timing, feeling, phases of the moon and defensive manipulation," Phoebe's voice turned somehow mystical, which gave Pandora the feeling that she would make a great actress, "If we were ever gonna do this, now – midnight on a full moon – is the most powerful time."

Prue looked at Phoebe as though she were a crazy woman while Pandora looked resigned, hiding her face inside her hand, leaving a small hole between her fingers to peep at her sisters.

Piper however, turned frantic, her voice trembling, "This? Do what?"

"Receive our powers," Phoebe said gleefully, full teeth showing through, only managing to tick her sisters off – all three of them.

"What powers?" Piper looked confused, her face then changed to realization, "Wait _, our powers_?" she then swiveled to Phoebe, pointing an accusing finger at her, "You included _me_ in this?"

Pandora cleared her throat, "Actually Piper, she included us _all_."

Prue grimaced, "She's right, listen to this," Prue picked up the book and read the last line from the spell Phoebe read from, "Bring your powers to we sisters four. It's a book of witchcraft!" she snapped, slamming the book on a nearby table as she glared at Phoebe in anger.

Piper stared at her three sisters in disbelief as she reached out for the book, "Let me see that."

***P4***

Lucius tried his best to ignore the Halliwells discovery of magic.

 _A book of spells? Really?_

Narcissa and Draco didn't even bother hiding their interest. Truth be told, Lucius was extremely curious about the Wiccan ways. How did these Wiccan witches differ, despite the obvious of them not having wands?

Patty seemed to have moved out of the house. Lucius would deny it if his wife or son asked him, but he was listening closely for her arrival – but other than them mentioning her when it came to a note behind a, _spirit board_ , was it? He heard nothing else.

Penny Halliwell however, was clearly dead – Piper spoke of her being admitted into the hospital when she met the reporter and the way they spoke of her, it was obvious that the matriarch of the Halliwell line died recently.

At least Lucius didn't have to worry about her. Pandora on the other hand – she obviously recognized him, and how could she not? They had the exact same hair and eyes. Lucius didn't know what to think of her and so he ignored her every time her voice resounded through his wife's nifty spell – stuck in denial.

Suddenly his wife poked him, waking him up from his reverie, hissing, "Lucius! There's a man, he's just – _standing_ out there in front of the Halliwell manor."

Lucius' head snapped back up and stared in the direction of the manor opposite to him and grimaced; there seemed to be a figure, who looked to be the form of a man, donned in a garish leather trench coat with a hood over his head, covering his face from prying eyes – and, was that a knife in his hand?

The man just stood there, as still as a statue. He looked to be – _listening_ to the sisters' conversation from the inside of the house.

"Lucius," his wife sounded panicked, "I think that might be the serial killer they spoke of in that muggle talking box contraption."

Lucius narrowed his eyes before shaking his head, "Don't be paranoid Cissy, it's probably some man courting one off those sisters."

"I don't know father, he seems suspicious … if I didn't have magic then I would be highly uncomfortable right now," Draco trailed off at the look of anger and denial on his father's face.

Prue's voice rang out, filling in the uncomfortable silence, "Spirit boards, books of witchcraft. It figures all this freaky stuff started when you arrived."

She sounded angry and highly skeptical from what the Malfoy's could hear.

"Hey! I wasn't the one who _found_ the spirit board!"

"Besides, I was there too Prue! I know what I saw," Pandora's voice reverberated angrily and Lucius felt his heart go out for her as he stared at the man who was still standing in the exact same spot, as still as a statue.

"It doesn't matter, because nothing happened, right Phoebe? When you did the incantation?" Piper's voice trembled slightly.

"Well my head spun around and I vomited split-pea soup," Phoebe retorted sarcastically making Pandora burst into a fit of giggles, "How should I know?"

Draco snorted, "She's funny." Narcissa gave her son an amused look and Lucius grimaced, he hoped his family didn't get too attached to the Halliwells.

"Everything feels the same you guys, nothing has changed, the house still needs work, that's all," said Pandora calmly.

At those words, the creepy man standing outside, staring resolutely at the manor shoved his knife into his pocket and slowly walked away.

"You placed protection charms and wards around the manor, right dear?" asked Narcissa softly as she watched the man slink off the other side of the road.

Lucius scoffed, "Of course I did – what do you take me for?"

"Time for bed, Draco, come along!"

Draco grumbled, but let his mother drag him upstairs. Lucius slowly stood up and stared at the Halliwell manor for a few minutes before he sighed and went to join his wife in bed.

***P4***

The next morning Pandora woke up, having just missed Prue who already left early for work. Today, Pandora had no rehearsals or photo-shoots; in fact, she had nothing to until her manager or PR gave her a call, which was why Pandora enjoyed her way of living – she merely had a small interview tomorrow with a businessman that wanted to advertise her new album.

Pandora decided that after having her usual healthy breakfast, she would go for a long run around the block and then go shopping.

She dressed up in a white sports bra, tight white shorts and her silver Nike, showing off her golden tan. Pandora tied her long silver-blonde hair into a ponytail so that it wouldn't get in the way and get all sweaty. Checking her reflection one last time in the mirror stand by the foyer, she opened the front door, only to find Piper and Phoebe in the middle of a heated discussion about last night's strange events.

"No. According to the Book of Shadows, one of our ancestors was a witch, named Melinda Warren," she heard Phoebe tell Piper.

Pandora walked down the stairs her sisters were sitting on, "And we have a cousin who's a drunk, an aunt who's a maniac, and both our fathers are invisible," she said teasingly.

"Exactly," Piper huffed, standing up.

Phoebe mock-glared at her two sisters, "I'm serious! She practiced _powers. Three powers_. She could move objects with her mind, see the future and stop time. Before Melinda was burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would become stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of _four_ sisters," she walked Piper to her car, looping her arm into Pandora's, "Now these sisters would be the _most powerful witches_ the world has ever known, and the one with the new power would be the soul of the sisters; the _secret weapon_. They're good witches and I think _we're_ those sisters," she said desperately, her voice actually solemn compared to usual.

Piper gave Phoebe a pitying look as Pandora stared at the two of them in amusement, "Look, I know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable, but we're not witches and we do _not_ have special powers. Besides, Grams _wasn't_ a witch and as far as we know, _neither_ was mum." Piper gave Phoebe and Pandora each a kiss on the cheek, and as she get in the car she said, "So take that Nancy Drew."

"We're the protectors of the innocent. We're known as the Charmed ones," Phoebes yelled out after Piper cheerfully as she drove off for her audition.

Pandora snorted out loud and said, "Seriously Pheebs, the neighbors didn't hear yet, speak louder."

Phoebe smacked her arm lightly, "Oh you," she then put her hand over her eyes, blocking the sun from her face giving Pandora an approving look, "Damn Pan, you look hawt!"

Pandora winked saucily at her sister, "I'm going for a jog around the block, wanna join?" Phoebe shook her head in negative, "I'm going to go for a ride on my bike in a bit – take care Pan!" Phoebe yelled after her as Pandora started her jog.

As Pandora passed the manor where the new people moved in two days ago, she noticed a young boy who looked like a copy of the older man sitting outside on the terrace. A man with long, black greasy hair curtaining his sallow, pale face sat with him, but other than that, Pandora could make no more out of them from the angle she was in.

Pandora's thoughts went back to the man she saw yesterday who moved in the house opposite theirs and she instantly grimaced. His long silver-blonde hair was a dead giveaway. Pandora always had unique hair – in fact, she would often make a game out of it when she was in high school, looking for someone with the exact shade of hair and eyes as hers, but it was uniquely Pandora. Her Grams told her one day that she inherited them from her father. Pandora wasn't able to determine what color the stranger's eyes were, but they weren't obscure with the distance between them; Pandora knew it in her heart that his eyes were the exact color and shade as hers – they looked almost silver in the dark and Pandora was positive that they were a familiar silver-grey that she saw in the mirror every day.

Pandora was ninety-nine percent sure that the strange man, their new neighbor – was her father.

***P4***

"So, you have been spying on four muggle sisters for entertainment?" asked Severus in skeptical voice. Draco nodded, avoiding eye contact.

At that moment, the olive-skinned petite brunette with short bob hairstyle yelled out after her sister who was driving away, "We're the protectors of the innocent. We're known as the Charmed ones." Severus ignored the two remaining sisters blathering on about utter nonsense, not even giving them a spare glance, much to Draco's relief.

Draco knew that his godfather was a very sharp wizard. If Severus Snape glanced at his older sister for even a second, he would instantly recognize her as Lucius' daughter. The hair and eyes were a complete giveaway as not only did she inherit the Malfoy hair, a feature that was passed down to every Malfoy child, but she even had the exact shape and color eyes as Lucius. It could not be mistaken as a coincidence.

"Where are your parents?" Severus asked his godson. He was quite surprised to find Draco alone when he made his way through their floo.

Draco shrugged, keeping his eyes away from the Halliwell manor so as to not make the shrewd man beside him suspicious, "Mother wanted to go shopping for American clothes to fit in more, father went with her and had the elves watch over me," he grumbled. If it weren't for the eavesdropping charm his mother had made last night, he would've been born out of his mind.

"Hmm, I'll stay with you and wait for them," Severus smiled at the big smile Draco gave him in return, and at that moment he saw a flash of silver from the corner of his eyes.

Severus turned his head slightly and saw a gorgeous woman in her early twenties dressed in barely any clothing. She had silver-blonde hair, sun-kissed skin and such soft feminine features. Her body was extremely toned and fit and she had a diamond belly piercing that reflected in the sunlight in her wake. As the beautiful stranger jogged closer to the terrace, his breath caught when he found himself looking at familiar eyes he was used to looking at on a daily basis for over two decades.

Draco winced when he saw recognition light up in his godfather's black coal eyes and his intake of breath; Severus Snape knew.

Severus stared at Draco startled, "Draco, she-she, is she Lucius' daughter?" but Draco stayed obediently quiet, not saying a word without his father's permission – but it was too late. Severus knew and he would definitely be bringing it up with one of his oldest friend.

Pandora gave her pride and joy, her baby to the valet for parking – her BMW i8; as she was a famous celebrity, she knew that they would take the utmost care of it.

Pandora was dressed in a halter neck blood red top with a plunging backline, only holding on to her back by two strings and low-waist skinny jeans, topping it off with 8-inch stiletto pump red heels. She had her silver-blonde hair curled and tied into a ponytail so that her bare back showed. Blood red painted nails dug through the latest black Dior purse, retrieving a round, double-row metal Chanel sunglasses with metallic fantasy pearls and placed them on the bridge of her nose, protecting her eyes from the burning sunlight.

Pandora made her way to the shops in Union Square, making a beeline to Louis Vuitton to begin her day of shopping. Pandora's day was going fantastically well as she flitted in and out through her favorite shops. However, the day started to go south when she entered Prada looking for the latest chic clothing with the purses to match.

It was when she was exiting the changing rooms that it happened; there were some workers breaking in a new wall as Prada requested for an expansion, when a few wooden planks fell from the ceiling, heading right at her. Pandora panicked and threw her hand over her head in fear.

When nothing happened, she looked up and nearly screamed at the sight; her hands somehow created some neon blue energy shield that sparkled like electricity, and when the planks hit it, instead of falling through, it bounced off, hitting the wall opposite her.

Pandora stood in her spot for a long time as she stared at her palms, unable to comprehend what had just happened to her. Could Phoebe be right about the whole witchy-poo mumbo jumbo? Pandora snapped into action. She paid for her things and gathered all her shopping bags, hastily making a retreat out the door only to bump into someone else, both their bags scattering on the ground from the impact.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I was in a rush," Pandora spoke sincerely.

"Never mind, it happens," a feminine, cultured and posh British accent responded making Pandora look up, only to take an instant step back. Of course Pandora would bump into her new neighbor; all she needed know was the man she knew without a doubt to be her father to pop up next to his wife.

"Cissy, are you alright?" a baritone, British accent belonging to a man this time spoke.

 _Speak of the devil, and he shall appear._

Pandora gathered her bags quickly, wanting nothing more than to stay as far away from the two of them as possible, get into her car and have a few choice words with Phoebe – this was all her fault!

"Yes, I bumped into this lady by accident," the woman spoke up kindly, yet Pandora detected a hint of recognition in her voice and something else she couldn't put her finger on. Pandora studied body language and voice modulation in acting class so that she could be a qualified actress, so Pandora could tell that there was something off about the woman's behavior. Pandora also noticed from the corner of her eye, how the man tensed the second his eyes took notice of her appearance.

The woman continued speaking, and Pandora knew that she didn't care how awkward the moment was for her husband, "I am Narcissa Malfoy and this is my husband Lucius – I noticed you from the house opposite to ours," she introduced pleasantly and Pandora wanted to hate her for not giving her the perfect opportunity to escape.

Time to put my acting skills to use.

Pandora shook herself out of her stiff countenance, replacing it with her bubbly and friendly persona, "Hi! Yes! I knew I recognized you from somewhere. Pandora Halliwell, nice to meet you – I'd shake your hand or something but I've no hands left," she joked, looking down at her hands that were loaded with shopping bags.

Narcissa looked surprised at the sudden change of her personality, yet she laughed all the same at the small joke Pandora made at the end. Lucius stayed poised and tense in his spot next to his wife.

Suddenly, Pandora's phone rang eliciting a, "Fuck!" response from her and Lucius twitched, itching to scold her for such lewd language.

Pandora carefully put her bags on the floor and fumbled through her Dior purse for her cellphone. "Aha!" she cried out in triumph before frowning when she noticed an unknown number was calling her. She swiped her phone and placed it by her ear, her musical voice ringing out, "Hello, Pandora Halliwell here … What? … Oh my god is she okay?… Yes, I'll be there right away … Thank you, bye!"

Pandora closed the line, muttering frantic insults under her breath, completely forgetting the two confused Malfoys that stood in front of her. She dialed another number, tapping her foot on the pavement as she waited for the person on the other end to pick up.

"Prue!" She rolled her eyes as Prue nagged on the other end, "Do I sound okay?!... Listen, Bay General Hospital just called me, I'm Phoebe's emergency contact and she was just admitted … some kind of accident, I think the lady in the reception mentioned it was a car."

" _I'm on my way; you want me to pick you up_?" asked Prue on the other end.

"No, I just finished shopping in Union square, I was actually making my way to the car … I'll meet you there Prue … Bubye."

"Is everything all right dear?" asked Narcissa kindly, making Pandora halt in getting all her bags together. Pandora saw a flicker of curiosity pass through Lucius' face; she grabbed the rest of her shopping bags and muttered a quick, "My sister had an accident, it was nice meeting you … bye." Before running off as fast as her high heels would allow her.

Pandora was glad she had a BMW i8, as her car excelled in its top speed and perfect acceleration, making it to the hospital in a record time of ten minutes and definitely beating Prue's BMW SUV.

Pandora charged up to the front desk where a nurse was on the phone and another man stood waiting, her heels clicking and clacking on the hospital marble floor echoing all around her. Pandora began drumming her fingers on the table as she waited for the nurse to hang up. An uncomfortable minute later, the nurse gave her a kind questioning smile.

"Yes, hi, I'm looking for my sister Phoebe Halliwell." The nurse smiled, "One second please," then looked at the man, "What's the name again?"

"Inspector Andy Trudeau, homicide. Dr. Gordon's expecting me."

Pandora gasped, swiveling her head around and squealed, "Andy?!" Andy looked at the girl who looked familiar due to her hair and eye color.

His eyes widened in recognition and he beamed, "Pandora Halliwell? Little Dory? Oh my God, look how you've grown," he laughed as he gathered her into his arms, hugging her tightly while she giggled and smacked his arm lightly, "It has been around nine years since you saw me Andy, of course I've grown up!"

"Well damn, I'm happy I ran into you, but what are you doing here?" he asked.

Pandora grimaced, "Phoebe got admitted, some accident, I don't know – I'm her emergency contact."

"With how close you two are I'm not surprised," Andy smiled.

At that moment, Prue's nervous voice called out, "Pan!"

Pandora called out, "Prue, you made it!" Prue ran up to her baby sister and hugged her tightly.

"Prue?" Prue looked up and gasped in shock, before smiling brightly, "Andy?"

"The Halliwell sisters are all back together again, huh," he laughed. Prue laughed nervously, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as Pandora's eyes twinkled at the two of them with knowing look.

"Yeah, what about you? What are you doing here?" Prue asked.

Andy grimaced, "Murder investigation."

The nurse came back, interrupting Prue and Andy from their reunion as she addressed Pandora, "Your sister is still in X-ray, so it'll be another fifteen minutes," her eyes then flicked over to Andy, "Dr. Gordon's office is to the left and down the hall. He's with a patient right now but you're free to wait outside his office."

Pandora and Andy thanked her. Andy turned to Pandora and gave her another hug, "Dory it's been wonderful to see you, and we should catch up soon." Pandora beamed, "Definitely." He then turned to Prue and shook her hand, "Well, it's good to see you, Prue."

Pandora rolled her eyes in amusement at their formality as Prue said, "yeah, you too Andy, take care."

As Andy turned to walk away, he hesitated, turned to Prue and Pandora and asked, "You know, Phoebe's busy, Dr. Gordon's busy. Can I buy you girls a black cup of coffee while we wait?"

Prue looked a mixture of surprised and pleased, "Sure," they then looked at Pandora who shook her head, wanting to give the two old flames a moment alone, "Nah, I'm more of a Starbucks, café latté, Thai Chai kind of gal – no hospital coffees for me; you two go ahead, I'll wait for Pheebs over here."

Twenty minutes later, Andy had already left to see Dr. Gordon and the two sisters were talking while Phoebe was finishing with her X-ray.

"So, he asked about Roger huh?" Pandora smirked.

Prue narrowed her eyes at her baby sister suspiciously, "How did you know?"

Pandora scoffed, "Oh please, what did you expect … you two used to date and you were engaged to that slime ball. Andy obviously still likes you, of course he'd ask."

Prue gaped at her, "You little … you did that on purpose so that we could get some alone time."

"No, no, no, I was being honest, I hate those knock-offs the hospital calls coffee, but hey, Andy was like practically family and is it so wrong for me to want to see my big sister with a great guy for once?" she asked innocently, too innocently if you ask Prue.

Before she could retort however, Phoebe made her way over to them and Prue muttered, "We'll finish this later!"

Twenty minutes later, Prue, Phoebe and Pandora were sitting at Quake by the bar as Phoebe regaled everything that happened to her while she was riding her bike and how she came to need an X-ray for her arm.

Apparently, while she was riding her bike, she had a _premonition_ of two boys rollerblading right in front of a car, eventually hitting them, when she saw the two boys. As the car approached them, Phoebe intervened, saving their lives.

"The chosen ones? The _Charmed ones_? Phoebe, this is insane," Prue looked at her young sister angrily.

"Are you telling me that nothing strange happened to either of you today? You didn't freeze time or move anything or that new unknown power?" Phoebe persisted, looking at her two sisters hopefully.

Pandora avoided her gaze, Phoebe was the only sister with the ability to read her – not all the time as Pandora was great at hiding things with her being an actress, but Phoebe usually had a knack for catching her at times.

Prue growled angrily, "Roger took an exhibit _away_ from me, all right! Look, Phoebe, I know that you think you can see the future, which is pretty ironic –"

Phoebe cut her off, "Since you didn't think I have one; that my vision of life is cloudy compared to your _perfect hell_? Even if you _don't_ want to believe me, can you just trust me?" she asked in a tiny, desperate voice that softened Prue's face.

"Phoebe, I don't have special powers! Now, where is the cream?" she demanded; and right before their eyes, the cream moved by itself and filled Prue's coffee cup with cream.

Pandora's jaw dropped comically at the sight, as Prue stared disbelievingly at her cup of coffee. "Really? That looked pretty special to me," Phoebe's voice was laced with scorn.

Prue began stumbling with her words, "Oh my god. So, um, I can move things with my mind?"

"That means," Pandora swallowed audibly, "That Piper can freeze time." Prue and Phoebe snapped their heads in her direction.

Phoebe looking confused asked, "Sweetie, why would she – oh my god! Something happened to you today? _Spill_!" she demanded, not even waiting for Pandora to speak.

Pandora even had Prue's total attention as she related her events in Union Square that afternoon in the changing room of Prada right before the hospital called her.

"You could have died today if it weren't for your shield thingy," Prue gasped as she clutched Pandora into a suffocating hug, unable to believe that she could have lost two of her sisters that day.

"Deflection," Phoebe said in a low voice and when her two sisters stared at her questioningly, clarifying it for them, she said, "I told Piper that I spent the whole night reading the Book of Shadows … not out loud," she hastened to tell Prue, who looked mollified, "and deflection basically is an extremely rare power that is bestowed upon one witch in a generation, it could be used to deflect all kind of supernatural powers that are used against the wielder using an energy-based shield that generates from the wielder's hand and it is at first usually triggered by fear or panic. From what Pan told us, those two emotions were running through her when the planks fell on her."

"So I'm the new power thing," Pandora said as she tried to wrap all this information in her head.

"Yes, according to the Book of Shadows, when Melinda Warren spoke of the arrival of _four_ sister witches, it was said that one of them would be born with new powers and she would be the soul of the sisters – their secret weapon."

"No pressure huh," Pandora snorted humorlessly, tightening her hold on her big sister, who snapped at Phoebe, "This is your fault! You've turned us into _witches_!"

"You were born one," said Phoebe calmly, "We all were, and I think we better start to deal with it – besides Prue with how much you hold inside, you should be a lethal weapon by now," Pandora giggled and Prue gave them both glaring looks as she grabbed a shot of tequila and drank it all.

"Come on, let's go to the pharmacy and get Pheebs' prescription so we can all go the hell home and see Piper," Pandora spoke up, drinking one last shot of tequila and paying the bill.

As the three sisters were walking by the sidewalk, Phoebe began blabbering about the Book of Shadows again as Prue and Pandora looped arms with each other.

"When I was looking through the Book of Shadows, I saw these wood carvings. They looked like some –They looked like something out of Bosch paintings. All these terrifying images of three women battling different incarnations of evil."

"Evil fighting evil, that's a twist," Pandora said sarcastically making Prue snort in a very un-Prue like manner.

Phoebe glared at the two of them, " _Actually_ , a witch can be _either_ good _or_ evil. A good witch follows the Wiccan rede. 'An it harm none, do what ye will.' A bad witch or warlock has but one goal: to kill good witches and retain their powers. Unfortunately, they look like regular people. They could be anyone, anywhere."

"My bet is on Jeremy," snorted Pandora.

"Seriously, what's your deal with him, you never liked him," Prue halted in their walking to stare at her baby sister.

Pandora shrugged, "I just never got a good vibe from him, he's creepy – and I mean come on, Grams is in the hospital and he hits on Piper; get your timing right you insensitive ass!"

Prue and Phoebe gave her weird looks, deciding to let it go as Prue addressed Phoebe, "Anyways, what has all that got to do with us?"

Phoebe hesitated slightly, "Well, in the first wood carving, they were in the slumber, but in the second one, they were battling some kind of warlock. I think that as long as we were in the dark about our powers we were safe," her face adopted a dark, solemn look as she stared at her two gaping and freaked out sisters, "Not anymore."

"Great! Perfect Pheebs!" Pandora chirped in a faux-happy voice as she looked at Prue, "I don't know about you, but I need an aspirin." Prue nodded vehemently as Phoebe went with her in the car and Pandora speeds off in her i8.

***P4***

"Lucius," Severus nodded his head stiffly at his old friend in greeting. Draco was in his room practicing on some charms and Narcissa was sitting by the terrace waiting for her husband and their oldest friend to hash everything out.

"Severus, I wasn't expecting you. I apologize for keeping you waiting but Cissy wanted to go shopping," said Lucius in distaste.

Severus inclined his head, "Not to worry, I enjoyed spending time with my godson away from those dunderheads in Hogwarts," Lucius smirked, "Although, I did come across some, ah – surprising news."

"Oh?"

"Yes, like the fact that you, Lucius, have a DAUGHTER?" growled Severus, taking deep pleasure in the way Lucius froze, his face twitching nervously in the direction of the Halliwell manor.

"And what made you come to that, ah – conclusion?"

"Not by your son, if that's what you were thinking. _No_ … I saw her leave the house for a jog. Her _hair. Her eyes_. One could not deny she is anything but _your_ child Lucius," Severus snarled, "do you think me an oaf, so _dimwitted_ , that I wouldn't notice such an obvious thing?" spat Severus.

"Of course not, it was merely none of your business Severus," growled Lucius.

Severus' face softened, "I am not judging you old friend, I am merely confused for all the secrecy."

Lucius' face crumbled in sorrow and self-hate as he ungraciously slumped into his armchair by the fire. He stared at its depth for a while before finally speaking, "When I met Patricia Halliwell, it was merely an affair. I was to wed Narcissa and she already had a husband and two daughters with another on the way," Severus sat down in the spare armchair, his attention focused solely on Lucius 'words, "I assumed she was a witch, skilled in wandless magic when I saw her stop a few cutleries from falling down on the ground, and I engaged her in conversation. When she was pregnant with my child, I was nervous at first as I was to have an heir of the Malfoy and Black line with Narcissa. Patty informed me of the Halliwell traditions – all their children are always girls and they keep their last names. After that I was overjoyed; I would have a daughter – the first female Malfoy to be born and she wouldn't have to be my heir, I could enjoy being a father to her with no other expectations; she would be in San Francisco and I would have my other life in London with Cissy, Draco while serving the Dark Lord."

Lucius then clenched his fists and he snarled his next words, "I was the first to hold her. She was a beauty, a little miracle and I fell in love with her instantly. My curiosity won over and I did the spell to check her magical core level – she had _none_ Severus," he roared, looking up at his old friend, who looked as impassive as ever, "that was when Patty informed me that she was a _Wiccan_ witch!" he stood up and began pacing, "A filthy muggle Wiccan witch! Can you believe it? Naturally I cast her and the girl away, promising to never see her again and I left."

"And now you regret it," Severus stated.

"No – yes, I don't know Severus! … All I _do_ know is that I can't even look at her."

"I'll be here for a week; maybe more … I am to wait for Albus. How about we join Cissa out in the terrace and have a cup of tea, or perhaps something stronger. By the way Lucius, why, may I ask – are you spying on the Halliwells?" he quirked an eyebrow.

Lucius huffed as he trailed a hand through his silky long hair, "You'd have to ask my nosy wife, Severus, it was her idea and she would not budge."

***P4***

Prue, Phoebe and Pandora finally made it to the pharmacy. Prue didn't trust Pandora to drive Phoebe safely and add another broken limb to her body so Pandora waited a total of five minutes for her other sisters to arrive. The pharmacist went to get Phoebe's prescription and informed Prue and Pandora that the aspirin was in aisle 5.

"Chamomile tea works great for headaches," said Phoebe cheekily.

"Yeah, but it doesn't help ease down the overload of information you keep _spontaneously_ dumping on us," retorted Pandora, as they walked down the aisle.

"You know, I'm not afraid of our powers. I mean, everyone inherits something from their family, right?" Phoebe informed them. Pandora gave her an incredulous look as Prue halted in her steps to glare at her.

"Yeah, money, antiques, a strong disposition. That's what _normal_ people inherit," spat out Prue in angry disbelief.

"Who wants to be normal when we can be special?" said Phoebe in disbelief, "Besides, Pan isn't exactly normal, she's a famous celebrity that's close to becoming a world icon."

"Uh, that still counts as normal Pheebs," Pandora glared at her as she waved her arms in a 'whatever' stance.

"Well we can't change what happened, we can't change destiny," Phoebe stated.

"Am I being Punk'd?" Pandora suddenly yelled out, looking at her surroundings and the ceilings for some hidden cameras, "Did Ashton Kutcher approach you, is that what it is? He has to get over that prank I played on him last year!" she mumbled incoherently causing Prue to forget about her search for the aspirin and give her an amused look.

"Of course not! If Ashton Kutcher came up to me, then you'd see me hounding him all day … which reminds me, you _know_ Ashton Kutcher? Of course you do, and you didn't _tell_ me, you bitch!" Phoebe swelled indignantly.

"Yea, like I am going to go around giving you all my celebrity friends their addresses, it doesn't work like that Pheebs! Where is the damn aspirin," she shouted.

"I see chamomile tea," Phoebe answered innocently.

"Ughh, look, I just found out that I'm a witch, that my sisters are witches and that my _baby_ sister is some special secret weapon whatever-thing, and that we have powers that will apparently unleash _all_ forms of evil. Evil that is apparently going to come looking for us. So excuse me Phoebe, but I'm not exactly in a homeopathic mood right now," Prue rambled.

"Then move your headache _out_ of your mind," Phoebe told her like it was the most _obvious_ thing in the world. Prue stared angrily at Phoebe and a bottle of aspirin flew off the shelf, landing directly into Prue's clutches.

Phoebe smirked as she pointed at the bottle of aspirin and stated in amusement, "You move things when you're upset."

"This is ridiculous, I thought you landed on your arm, _not_ your head," Prue stated, going back to denial. Pandora shook her head and tutted, there was no point living in denial anymore, "Ro-ger,"she sang.

Phoebe gave Pandora an amused look of victory as a few more bottles of aspirin flew off the shelf.

"Huh, now let's talk about Dad and see what happens," Phoebe mused, making Pandora shift uncomfortably. She still hadn't told her sisters about her suspicions of the new neighbors that moved opposite them, she was actually glad that Phoebe got back when she did and the whole witch thing came up upon her arrival otherwise Piper would have went over with her usual welcome muffins and noticed the resemblance.

"He's dead, Phoebe," Prue let out a feral growl.

Phoebe shook her head sadly, "No, he's moved from New York, but he's very much alive."

"He isn't to me. He died the day he left mum," Prue stated matter-of-factly; none of the sisters noticed Pandora's face hang down sadly, it was after all her fault that Victor Bennett left Patty Halliwell; if she wasn't having an affair with her dad and pregnant with her, then Victor would have stayed – or so she thought.

"What are you talking about? He's always been a major button pusher for you. You're mad he's alive, you're mad I tried to find him, and you're mad I came back. Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad."

All the medicines and bottles flew off the shelves, snapping Pandora from her pity party and scaring her. She placed her hands automatically in front of her face and some of the bottles hit against her shield, zooming over into the other direction.

"Huh," said Phoebe eloquently, turning to watch her two sisters, who were staring at their hands and the mess they made on the floor in shock, "Feel better?"

Pandora snorted and nodded as Prue grinned, "Lots."

"The Book of Shadows said our powers would grow," Phoebe remarked.

Prue stared incredulously at the mountain of medicine and said, "Grow to what?" Making all three sisters laugh.

***P4***

Lucius, Narcissa and Severus sat drinking their third cup of tea, when a black BMW and a silver BMW parked in front of the Halliwell manor.

"I have to say, but the silver sports car is very impressive and quite expensive," Severus whistled as he eyed the car hungrily.

"I suppose," muttered Lucius, his eyes narrowing in on his daughter who was getting out of her car.

"I still can't believe the pharmacist begged you for an autograph, I actually thought he'd follow us home," Phoebe laughed. Pandora hit her hard, "Ouch! Jeez Pan!"

"I'll have you know that I made sure that no _stalkers_ _or any crazy fans_ would _ever_ appear over here," Pandora sniffed, and the three spectators watched the three sisters in different degrees of amusement as they sipped on their tea.

"She made it illegal," Prue laughed, as they walked to the front door, " _Anyone_ who comes over here without her or her family's _expressed_ permission would get sued – even reporters."

"Oohh, smart sis," Phoebe looked at her baby sister, impressed.

"So she's like Potter then? Arrogant and famous," sneered Severus. Narcissa huffed and Lucius ignored the protective feeling bubbling up inside of him, telling him to protect his daughter's honor.

"How about we switch to fire whiskey, hmm?" Lucius offered instead, signaling a house-elf to bring a bottle and two glasses.

"Oh look the second sister is back," Narcissa squealed, sitting upright in her seat. The two men looked at her oddly and Lucius massaged his temple, "Cissy, maybe it's time you give them their privacy and _stop_ with your latest addiction."

"Hush you, oh, she looks rattled," Narcissa frowned worriedly and it amazed Severus how motherly Narcissa was becoming with the four muggle sisters.

Lucius stared at her incredulously, " _I don't care_! She probably went through a damn breakup –"he stopped as frantic voices resounded from the manor due to his wife's charm.

"Oh my God, what is it? What's wrong?" Prue gasped.

"Lock the doors, check the windows. We don't have a lot of time. Phoebe, in the Book of Shadows, did it say how to get rid of a…" her voice shook and trailed off.

" _Warlock_?" Phoebe's voice sounded scared.

" _Oh my God_ ," Pandora whispered.

"I'm calling the cops!" Prue snapped suddenly.

"And tell them _what_?" asked Piper sarcastically, "That we're _witches_? That some freak with powers _beyond_ comprehension is trying to kill us? Even if the cops did come, they'd be no match for Jeremy, and we'd be next."

" _Jeremy!_ " screeched Pandora, " _I told you_! I fucking _TOLD_ _YOU_ he was no good! I _knew_ there was something off about him."

"We have no time Pan! He's on his way here _now_ , MOVE! We need to find a way to get rid of him," Piper yelled, and the Malfoys and Snape heard the four of them trudging up the stairs in a rush to the attic.

"Bloody hell," hissed Severus, staring at Lucius and Narcissa in shock, " _Witches_? What type of witches are they?"

"Warlocks _don't_ exist, they're delusional," Lucius scoffed, his face as impassive as ever.

Narcissa stared at him sadly, "You really don't care about your daughter, do you?"

"I already told you Cissy, that I want _nothing_ to do with her … I told you what I told Patty Halliwell over twenty-one years ago."

Narcissa stared at her husband for two long minutes, something unusual glinting in her eyes that caught Severus' attention before she sniffed and paid full attention to the four sisters who were reciting a spell.

***P4***

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Pandora sat themselves in a circle on the floor of the attic around a low table, placing candles around them, according to the instructions in the book.

"Okay, we've placed the nine candles anointed with oil and spices in a circle," said Prue mechanically.

"Wait," Piper interrupted frantically, "I only count eight."

Pandora pointed at the birthday candle in Phoebe's hand, "I guess Grams was a little low on witch supplies."

"Alright, we need the poppet," Prue told them. Piper picked it up as Phoebe lit up the birthday candle and dropped it into the pot.

"Right," Prue nodded, "We're all set, get ready to cast the spell."

Piper took a deep breath as all eyes were on her, "Right, I'll make it stronger." She got a rose and placed it on top of the poppet, "Your love will wither and depart, from my life and my heart, let me be, Jeremy, and go away forever." She then pressed the rose thorn into the poppet and placed it in the pot, "Okay, the spell's complete."

"That's gonna hurt the son of a bitch," Pandora smirked evilly before turning solemn, "Let's just hope it works."

The four sisters watched as the poppet and rose burned, exploding and catching on fire. The sisters got ready to clean up, but when Phoebe picked up the pot, she gasped, her shoulders hunched and eyes closed before yelling frantically, "It didn't work!"

"That dude can't just freaking die!" growled Pandora.

"When I touched the pot, I had a premonition and saw Jeremy … he's on his way here."

"You just _had_ to date the cute news reporter, didn't you," Pandora sneered at Piper.

"Well, excuse –"Piper began.

"STOP IT! Both of you! _Enough_ ," Prue barked at them, as they both crossed their arms and looked away from each other. "We've got a warlock on his way over here, _now move_."

***P4***

"This is ludicrous! Stories of make belief! Wiccan witches are nothing but _practitioners_ , they merely believe themselves to be witches, there are no powers or spells or _warlocks_ ," Lucius snarled.

Narcissa and Severus didn't have a chance to answer Lucius, because at that moment, Draco barged down the stairs informing them that the same figure from last night was running down the sidewalk and all four of them looked ahead in time to see Prue open the door causing Piper and Phoebe to scream at the sight of him, before slamming it in front of his face.

"I'm guessing that's the warlock?" Lucius asked skeptically.

"Warlock?" asked Draco in confusion, but stayed quiet at the stern and warning look Severus gave him.

"It's Jeremy," Narcissa stated; and the four of them listened closely, watching as much as they could as the door was left open.

"Hello ladies," Jeremy grinned maniacally; he had thorns protruding through his body, and blood smeared down his face. Prue stood protectively in front of Piper, Phoebe and Pandora as they slowly backed away from him. Prue squinted her eyes at Jeremy, causing him to fly backward, hitting the wall.

"Piper, Phoebe, Pandora, get out of here _now_!" she yelled at them. They began running upstairs not letting their eyes drift from Prue's stance.

"Cool," Draco breathed out.

Lucius, Narcissa and Severus sat unblinkingly, their ears listening carefully and their eyes widening in disbelief at what they saw.

"Cool parlor trick bitch. You were always the tough one weren't you Prue? Although I have to say, my target was originally Pandora, but she saw right through me immediately. It's funny how none of you listened to the youngest sister that actually turned out to be right," Jeremy grinned sadistically and Prue slammed him into the wall again with her powers, before joining her sisters upstairs.

They heard the four sisters try to barricade the door with as much furniture as possible.

"It cannot be," Lucius shook his head in disbelief and horror as he watched Jeremy get up and run after them.

"It seems we were too arrogant in our thoughts of Wiccan witches," mumbled Severus shamefully.

They snapped their heads as the sound of Jeremy's mocking voice sounded through, "Take me now Prue, my powers are stronger than yours," he then laughed, "Do you think a chair will stop me?" they heard the sound of a crash, signaling the removal of the chair, "Do you think a dresser will stop me?" then they heard the dresser swish away, "Have you witches figured it out yet? Nothing, _nothing_ can keep us away." He started laughing loudly now, causing even those that heard Voldemort's laugh, to flinch.

"What do we do? We're trapped," they heard Piper yell in fear. Pandora could be heard stringing a line of lewd curses in the background.

The four eavesdroppers jumped at the sound of an explosion followed by the four sisters' screams.

"He blew up the door," hissed Narcissa in disbelief, "They have no need for a wand! Lucius, Severus how is this possible?" but she got no reply, for the two men were as dumbstruck as her.

"You guys, do you remember the spirit board? The inscription mum wrote on the back," Pandora spoke determinably.

***P4***

"The power of four," Prue whispered in realization, "Come on, we have to say it together."

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Pandora began to chant together, "We call upon the Power of Four, Make our spirits soar, we call upon the Power of Four, Spirits, Magic, Allure." They continued to chant over and over again repeatedly, as a gust of wind started blowing around them.

Jeremy's voice boomed over their continued chanting, "I am not the only one! I am one in millions! In places you can't even imagine! In forms you would _never_ believe! _We are hell on earth_!" was the last thing he managed to shout before exploding into multiple pieces and disappear.

"The power of four," Pandora whispered as she stared at her three elder sisters.

***P4***

The next day, the three Malfoys and Severus were having breakfast on the terrace pondering the events of last night in the Halliwell manor.

"I will have a word with Albus about them. You don't need to inform him of Pandora, Lucius," he interrupted Lucius from cutting him off, " _However_ , the Order will be constant visitors around here, and they _will_ suspect with only but a glance at her."

"Unfortunately that is true," muttered Lucius. "I am surprised she has not noticed yet."

"Oh she has Lucius," Narcissa laughed. "Whatever gave you reason to believe otherwise?"

Lucius began choking on his eggs, and after washing it down with some orange juice he exclaimed, " _Cissy?_!"

"Oh, Lucius," she stared at her husband pityingly, "Have you not noticed how uncomfortable she is around us? How her eyes narrow and take over a glint when she stares at you ever since she first laid eyes on you two days ago?"

Lucius stayed silent as he cut up his omelet. Draco and Severus thankfully, did not comment as their attention was fixed solely on a car that parked up in front of the Halliwell manor and they heard a squeal of, _"Andy!"_ before a silver bullet engulfed the man – Andy, in a huge hug.

"Little Dory!" he ruffled her hair fondly as she grumbled at him that she wasn't little anymore. Prue laughed as she was out picking up the newspaper, and walked over to them.

Narcissa watched amusedly as Andy asked Prue out for dinner, causing Pandora to squeal excitedly again and move away from them to her two remaining sisters who went out to see what the commotion was.

"Yeah, but it's not what you think. It's just my life has gotten a bit complicated. Can I call you?" they heard Prue say. Andy gave her his card and yelled out to Pandora, "Don't forget munchkin, I want to hear all about you."

Pandora laughed, "I'll give you a call next week … and I'm _not_ little anymore," she whined causing her sisters and Andy to laugh at her. Severus, Narcissa and Draco smile at the scene as Lucius shifted uncomfortably.

"I can't believe you Prue! Andy is like family and _very_ hot!" Pandora began fanning herself.

Piper and Phoebe laughed and Prue shook her head with a little fond smile playing on her face, "You three will _not_ be laughing when this happens to you. Believe me, everything will be different now."

Pandora scoffed, "Just cuz I'm a witch now, doesn't mean that I'm going to stop dating guys."

"Plus at least our lives won't be boring," Phoebe tried looking at the good side.

"We are gonna be careful, we're gonna be wise and we're gonna stick together," Prue told them as they all linked arms, heading back into the house.

They heard Piper mutter, "This is going to be interesting." Prue stood inside of the house, looking at the door and with a small smirk, she squinted her eyes, shutting the door close behind her.

"Yes, definitely inform Dumbledore," Lucius murmured to Severus as the four of them continued eating their breakfast.

But Lucius for some reason, could not get the last words Jeremy spoke from replaying in his mind, over and over again, ever since last night; _**I am not the only one! I am one in millions! In places you can't even imagine! In forms you would never believe! We are hell on earth.**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 3:**

Phoebe and Pandora had just arrived at Quake, walking through the crowd looking for Piper, who had recently begun working there as the manager; sitting by the bar, they found themselves facing a hassled Piper.

"I'm going to _kill_ him!" growled Piper.

"Who?" asked Phoebe and Pandora in unison; looking at each other in amusement they saix, "jinx!" and then laugh.

Piper stared at them un-amusedly, " _Chef Moore!_ He, of the phony accent, hires me and then quits opening his new place. Thank you, very much."

Looking around in befuddlement, Phoebe said, "I don't see anyone complaining."

" _Hello,"_ snapped Piper, "I am not a restaurant tour. I'm a _chef_. I have no idea what I am doing." Piper examined Phoebe in confusion, before asking unsurely, "Is that my dress?"

Before Phoebe could answer her however, a mutual friend of the Halliwells, Britney came over to them.

"Hey Britney," said Pandora cheerfully, before her eyes narrow in on her hand, "Ooh, I _love_ that tattoo!"

"Thanks," Britney smiled.

Piper narrowed her eyes at Pandora and scolded, "Don't get any more ideas Pan! You already have _four_ tattoos!"

"Yeah, but I always wanted one on my hand, but they told me it was illegal because of the veins," Pandora pouted, and the two sisters avoided looking at her; they were suckers to her puppy dog look.

Laughing, Britney said, "In the _States_ , yeah. I got it done in Tahiti."

Groaning, Piper placed her head into her hands and mumbled, "Now you've done it."

Phoebe and Britney looked on in amusement as Pandora began bouncing cheerfully, a plan already hatching in her head. Britney gave Piper money for her drinks and informed her to keep the change before waving goodbye to the three sisters and leaving.

Pandora snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Phoebe telling Piper about some guy.

"His name is Alec and he's about to come over and ask if he could buy me a martini."

"How do you know?" asked Piper, half-suspicious and half-wondrous.

"Premonition, duh," snorted Pandora. "Now _that_ would solve the age old problem of who approaches who first."

Piper looked blandly at Pandora and said, "You've _never_ had that problem, thank you very much! Ever since you were _fourteen_! Especially now that you're a celebrity," she snapped towards the end, ignoring Pandora's look of amusement, turning to Phoebe, Piper began berating her in a worried voice, "We agreed that you were _not_ supposed to use your powers."

"No, _you and Prue_ agreed," argued Phoebe vehemently, "I abstained. Besides, it's not like I can control it, it just popped into my head," she whined, making Pandora burst out into fits of giggles.

" _That's the whole point_. None of us can control our powers. That's what scares me. I could panic and freeze the entire restaurant," whispered Piper desperately

"Yeah, you know what? Piper has a point," nodded Pandora, sucking on her martini straw. Looking up she saw both her sisters staring at her in disbelief. "What? I can agree with Piper sometimes you know," when they continued staring at her, their mouths gaping, she blew out a strand of hair and explained, "me, Prue and Piper have active powers that could provoke consequences and expose us to everyone. _You_ , on the other hand," she pointed an accusing finger at Phoebe, "have an inactive power; I mean so you have a premonition in a room full of people. _So what!_ It doesn't risk discovery at all."

Piper looked impressed at her little sister's speech, "You know … Prue and I haven't thought of it that way before."

"Yeah, well, I'm a celebrity, I have to practice caution now until I have a handle on my powers," said Pandora sadly.

Before Piper of Phoebe could get another word in, the guy- Alec, walked up to Phoebe and said, "I was just sitting over there and wondering if I could buy you a martini or something."

"Martini hmm, imagine that," said Phoebe, shooting a smug look at her sisters, "Its Alec, right?"

Piper rolled her eyes and Pandora looked extremely amused.

"Yeah, how did you know," asked Alec, impressed.

"You look like an Alec," said Pandora in a faux-serious voice. Phoebe glared at her, taking Alec's hand and walking away.

"Prue is going to be so pissed," said Piper to Pandora, her face morphed into one of worriment.

"News flash, stop worrying about Prue, jeez!" said Pandora, before adding in a serious tone, "Besides, you'll get wrinkles." Piper rolled her eyes and threw a dishcloth at Pandora's face.

***P4***

"Morning Cissa, Draco," said Lucius, walking in with Severus in tow. The house-elves brought in more breakfast and tea before popping away.

"Oh god, Cissa, you are _not_ still eavesdropping on the girls?!" breathed out Lucius in disbelief. Severus merely looked amused as he began cutting up his omelet.

"Hush Lucius, the girls just woke up, I want to listen," said Narcissa, silencing her husband with one of her looks and Draco snorted into a napkin.

"Are you watching a show about witches?" Prue's voice resounded into their terrace.

They heard Piper deflect the question, telling Prue that Andy called when she was in the shower and then proceeded to ask about how their date went.

"No, no, it was great. You know, dinner, movie, _sex_ ," said Prue, trying to sound it off as normal.

"Excuse me?" Piper sounded aghast. "On your first date? You sleaze."

Pandora's sweet, bubbly voice reverberated around the terrace, signaling her arrival as she screeched, " _Oh my god_! You _hypocrite_! You _always_ harass me cuz I sleep with most guys on the first date, and look at you."

Unfortunately, at that moment, Lucius was drinking some orange juice, and at Pandora's words, he comically spat it all out on the table, " _What?!_ " he yelled in horror.

Narcissa and Severus looked amused, but Draco shared the horrified look on his father's face.

"Why Lucius, I thought you didn't _care_ about Pandora," said Narcissa in a smug tone, taking her wand out and cleaning the mess, and Severus winked at her in comprehension.

"I do – I-I mean, I _don't!_ Honestly, Cissa I was merely _surprised_ ," said Lucius acting nonchalant, but he was inwardly seething.

Their argument had them missing Phoebe's arrival into the room, and they listened in to hear Prue arguing with Phoebe about her using her powers for personal gain.

"Phoebe, are powers are not toys. We have to be careful or they can get us killed," said Prue chastising.

"She's right, we don't want any warlocks finding us," said Piper, always the voice of reason.

They heard Pandora groan, "Oh my god you guys, how exactly is a premonition – an inactive power, might I add, going to have warlocks pile up on our doorstep?" she demanded.

"Look there's another reason we have to be careful. Andy thinks someone's abducting woman in our area," said Phoebe, putting an end to the argument.

"Abducting woman? What do you mean?" asked Phoebe.

"I mean, warlocks aren't the only evil we have to watch out for," warned Prue in a solemn voice.

"I didn't know muggles lived such a dangerous life," said Draco in confusion.

Severus, whose father was a muggle and who lived all his life in the muggle world said, "Yes, they do. There are all forms of criminals out there. Kidnappers, murderers, rapists, robbers, and the list goes on and on."

"It does make it look like we have it easier with just the Dark Lord," said Narcissa absently, her eyes drifting off in thought forgetting the cup of tea in her hand.

Lucius ignored the swell of worry that was beginning to bubble down inside of him as he continued to eat his breakfast.

***P4***

Pandora was sitting in Quake, watching in amusement as Phoebe sat flirting with some guy and Piper give out orders, when Prue walked in and took the seat beside her.

"You didn't give Andy my number by any chance did you?" Prue bluntly asked Pandora.

Bewildered, Pandora said, "No, _why_?"

"Never mind," Prue shook her head ignoring the knowing look coming at her from her baby sister.

Suddenly, Piper went up to them and snarled, "Remind me, I wanted to do this for a living right?"

"Actually no; you wanted to become a chef," Pandora smirked.

"Looks like you're not the only one of us who's going to be doing anything for a living. Look how bad my interview went," said Prue in defeat. She then noticed Phoebe sitting at a table with a dark-haired man. "What's Phoebe doing here?"

"Flirting," said an amused Pandora.

"Yeah, and she's wearing Armani," snapped Prue. "Where did she get that?"

"Not from my closet," said Piper matter-of-factly, "I gotta go."

She went off to continue working and Prue shifted her questioning eyes at Pandora, who shrugged and said, "Just because I can afford all that, doesn't mean it's from my closet. My clothes don't fit Phoebe."

Prue got up to go over to Phoebe and the man, but Pandora took her wrist and said, "Don't do it, just leave them be," but Prue just tugged her hand away, leaving Pandora to raise her hands in the air in exasperation and follow her eldest sister.

"Prue, Pandora," Phoebe beamed looking up at her two sisters, "This is Stefan the _photographer_."

"Pandora Halliwell, yes, I know about you. Your agency always informed me that you were busy when I'd ask for a photo shoot," said Stefan, his eyes piercing a hole into Pandora's head.

Pandora smiled dryly and said, "Really? Huh, you'll have to take it up with them then."

"Nice dress," snapped Prue to Phoebe.

"Don't worry it's not yours," Phoebe smiled nervously, feeling the tension between Prue and her, and Stefan and Pandora.

"I know, I could never afford it," snapped Prue yet again.

Laughing nervously, Phoebe looked at Stefan and said, "Will you excuse me for one minute? I'll be right back." And she walked away with Prue and Pandora, into the kitchen.

"How are you going to pay for that?" asked Prue adamantly, "You're broke!"

"Not for long," sang Phoebe.

"Oh god," Pandora's voice was muffled in her hands, peeking up slightly, she said, "I smell a premonition."

Phoebe ignored her and went back to arguing with Prue about using their powers, while Pandora stood off to the side, watching Piper making her way over to them with an astonished look on her face.

" _What_ are you guys doing here?" she demanded, a growl in her voice.

"Same thing we do at home," said Pandora airily, " _Arguing_."

Prue and Phoebe ignored Piper and Pandora as they continued arguing, leaving Piper and Pandora to trade looks of mutual exasperation.

"What! Did you go to the tracks, play the market, what?" demanded Prue snappishly.

"The lottery," was all Phoebe simply said.

"Phoebe!" shouted Piper and Pandora; finally Prue and Phoebe paid them attention as they both looked at the two sisters.

"What did you want me to do? _Ignore the premonition?_ " she asked sardonically, " _Not_ help a needy family. That's what we're supposed to do, right?"

"No! We are _not_ supposed to use our powers for our own personal gain. That's what it said in the Book of Shadows," argued Prue vehemently.

" _Not so loud_ ," hissed Piper, looking around at the busy kitchen full of workers.

"You said we needed money, right? Money that we won't have to take from Pan! Well I'm getting some," snapped Phoebe.

"Pheebs," said Pandora softly, knowing her sister, shouting wouldn't work with her, it would only make her even more defensive, "We get money the decent way, the _honorable_ way. You said you helped a needy family, well that was good … but using your powers to help yourself in such a way, it's a big no-no."

Prue and Piper looked glad that Pandora was on their side this time, and that she may have persuaded Phoebe with her rational words; before anyone could say anything else however, the kitchen door swung open and Andy – out of all people, entered, making a beeline towards Prue.

"Prue," Andy called out, bumping into a guy holding a tower of plates.

"Watch it!" growled Piper, and unintentionally she froze the whole room, managing to freeze the plates before they smashed on the ground. "No, no, no, no, no, not again," she whined pleadingly.

Prue swiveled angrily to face Phoebe, "Now, look what you've done!"

"This is my fault?!" bellowed Phoebe in disbelief.

"You guys aren't freezing?" breathed out Piper in confusion and relief.

"I guess it doesn't work on witches," perked up Pandora, "How long does this last, Piper?"

"I don't know, not for long," said Piper worriedly.

Prue made her way outside the kitchen and gasped, seeing that no one froze from the outside, yelling back at them she said "Uh, it doesn't work out there either." She noticed that Andy's partner was making his way towards them, and shrieked, "Oh, God, Andy's partner just came in and he's headed this way."

"O-kayy, now we can start to panic," blurted out Pandora anxiously. Piper glared at her.

"Prue, go distract him!" said Phoebe, making shooing motions with her hands.

Prue headed outside, and Pandora hoped that she would be able to distract him until the whole kitchen unfroze. However, just as Andy's partner opened the door, everyone unfroze and the plates came crashing down onto the floor and broke.

"I really think we should …" Andy looked bewildered, turning around, he saw Morris there with Prue behind him, "Talk. What are you doing here? I thought I had five minutes."

"Yeah, I gave you _ten_ ," Morris stressed out, tapping his watch.

"Guys, you know, we're pretty busy in here," Piper chastised them.

"Uh, I'll call you later, I promise," said Prue, her eyes looking at Andy earnestly.

"Okay," said Andy, sounding confused still.

"Bye!" sang Phoebe and Pandora in unison.

As they left, Piper growled and said, "I hate being a witch!"

***P4***

Lucius and Severus had just finished teaching Draco a new repertoire of spells for Defense Against the Dark Arts since they weren't getting any good professors at Hogwarts. They made their way over to the terrace to see Narcissa pouring tea into a cup, her eyes staring at the door of the Halliwell manor that had just closed.

"Mother, what did we miss?" asked an excited Draco, taking a seat next to his mother.

Severus watched in amusement as Lucius moaned, massaging his temples, but he didn't say a word; instead he obediently took a seat and poured himself some tea.

"Oh, nothing Draco. Piper got back to the manor a while ago, and Pandora just arrived. By the looks of it she's making her way up to the attic where her sister currently is," answered Narcissa, throwing a sly look over to her husband, who straightened up in his seat and rolled his eyes, taking a sip of tea.

"Hey, what are you doing?" they heard Pandora's bubbly voice.

"Reading. Thinking," Piper sounded distracted, lost in thoughts.

"The poor dear, something must be bothering her," said Narcissa, her maternal instincts showing. Lucius looked at his wife in bewilderment, but otherwise, he wisely didn't say anything.

"About what?" asked Pandora sounding concerned.

"About how totally screwed up we are now that we're witches," said Piper sadly.

"Oh, that," they heard Pandora mumble.

"You don't understand, you don't think we are," huffed Piper, "You're _never_ afraid of anything … you or Phoebe. I envy that about you two, I always have."

"Yeah, well, don't because it always got me and Pheebs into a lot of trouble sometimes," scoffed Pandora, making Narcissa and Draco laugh. They heard her voice turn concerned as she said, "Piper, talk to me."

There was silence for a while on the other end, before Piper's voice sounded out, "I don't know; it's like our whole lives have been like everybody else. Rushing off to work, going out in bad dates, buying shoes and suddenly, we wake up one day and everything is different. We're witches now. I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing."

"Their mother should be there helping them," said a disapproving Narcissa; Severus was the only one to notice Lucius flinch at that.

"Are you kidding me? It's a great thing!" said Pandora sounding chipper. "Once we learn how to control our powers in a crowded area, things will get better Piper."

"You don't know that," rebutted Piper. "We don't know anything about these powers. Why we have them, what they mean, where they come from, I mean," Piper sounded unsure, "how do we know it's not … how do we know it's not from evil?"

"Piper, we've _been_ through this; we're _good_ witches," said Pandora sounding exasperated.

"What about Jeremy," Piper snapped suddenly, and all four eavesdroppers felt the mood drop at the warlock's name. "What about all the other warlocks he said would be coming after us. How do we know we're not like them? That is what scares me. We don't know. I just wanna be normal again. As messed up as that was. Is that too much to ask for?" she sounded so desperate, sad and afraid.

Lucius felt nervous at the reminder of Jeremy saying that more evil would be after them, and he avoided eye contact with anyone, his eyes boring into his lukewarm tea.

They heard rustling on the other end; it sounded like Pandora was hugging Piper.

"Piper, listen to me. You are the most sweetest, most caring person I've ever met, and _believe_ _me_ with my career, I've met _a lot_ of people. You're always there to help anybody, even strangers. You've been doing it your _whole_ life. So there's no way you've been given this," she paused, searching for the correct word from the sound of it, " _this gift_ if it wasn't to do good things with it. To protect the innocent just like the Book of Shadows said. Besides, if anyone is concerned of being bad, it's me right?"

They heard Piper laugh out loud, and Narcissa looked deeply amused.

"Or Pheebs, oh god, she's worse than me, so you've nothing to be worried about," continued Pandora over Piper's laughter.

"Where is Phoebe anyways?" they heard Piper ask after she finished laughing, sounding more cheerful than before.

"She's having her pictures taken by _Stefan_ today, so I called my make-up artist and hairstylist for her. She's with them now," explained Pandora.

They heard them walking down the stairs, when Piper suddenly asked, "You don't like him do you? Stefan?"

Pandora hummed, "It's not that I _don't_ like him …. He'd always bug my agency and my PR for some time alone with me for a photo shoot; but I always got better offers than him … I can't just accept any job offer now can I?" she sounded amused and indignant towards the end.

"Hmm, at least she doesn't flaunt her fame like _others_ ," sneered Severus.

"Others, meaning Potter," Lucius stated, sounding amused. Severus merely grunted in acquiescence.

***P4***

Pandora just finished another lap around the neighborhood when she saw Prue parking her car. She jogged faster up to Prue, noticing from her peripheral that the new neighbors sat by their terrace.

"Prue," she called out.

Turning around, Prue beamed at her baby sister and said, "I have news to share with you, Piper and Phoebe."

Opening the door, Pandora said, "Pheebs isn't home, she has a photo shoot with _Stefan_ remember?"

"Piper? Guess what?" Prue called out.

But, to Prue and Pandora's shock, an old frail woman, with her shoulders hunched and many wrinkles on her face, appeared into the foyer and said, "What?"

"Um… is this some sort of a gag?" asked Pandora unsurely, looking around the manor for Piper while Prue traded an unsure look.

"Oh, Prue, Pandora, thank god you're home," Piper breathed out in relief as she walked into the foyer holding a bowl in her hands.

"Yeah, who, uh …" trailed off Prue, pointing at the old woman, the question in her eyes.

Piper ignored them for a while, giving the bowl to the old woman, she said in a soft, kind voice, "Here you go, Britney. Why don't you go sit down at the table?" the old woman – Britney? nodded and Piper smiles encouragingly, "There you go."

"Um, sorry, Britney?" asked a confused Prue.

"Yeah, uh Piper, when I spoke with you earlier in the attic, I didn't mean for you to turn the manor into a retirement home," said Pandora, scratching the back of her neck, sounding unsure at the lengths Piper would go.

"What talk?" asked Prue.

Piper scoffed, shaking her head rapidly she said, "Don't be ridiculous Pan! You're not going to believe this. I'm not sure I do! I think … no I _know_ , this woman is _Britney Reynolds_."

There was a stunned silence for a moment, before Prue scoffed and sarcastically said, "Yeah right, Piper, and I'm Rosey O'Donnell."

Pandora snorted, "No you're not," she teased, "I was in the Rosey O'Donnell show two years ago, and you look _nothing_ like her."

"Knock it off you two! I mean it. Look, Britney has a tattoo right?" asked an annoyed Piper, her eyes flickering over to her two joking sisters.

"Yeah, an angel on her right hand, how can I forget," said Pandora; her and Prue zero in on the old woman's right hand and upon noticing the tattoo, they both gasp in unison.

"That can't be," gasped Prue, standing in trance-like shock. Pandora just stood there speechless, her eyes never leaving the tattoo.

"That's what I thought at first, but then I started asking her some questions. Things _only_ Britney would know. She may be senile but it was enough to convince me," explained Piper.

***P4***

The Malfoys and Severus Snape sat gaping, staring at the manor, their tea all but forgotten.

"There is no magic that can turn someone into their older state," breathes out Severus.

"No there isn't," Lucius grimaced.

"Shhh, they're heading up to the attic!" said a frantic Narcissa.

All four of them began listening as the three sisters walked over to the Book of Shadows.

"I saw something in the Book of Shadows," said Piper followed by the sound of riffling pages. As the sound stopped, Piper spoke again, "Okay, look, see? Javna feeds one week out of every year, stealing the life force from the young."

Prue continued, "By evoking the black magic power, the evil eye to sustain youth."

"It's gotta be what is happening to Britney," Pandora stated, sounding deeply disturbed.

"That's preposterous," snapped Lucius.

"You said the same thing about Warlock Jeremy, father," piped up Draco; he looked horrified with what he had just heard.

"I've never heard of a Javna before," said Severus, as Prue began speaking again.

"Yeah, but there must be some kind of incantation to reverse it."

"There is," said Piper, "The hand of Fatima. It says that the Prophet Mohammad centuries ago, to banish Javna back to wherever the hell he came from."

"Yeah well, here's a problem," snapped Pandora sounding highly sarcastic, "We don't know who Javna is, let alone where he is."

Suddenly, a sound of gasping came through before a body falling onto the ground, and the Malfoys and Severus could hear the three sisters run down the stairs to check on Britney.

"Britney? Oh my god, what happened?" gasped out Piper, and they could all hear the worried tone in her voice.

"Britney, are you all right?" asked Pandora softly, just as they hear Piper say that she was going to call 911.

"911?" asked Draco, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"Hospital Draco," answered Severus, his ears straining to hear what would happen next.

"And tell them what? That she's dying of old age at 25?" said Prue in a voice laced with sarcasm and Draco couldn't help but snigger, despite the situation, that is, until he heard Prue say in a worried voice, "What is it?"

"It's a cocktail napkin from my restaurant with Stefan's address on the back," answered Piper.

Then they all heard the old woman's voice reverberate around the terrace, her voice raspy and frightened as she said, "Javna."

"Oh my god! You guys, that's where Phoebe went," screeched Pandora. "Javna is Stefan!"

"Merlin, you have got to be kidding me!" breathed out Narcissa, her hands cupped over her mouth in shock.

They began listening in as the sisters started arguing over whose car to take; at the end they decided that even though they needed to reach on time and by taking Pandora's car and her speeding they'd reach faster, they didn't have space to fit all of them.

The Malfoys and Severus watched as the three sisters quickly ran over to Piper's jeep and sped down the lane to make it on time before Phoebe's photo shoot.

"I hope nothing happens to them," said Narcissa frantically, getting up from the terrace to rest in her bed for a while.

Lucius sat there staring at the Halliwell manor, trying as best as he could to squash down all feeling of worriment from him.

***P4***

Piper pulled up her car as they finally reached Stefan's address and upon seeing the van Phoebe was driving they ran over to it.

"Do you see anything?" asked Prue anxiously.

"No, Prue-"began Piper in a worried voice, but Pandora interrupted harshly.

"We'll find her!"

"Maybe we should call the police," said Piper hesitantly.

"Piper! We can't just call the police! If Javna has her then we're the only ones that can stop him," snapped Pandora.

"But we need Phoebe to do it. The incantation only works with the four of us," said Piper agitatedly.

A horrifying piercing scream drifted over to them from inside the cabin making their blood freeze, and they quickly ran inside, following the sound of Phoebe's terrified screams.

Prue, Piper and Pandora barge inside to see Phoebe tied up on a bed, and a bright light coming out of Javna's eyes directly into Phoebe's. Prue used her power, throwing Javna across the room, his body hitting the wall hard.

Piper and Pandora rushed over to untie Phoebe, as Javna directed the light into Prue's eyes.

"Phoebe, we don't have enough time okay?" whispered Piper hastily.

Phoebe noticed a mirror and yelled out, "Prue, grab the mirror!"

Prue grabbed the mirror Phoebe spoke of and placed it in front of her face, reflecting the red beam of light backwards into Javna's eyes.

Pandora grabbed the paper she wrote the spell in and beckoned her sisters over to her as they began chanting out in unison, "Evil eyes look unto thee, may they soon extinguished be, bed they will to the power of four, eye of earth, evil and accursed."

They repeated the spell again one more time, watching as Javna turned into a skeleton, and then dissolved into dust before disappearing completely,

After a few minutes of silence, Pandora said, "I am so giving my agency a raise; I cannot believe I could have been one of Javna's victims!"

Despite the current situation, Prue, Piper and Phoebe all laugh.

"Come on, let us get out of here," said Prue once she was done laughing.

"You have to admit," said Phoebe as they walked towards Phoebe's jeep, "That was very cool."

The four of them freeze when they see that the police are there, and Andy rushed over to them, "Prue? What are you doing here?"

"Well, we were just trying to get the van started," lied Prue, coming up with an excuse out of thin air, garnering a slightly impressed look from Pandora.

"Yeah, Phoebe called, she was having car troubles," Piper added.

"We didn't fit in my car," shrugged Pandora, earning two eye rolls from Prue and Piper.

"Stefan was going to take some pictures of me," explained Phoebe.

"Do you have any idea how lucky you are? This guy's a stalker," said Andy torn between incredulous and relief.

"You know!" piped up Pandora, sounding indignant and pissed off, "He kept hounding my agent and my PR to take pictures of me!"

Andy looked deeply disturbed now, but before he could say anything to Pandora's statement, Morris walked over and said, "No sign of him inside. His car is here so he might still be around."

Smiling, Andy said, "Excuse me." He then went over to the van, reached in and turned the key, starting the car on.

"Hey, how about that, you fixed it!" said Piper sounding amazed, though Pandora could hear the nervous tremors in her voice.

"How about that," Andy repeated, his eyes showing his disbelief.

"Maybe we should go," said Phoebe.

"Yeah, Pandora if you can … if Stefan calls to take your picture-"Andy began to say, but Pandora interrupted him with a smile and said, "You'll be the first to know," she winked at him before following Piper and Phoebe over to the jeep.

***P4***

Prue, Piper and Pandora are sitting in Quake when Phoebe walked in.

After a small discussion with a young redhead, she sat by her sisters.

"Do you know her?" asked Piper.

"I almost _was_ that girl. She was one of Stefan's victims. Obviously, she doesn't remember," explained Phoebe.

"Lucky her," said Prue.

"And me!" said an indignant Pandora, still looking peeved that she could have been a victim of his.

"Yup, and lucky me, I learned my lesson. I have got to be more careful," said Phoebe solemnly, making her three sisters gape at her.

"Excuse me, did I just hear it?" Prue looked around at Piper and Pandora, "Did she _actually_ just admit to doing something wrong?"

"That's what I heard," nodded Piper.

"Huh, must be the season of miracles," snorted Pandora.

"Ha-ha! You three are hilarious!" said Phoebe sarcastically. "Frame it. It won't happen again."

"At least we helped those people. I mean, it's nice we know our powers really are good," said Piper looking relieved, pointedly ignoring Pandora's smug look.

"Yeah, good for everything but love lives unfortunately. Although I must admit they do come in handy once in a while," said Prue.

"Uh huh. Hypocrite!" said Pandora dryly.

The TV screen suddenly blared the lottery numbers, and Phoebe squealed, "The winning numbers. I've won!" She hastened to get the lottery ticket from her purse ignoring the disapproving look Prue was giving her.

Placing the ticket on the table, all four sisters watch as the numbers disappear from the paper.

"See, I told you," said Prue looking _extremely_ smug, "You can't use your powers for your own personal gain, remember?"

"It's a good thing you didn't take the tag off the Armani dress," Pandora laughed.

"Oh well, at least the old couple didn't lose their home," shrugged Phoebe, looking at the good side of the whole lottery-premonition situation.

Picking up her glass, Piper announced, "A toast to the power of four! Whether we like it or not."

Prue, Phoebe and Pandora lift up their glass and chorused, _"To the power of four!"_

***P4***

"So, the girls made it out unharmed," Severus stated to Lucius the next day during breakfast.

"Yes, Narcissa informed me that she had the Sockey wait for them to return from the terrace and inform her immediately," said Lucius, rolling his eyes.

"Narcissa cares for them Lucius," Severus informed his stubborn old friend patiently.

"Yes I noticed, but _why?!_ " snapped Lucius.

"You really don't know," when Lucius shook his head, Severus inhaled a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You are so clueless."

"Will you just _tell me_ ," growled Lucius snappishly.

"No, I don't think I will," drawled Severus. "This is for you to solve _on your own_."

Lucius glared at his old friend, changing the subject he said, "What about Dumbledore? Will you inform him about all this Wiccan business?"

"Yes, I think it wise to tell him, however I have my orders to stay here for a few more days, so when I leave for Hogwarts I'll inform him," Severus stated.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 4:**

"Lucius! Draco isn't in his room!" Narcissa's voice blared all over the house.

"What do you mean _not_ in his room; he went to bed over an hour ago Cissa," said Lucius bewilderly.

"Yes well, the bed hasn't been slept in and his window was left _wide_ open," snapped Narcissa.

"Oh honestly you two, it's quite obvious where the boy went," drawled Severus from his place on the terrace, a glass of mead in his hand.

" _Where?_ " growled Lucius and Narcissa in unison; let it be known that the Malfoy's protect their son fiercely.

Raising an eyebrow, not in the least bit frightened – well, perhaps maybe of Narcissa, Severus said in an obvious tone, "There is a party happening _right next door_ , your teenage son is _missing_ … I wonder _where_ he might be?" he said in mock-thought.

Lucius looked aghast, "But it's a _muggle_ party!"

"Yes, and he's still a teenage boy, muggle party or not," Narcissa sighed in comprehension. "Lucius go get him, _now!_ "

"What, why me," spluttered Lucius.

"Oh, you want me to go to a muggle party full of alcohol and rowdy men?" Narcissa gave him a daring look.

"I'll be back," said Lucius hurriedly, and he left the manor in a rush that he didn't watch where he was going; as he neared the door where the party was raging, he bumped into someone else who had arrived at the exact same time.

"I'm so sorry," a melodious and cheerful feminine voice said.

"Neve-"Lucius gaped, for he had just bumped into Pandora Halliwell, dressed in extremely tight jeans and a white top that showed her stomach and too much cleavage. Clenching his fists to stop himself from berating her for wearing such revealing clothing, he managed to say, "Never mind."

Laughing nervously, she said, "We gotta stop meeting like this," Lucius could tell she wanted nothing more than to keep her distance from him, but she was too polite not to. "How come your wife isn't with you?"

Looking at the girl he knew to be his daughter, he was surprised at the actual curiosity he sensed in her voice.

"She's at the manor; apparently our son escaped from the window and we suspect he's at the party," was all Lucius said, sounding as impassive as possible.

"And you're the searching party," Pandora laughed – it was a genuine laugh and not forced, and Lucius reveled slightly at the sound of it. "Let me guess, that was before he announced that he was going to bed."

"How did you know that?" said Lucius, impressed; staring around in distaste at the muggles dancing and drinking around, he kept his eyes out for Draco.

"Let's just say I used to be a wild child and leave it at that," Pandora smirked.

Lucius was looking everywhere for his son, while Pandora searched for her sisters – they found them at the same time.

***P4***

"Hey, um, is that your son?" asked Pandora hiding her nerves as she pointed at a young boy who resembled the man besides her. The boy held a drink in his hand while he spoke to a girl.

"Yes," Lucius sighed, "Thank you."

Pandora smiled, but at that moment, a male voice resounded drawing their attention, "The sisters Halliwell. _Now_ the party can begin."

Pandora looked up to see Prue, Piper and Phoebe with the owners of the house they were in – Marshall, Fritz and Cynda.

"It's about time you chicks showed," said Cynda with a slight sneer on her hard face.

"Draco, we're leaving – your mother is ah, let's just say you're in trouble young man," snapped the man she was ninety percent sure to be her father, his son gulped in fear.

Pandora watched them leave, and was snapped back when Fritz said, "That dude looked like you."

"No he didn't!" snapped Pandora, "Probably a coincidence," she laughed nervously, "You know what they say, everyone has a twin out there."

"Marshall, this place looks great," said Piper causing a distraction which Pandora was thankful for; she knew that her sisters were going to question her about it soon; Pandora knew it was time to come clean.

"Thank you, we're mostly just restoring it. I didn't want to change it too much," said Marshall, "You guys knew the old owners didn't you?"

"Oh, we basically grew up with their kids. We probably know the house better than you guys," Phoebe laughed.

Marshall then turned to Fritz and asked about the bar; next thing Pandora knew, Cynda ran over to take care of the bar after crushing a beer can with her bare hands – she was so weird.

"Try to behave, Cynda. We have guests," Marshall yelled after her retreating back.

Fritz looked at Prue and said, "You know … sisters."

"Tell me about it," muttered Prue in agreement, causing Piper, Phoebe and Pandora to give her different variations of looks.

Fritz and Marshall then left, and once they were out of earshot, Prue snapped, "Okay, I came, I saw, I was perky. Now I just want my head on a pillow because I have to wake up early."

"No! Uh, not yet Prue I just got here," said Pandora cheerfully.

"Yeah, Prue, and so did we. It, it wouldn't look good," said Piper nervously. Pandora groaned; Piper was horrible at acting.

"Alright, what's going on?" deadpanned Prue.

"I'll tell you what's wrong! What's wrong is that Piper is _horrible_ at acting," snapped Pandora.

Piper glared at Pandora, "Well _excuse me!_ Not everyone was born with –"but Piper was interrupted by a smirking Pandora as she waved her hand and said, "Oh, what a coinkidink. Look, there's Andy!"

"You guys didn't?!" Prue looked angry, especially when Piper, Phoebe and Pandora dashed away the second Andy stood next to Prue.

Piper looked at Pandora shrewdly and said, "You weren't really serious about the: me being a horrible actress fight, where you?"

"Oh no, you can't act to save a life," said Pandora, and Phoebe snorted loudly at that, "But the argument was fake. I was just luring you into a fight until Andy arrived to distract Prue."

"You know, you're kind of a genius …" said Piper, looking impressed.

"Everyone always underestimates my value," said Pandora innocently, earning two elbows to both her sides from Piper and Phoebe.

***P4***

Lucius and Severus sat by the terrace trying to block the sounds of Narcissa screaming herself hoarse at Draco.

"So you bumped into your daughter on the way over," Severus continued the conversation as they kept on getting interrupted by Narcissa's yelling.

" _Pandora,_ and yes," corrected Lucius sternly.

"You do know that she _is_ your _daughter_ , so whether I call her _Pandora_ or _your daughter_ , it won't change a thing," said Severus.

Before Lucius could retort, Narcissa, her face still red from anger said, "What did I miss?" as she poured herself some hot chocolate.

Not wanting to argue with his wife when she was in a bad mood, Lucius drawled, "Apparently the eldest sister found a dog in their house, and their man friend came over to check it out."

Narcissa looked at Severus. Severus rolled his eyes and said in an abrupt tone, "Prue found a big black dog in the house – honestly thought it was that mutt Black for a moment; anyways, she called Andy her detective ex-boyfriend to check it out and it turned out nothing was stolen."

Just then, they heard the voices of Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Pandora as they made their way over to the kitchen.

"How big was this dog again?" asked Phoebe, she sounded unsure.

" _Huge_! Did you see the scratches on the attic door?" Prue sounded deeply disturbed.

"What was it doing in the house?" asked Piper indignantly.

"I don't know, maybe someone left the front door open again," said Prue, her voice held a knowing quality to it.

Phoebe sounded angry and indignant as she said, "Why do you always assume it was me?!" and it sounded like they always blamed her for forgetting to lock the door behind, "What about Piper?"

"Not it!" said Piper immediately.

"Knock it off!" shouted Pandora, "I was the last to leave the house _and_ I locked it behind me."

"Well it's not a big deal. We checked the house and nothing is missing except my Pat Boone Christmas CD," said Phoebe, her voice going into a pout at the end.

"Now this is really creepy. If there were a dog in the house, then it had to have an owner," said Piper sounding confused, "No dog I know can open the front door, let alone reach the top shelf."

"Except the mutt," mumbled Severus.

"You really hate my cousin, don't you," said an amused Narcissa.

"What do you think," grunted Severus.

"Cissa they are merely discussing how to protect their house better with different sorts of muggle systems, I say we go sleep," said Lucius tiredly.

"Oh, very well!" grumbled Narcissa.

***P4***

Pandora was making her way over to Prue. She had just finished coffee with her friend and actress Lisa Harkins, in a café near Bucklands and decided to check up on her since she was shaken up up by last night's events.

As she made her way towards the elevator however, she bumped into someone – seriously, what was up with her bumping into people recently.

Looking up at the person she bumped into, she saw a handsome man that looked to be in his mid-to-late forties or early fifties with salt and pepper hair and glittering brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry! I seem to be making it a habit of bumping into people lately," said Pandora, smiling at the man apologetically.

The man stared at her for a while, making her quite nervous, feeling slightly exposed. Pandora decided that she would rush over to the elevator in case he was another of those crazy fans, when he finally spoke.

"It's been a long time. How are you Pandora?"

Pandora twirled around swiftly, her silvery-blonde hair swishing slightly in her face, her mouth agape as she stared at the man in shock, "Excuse me? You're not a crazy fan or something are you? Cuz I'm really not in the mood to make a run for it or call security," she said backing away slightly.

The man laughed genuinely at that, his eyes crinkled in a smile as he looked at her fondly, "I would have never expected you to become a singer, actress and model when you were a baby. You always had a gift for shocking me."

"I'm sorry do I know you?" asked Pandora, titling her head to the side in confusion.

"I'd like to say I'm your dad, but – I don't know how you would take that. Victor Bennett, Pandora," said the man – Victor – dad?

"Oh, uh, um –"stuttered Pandora, looking around her nervously. She never expected to be face-to-face with her stepfather and have him smile at her fondly, "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" asked Victor in confusion, a frown appearing on his face as he studied Pandora intently.

"You left the woman you love and your three daughters because of me. I practically destroyed your life," said Pandora matter-of-factly.

Comprehension lit up on Victor's features, he took a few steps closer and said, "When you were born I instantly knew you weren't mine; your hair and eyes were too much of a giveaway – but I forgave Patty later on and I helped raise you with Prudence, Piper and Phoebe."

"You did?" asked a bewildered Pandora.

"Yes," Victor smiled, "You were too young to remember me, and your grandmother either destroyed or hid all pictures of me; Pandora I promise you weren't the reason I left … I loved you like my own."

Pandora gave a shaky smile and nodded her head. Victor opened his arms and she leaned in for a hug; she closed her eyes to savor this moment … he might not be her real father, but he _was_ her father.

"Now, I want to hear all about you and the girls. I already asked Prudence but somehow I don't think she will come," Victor chuckled, "I'm staying at the Ballmark and I want you and your sisters to join me for dinner tomorrow. What do you say?"

Pandora nodded eagerly, "Yeah, of course! We'll see you there." She watched as Victor walked away with a smile on her face. Just then, her phone rang, Prue wanted to meet in the café she was just in with Lisa instead of Quake.

***P4***

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Pandora were having lunch, while Prue regaled all about her 'bump in' with Victor in her office at Bucklands.

"I wonder why he went to you first. Why not Phoebe or Pan or me?" asked Piper slightly hurt.

"It's cuz she's the eldest for starters, plus she'd remember him the most," said Pandora with a 'duh' implied.

"Well it's not like I won the lottery," deadpanned Prue.

"What was he like? Did he ask about us?" asked Phoebe eagerly, and Pandora smiled.

"Actually no!" snapped Prue, glaring at Phoebe who looked upset, "Phoebe, think about it. He abandoned us! He was a no show for twenty years and then what, suddenly here he is? _Why now_?"

Before Pandora could say anything, Piper spoke up, "Maybe he wants to be a part of our lives."

"After all this time? Don't get your hopes up," scoffed Prue.

"You know what?!" snapped Pandora raising her voice, all three of her sisters snapped their heads to look at her, "I went to see you at Bucklands after I had coffee with Lisa, and I ran into him."

" _What?"_ all three of them gasped.

"Yes! And I finally got to ask if it was my fault he left," said Pandora softly.

"Pan," Piper sighed sadly.

"He told me that it wasn't, that he left mom for other reasons and that he actually raised me for a while before he left," Pandora smiled, before frowning at Prue, "Yes, he left. But at least you've always known who your father was! I didn't! Most of my childhood I made it a game to see if I could find my real dad or someone resembling me at least … you don't know how lucky you are Prue! Your father finally comes to see you and you throw him out, _without_ listening to what he has to say! Don't you think how it makes me feel that my real fath-"

Pandora stopped talking as the waitress came over to their table and took their dirty plates; Pandora looked away ignoring the sad and pitying looks her sisters were sending her way.

"Just when we find out we're witches he shows up. But when mom dies he's nowhere to be found," said Prue, knowing that Pandora wouldn't want pity.

"He sent us birthday cards," Phoebe stated.

"Selective memory," Prue waved a hand. "Grams always told us he was a threat to us. There's no reason to think that's changed."

"Are you listening to yourself right now," snapped Pandora in disbelief. "He's our-your father! Not some warlock! To Grams all men are a threat!" she scoffed.

"Prue, Pan, you both make excellent points; but Prue you knew him, we didn't. Why can't we have a chance to know now?" demanded Piper.

"Because we really don't know why he's here, and until we do, we can't trust him," stated Prue ominously.

"I already don't know my real dad, are you really not going to let me know the only one that was a father to me for a short while and that wants to know me," Pandora stared at Prue with hurt and disbelief.

Without waiting for an answer, she threw a few dollars on the table and walked to her car, ignoring her sister's calls.

***P4***

"Draco!" Narcissa called into the house, "Oh, Severus, and how was Draco?"

Draco grumbled from his seat in the living room, Severus ignored him, "He kept whining over the extra work I had him do, but he's nearly done."

"Good, next time you'll learn not to lie to us and attend a muggle party without informing us," said Lucius, narrowing his eyes at his son in disappointment.

"Yes father," mumbled Draco, looking down.

"And how was your day?" Severus asked Lucius and Narcissa.

"Oh it was wonderful. Lucius and I had lunch at a nice place called Ivy; Lucius is getting better at paying with muggle money," said Narcissa brightly, walking over to the terrace.

"Really," Severus smirked, looking at Lucius who rolled his eyes and went to sit by his wife.

"Mother, can I listen in on the Halliwells too?" asked a pouting Draco.

"No! You're still grounded," snapped Narcissa.

Severus joined the two Malfoys for tea at the terrace while Draco grumbled as he continued to do extra credit homework. They could hear Piper and Phoebe sitting in the kitchen talking, while Prue and Pandora began rifling through some drawers by the sounds of it.

"You don't know for sure," said Piper hesitantly.

"I know plenty," said Prue sounding sure of herself, "First someone rips off the attic door, then the Book of Shadows is found downstairs. Isn't that enough?" she snapped.

"Ah, found it!" said Pandora victoriously, and they heard her hand something over to one of her sisters.

"Why would somebody want the book?" asked Piper in confusion.

"Someone broke into Halliwell manor?" gasped Narcissa, looking at Severus.

"I don't know," he frowned, "I was with Draco the whole day; I didn't look out the window or sit in the terrace at all."

"Well, for one reason, they know what it can do," listed off Prue. "They want its power. _Our power_."

"That would mean it's someone who knows us," said Pandora suspiciously, "Someone who knows we're witches."

"Yeah, someone like Victor!" growled Prue.

"What? Dad?" gasped Phoebe scandalized.

" _What?_ ' asked Lucius, surprise flickered across his face.

"You know him?" asked Severus.

" _Of_ him, while I was with- with _her_ , I know how he looks like," stated Lucius uncomfortably.

"It seems like he contacted the girls recently," Narcissa stated keeping a close eye on her husband. Lucius hummed and continued sipping on his tea with an impassive look on his face.

"Look," Prue's voice boomed over the silence that befell the three listeners, "The moment he shows up someone makes _two_ attempts to grab the book. Coincidence? I think not?" she said sarcastically.

"The craft is a chick thing, Prue," said Piper disbelievingly, "It's passed down through the female line. There's a good chance he doesn't even know we're charmed."

"Not necessarily," rebutted Pandora, "About the chick thing; there could be male wiccans out there, we're still new to this we don't know _everything_."

"Okay, but seriously, what would dad want with the book?" demanded Piper. "And why would he take it from us? Phoebe, Pandora, help me out here!"

"Okay," said Phoebe, sounding nervous, "Let's say for the sake of argument that he _is_ after it. Wouldn't he have taken it with him? He wouldn't have left it behind."

"Look, I don't think it was him, but what I do think is that we need to call the cops and report the break in!" stated Pandora.

"And tell them what?" yelled Prue exasperatedly. "That someone broke into our house to try and steal our broomsticks? I mean, please. Besides, Andy's already been here," she stated at the end in an innocent tone.

"Broomsticks?" said Narcissa in amusement, "Of course to them flying on brooms must be a myth," she giggled.

"Ironic, don't you think?" Severus smirked. Lucius stayed quiet, wanting to hear more about Victor.

"Oh, so _Andy_ was here, _again_. Talk about convenient," snapped Phoebe, "Did you ever think about pointing the finger on him?!" she demanded angrily.

"Woah! Pheebs! Look Andy is innocent here! We're all stressed and pointing fingers at random people from our lives; we have to think rationally here. Stop letting anger cloud your judgment!" said Pandora sounding distressed.

"Smart girl," said Severus, half-shocked, half-impressed.

"Anyways! He's probably the one who sent Victor away," said Prue sounding very sure of herself, "Until we find out what's going on and whether Victor's involved or not, we've got to hide the book. Either that or we can't leave the house."

"Um, yeah no! I have work, a career, I can't just stay at home to protect the Book of Shadows!" said Pandora in disbelief, "I told you a hundred times, and I'll tell you again, we should get a security system!"

" _Fine_ , then we hide the book," said Piper simply. "Because I'm going to dinner tonight, I want to see dad."

"So do I," agreed Phoebe.

"Ditto!" Pandora cheered.

"I've already seen him," said Prue dryly before they heard her clicking heels signaling that she was walking away.

"Pan, what about the guy from last night?" asked Phoebe.

"Yeah the one you totally flipped out at Fritz because he said you look alike," added Piper.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Pandora dismissively. "He's our neighbor and he went looking for his son that escaped down the window to attend the party and we bumped into each other."

"Yeah, we're not going to believe that," stated Piper sounding amused.

The Malfoys and Severus leaned closer, completely interested in what was going to happen next.

" _But_ ," said Phoebe suddenly, "We know that you won't talk if we force you to, so when you're ready just know that we're here for you."

"I love you guys," said Pandora, fondness and love seeping into her tone, "Now let's go get dressed for dinner with …dad."

They heard them leave to go up to their respective rooms and Narcissa looked at Lucius in a scrutinizing manner before she finally said, " _Dad?_ "

"Hmm, yes, so?" asked Lucius nonchalantly.

"That doesn't affect you? _You're_ daughter calling another man _dad_?" drawled Severus, not inclined to believe his old friend.

"And, why not? Excuse me, I'm going to sit by that contraption and watch some news," said Lucius calmly.

Narcissa and Severus watched Lucius leave with identical worried looks on their face.

***P4***

Piper, Phoebe, Pandora and Victor sat by the restaurant in Ballmark hotel; Phoebe was nibbling on a carrot and Pandora was munching on a salad.

"You know, the last time we ate dinner together, you would only eat food that was white. I'm glad to see you've out grown it," Victor told Piper with a fond smile.

"That's right, I was four," smiled Piper.

"Phoebe that would have made you what? One?" Phoebe nodded. "You know, you couldn't walk yet, but you could swim. You were a fish," Victor and Phoebe laughed, "And you Pandora, you were just a month old, but you fit in my hands easily, and you would never let go of my thumb," he smiled at Pandora fondly, who beamed back. "This feels right, doesn't it? This feels natural, almost like normal."

"Almost, it's just, um, well, why? I mean, after all this time, why here, why now?" stuttered Piper unsurely.

"Well, I heard the food is pretty good here and it is dinner time," joked Victor.

Phoebe and Pandora laughed; the waiter placed a plate in front of Phoebe, his star-struck eyes glued onto Pandora.

Victor looked amusedly at Pandora who merely rolled her eyes.

"Bon appetite," said Victor happily.

An hour later, they were on their dessert, and Pandora spoke up, "Victor,-"

"Dad," said Victor abruptly.

"What?" a frown puckered on Pandora's face.

"Dad, call me dad," said Victor, not straying his eyes from Pandora's silver-grey ones that widened in shock, "I know I may not be the one that fathered you, but I always looked at you as my daughter. I hope that you always call me dad, and look at me as a father."

Pandora smiled, gratitude featuring on her face, and Piper and Phoebe beamed brightly at the moment; they knew that having no father and not knowing who he was had always been a sore point for Pandora. At that moment however, Prue made her way over to them, looking like a woman on a mission, her eyes glued to Victor's form.

Victor stood up as he spotted her, "Prudence."

"Did I miss much," she snapped. Piper and Pandora groaned.

"Uh, just catch up, Dad was filling us in. memory lane," Phoebe smiled nervously, her eyes imploring Prue not to ruin the moment.

"Has he mentioned where he's been all our lives?" asked Prue sarcastically.

"Prue…"began Piper. Pandora threw her napkin on the table, knowing that the night was done.

"I don't understand. If you can afford a spot like this, why didn't you help out when Grams died? We actually could've used it then," said Prue shaking her head, eyes narrowed at Victor's brown ones.

"Give him a chance, Prue. Dad's explained. The money all this, it's new," said Pandora in exasperation.

"Please sit down, have something to eat," said Victor gently.

"I'm not hungry," Prue ground out through gritted teeth.

"Always in a hurry, Prue. You skipped out crawling and went straight to walking," Victor chuckled.

"Ah, we're sharing memories," smiled Prue bitterly, "Well, I got one of my own, you're back walking out the door."

Just then, a waiter walked past them holding a flambeau and tripped. Startled, Piper accidentally froze him and the whole restaurant.

" _Piper_!" snapped Pandora, looking worriedly at their surroundings, "Someone could come out of the bathroom or kitchen at any minute."

Piper rushed out of her seat and took the flambeau out of his hand just as everyone unfroze and the waiter fell down flat on his face.

"Who wants flambeau?" asked Piper nervously. Phoebe and Pandora chuckled dryly, as the waiter got up and took the flambeau gratefully from Piper's hand.

As the waiter walked away, Victor nonchalantly wiped his mouth with a napkin, before looking up at Piper with a smile on his face, his eyes glittering with amusement, "Nice reflexes Piper. Now let me get this straight," he frowned in mock-thought looking at each of the girls, "Piper, you freeze time. Prue, don't you move objects? Phoebe, you have premonitions. And what's your specialty Pandora? From what I remember when you were two months old, you have an energy shield."

The four girls stared dumbstruck at Victor, unable to do anything but nod along, their mouths agape.

Standing up, Victor said, "Maybe we should talk about this elsewhere."

***P4***

"Lucius, are you still on that contraption?" asked Narcissa in shock. Lucius had been sitting since the girls left to see Victor, his eyes glued to the screen and he hadn't moved an inch.

Shaking his head, Lucius said, "Cissa? Hmm?"

Severus, deciding to take pity on him said, "How about we sit on the terrace and have a drink of Firewhiskey, hmm?"

The three Malfoys sat on the terrace, Narcissa with a cup of tea and Severus and Lucius with tumblers of Firewhiskey; at that moment however, the girls arrived, and there was a man with salt and pepper hair with them.

"Who's that?" asked Narcissa in confusion. As the words left Narcissa's lips, the man turned around as he was getting out of the car, and his eyes connected with Lucius. They narrowed, before lighting up in recognition; he walked after the girls sparing him the tiniest of glances before the door shut closed behind them and Lucius gasped out, "Victor."

"You mean Victor, Patricia's husband and Prue, Piper and Phoebe's father, Victor?" asked Narcissa in shock.

"Yes," said Lucius simply, his mouth drawn in a tight line.

Suddenly, they heard yells from the four girls and three black crows flew out of their open window downstairs.

"Someone left the window open, which is probably how the birds got in," snapped Prue's voice. "What is so funny?" she grumbled.

"Weird things happen in their house, what is with all the open windows and doors and animals getting in," Narcissa looked half-amused, half-exasperated.

"Do you remember the day this was taken?" Piper's voice reverberated; she seemed to be looking at something.

"Yeah, family picnic. It rained," said Prue dully, uninterested.

"And your mother packed us all up and she brought us home and we had the picnic right here in the living room. Do you remember that Prue?" Victor laughed fondly.

"Barely," snapped Prue,

"Prue…" Phoebe sounded sad.

"Looks like the eldest has father problems," Severus smirked, taking a sip from his drink.

"This one was at one of your piano recitals. Not a very good shot. My fault," said Victor sounding contrite, "I had to take the pictures that day. Your mother was too busy holding her breath," his voice sounded fond and Narcissa couldn't help but smile, "If you look closely, you see there, that's her," he sounded victorious.

"I never noticed that before," finally some emotion could be heard in Prue's voice.

There was a sound of clattering, and Victor's voice came up again, "And this one- this one used to be a five by seven … when I was still in it," he sounded bitter.

"I think Grams cut you out," said Phoebe sounding guilty.

"Oh, I'm not the only one she cut out," said Victor sounding sad.

"What do you mean?" snapped Prue confused.

"Well, in this picture, I was holding little Pandora; but your Grams couldn't find a way to keep her in the picture since I was holding her," explained Victor.

"Really?" Pandora sounded hopeful. "I knew I was born there and I wasn't in the picture so I though-"

"You thought I hated you. We spoke about this Pandora, I don't want you thinking that anymore," said Victor fondly.

Lucius drowned his whole tumbler in one gulp, and hastened to refill it.

"Lucius-"Narcissa began.

"I'm alright Cissa," snapped Lucius, looking away from Narcissa and Severus.

Thankfully Piper spoke up, diverting the attention away from Lucius, "There's a bunch of other stuff in the attic. Grams left us some things."

"Not all she left us," sang Phoebe ominously.

"Phoebe, let's not go there!" snapped Prue warningly.

"What, it's not like he doesn't already know, and I'm sorry but it's kind of a relief to talk to someone about it," yelled Phoebe.

"So, I assume he knows that they're witches," stated Severus.

"Um, does anybody want coffee?" asked Piper unsurely, changing the topic and Pandora's snort sounded through.

"I mean," said Phoebe ignoring them and talking over their voices, "One day I am a member of the Y generation with average hair and a thing for caffeinated beverages, and the next I am a _witch_."

"Dad, do you take cream, or um, sugar with that?" continued Piper speaking as though Phoebe never said anything.

"I just read from the book and 'wham'! I am Tabitha. The only thing is, I got stuck with the power to see the future. How uncool is that?" whined Phoebe slightly.

"Actually, I think it is a marvelous gift. I wouldn't mind having it," Narcissa disagreed.

"Well, from what your mother always said, it was actually considered one of the more desirable powers," Victor informed them.

Narcissa hummed, nodding her head in agreement, and Lucius wanted nothing more than to break something. Victor being around his daughter made him edgy and slightly jealous, and he didn't like that.

"Unless you see things you don't desire," rebutted Phoebe sadly.

"So how long have you known? About us, about our powers, how long?" asked Prue curiously.

"I knew there was a possibility. You had them when you were young, but then they were bound. That's why I came back, to find out. It must have happened when your grandmother died, right?"

"Yep, I just read an incantation, from the book and…"

"Phoebe!" yelled Prue, interrupting her.

Pandora groaned and they heard her mumble, "You talk _way_ too much Pheebs."

"Ahhh, the Book of Shadows. Not exactly summer reading. Is it still up in the attic? You know, I haven't seen it in years. Mind if I have a look?" asked Victor innocently – too innocently.

"He's up to something," gasped Severus.

"You don't think Prue was right do you? I mean, he's their _father_!" said Narcissa sounding shocked and unsure.

***P4***

"Oh, no, Prue don't-"Pandora started to say, knowing _exactly_ what her eldest sister would be implying at. But there was no use, for Prue had already interrupted her,

"I _knew_ it was you!" growled Prue.

"What exactly are you accusing me of, Prue?" asked Victor, his eyes flashing dangerously though he stayed calm.

"Figure it out!" spat Prue.

"Come on Prue, take it easy," said Phoebe calmly.

"Are you kidding me?" Prue looked disbelievingly at all three of her sisters, "Am I the only one who sees what's going on here?"

"Couldn't we all just take a deep breath?" begged Piper.

"Think about it Piper. He wines and dines and now he's back in the house he hasn't set foot in for twenty years and the first thing he wants to know is where's the Book of Shadows?" said Prue, waving her hands in the air with an obvious tone.

"You're just looking for something to blame him for," said Phoebe weakly.

"Admit it. Tell them why you're here!" Prue spoke directly to Victor.

"Prue, stop! God, stop being so selfish," growled out Pandora, tears threatening to overflow.

Ignoring her, Prue continued, "For the first time in your life, Victor, tell them the truth!"

"Alright, fine," Victor sighed in defeat. Looking straight at Prue, he said, "You're right. I am after the book. That's exactly the reason I came back."

"Dad!" "No!" "What?" came from Phoebe, Pandora and Piper respectively.

"But not for the reasons you would like to believe," continued Victor his eyes never strayed too far from Prue, "It would make it easier for you, Prue, wouldn't it? _If I were_ _evil_ ," chuckling humorlessly he said, "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, _I'm not_. I'm here to _protect_ you."

"Yeah, right," scoffed Prue, but Piper perked up curiously and said, "Protect us from what?"

"From yourselves," said Victor simply yet passionately, "That's why I want that _damn_ book. It's where the power of four started and it's where it must end."

"It's part of us, it's part of who we are," said Phoebe desperately trying to make her father understand.

"That's what your mother believed too. Before they killed her," argued Victor.

"What are you saying?" gasped Pandora.

"You have _no_ idea what evil is out there," said Victor ominously.

"Oh, I think we have a pretty good idea," said Prue confidently.

" _Listen to me, Prue_ ," pleaded Victor, his voice taking a desperate tone. "That book is a magnet for evil. As long as you have it, as long as you use it, you're in danger. _All of you_."

"You're unbelievable," shouted Prue indignantly. "After all these years of being an absentee dad then you waltz back into our lives and tell us how to _live_!"

"I never wanted you to have those powers in the first place," snapped Victor, "I argued with your grandmother after your mom died. She wanted you to find out you were witches when you grew up. _I didn't_ ," he said vehemently, "I fought for you, _hard!_ Your grandmother was too strong."

"Wait!" now Pandora was angry, "You're blaming this on Grams for why you disappeared. She loved us, she _raised_ us!"

"What'd she do? Put a spell on you?" said Prue sarcastically.

"Believe me," said Victor emotionally, "Nothing short of that would've kept me away. You have to believe me. All I want is for what's best for you. Phoebe, Pandora, you believe me, don't you?"

Phoebe was speechless, while Pandora was staring at Victor in horror.

"We've done fine without you!" spat Prue.

"Prue, you can't fight this. I couldn't."

"I'm not you," growled Prue, her eyes narrowed.

"Are you sure? Are you sure you can protect your sisters forever?" implored Victor.

"We'll protect each other," said Piper stubbornly.

"Then you'll _die_ together," yelled Victor.

"No one can hurt us as bad as you," cried Prue, tears beginning to form, and unintentionally she reached out for her powers and Victor flew across the room, hitting the door frame with a loud thud.

Victor stood up staring at Prue in shock and disbelief, "If you wanted me to leave, all you had to do was ask," turning his back on them and leaving the house.

"Why did you do that?" snapped Phoebe angrily.

"Did you have to hit him _that_ hard!" growled Piper.

"Piper…"

"No Prue! We could have just talked, you know like _normal_ people," snapped Pandora harshly, her eyes narrowed at Prue.

"We're not normal," said Prue indignantly.

"God, I can't even look at you right now!" said Pandora angrily, leaving the room, Phoebe hot on her heels.

***P4***

"Lucius?" asked Narcissa, as Victor's car sped down the driveway.

"I'm going to bed Cissa, good night," said Lucius impassively.

Lucius sat on his end of the bed, his face buried in his hand, thinking of everything he had heard that night. _**That's what your mother believed, before they killed her.**_

Patty was dead; that was why she wasn't there to help the girls when they got their powers; it was why he didn't see her since he moved back in. _Dead._

But _when_ exactly did she die?

 _ **That book is a magnet for evil. As long as you use it, you're in danger. All of you.**_

The Book of Shadows was found downstairs after someone had broken into their house.

 _ **Then you will die together!**_ Was he worried about the daughter he never knew? The daughter he held once and was the center of his world for a few short minutes?

"Lucius?" Narcissa's soft voice came out from behind him, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know Cissa, I don't know if I should care! I don't know what these-these _feelings_ are!" said Lucius desperately, wishing Narcissa could give him the answer.

"You care, but you haven't admitted it to yourself yet," said Narcissa kindly.

"When Patty told me she a Wiccan witch; I scoffed and laughed at her face. I left her and Pandora thinking they have such an easy life being practitioners. I thought the Dark Lord was dangerous enough," said Lucius contritely.

"This is all new for us Lucius. None of us ever imagined such things were possible … if I were to be honest; I'm terrified. I'm scared for what else they are going to face. Hopefully Severus will get some good news from Dumbledore when he meets with him soon."

"Let's just not think about it for now, let's go to sleep," said Lucius, cradling Narcissa in his arms, and pecking her lips.

***P4***

Pandora woke up with a bad feeling; the house was quiet – _too_ quiet.

"Pan! Get up _now_!" Phoebe hissed.

"What is it?" asked Pandora, quickly putting on her shoes and getting out of bed.

"Daddy's home!" they heard Victor's voice sing from downstairs.

"What the hell? What is going on Phoebe?" demanded Pandora, following Phoebe to the attic. Phoebe ran over to the closet, pulling clothes across and grabbing the book, flipping though it hastily.

"Come on, come on," muttered Phoebe, ignoring a bewildered Pandora, "I have no idea what I'm looking for."

Suddenly the pages began to turn by themselves and Phoebe withdrew her hand, staring at the book in shock.

"Woah, that has never happened before!" gasped Pandora.

"Listen the neighbors who moved in and made the party last night; they're shape-shifters, and we're finding a spell to banish them," said Phoebe.

"Are you kidding me?! God, even our neighbors are evil now!" huffed Pandora.

"Okay memorize with me Pan!" said Phoebe quickly.

Together, they look at the spell in the book and mumbled, "When in the circle that is home, safety's gone and evils roam, rid all beings from these walls, save sister four now heed our call." They repeat it one last time and run downstairs; another Victor walked into the foyer.

"Whoa, time out!" gasped Piper.

"Don't worry about it sweetie, everything's going to be fine," said Victor #1 sweetly.

Victor #2 glared at #1 and snapped, "Don't trust him!"

"Seriously!" yelled Pandora, lifting both hands up into the air, "Last week we had _no_ dad, and now we have _two_! They are so laughing at us up there!" she pointed up to the heavens.

"Phoebe, remember when you were little and you were afraid of the dark and I would leave the hall light on and the door open just a crack," said Victor #1 in a know-it-all voice.

"Oh, that's original," "Seriously!" "What kid isn't afraid of the dark?!" Victor #2 and Pandora snapped at the same time, making all the inhabitants in the house stare at them both.

"Well, Prue, she wasn't afraid of anything," said Victor #1 smugly.

"He's right Prue, you were never afraid of the dark," said Piper hesitantly, her eyes roaming over both Victors.

" _Not true_! Prue is scared of something," snapped Pandora, making Prue glare at her.

"Lucky guess. I said I came back to protect you. Now, there's only one way to do it. Kill us both!" said Victor #2.

"You're bluffing," scoffed Victor #1.

"Am I? Just do it because I wanna go out with a bang," said Victor #2 confidently.

"Do it, Phoebe" snapped Prue, although there was a small waver in her voice.

"What no!" yelled Pandora.

"The spell will kill everyone, _including_ dad!" cried Phoebe.

"It's the only way … _Prudence_ ," whispered Victor #2, his eyes never leaving Prue.

"Prue, the protection ring," said Piper quickly.

Prue used her powers and moved the ring over to Victor #2. He picked it up and Prue nodded for him to put it on.

"Phoebe now!" growled Prue.

Together Phoebe and Pandora held hands and chanted, "When in the circle that is home, safety's gone and evils roam," Cynda turned into a creature, "Rid all being from these walls, save sisters four now heed our call," a wind picks up in the foyer, "When in the circle that is home, safety's gone and evils roam," the shape-shifters start to melt and Victor #2 fell down on his knees looking to be in great pain.

"Daddy!" Phoebe and Pandora cried out forgetting about the spell.

"It's ok, keep going," Victor #2 grunted painfully.

This time Prue and Piper joined Phoebe and Pandora in chanting the spell, "Rid all beings from these walls, save sisters four now heed our call."

The shape-shifters all melted and then disappeared. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Pandora ran over to Victor, and Prue helped him to stand up.

"For a moment there, I wasn't sure what you would do," breathed out Victor, the pained look on his face all but gone.

"For a moment there, neither did I," admitted Prue.

"I thought you didn't want us to use our magic," stated Phoebe.

"I didn't. Not as long as I still thought of you as my little girls. All _four_ of you," said Victor smiling sadly, "But you're not anymore."

"We're still you little girls, we're just…" Piper drifted off, looking for the correct word.

"Witches," beamed Pandora.

"Yeah witches," agreed Victor with a small smile. "Well obviously you don't need your old man to protect you from anything."

***P4***

Lucius, Narcissa, Severus and Draco sat in the terrace, shocked by all the events that had happened in the Halliwell manor.

"I hope this taught you a valuable lesson Draco! You snuck out of the house to attend the neighbor's party, who ended up being _shape-shifters!_ " snapped Narcissa worriedly.

"Well how was I to know," whined Draco adamantly.

"You don't, but next time you let us know in case anything happens," said Lucius.

"Lucius," said Severus abruptly. Lucius looked up, confused at the tone his old friend used, but Severus wasn't looking at any of the Malfoys, but the driveway ahead.

Looking up, all three Malfoys saw Victor Bennett standing there looking straight at Lucius' face.

"I think he wants to talk to you Lucius," gasped Narcissa.

Studying the man for a moment, Lucius nodded and stood up.

"Father!" exclaimed Draco.

"I'll be back," was all Lucius said, and he made his way over to Victor.

They stood silently for a while, studying each other; Victor was the first to speak, "I know who you are, and I know that you know who I am."

"I do," said Lucius in clipped tones.

"Good," smiled Victor, clapping his hands together once, his face turned serious, "I love Pandora like my own. I will tell you what I told her yesterday. Just because I didn't father her and we don't share the same blood or DNA, it doesn't mean I care any less for her."

"And _why_ are you telling me this?" asked Lucius slightly confused at the muggle man's motive.

"I came back to protect them. But I can't stay; I'll be back believe, me, but as for now I have business to attend to, not in San Francisco. I'm speaking to you because I want you to promise me that you would look out for my girls … _all four of them_. You left twenty years ago and you're back, now it's none of my business why. I just wanted to ask you to look out for them, however little you care for Pandora."

"My wife has, grown – _fond_ of your girls, so I think that answers your question," said Lucius vaguely, but it was enough for Victor.

He nodded and opened his car door, but before sliding in, he turned and said as an afterthought, "One last thing, _don't_ you dare hurt Pan! She may look tough, but she has a soft heart, if you don't want anything to do with her, then don't lead her on …"

And with that Victor drove away, not even giving Lucius time for a rebuttal.

***P4***

Piper, Phoebe and Pandora where in the living room dressed up for lunch with Victor, watching as Prue spoke on the phone with Andy.

"No Andy, I'm fine really. Dad's going to be here any minute, so can I take a rain check on dinner? Okay, thanks for the good advice." And she hung up.

"So, he's _dad_ now?" asked an amused Phoebe.

"Yes, Phoebe," said Prue innocently, looking her up and down she said, "And by the way, my dress looks good on you."

"I didn't have any nice clothes," whined Phoebe.

"Dad said it was causal," Pandora smirked.

"I don't care! I want to look nice for him! Who knows how long it'll be before we see him again," said Phoebe sadly.

"You don't think he's going to stay around?" asked Piper in confusion.

"Well, let's just say I don't have a romanticized image of him anymore. And I'm glad about that actually. At least dad is real now," said Phoebe happily.

"Yeah, real," mumbled Pandora, her eyes drifting over to the neighbors opposite to them.

"And at least he's not a monster. Which is very reassuring considering we share his genes," said Prue perkily.

"Three out of four, right," said Pandora with a strained smile.

"Oh, Pan, I didn't mean..."began Prue.

"No, don't worry about it," smiled Pandora dismissively.

"You heard Dad Pan; he loves you as his own. DNA has nothing to do with it," said Piper gently, hugging Pandora to her chest.

Just then, the doorbell rang, and Prue went to get it, admitting a tall handsome man with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes into their house. Pandora watched in amusement as Phoebe and Piper stared at him with awestruck eyes.

"You must be Mr. Wyatt," said Pandora with a charming smile.

"The handyman?" said Phoebe with wide eyes.

"Call me Leo," he smiled.

"Gladly," breathed out Phoebe with a huge smile.

"This is going to be _very_ interesting," Pandora mumbled to Prue, looping her arm into hers. Prue snorted softly.

"This was on the steps," said Leo, holding up a yellow large envelope. Prue took it from him, and Leo said, "This place, uh, you don't find many like this around anymore."

"Yeah, it's kinda falling apart," Piper spoke up.

"The problem isn't the manor, it's the manner in which it was treated," Leo chastised them slightly, drawing a small chuckle from Pandora, "I'd love to see more."

"And I would love to show it to you, the attic is right this way," flirted Phoebe, fluttering her eyelashes slightly. She pushed Piper out of the way, leading Leo towards the stairs.

"Guys," said Prue abruptly.

Phoebe turned around, "Uh, I'll be right up."

"He's not coming," said Prue impassively.

"Dad? What, are you sure?" asked Pandora sadly.

"Dad sent this, um," Prue began reading from the letter Leo handed her, "Girls, something's come up, I hate to leave town. Can't make it to dinner. Probably best if we let the dust settle anyway. I know there's a lot you would like to forget, but here's what I remember. Love dad."

In Prue's hand there was a video tape; walking over to the television, she placed it in, and the four sisters sat down to watch what their father had left for them.

Pandora smiled sadly as she watched them celebrating Christmas as a family; Prue and Piper are opening their presents, Phoebe is crawling by mom and Pandora is settled into her dad's arms. Victor then leaned over and kissed Prue on the cheek, keeping a close hold on Pandora and lifting her into the air. He then asked Phoebe what she got and she answered him by holding up her Barbie doll.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 5:**

Narcissa Malfoy sat on the terrace having breakfast with Severus waiting for her husband and son to join them. She lifted the teacup to sip on the soothing warm liquid when a familiar car parked on the Halliwells driveway and she couldn't help but squeal in a very unlady-like manner.

"Narcissa what on earth is the matter?" Severus raised an eyebrow at his friend. Ever since the Malfoys had moved into this muggle neighborhood, Narcissa had changed drastically.

"Oh, Severus. Look who has arrived. The detective, Andy." Severus stared disbelievingly at her as Lucius and Draco arrived and got started on their breakfast.

Lucius merely rolled his eyes and shook his head at his old friend to leave her alone.

"Mother-"Narcissa waved her hand for her son to be silent. "Prue just came out of the house, shhhh. I want to hear what they are to say." Ignoring the gaping males around her, Narcissa watched the two as their conversation reverberated around them through her nifty charm.

"Andy, hi," Prue smiled. Andy flashed a wide smile, showing off pearly white teeth, "I was nowhere near the neighborhood, thought I'd stop by."

Prue laughed as she closed the door and stepped over to Andy, "Honest man, I like that. So, um, I had a great time last night."

"Yeah, me too. But I forgot to give you something very important," Narcissa leaned forward slightly to see Andy take out a square box from his coat pocket. "Happy birthday."

"Oh my, it's her birthday! How wonderful," Narcissa beamed.

"Yes, _wonderful_ ," Severus drawled out.

"But it's not my birthday until next week," Prue frowned at him but accepted the box with a smile.

"Consider this a preview," Andy grinned at her and watched as Prue opened the box and held out a key.

"A key?" Prue raised an eyebrow at him.

"How romantic," scoffed Draco.

"Oh, hush you. I'm sure it is," Narcissa beamed, just as Andy's voice boomed over them, "To the Calistoga Spa. We leave Friday night after work. Don't worry, I got us adjoining rooms," his voice assured her.

"Adjoining rooms?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to assume something I'm not supposed to be assuming. Although, it has been over a month since we … " Andy's voice trailed off before continuing, "Then decided to take it slow, but no pressure. I just want to be with you, away; together. Think about it."

"You see Draco. It _is_ romantic. Maybe you could take a few pointers from him for the future," Narcissa smiled.

Lucius scoffed, "My son will _not_ be taking pointers from a _muggle_."

Narcissa watched silently as Andy drove away before piercing her husband with a glare, "Muggle or not, he is still a man and there is no shame in learning from others, Lucius!"

"Cissa!" Lucius looked scandalized.

"Don't Cissa me, now hush. Pandora has just woken up and I want to hear what is going on in the house," snapped Narcissa.

 *****P4*****

"Morning sisters," Pandora yawned, walking into the kitchen in search for coffee. She noticed there was tension between Piper and Phoebe and eyed them, "What's going on?"

"Phoebe forgot to send out the invitations for Prue's birthday party for Friday _last week_ , apparently she _forgot_!" Piper snapped, glaring daggers at said younger sister.

"It was an innocent mistake!" groaned Phoebe. "The restaurant is reserved already, the menu selected and the cake has been ordered."

"And there are no guests to enjoy them," snorted Pandora. She looked at Piper, "We'll send them now. We still have time."

" _Fine!_ " Piper looked at Phoebe, "Did you get Prue a gift at least? Or are you going with your traditional gift _again_ this year?"

"What's my traditional gift?" asked a bemused Phoebe.

Pandora snorted, "A card … three days _late_." Phoebe stared at her two sisters, unamused, "Yeah, well, I decided to break that tradition and start a new one," she said cheerfully.

"You brought Prue a gift?" Piper gaped at Phoebe, looking a tad bit surprised.

Pandora stared suspiciously at Phoebe and said, "Where'd you get the money to pay for it?"

But before Phoebe could answer, Prue walked into kitchen in a good mood, "Morning."

"Morning," said Phoebe brightly, "Hey, I forgot to ask; how was your date with Andy?"

"Great, until he asked me to spend my birthday at a spa with him," Prue informed them blankly.

Piper stared wide-eyed and began stuttering nervously, "For this weekend? You didn't say yes, did you?"

"Well, my body did … screamed it actually," Prue shook her head with a fond smile on her face, "But I don't know, I just have to think about it."

"A weekend of rest, rubdowns and room service. What's to think about?" Pandora squealed. Piper banged her notebook on the table hard, reminding Pandora about the supposed-birthday party they were planning for her. "But, don't forget that it is an important milestone to go away with a guy. Are you ready for the leap?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's like bringing them home to meet the parents. It changes everything. And if you're not sure if you're ready to make a big commitment or not, you know you don't wanna send the wrong signal," Piper blurted out nervously, staring at Phoebe to add a convincing comment.

Pandora shook her head in amusement; really, Piper was a horrible actress. Prue is definitely gonna be suspicious now if she wasn't already before.

Phoebe cleared her throat and put on a convincing face after Piper had pinched her, "Plus, you need a week to prepare for a weekend away. I mean, there's lingerie shopping, waxing, manicure, and pedicure. I mean," Phoebe let out a laugh, "It's basically a full time job, ask Pandora. _And_ you've already got one. So you'll never be ready, not even if you started packing this second."

"Wow," Piper gaped at Phoebe, and Pandora smothered her laughter into her coffee mug.

"Bottom line, unless you're ready to put your toothbrush next to his, you shouldn't," Phoebe looked victorious at the speech she made and gave herself a mental pat on the shoulder.

Prue switched her gaze over to each of her three sisters in suspicion, "You guys aren't trying to plan another surprise party for me, are you?"

"No, never," squeaked Piper. Pandora rolled her eyes and placed her mug on the table. This needed an expert's touch Piper practically just squealed the truth.

"Prue sweetie, we've already given up on surprising you with parties. We're just acting like concerned sisters should be … I mean, wouldn't you give us the same speech if we were in your place? _Especially_ now that we're witches?" Pandora fixed her eldest sister with a solemn look.

"Huh, yeah, you do have a point," Prue nodded, "Well then, I'm off to work. Bye."

After Prue left the room, Piper smacked Phoebe with her notebook, "Damn it Phoebe. If you had just sent Andy his invitation we wouldn't be in this mess."

Phoebe stared at her sister in disbelief, "What are you talking about? You heard Prue, she doesn't want a party. So you should be glad that I flaked, besides, you know as well as I do, she's gonna go away with Andy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a present to pay for. Which means I have a job interview." And with that she left the room.

"Job interview?" Pandora frowned after her sister's retreating back, before shrugging and leaving Piper in the kitchen for her morning jog.

***P4***

"So, did you speak to Dumbledore about the Halliwells?" Lucius asked Severus, while Narcissa and Draco listened in on Piper talking on the phone with Prue and Pandora had run off on her morning jog.

"Yes, and he was quite curious about them. Very interested in fact. He said he'll try and make it in a week or two as he is quite busy with the Order and protecting his precious Potter at his relatives," said Severus casually.

"Am I allowed to invite Blaise over at least father? I am getting quite bored," Draco whined. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes. Maybe next week, but you must be sure he is trustworthy Draco and that he won't blab about the Halliwells to anyone," Lucius warned his son, knowing that if he refused his son, then he would continue to whine like a petulant child.

"No don't worry. He won't say a word. He isn't much for gossip," Draco assured his father, giddy that he won't have to suffer in a muggle neighborhood without any friends. He was always used to Theo and Blaise coming over to the manor, especially Blaise since his mother wasn't exactly around much.

"It would be delightful to have Blaise come over sweetheart. There is a spare room in the house after all, and we could always add another," Narcissa smiled. "Oh dear, Piper doesn't seem so thrilled."

The four of them watched as Piper barged out of the house with a newspaper clipping in her hand just as Pandora rounded back over to the house from her jog.

"What's up Piper?" asked Pandora, slightly out of breath.

"What's up? _What's up?_ I'll tell you _what's up_. Look at this," Piper snarled nervously as she handed the paper over to Pandora who took it with a puzzling look.

"Okay … I already have a job Piper, I don't need to look into another one."

" _No_! Look at what Phoebe circled in black marker," snapped Piper. Pandora's eyes widened as she saw what Piper was talking about and hissed, "She didn't?!"

"Oh, she did alright. _Psychic Wanted_. Phoebe took a job as a hotel psychic! I'm going over there to yell at her. You want to come?" asked Piper.

"Yeah, let me just take a quick shower and get dressed. We're taking my car," Pandora yelled out as she entered the manor.

"Psychic Wanted?" Narcissa tittered. "Oh, that Phoebe is hilarious."

"Indeed," drawled Lucius with an eye roll.

***P4***

Pandora gave her car over to the valet and the two sisters marched into the hotel lobby looking for Phoebe.

Pandora suddenly couldn't contain her sniggers as she found Phoebe dressed in a ridiculous pink frilly costume. Piper growled and grabbed Pandora's wrist, dragging her over to Phoebe who looked surprised to see them.

"What the heck are you wearing?" Pandora snorted, bursting out in large fits of laughter.

"Ha-hah. I had to wear it, its part of my gig," said Phoebe blandly. "I am so busted, aren't I?"

"Are you out of your mind? _Again_?!" Piper blew up, staring at her sister in disbelief.

"No, I am the Amazing Phoebe," Phoebe beamed at her. Pandora choked slightly, "I'm sorry … what? _The Amazing Phoebe?_ They couldn't come up with something a tab more creative?"

"This is not funny, Pan! Our powers are supposed to be a secret, not a marketable job skill," snapped Piper exasperatedly.

"Relax," said Phoebe soothingly. "They didn't hire me because they think I'm a _witch_ , they hired me because they think I'm a _psychic_."

"Yeah, and that's so different. Hair splitting huh," said Pandora sarcastically, crossing her arms. "Pheebs, we spoke about this a ton of times already. You cannot use your powers for personal gain, _not without consequences._ "

Phoebe adamantly shook her head, "No, but it's for Prue, it's not for me, it's to pay for her present, it's completely selfless. Besides, this is the last place anyone would expect to find a real psychic, believe me."

Piper and Pandora exchanged exasperated looks, when some Asian guy who looked to be in his early twenties walked over to them, interrupting their argument.

"Which one of you is the psychic?" he sounded desperate. Piper rolled her eyes and pointed at Phoebe, "She is."

Phoebe beamed and waved at him, "Oh, I am."

"You can see me? All three of you?" said the man excitedly.

Pandora gave him a weird look, "Of course we can see you. Dude, it's a bit early to be drinking don't ya think?"

"No, no, I'm not drunk. I've been trying to communicate with every psychic in the city. You were my last chance," the man said looking at Phoebe.

The manager walked over to them, "Phoebe, what are you doing? You've got customers waiting … oh, Ms. Pandora Halliwell, are you staying in our hotel?" he beamed looking hopeful.

"Yeah, uh, no. Rain check," and with that, Pandora grabbed Piper's wrist and walked outside to the valet; the Asian man followed behind them yelling frantically, "Wait, I need your help!"

"Yeah buddy, well talk to the psychic," Piper growled out, nudging Pandora who was snorting. "What it's kind of hilarious."

"Please, I'm begging you, I was murdered last night, I can prove it," the Asian man continued.

"Woah, seriously dude. Are you some crazy fan trying to make it in the acting business?" Pandora raised her eyebrow at him.

"What? No! Please, I can prove it. All you have to do is come with me to Chinatown and see for yourself."

"All right that's it. Back off and Pandora, stop encouraging the crazy man. Stop harassing us buddy or I'll call the police," Piper snapped as the valet brought over Pandora's car.

A bike rode straight ahead, and Piper and Pandora gaped at the apparently NOT crazy man, as they witnessed the bike drive right through him. He looked exhausted as he stared at the sister's gaping faces and said, " _Now_ , do you believe me?"

"Holy shit dude! What the effing hell was that?" Pandora blurted.

"Oh my god, we can see you, but nobody else can," Piper gasped.

"I'm dead. I'm a ghost," the man said in a defeated tone.

"That shit doesn't happen every day," Pandora shook her head, still staring at the dude in a trance.

***P4***

Pandora sped over to Chinatown like a crazy person. Piper and her were going body-searching … how gruesome and not something she ever expected to do in her life. _Ever!_

"Thanks for helping me," the man who they know knew to be Mark, said kindly.

"You wouldn't stop harassing us buddy. We didn't exactly have a choice," Pandora snorted good-naturedly.

"Please, I don't have much time. Somebody has to find my body before it's too late," said Mark desperately.

"Too late for what?" asked Piper curiously.

"It's a Chinese myth. At least, I always thought it was a myth. It's called Thowhoi, when the gates of hell open. We're almost there."

"The gates of hell? Cryptic much?" Pandora looked at Mark for an explanation.

"If the gatekeeper, Yama, catches my soul before my body's properly buried, he'll take me to hell forever," explained Mark.

"How depressing," Pandora snorted.

" _Pandora_!" Piper scowled at her sternly before looking over at Mark, "But you said you were murdered, how can …"

"Yama doesn't care about good or evil. He just wants souls. I should've listened to my mother," Mark sighed to himself, and Pandora felt bad for him.

Piper and Pandora gasped and jumpde back when they saw a burnt and charred black body in an alleyway.

"Is that you?" Piper asked, just as some figure appeared on a horse, galloping straight over to Mark's ghost form.

"Yama!" Mark yelled in fear.

"Yama? Run!" shouted Pandora, trying to shield Marks's body with hers. Piper quickly raised both hands and froze Yama mid-gallop causing Mark to stare at Piper in awe and surprise.

"We're good witches remember?" Piper laughed nervously.

"But how?" Mark looked at her in awe.

"Eh, cliff notes version, she panics and raises her hands and bad things tend to freeze," said Pandora causally.

"Yeah, but not for very long. Let's go!" Piper yelled.

***P4***

"Who is that man with the girls?" asked Narcissa curiously as Piper and Pandora opened the front door with an Asian man hot on their heels.

"How would we know Narcissa," drawled Severus.

Phoebe's voice sounded out, "Prue, you can't do this. Piper is going to be crushed."

"I don't understand who wouldn't want a birthday party," scoffed Draco with an eye roll as Piper and Pandora's footsteps echoed and Piper asked, "I'm going to be crushed?"

"The surprise party is off!" Prue growled as they heard a door wildly open.

"What party?" asked Piper in what sounded to be an innocent tone.

"Cissa, I think it is enough for today," said Lucius.

"Oh, Lucius aren't you the least bit curious as to who that man is that came in with the girls?" said Narcissa in sugar-coated tones. Lucius harrumphed, knowing that Narcissa was right, and not wanting her to be.

An unfamiliar male's voice rang out, "Piper, Pandora, where did you say today's paper was?"

"Hey, I'm practically _naked_ here," yelled a scandalized Prue.

"Oops, sorry," the man gulped.

"What's the drunk from the hotel doing here?" Phoebe shouted curiously.

"What drunk from _what_ hotel? Did they just pick up some random stranger from a hotel?" snarled Lucius through gritted teeth, not noticing the three amused looks directed at him due to his comment and his anger.

"My name's Mark and I'm not a drunk!"

"He's a ghost," said Piper bluntly.

"A ghost? Finally something we are familiar with," Severus looked curious now.

"Excuse me, a what?" blurted Prue disbelievingly.

" _A ghost_ ," Pandora stressed. "He was murdered and he obviously needs our help. Why else would we be able to see him?"

"All magicals can see ghosts," scoffed Draco.

"Yes, but they are Wiccan witches. The rules must apply differently for them," Lucius mused out.

"Of all days to be a dead man," the ghost murmured.

"You sure this guy is really a ghost?" Phoebe sounded skeptical. They then heard a thud and then Pandora say, "Positive." They guessed that she had thrown something through him.

"You know, he looks human. Not like the ghosts at Hogwarts," Narcissa looked thoughtful.

"That is correct, Narcissa. Usually ghosts are transparent with a pearly sheen, not solid-looking," Severus nodded, "Another topic to discuss with Dumbledore."

***P4***

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Pandora sat in the kitchen, discussing about their newest guest, the friendly ghost.

"So how do we know this guy doesn't really belong in hell?" asked Phoebe, looking at Piper and Pandora.

"Because we can see him! He's one of the innocents we have to protect," said Piper in an obvious tone.

"Protect from what? _He's dead_!" Prue blurted out adamantly.

"Seriously you two; all we have to do is get Mark's family to give him a proper burial and then he can move on to wherever it is he moves on to," said Pandora exasperatedly. "No muss, no fuss."

The sisters jumped as the phone rang and Phoebe hastened to answer it.

"Okay, so call the police and let them know where the body is," said Prue.

"We already did," Pandora nodded pointing at herself and Piper, "We're just giving them a little time to notify Mark's mom before any of us goes and talks to her."

"Talk to her," snapped Prue in disbelief, " _And tell her what_? That you're a witch in touch with the ghost of her dead son?"

Phoebe hung up the phone and went over to them, "That was my new boss calling, I gotta run."

"So, Prue, wanna tell us why you decided not to go with Andy on Friday?" asked Pandora as Phoebe left for work.

"Actually, I decided to go, until I went to tell him and found him having dinner with his _ex-wife_ ," snapped Prue angrily.

"His what?" Piper looked shocked.

"Andy was married?" Pandora gasped.

"Yeah. I mean, you would think that he _remembered_ to reveal that little fact _before_ we jumped in the sack!" growled Prue.

"Well, what did he say? Why didn't he tell you?" asked Piper.

Prue shook her head, "I don't know. I didn't really hang around long enough to ask."

Suddenly, Mark's head popped through the door, "How's it going in there? Sorry," he apologized as Prue, Piper and Pandora jumped.

"Don't these guys knock?" Prue asked the air rhetorically.

"Hey Casper, the sisters are talking here," Pandora snorted.

***P4***

The next day, the Malfoys and Severus were listening in to the Halliwells as usual. They heard Pandora walk in on Prue and Phoebe who sounded to be scrubbing a table or maybe the sink.

"Woah, men trouble you two … Phoebe, you never clean. Ok, what is going on?"

Phoebe sighed, "I had a premonition, a really bad one too. I saw a guy getting run over by a pink Cadillac."

Pandora snorted, "I'm sorry. Did you just say a _pink_ Cadillac?"

"I know it sounds ridiculous but it's true. I saw it and I don't know what to do about it."

"Hmm, the premonitions must be horrible when you see something bad. The poor girl," said Narcissa sympathetically.

"Did you warn him?" asked Prue.

"I tried!" Phoebe snapped. "He thought I was out of my mind, thought I was stalking him or something. I mean, how do you tell a complete stranger that you know they're gonna die?"

"That would be pleasant. Hello, how are you, you're going to die soon by a pink car," scoffed Draco in an amused tone.

"Pheebs, you have to save him. You can't let him out of your sight," said Pandora sounding solemn.

"Don't worry. I waited until he went back to sleep and then I broke a key of his door to lock him in. He's safe 'til the morning."

Pandora snorted, "You actually locked him in his own room. You crazy psychic."

They then heard Piper and the ghost walk in stating that they found his body and turned on the television. The Malfoys and Severus listened in as the reporter said, "Although the police report that the body was burned beyond recognition, personal affects found at the scene preliminary identify him as Tony Wong, head of the Chinatown triad."

"Huh, that isn't him," drawled Lucius just as the ghost yelled, "That can't be, that's the guy who killed me!" They then heard Phoebe gasp loudly, "Wait, I see him. Wong, he's still alive."

"Of course he's still alive, that's _me_ they found," shouted the ghost.

"I see a sign, uh, quick give me a pen," Phoebe spoke in rushed tones.

"I don't understand why Wong would wanna kill me. I never did anything to him," the ghost said in exasperation.

"It's obvious isn't it?" Pandora's voice sounded out. "Wong is trying to fake his own death, and you two look a lot alike."

"Smart girl," Severus hummed. Lucius felt his heart swell with pride.

"What does that mean?" asked Phoebe suddenly.

"Warhal imports. It's a warehouse over in Chinatown," said the ghost.

They watched as Piper and the ghost left to Chinatown and Narcissa looked worried, "Maybe the sisters should have stuck together, it's dangerous what she plans on doing."

"But cool," cheered Draco.

***P4***

"Prue, what are you doing?" asked Pandora, walking into Prue's room with Phoebe only to see her flicking through the channels.

"Just flicking through channels," Prue shrugged.

"You don't flick … you never flick," stated Phoebe.

"Well I flick now. Are you okay? Did you warn the guy?" asked Prue looking concerned.

Phoebe beamed proudly, "I did better than that. I _saved_ that guy. And it was great. I knew doing it would be good for him but I had no idea what a rush it would be for me. I felt so good and not just about myself, but about everything. That even in my own little way I could make a difference. Can you believe it's _me_ saying this?"

"What more can I say, it's been a week full of surprises," Prue smiled cheekily.

"You just don't have enough faith in yourself, Pheebs," scoffed Pandora but she smiled proudly at her sister all the same.

"Anyways speaking of surprises, what are you going to do about Andy?" asked Phoebe.

"I don't know. Andy kept something from me, but the truth is, I keep something from him _every day_. And it's not like I'll ever be able to tell him about our secret, so what's the point?" said Prue nonchalantly, yet her eyes looked sad.

"Okay, Prue, I'm sorry, but that's bullshit! We're the _Charmed Ones_ , Prue, not the _Doomed Ones_. We have lives just like everyone else. Call him, go see him, _do something_. One day we'll be able to share our secret with a special someone," said Pandora.

"Give to get, that's the secret of life, not our powers," added Phoebe.

***P4***

"It seems Piper Halliwell has fallen in love with the ghost," Narcissa smiled through her shock as they listened to their romantic conversation.

"Where were you my whole life?" they heard the ghost say.

"Wait, who are those people?" snapped Lucius suddenly. They couldn't do anything but watch as two men broke into the front door followed by Piper screaming and the ghost shouting out, "No! Piper! Somebody help!"

"They're kidnapping her!" Severus stated in surprise as they watched the two men carry her outside and throw her into the back of the car and drive away.

"What's wrong? What happened?" came Prue's frantic voice.

"They took her. Wong's men took Piper," yelled Mark desperately.

"Do you know where they took her?" asked Pandora in rushed tones.

Phoebe yelled out, "I'm calling 911!"

"No, do it from the car, let's go. We've got to find her," snapped Prue.

The three sister witches and the ghost climbed into Piper's jeep and sped away down the same path Wong's men took.

"I don't like this mother," Draco looked worried for his half-sister.

"At least this isn't a warlock problem. It's a muggle problem," Severus tried looking at the positive side, "They may have guns, but the girls have magic on their side."

Lucius placed his thumb and index finger on the bridge of his nose and pinched it, exhaling a deep breath; that girl would be the death of him.

***P4***

Prue, Phoebe, Pandora and Mark climbed up the stairs of the warehouse where they knew Piper was taken to. A door opened and one of Wong's men walked out. Prue squinted her eyes using her power on him, making the guy fly over and land into a pile of boxes.

They barged into to the room Piper was in with Wong and some of his men and Prue used her powers again. Tony began shooting at them, but before the bullets could hit them, Pandora abruptly stuck a hand forward, letting out dome neon blue energy shield in front of herself and her sisters protectively. The bullets hit the shield, making it sizzle and spark like electricity at the impact and the bullets bounced away, hitting the wall.

Piper then froze Wong in his place while her hands where still tied and Phoebe and Pandora rushed over to untie her; just as they were done Tony unfroze and looks at them in fear.

"Who are you people?"

"Someone you shouldn't have messed with!" growled Pandora.

Prue then squinted at him, hitting him with her power and causing him to fall down the stairs. He got up quickly and ran outside where the police was waiting for him with their guns pointing at him.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Pandora and Mark rushed over to the balcony.

Andy yelled out to Wong with his gun raised, "Police! Freeze!"

Tony fired his gun at Andy making him shoot him and Tony dropped down on the pavement; dead.

"I've never seen anybody killed before," said Piper casually as they watched the scene.

"Uh, Jeremy," said Pandora in a duh tone.

"Javna," added Prue.

"I mean human," Piper hissed at them while rolling her eyes.

"Come on, let's get out of here before Andy sees us," Phoebe whispered.

"Yeah, it would be too much of a coincidence," stated Pandora, agreeing with Phoebe.

The four witches and one ghost ran down an alley when they heard footsteps behind them, only to see the ghost of Tony.

"Wong," Mark stated.

Tony looked bewildered as he looked at Mark, "But you're dead!"

"Yeah," Mark nodded, "So are you." At that moment, Yama appeared on his horse holding a spear and making his way towards them. Mark grabbed Tony, repeating the last words he told him before he killed him, "Make a wish, you bastard!" He then pushed Tony into Yama's spear, which sucked him up.

Yama began moving closer to Mark, and Piper instantly went to stand in front of him, "No, you can't take him. He's a good man, he doesn't belong with you."

Yama hesitated slightly before bowing his head and disappearing from their sight.

***P4***

"I hate funerals," hissed Pandora to her sisters. The four of them where dressed in black and stood at a corner at Mark's funeral watching as they buried him. His mother sat silently, tears falling down her face as Mark stood next to her.

"All those stories, all those legends you taught me, you saved my soul, mum. You were right." Mark gave his mother one last look before he went over to the four sisters. "Take it from me, Prue, don't miss your birthday. Not any of them, they're precious."

"I won't," Prue smiled sadly.

Mark then looked at Piper, "I wished."

"Me too," Piper replied weakly with a wet chuckle. Mark lifted a hand close to Piper's face and whispered, "I'm going to miss you, Piper."

Pandora nudged Phoebe, who stood beside her as she noticed an Asian man who looked to be around his fifties, appear, smiling over at them, "Who's that man?"

Mark smiled when he looked over at the man Pandora was referring to, "My dad." he looked at Piper, "I guess this really is goodbye."

Piper began sobbing, wiping tears from her eyes, as she watched Mark walk over to his father, and they both disappeared. "Leave it to me to fall for a dead guy."

"It's an improvement. At least he wasn't a warlock," Phoebe smirked, making her three sisters laugh.

"Hear, hear," cheered Pandora.

***P4***

"How does someone fall in love with a ghost in a day? _A ghost!_ " scoffed Draco in disbelief.

"Love is a funny thing Draco. When you've experienced it, you will understand better," Narcissa smiled as she watched the four sisters walk into the manor after returning from the ghost's funeral.

"You know what? I've changed my mind. Maybe I should have a party after all," Prue said suddenly.

"Are you serious," squealed Phoebe happily.

"Yeah, why not. I mean, Mark is right," Prue shrugged.

"Right, he died on his birthday," Severus recalled from a conversation he heard between Piper and the ghost the other day.

"Well, Prue, we're glad you said that because…" Pandora trailed off as a loud bang came from their manor and many voices cheered out, "SURPRISE!"

"Did I getcha? I gotcha?" Piper sounded smug.

Prue laughed, "Yeah, you got me."

"And I got you an actual present too," they heard Phoebe say as the Malfoys and Severus left the terrace and went up to their room for a well-deserved sleep.

Lucius was beginning to get confused about the protective feelings he was getting, not only towards Pandora … but her three sisters as well … and he didn't like it at all.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **I am so sorry for the delay. I am currently writing nineteen stories at the same time and trying to balance them out. I will try and have chapter 7 out sooner. I hope you like this chapter and that it was worth the wait. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 6:**

"Blaise look at you, don't you look smashing," Narcissa beamed. Draco had finally managed to convince Lucius to allow Blaise to stay over at their Manor in San Francisco until they began their fifth year at Hogwarts. The only reason Lucius finally acceded was because Blaise Zabini was neutral in the war and didn't entertain gossipmongers.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy. I'm glad you and Lord Malfoy allowed me consent to stay over," Blaise politely kissed the palm of her hand like the perfect pureblood scion of the Zabini house he was educated to be, before brushing the remaining soot from his robes due to floo traveling.

Lucius and Severus were engaging about the political situation in Britain at the current moment between the light, grey and dark factions when they heard the screeching sounds of a tire halting on the brake against the asphalt. Snapping their gaze toward the Halliwell Manor, the two wizards gaped at the obscene scene they were bearing witness to; in their mutual they didn't notice a stunned Narcissa run over to join them, her eyes bulging in surprise.

Pandora Halliwell was dressed in a stunning yet slinky tight red dress that clung onto her curves and hugged her figure that reached mid-thigh, her olive skin radiated in contrast and her silver blonde hair was tied in a high-volume ponytail. She looked dazzling, however, her angelic features was scrunched up in unbelievable rage as she stormed out of a polished yellow Lamborghini Gallardo and slammed the door shut with an echoing bang, disturbing the silent night.

"Fuck you, Jordan! I'm done. It's _over_ ," Pandora snarled, storming past a handsome man with salt and pepper hair, sapphire blue eyes set in a rugged face with a hardened jaw, tanned skin and a Giorgio Armani suit. The man – Jordan, reached out and yanked her arm backward into his arms, "Baby, come on, I'm sorry, forgive me babe."

"Let GO of me!" Pandora screamed, uncaring that she could possibly wake up the neighbors and cause a scene. Lucius snarled, a growl rumbling in his throat and his fists were clenched; Severus and Narcissa knew that he was trying to hold himself back from blowing out into a full-on paternal rage.

"Babe, please forgive me. I cannot lose you," Jordan pleaded her, his face genuinely apologetic. Pandora focused upwards at the sky, and the two Malfoys and Severus could tell from the distance that she was trying to hold back tears that were threatening to consume her. "I've been shooting for my new film all day, Jordan. I'm the star of a new movie I worked my ass to get, because I'm that good, and you have the audacity to insult me in a crowded restaurant and call me a whore who slept with the director to achieve the part?! You're just lucky there were no reporters nearby, Jordan or my career could have been ruined."

There was a sobering silence in the air. The Malfoys and Severus could be seen gaping at the couple who were glaring at one another. Finally, Pandora shook her head, "Look Jordan, I'm just- it's been a long day. _Goodnight_."

Jordan stared at Pandora's retreating back desperately, "I'll call you tomorrow, Pandora, I'm not giving up on us."

"What a fool, such a slime calling her a whore, how dare he. Despicable man," Lucius spat, chugging the last remnants of Firewhiskey and hastily refilling his glass.

Narcissa scowled, "It's always the incredibly handsome men that end up being the heartbreakers and swines."

"Cissa," Lucius gasped, scandalized. Narcissa gave him a 'look who's talking' face before leaving them without another word. "Was it something I said, Severus?" Lucius asked bewilderly.

"Women," Severus shrugged as though it were the obvious answer to the age-old question.

 *****P4*****

The next day, Pandora walked in on Piper and Prue gathered in the living room, conversing the pros and cons about some exercise video Piper had been trying to follow through. "Morning guys," Pandora mumbled, slumping tiredly on the couch.

"What's wrong with you, Pan?" Phoebe asked, entering the room with a box of Fruit Loops in her hand and sitting beside her. Pandora merely groaned and dipped a hand in the box before munching on the cereal.

"No seriously, your eyes are red and puffy. You cried yourself to sleep, didn't you? What happened?" Prue asked in concern.

"Jordan's a jerk. Remember I told you I received the role of the star of the new movie coming out, 'Cassandra'." Once she received three nods in unison, she carried on, "So Jordan takes me out for dinner at a five star restaurant to celebrate my getting the part," Pandora was beginning to get worked up as she recalled last night's events, "He asked me if the Director was an ass, because they usually are in showbiz. But when I told him that Mallory was awesome, he got all jealous and had the impudence to call me a whore, stating that Í traded sex to get the part."

"He didn't!" Piper gasped, eyes widening; Phoebe had a hand covering her mouth in shock and Prue's eyes narrowed into slits, her face red with rage.

"Oh, believe me, he did. I demanded he drop me back to the manor and he spent the whole car ride apologizing profusely. _Ughh_ , I don't know. I like Jordan _, a lot_ , but we've been dating a week and he's already acting like a jealous ass, I don't know girls …"Pandora drifted off, at a loss for words.

"Jordan is ten years older than you, Pan. You have to decide what you want and soon," Prue informed her softly.

Phoebe couldn't help but add in her two cents, "Tons of fun, lots of heat and no strings attached. That's what I want."

"Yeah, I tried that for years. Thought I'd give the serious gig a try, and till now it's a complete bust," Pandora retorted grimly.

"I know this may not sound very P.C., but I want romance. Long, slow kisses, late-night talks, candle lights," the whole time Piper spoke, her eyes were dazed staring at nothing in particular with a dreamy smile on her face. "I _love_ love. I'd take what Prue has in a flat second," she concluded, snapping out of her reverie. Pandora and Phoebe desperately tried to quash their amused laughter.

"Hmm, but then you'd have to deal with the family secret, which isn't exactly normal now, is it," Prue rebutted cheekily.

Pandora shook her head, "Who cares. Andy is one _hot_ piece of ass, and he's a detective. It doesn't get any better than that! It's a good thing I regard him as an older brother, otherwise I'd ask him to frisk me on a daily basis," she winked, prompting bouts of laughter from her older sisters.

 *****P4*****

"Spit it out, Draco," Blaise finally snapped. The two fifteen year olds were walking by the streets near Malfoy Manor, firmly instructed by Narcissa not to stray too far from their view. He could already tell that the Malfoys harbored a secret and that Professor Snape was in on it, and he hoped his best friend would trust him.

Before Draco could respond however, the most gorgeous woman Blaise had ever seen bypassed them. Blaise gaped unattractively at her; she was dressed in a tight white jogging bra and shorts, but it was her hair and eyes that were strikingly familiar and he whipped around to face Draco, "You have a lot of explaining to do, Draco!"

And explain he did, by the time he finished enlightening his best friend about Pandora, her sisters, their Wiccan magic and his mother's nosiness, Pandora had finished her second lap around the neighborhood and Prue had arrived.

"Oh good, you two are just in time. Sockey has prepared tea," Narcissa beamed as the two boys sat on the terrace. Lucius sent Blaise a piercing gaze, "I assume everything would be kept between us, am I correct?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy," Blaise nodded hurriedly. Narcissa clapped her hand joyfully, "Good. Let us listen in to the sisters' agenda for today." Blaise raised a quizzical brow at Draco, who merely shook his head in a 'don't ask' gesture and shrugged for added effect.

"What are you doing, Piper?" Pandora's musical voice boomed in the terrace sounding amused and flabbergasted all at once.

"Uh, um well, you see –"Piper stuttered nervously, but before she could add another word in, Phoebe's distracted voice joined the other's, "Piper, I was wrong. The spell calls for cayenne pepper not black pepper … ooh. Did I say spell?" she backtracked nervously, "I-I meant recipe. We are so busted, aren't we?" she concluded with a defeated sigh.

"Damn straight," Pandora sounded highly amused. Prue on the other hand, didn't, "What spell are you casting?"

The five magicals' ears perked up; interested in this spell the Wiccan's were currently talking about.

Piper's voice was increasingly nervous when she spoke up. "I realized today that Phoebe may have stumbled onto something that _actually_ makes sense."

"Now I'm worried," Prue sighed out, simultaneously Pandora let out a snort and said, "That's not something you hear every day."

"Hey!" Phoebe cried out, offended. Draco couldn't help but let out an unMalfoy snort of amusement.

"All the spells are in this book for a reason, right?" Piper's voice rose in altitude as she rambled onward. "And I think that this spell could be a harmless opportunity for us to test our powers, you know, _really_ get a handle on them. I mean, why else would it say we can reverse it at any time? All I want is someone special in my life and this spell provides that exactly."

"Woah, wait, what?" Blaise gasped, astounded.

"Are they referring to what I think they're referring to?" Severus asked unsurely, just as Phoebe's voice boomed over him, "I can translate … basically; we're doing a spell to attract a lover."

"You have got to be kidding me," Prue and Pandora spoke in unison, incredulity clear in their tone.

"This is ridiculous. There has got to be a catch. A really, _really_ ugly catch, guys," Pandora warned them.

"We were hoping you would join us, Pan," Piper's voice came out matter-of-factly.

"Woah, hold up, Piper. I've got a boyfriend. Jordan and I didn't exactly break up, and even if we did … I wouldn't trust some unknown spell. Love cannot be magically created you two," Pandora said aloofly.

"She's right. This spell they speak of resembles a love potion," Narcissa agreed, frowning in puzzlement at the operating of the spell.

Prue adamantly refused as well, "What Pan said. Besides, I have got _enough_ complications in my life. You two are on your own."

"You know where to find us," Phoebe sang; two pairs of footsteps could be heard trudging up the stairs as Prue called out, "Be careful what you wish for."

"I so did not see this coming. Piper throwing caution to the wind is just not her style," Pandora spoke up in awe and disbelief. Prue made a sound of agreement and the two remaining sisters began talking about inconsequential issues.

"Wiccan witches are more powerful than us wand-wielders in their own way," Blaise piped up. He garnered four incredulous and baffled looks aimed his way. "My father knew a Wiccan witch around a decade ago, he told me they live through more danger than we do," Blaise clarified.

"And here I thought they were merely a joke; practitioners," Lucius scoffed, shaking his head at his arrogance and stupidity.

 *****P4*****

The phone began to ring, interrupting Prue and Pandora mid-discussion of their boyfriend drama. Wondering who would call at this time, Prue went over to answer the phone, "Hello?" At that moment, Piper and Phoebe enthusiastically ran up to her asking if the phone call was for one of them. "This is Prue. Who's this? Um, I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

Pandora, Piper and Phoebe gazed at Prue in concern as her brows furrowed, frowns crowding their forehead. "Uh, oh, look, as I told the waitress I'm just not available. How did you get my number, my name?" she demanded. Prue suddenly blinked in shock, gaping at the phone, "Hello?"

"Who is it?" Piper asked.

Prue dropped the phone onto the table, glancing apprehensively at Piper and Phoebe, "That guy from Quake who sent me a drink. He asked me out."

"What guy?" Pandora approached them.

"Some guy in a wheelchair, don't know him," Prue answered, her eyes then narrowed at Phoebe as she went to grab her jacket from the coat hanger, "Um, hello. Missy May, where are you going?"

"I'm going to Quake, see if my spell worked. Want to join me?" Phoebe chirpily asked Piper.

"Pass," Piper said with a headshake.

 *****P4*****

"Good morning, Draco, Blaise," Narcissa smiled, handing out their breakfast. Once again, the five occupants of Malfoy Manor were comfortably seated on the veranda, waiting for the Halliwells to wake up.

"Do you remember what mom used to say about monsters?" Prue's voice filled the silence in the air.

"Monsters?" Lucius quipped with a sneer. Narcissa glared at him to hush up, just as Pandora instantly answered in a monotone, "She said if we saw any monsters to tell them to go away, that they didn't exist."

"Always worked too," Piper chimed in.

"Yeah, well, not this time," Prue's voice shook slightly in worriment, garnering concerned looks from the wand-wielders, "He _knew_ about mom. He _knew_ what she told us and how did he know that? And what about the marks on my back. Piper, Pandora, they were there are now they've disappeared. I don't know how and I don't know why, but they were _definitely_ there."

"That's highly unbelievable," Severus scoffed, shaking his head in utter disbelief.

"We said the same thing about warlocks … and we were proved wrong," Narcissa was quick to point out that little fact, garnering grim looks from the males. During their discussion, they missed half of the conversation, and zoned back in when a strange man's voice boomed over them.

"Morning."

"Uh, excuse me but who are you?" Prue snapped. Pandora sounded slightly out of breath, "Woah. Hello handsome." At the same time, Piper admiringly said, " _Who cares_."

Lucius snarled, his fists clenching under the table and Narcissa giggled in amusement.

"Hans, I found your t … _shirt_ ," Phoebe sounded sheepish, and the wand-wielders were assuming that the three sisters were currently gaping at her in shock.

"So. Mystery, handsome man is named Hans," Narcissa smirked, enjoying the envious glare Lucius was rashly throwing about in a very unMalfoy-like fashion.

"Was it in the hammock or –"Phoebe quickly interjected Hans, "It doesn't matter," she laughed breathlessly.

"Did he just say hammock?" they heard Pandora whisper just as the sound of snogging reverberated around them. Draco and Blaise's eyebrows rose lewdly while Lucius and Severus turned a slight pink color. Narcissa seemed to be enjoying this change of events the most out of them all.

A minute later, they were fortunate to witness Hans leaving the manor and Lucius growled loudly, leaving the table in fury when he noted Narcissa unabashedly gazing at him with awestruck eyes.

 *****P4*****

Pandora stayed in all day at the Manor, memorizing her script for the movie. Unfortunately, the doorbell had been ringing off the hook all day with multiple flower deliveries. By the time Phoebe and Piper arrived at night, the house was overflowing with bouquets and Pandora was seething with rage.

"You know how hard it is to memorize a script when the door constantly rings with stupid flowers from your stupid fake admirers? I told you the spell would come around and bite you in the ass!" Pandora raged and ranted, causing Piper and Phoebe to recoil backwards. An angry Pandora Halliwell was the scariest sight they have ever seen, worse than warlocks at times.

"Sorry, sorry, we're going to reverse the spell," Piper apologized profusely.

"Wait, _admirers_ , as in plural?" Phoebe gaped in shock.

Pandora lifted a perfectly plucked eyebrow, her anger diminishing slightly, "You don't know?"

"No. I mean, they're definitely not from Hans," Phoebe responded, relief evident on her face when it was obvious the youngest Halliwell was beginning to calm down.

"What happened?" Piper asked curiously.

Phoebe groaned and sunk down into the couch, "He wouldn't leave me alone all night. He kept touching me. And practically every guy in the bar was hitting on me. Finally I couldn't take it anymore," she whined, "I ditched and left him at the club. So, how was your date?" she quickly changed the subject, eliciting a harsh snort from a still pissed of Pandora.

"Perfect," Piper snapped, "Everything was perfect. Even my faults were _perfect_ ," she said bitterly, looking dejected.

"And this is a bad thing?" Phoebe asked in confusion, trading a dumbfounded look with an equally confused Pandora.

"It wasn't real. Everything he said, everything he felt, it was because of the spell, not because of me."

"I told you so!" Pandora said in a singsong voice, staring smugly at an annoyed Piper. But Phoebe shook her head adamantly, and argued back, "Piper, you don't know that. Maybe he meant every word. Maybe if it wasn't for the spell he would've never had a chance to feel those things. Let alone say them."

"No, Phoebe. Love is a magic between two people that cannot be explained and cannot be conjured. What we did, it's just … it's not right. Pan was right. Happy, Pandora? _You_ _were_ _right_ ," Piper bellowed.

"Thank you," Pandora quipped, stretching her legs happily on the sofa as Kit jumped onto her lap. Multiple meowing could be heard and Pandora suppressed a snort as she stared out at the window were many cats could be seen trying to scratch their way inside.

"Hmm. Even our poor cat is in hell," Phoebe pouted before glaring at the window and yelling, "Go away horny Tom cats."

"Let's reverse the spell," Piper said firmly, and when Phoebe nodded in agreement, Pandora shouted out, "Hallelujah!"

The phone began ringing all of a sudden; Pandora made a beeline toward it, "Hello? Prue, where are you?"

"I'm, um, still at the office," Prue tiredly informed her, she sounded distressed and not her usual altogether self, "Look, I fell asleep and that man from my dream, he tried to kill me again."

"What?! Oh my God, Prue," Pandora gasped out, ignoring Piper and Phoebe's questioning expressions.

"Yeah. I don't understand why. All I know is I'm only safe if I stay awake. If I fall asleep, I'm dead," Prue said, quite bluntly too.

"You're joking, right. Okay, okay, look, how about one of us come and pick you up?" Pandora asked, rubbing a hand on her temple in exasperation, knowing that her stubborn sister wouldn't agree.

"No. I don't want to stay here another minute," Prue as expected, said, "Look, I want you to look in the Book of Shadows and see if you can find anything on this guy. He calls himself a 'Dream Sorcerer', ok?"

"Okay, you two. We got some big bad who fashions himself as the 'dream sorcerer' to look up on the Book. Let's move it, go, go, go," Pandora marched a bewildered Piper and Phoebe up the attic.

"Pan, what's going on?" Piper asked watching as Pandora began filing through the pages of the book, her face scrunched in concentration.

"Cliff notes version; uh, if Prue sleeps, she dies. Dream Sorcerer trying to kill her in her dreams and we have got to stop his paralyzed ass from murdering our sister because rejection doesn't sit well with him," Pandora blankly told them, her silver eyes hardening to resemble molasses.

However, the three Halliwells thumbed through every single page, back and front, and got nothing.

"I'm telling you, there's _no_ Dream Sorcerer anywhere," Phoebe shouted out for the third time in aggravation.

Piper shook her head, firmly placed in denial, "That's impossible. The Book of Shadows has never let us down." Pandora continued riffling through the book for the fourth time while her big sisters argued their lack of discovery out. "Well, maybe he's not a demon. Maybe he's a mortal," Phoebe suggested. Pandora paused, her hand frozen as she was about to turn the page; Phoebe was on to something.

"Then he's got one hell of a power," Piper retorted with a humorless snort.

Pandora abruptly snapped the book shut, prompting both sisters to jump and stare at her enquiringly, "Pheebs made a decent point. Think about it, this guy shows up out of the blue, takes an interest in Prue, she rejects him and now he's haunting her dreams. He isn't _anywhere_ in the book. Meaning, our ancestors never came across this so-called, Dream Sorcerer, OR he's a mortal and science is probably involved."

Piper was skeptical, but Phoebe pondered over Pandora's words, "Pandora's reasoning has its merits, Piper-"the phone suddenly rang, interrupting them from their brainstorming and the three Halliwells wasted no time in dashing downstairs, knowing it would be Prue.

Before Piper managed to grab the phone, Phoebe blurted, "Wait. What are we going to tell her? That we can't help her? That she can never go to sleep?"

"How about we ponder over that dilemma _later_ and answer the phone before we don't have a sister to inform that she can never go to sleep," Pandora snapped, answering the phone in an instant and putting it on loud speaker.

 *****P4*****

When Lucius, Severus, Draco and Blaise arrived at the veranda, they were met with a concerned and deeply worried Narcissa wringing her wrists, her tea all but forgotten.

"Cissa, whatever is the matter?" Lucius asked, fearing the worst.

"Oh, Lucius, it's horrible. Some 'Dream Sorcerer' is trying to kill Prue and her sisters have no lead," Narcissa wailed, grabbing on to Lucius's hand for support.

Draco couldn't help but snort, "Dream Sorcerer, mother?"

Severus smacked the back of Draco's head and sat by Lucius's side as Prue's voice blared around them sounding slightly crackled, "She's talking from the phone," he informed the others knowledgeably.

"Hey, did you, um, find anything?"

"No, we didn't but don't worry. You're not in this alone. Phoebe, Pandora and I will help you," Piper's worried voice surrounded the air.

Prue's shaky and tired voice came out next, "How can you help me when we don't know what he is?"

"Okay, we may have not found anything in the Book of Shadows, but we think he might be a mortal, and I think it's some science experiment," Pandora spoke up.

"Mortal?" Lucius scoffed. At the same time, Draco wonderingly asked, "Science experiment?"

"Later," Severus hissed as Narcissa shushed them all impatiently.

"The most important thing right now is getting you home safely," Piper's shaky voice said. On the other end, Prue made a sound of agreement, "Yeah. Ok. Um, look. Just keep talking. Don't let me fall asleep."

"Why wouldn't she want to fall asleep, mother?" Draco asked, and the other three looked at her as well, knowing she had been the only one listening in on the Halliwell Manor all day.

As Phoebe's voice yelled suggestions down the other end, Narcissa hurriedly informed them what happened, "Apparently this 'Dream Sorcerer' is invading Prue's dreams and trying to kill her in them. The sisters couldn't find anything pertaining this alleged sorcerer."

"How about we sing that road trip song we used to sing when we were little," Pandora suggested.

"Wait, isn't that the muggle Hans from this morning?" Blaise suddenly piped up, distracting them all from the next words of the sisters. Screams reverberated around them as they observed Hans banging angrily on the door, deeply yelling at the top of his lungs for Phoebe.

"Let me in. I _have_ to see you."

"The spell backfired apparently," Narcissa aimlessly informed them.

"We can see that," Severus drawled out in an obvious tone. They witnessed Hans break open the door, and instinctively, Lucius, Severus, Draco and Blaise made to rise from their seat with all intents and purposes of going over to the Halliwell Manor.

"Hans please," Phoebe pleaded him desperately.

"Ever since I met you, I can't do anything. Eat, drink, _sleep_. All I can do is _think_ _about_ _you_ ," Hans voice boomed out, a mixture of anger and desperation.

"Oh Merlin, Prue," Narcissa breathed out sadly, as said tired voice blared out groggily, "Piper, Pandora, Phoebe?"

Pandora suddenly appeared in the doorway, and the wand-wielders could see her face morphed into pure unalderated rage as she pulled Phoebe aside and stalked over to Hans, "Are you fucking kidding me? This is private property buddy. _Get out_ ," she snarled, her hand outstretched and pointing to the door.

"I have to see Phoebe –"

" _No_! Phoebe will call you _tomorrow_ , now _get out_ ," Pandora yelled, pushing Hans out, but he merely released himself from her hold, grabbed a flower vase and threw it at her.

" _Merlin_ ," Draco whispered, however five pairs of eyes widened in awe when Pandora raised both hands in a jabbing motion and a neon blue shield, radiating and crackling with energy appeared in front of her just as the vase impacted it, bouncing off and smashing onto the floor into pieces.

"He's picking another vase. He's gone berserk," Narcissa shrieked, both hands covering her mouth. But this time, the vase froze mid-air and the wand-wielders witnessed Piper use her power for the first time. Hans was frozen, resembling a statue, in the forgotten open doorway.

The dilemma Prue was in had been forgotten as the wand-wielders gaped at the two incredulous powers they witnessed from Pandora and Piper, respectively.

"This is the first I have witnessed with my very own eyes the power Wiccan witches possess running through their veins," Lucius gasped out; inwardly kicking himself for his previous skepticism.

"Incredible," Severus agreed, already storing the memory in his mind to show Dumbledore when he finally deemed them with his presence. It was true however, for the past few weeks, they have only heard the happenings through Narcissa's spell; this time, they managed to perceive their powers in person, and it was an unforgettable and mesmerizing moment for them. One they would not fail to recall any time soon.

"Next time I tell you NOT to do a spell half-cocked, _listen_ to me," Pandora snarled, glaring at her shocked sisters. Suddenly, Phoebe's eyes disconnected rom the frozen Hans and gasped out in remembrance, " _Prue_!"

"Oh, Salazar, they left Prue on the other end of this telyphone," Narcissa gasped, yanking her golden hair slightly in worriment.

"Prue! _Prue_!" Pandora's voice yelled out frantically, "You guys, she's not there!"

"She's not answering," Phoebe sobbed.

"You don't think-"Narcissa couldn't say the words out loud, but Severus managed to, "Dead? I hope not," he grimaced.

" _Merlin_ ," was all Draco had been able to breathe out in repetition; none of them noticed the look of pure agony written on Lucius' flawless features, his blank, impassive mask all but forgotten.

 *****P4*****

Not even an hour of worrying and frantic pacing later, the three Halliwell sisters received a call from the hospital, informing them that Prue had been in a car accident. In the meantime, Piper and Phoebe – who were practically bulldozed by a raging Pandora – reversed the dastardly and accursed spell and shoved a bewildered Hans out of the manor.

The three sisters made a rapid beeline to the reception where a lady could be seen, deeply immersed on the phone.

"Excuse me?" Piper snapped, uncaring for how harsh her tone currently was at the heavy situation. A passing doctor paused in their line of vision and calmly asked, "May I help you?"

Pandora took charge, used to situations such as these in showbiz, she was the only sister able to form a coherent sentence and converse politely. Stepping up, she flashed him a smile that appeared as a grimace and said, "You called us a while ago. Our sister, Prue Halliwell is here, something about a car accident."

The doctor suddenly smiled, his eyes flashing with recognition, and whether it was due to recognizing her as The Pandora Halliwell, or her sister's name, she didn't care. "Your sister is still in trauma one."

"Is she okay?" Phoebe blurted out, her hand squeezing Pandora's in a firm grip; all three Halliwells were expecting the worse.

"Well if you go to the waiting room, a doctor will be right with you," the doctor pleasantly informed them.

Pandora frowned in bafflement, uncaring how rude she sounded, she needed to know the situation of her older sister, "Aren't you a doctor?" But the doctor didn't seem to be insulted, on the contrary, he sounded amused, "I am. However, I'm not the doctor on your sister's case. Please, just wait in the waiting room and someone will be right with you. I'm Dr. Black, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Two hours later, Piper, Phoebe and Pandora were finally allowed admittance. Prue's surgery was a success, but unknown to the doctors, her life was still at risk as long as the elder Halliwell was still trapped in her subconscious.

They hurried over to stand by her side and gently began prodding her awake.

"We're here, Prue right beside you," Piper said, her hand dragging down Prue's hair gently.

"Can you hear us?" Phoebe worriedly asked, her eyes beseeching her two sisters, at a loss for what to do. Pandora leaned forward, her lips whispering a millimeter from Prue's ear, "Prue, you send that son of a bitch down to hell where he belongs. Don't let him win. You hear me? Fight him! You're strong, _fight_ _him_!"

"Don't leave us," Phoebe added desperately.

"Use your power, Prue," Piper advised her; the three sisters knew that Prue could hear them. Somehow they knew – maybe it was their connection as sisters, or their recent connection as witches that brought them closer than they had ever been during childhood, but they knew Prue could hear them and that their words were having an immense impact in Prue's helpless predicament.

Suddenly, Prue's eyes snapped open, and they all sighed in relief as they witnessed the familiar blue orbs of their sister.

"Prue?" Piper cautiously asked.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked next.

Prue gave them a weak, yet reassuring nod, "Yeah, I'm okay."

"What about the …" Pandora trailed off. However, Prue had a genuine smile appear on her face, right before she closed her eyes, "He's gone."

 *****P4*****

"Hello dears." The three sisters, their hands laden with flowers turned around, shocked to see that their neighbor, Narcissa Malfoy and two young boys who looked to be in their teens walk up to them with a bouquet in each of their hands.

Swallowing nervously, Pandora spoke up, "Mrs. Malfoy, hi." She had yet to tell her sisters about her suspicions of their new neighbors; of the man, Lucius being her father, even though she had no proof.

"We heard about your sister. We came by to offer you our condolences and hope she gets better," Narcissa beamed, eliciting smiles out of the weary sisters. They handed over the bouquets and bid them adieu. But before they left, Narcissa uttered, "I do hope we can assemble and have dinner or perhaps lunch. I look forward to becoming fast friends with you dears."

"Absolutely," Piper beamed.

"Thank you," Phoebe called out cheerfully while Pandora gave a small dip of acknowledgement and a strained smile. They then continued their trek to Prue's room and Phoebe sang, "Knock, knock."

"Please tell me you guys are here to pick me up," Prue groaned from her bed. Although she looked healthier, having finally been able to have a good rest, and there was a smile on her face, Prue's eyes shone with annoyance. Prue Halliwell hated being helpless and would rather move around than stay stuck in a hospital bed.

"Hi. No, Dr. Black said one more day. Just to be sure," Piper said, shooting a sly glance at Pandora. Prue's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Suppressing her laughter, Phoebe chimed in, "Yeah, and you know, it wouldn't kill you to get some rest."

"Okay, am I missing something?" Prue demanded.

"No," Pandora ground out; at the same time, Piper and Phoebe chanted, "Yes." Prue raised an eyebrow and glanced impatiently at her sisters. Pandora groaned and said, "Fine so, Connor offered to take me out for coffee after his shift, _happy_?"

"Connor?" Prue asked, a smile flittering on her face.

"She means, _Dr. Black_ ," came Phoebe's smug yet sly response.

"Ahh," Prue said in amusement, "I take it things didn't work out with Jordan?"

Pandora slumped on the seat by Prue's bedside, "My PR managed to do damage control over Jordan's remark, but she warned me that I should dump Jordan. Other than him being a risk to my growing career, he didn't exactly show respect as a boyfriend. So I ended it with him this morning."

"And she's possibly thinking of dating the eligible yet sexy _Dr_. Connor Black," Piper smirked.

"I think having a doctor on call would be helpful. You know, with us being the Charmed Ones and prone to many _accidents_ ," Phoebe quipped.

"Oh, shush you," Pandora laughed. Prue shook her head in amusement; Pandora always had men running after her, really. That girl would never experience a shortage of men … Prue couldn't even recall her baby sister ever being single for more than a week, a miracle if it were two.

Changing the subject, Prue asked the question she had been most curious of, "What happened with your little lust spell?"

"Oh, I made sure they reversed that spell alright," Pandora chirped, sending a death glare to both sheepish sisters at fault. "Yup, we reversed the spell last night under Pandora's scary watch," Phoebe obediently informed Prue.

"I called Jack and he didn't remember a thing," Piper added with a sigh, "And Phoebe called Hans –"

"And he didn't remember anything," Phoebe finished.

"So don't worry, everything is back to normal," Piper smiled convincingly.

"Good!" Prue and Pandora chanted. At that moment, Andy walked in carrying a red rose and takeaway, a wide smile on his face, "Afternoon, ladies. _Surprise_."

"Yes, it _is_ ," Prue genuinely smiled. She then stared at Phoebe knowingly, who rose her hands up in an 'I'm innocent' motion, "What are you looking at me for?" That action had Prue glare at Piper who sheepishly said, "Guilty. Come on, let's go."

Before the three sisters could leave, Dr. Black walked in dressed in regular clothes and his sexy face beamed at the sight of Pandora, "Pandora, hey. I just signed out of my shift. How about that coffee I promised you."

Pandora ignored the awe-struck looks from Prue, Piper and Phoebe as they blatantly checked the good doctor out. Pandora also ignored the protective glare Andy was throwing Connor as she grabbed his hand and yanked him down the hallway, calling out, "Bye sisters, Andy, see you later."

 **A/N:** **How did you like the latest chapter? For anyone that haven't watched Charmed TV show before; the Dream Sorcerer kills girls that reject him in their dreams. A waiter at Quake refused him after Prue did, Skye, and she died in her sleep, all her bones broken as though she were thrown off a building. The Dream Sorcerer: Berman, is in a wheelchair and he would enter dreams by a science experiment. Prue used her powers on him at the end and he died mid-experiment with all his bones crushed just like Skye did, when Andy and Morris were trying to wake him up before another woman could die.**

 **On another note, I have a little surprise for you: a little spoiler; there will be another character from Harry Potter universe coming next chapter … can anyone guess who? ;)**

 **R &R.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **To my readers who were curious and asking who portrayed Dr. Conner Black:- Oliver Jackson-Cohen.**

 **Chapter 7:**

"Severus?" Lucius stared inquisitively at his friend who just appeared into his fireplace in confusion, "What are you doing back so soon?"

Severus brushed the lingering soot from his back robes before responding, his eyes flickering over to the terrace where Narcissa, Draco and Blaise were chattering about one thing or the other, "The Order meeting ended swiftly much to my surprise, and I haven't been called by the Dark Lord, Lucius. In fact, Dumbledore asked me to warn you that he'll be following in a bi-"

The words barely tumbled out of his mouth when the fireplace flared green and the tall form of Albus Dumbledore stepped out, soft blue eyes twinkling merrily and a genial grandfatherly smile on his lips. Raising his wand to clean out the debris from his person, he studied his surroundings with interest, "Ah, Lucius. I do apologize for not arriving promptly when Severus informed me of your, ah, puzzling dilemma."

"Not at all, Dumbledore," Lucius sighed, a strained smile on his face; he may not abhor the old coot any longer and was immensely grateful for his hospitalizing aid toward his family in escaping the war and the Dark Lord's clutches, however, decades of bigotry took a while to let go. "Come, join us on the terrace for a spot of tea."

"Headmaster," Narcissa smiled brightly, standing up politely from her seat like a proper Lady of a Noble and Ancient House, "We thank you for taking your time to scrutinize the peculiar Wiccan witches residing nearby. Sockey, tea for Headmaster Dumbledore, if you please."

"Thank you, thank you. Ah, young Draco and Blaise, how do you fare?" Dumbledore smiled. The two fifteen year olds mumbled a polite response, ducking their heads bashfully, having not been used to seeing the Headmaster outside of the castle walls.

"Now," Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Tell me more about these Halliwells…"

 *****P4*****

"Why are you dragging me over to Bucklands Pheebs? We usually meet up for lunch at Quake," Pandora grumbled as she trailed behind her older sister who looked to be on a wild mission.

Phoebe huffed and yanked her stubborn sister out of the elevator, "Because, Pan, there is something _witchy_ I need to discuss with you and Prue. And since Prue can't get _out_ of work, we are going to her," she hissed before barging into Prue's office.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Pandora scowled, shaking her head in a humorous fashion as Phoebe made a beeline to Prue's chair and began swiveling in circles.

Phoebe giggled loudly, "This place rocks! No wonder she never wants to come home."

"Get out of my chair," Prue snapped from the doorway, her eyes flickering in confusion towards her two youngest sisters. Phoebe grumbled good-naturedly and got up, picking a notepad on her way over to Pandora's side.

"I love you and that you found time to scribble a morning shower schedule for we Halliwell sisters," Phoebe sang before frowning at Prue, "I noticed that I'm _last_."

Pandora rolled her eyes and gracefully sat on one of the two chairs opposite to Prue, "That's because, and honestly, no offense Pheebs, but _we_ three have work. If I were the jobless one then I wouldn't mind lounging around until it was my turn. Don't make a hissy fit over it."

Phoebe glared at Pandora in response, though it lacked any bite, grudgingly admitting that she had a point before slouching on the free chair.

"What are you doing here? I thought _you_ were helping Piper with the wedding, and that _you_ ," Prue turned to face Pandora, "Had a date with that doctor fellow."

Pandora rolled her eyes and leaned forward, "Okay first of all, his name is _Conner_ , Con- _ner_! And second, it was a coffee date since he is in between shifts at the hospital. I was under the impression that we'd meet up at Quake for lunch, but Miss Phoebe here, dragged me here for some secretive reason she ain't telling," she grumbled toward the end, shooting daggers at Phoebe who raised her hands up in an innocent gesture when she found herself on the receiving end to both sisters' questioning glares.

"Look, I need to talk to you two. It's important," Phoebe whined.

"You've got, uh," Prue glanced down at her watch, "Five minutes. Go."

Phoebe straightened up and squared her shoulder looking solemn, "Okay, uh, I had a vision this morning, and in this vision a _thing_ was being born, so I started to think back, oh, six, eight weeks ago …"

"Oh my God, _you're pregnant_ ," Prue gasped out, ignoring Pandora who face-palmed herself; trust Prue to jump to conclusions, _especially_ when related to Phoebe.

"What?!" Phoebe looked taken aback, her face aghast.

Prue glared at her accusingly, "That's why you came back from New York, _isn't it_?"

"Prudence!" Pandora barked; Prue winced, although Pandora was the laidback, good-natured baby sister who barely took anything serious, whenever she yelled out her full name, it meant that she had crossed the line and Pandora Halliwell was deathly scary when angered.

Phoebe stood up and placed both hands on her hips, nodding at Pandora in gratitude before glaring at Prue, " _No_. But I shouldn't be surprised that you would think that. After all, I am the irresponsible sister, the black sheep who _always_ screws up … besides Pandora-"

" _Hey_! Hurtful!" Pandora snapped, offended.

"-the dark cloud over the Halliwell household," she continued on dramatically.

"Phoebe…" Prue sighed, giving her the no-bullshit stare.

"Okay, I'm not pregnant," Phoebe abruptly admitted in an innocent tone.

"Oh my God, are you saying, Pipe-"

"Excuse me. I think I still have two more minutes," Phoebe interjected, causing Pandora to snap her mouth audibly shut. "FYI, like Pan just realized, we have _another_ sister who has _had_ _sex_. Remember _Jeremy_? The guy who _blew up_ in the attic? The _warlock_ boyfriend? Think about it you guys. Because it wasn't me in that vision having the demon child. It was Piper. So, if you won't believe me, you can believe my power."

"Okay, okay. You made your point. Stop it with the woo me Black Sheep crap. We believe you," Pandora said weakly, looking utterly faint as she traded fearful looks with a flabbergasted and stupefied Prue.

Phoebe nodded superciliously, "Good. Now if you'll excuse me. My five minutes are up and I'm supposed to be helping Piper at the Spencer's. Make a plan and let me know."

Once Phoebe left, Pandora glumly stated, "What this family needs is an intervention."

"Wha-, why? For who?" Prue stammered, surprised by the sudden change of subject.

"Well for starters, Piper is pregnant with a demon child according to Pheebs' vision. That girl needs a guide-book for how to date and _who_ to date, I mean, a warlock, and then let's not forget the ghost," she scoffed, ignoring the amused glitter in Prue's eyes, "And secondly, Phoebe needs an intervention, she keeps dressing herself down."

Prue sighed dismally, "I suppose it's mostly my fault. You two were both trouble, but at least you were more responsible. I should tone it down with her a bit."

"Yup, you should," Pandora agreed.

Prue nodded and cleared up her desk, "Right. So, you go check the book for demon babies and anything about Jeremy. I'll try and finish up early and meet you at the house."

"You better. I don't want some demon calling me Auntie. Besides, I'm too young to be an aunt!"

 *****P4*****

"You have seen them perform Wiccan magic, are you certain?" Dumbledore asked curiously after the Malfoys and Severus regaled the few combats the four sisters had partaken.

"We have seen two out of four. Pandora emits some sort of electric blue field that protects those on the other side-"

"Deflection," Albus whispered, "I apologize for the interruption, Lucius. The power you speak of is Deflection, I have read that certain affinity becomes potent over time."

"The other one, Piper, she froze the room except for herself and her two sisters at the time," Lucius continued firmly.

Blaise unsurely cleared his throat, "My father informed me about that. He said good witches cannot be affected by _most_ Wiccan spells."

"What of the remaining sisters' powers?" Albus pressed onwards after sending an impressed smile toward Blaise who flushed slightly at the silent praise.

Narcissa sat up proudly, "Well, from the eavesdropping charm I have cast, we overheard that Phoebe has the power of premonition, and the eldest, Prudence, has telekinesis."

"How fascinating-, oh, the youngest has arrived," Albus' attention was diverted toward the Halliwell Manor, and he couldn't help but gasp loudly at her enchanting beauty and obvious similarity to Lucius, "I am afraid that nobody from our world would ever mistake her for being a Malfoy. She bears such a striking resemblance."

"I know," Lucius sighed, a combination of annoyance and pride bubbling inside of him.

A ringing sound echoed from Narcissa's hearing charm, and all six occupants stayed silent, listening curiously as a musical voice answered, "Hello?"

"Unfortunately, we cannot hear the conversation from the other end," Severus grumbled.

" _Oh my God_! But you and Phoebe are alright though? Nothing happened?" Pandora yelled out frantically. After a moment of silence, a derisive snort echoed around them, "Something is fishy, Piper, or should I say _witchy_. No way in freaking hell could a tiny blue-blooded woman throw a priest over the balcony."

Another moment of silence occurred before Pandora defensively retorted, "Well, I'm different, I trained in Martial Arts when I was a teen, PLUS I took that survival self-defense class…"

"Hmm, a muggle priest died. Sounds to me like self-defense," Severus quipped rolling his eyes.

Before anybody could offer a retort, Pandora's skeptical voice filled the air around them, " _She is the bearer of the demon child, beware Hecate_? Yeah, 'cause that doesn't sound ominous at all, Piper! That didn't strike you the least bit odd that some priest was randomly spouting that crap out loud?"

"Oh my God," she suddenly whispered, sounding as though she had an epiphany, "Piper I gotta go. Let me know if anything happens, you and Pheebs take care."

"Hecate? Isn't she the Greek Goddess of Magic and Crossroads in Mythology?" Draco drawled out.

"Correct young Mr. Malfoy. How very odd, indeed," Albus mused, stroking his silvery beard absently as he pondered the one-sided conversation he overheard.

They then began listening in as Pandora trudged up the stairs loudly, muttering to herself along the way, "This can't be a coincidence. Demon child. Phoebe's premonition. Hecate. The hell!"

"Yes, well you're not making sense to us either," Blaise drawled.

Suddenly, after a few minutes of hearing the familiar noise of riffling pages, Pandora's smug yell reverberated around them, "Hecate! Found you! … Damn, we are so screwed!"

 *****P4*****

"Phoebe, Piper? What are you doing back so soon?" Pandora blinked in surprise, her hand marking the page of Hecate in the Book of Shadows. She had been reading the entry over a dozen times, and it didn't change the outcome of how screwed they were. "What's in those boxes?"

Piper dropped the boxes near Pandora and let out a cheer of victory, "I knew I wasn't crazy. Look at these matches. Look at these napkins," she tossed a matchbox over to Phoebe and a stack of napkins toward Pandora who both stared at items in their hands bewilderly, "They _all_ say ' _Allison_ and Elliot' _not_ , ' _Jade_ and Elliot'."

"Okay… so he dumped Allison for Jade, these shit happens a lot, Piper," Pandora drawled out, not comprehending what her sister was blathering on about.

But Phoebe shook her head and whispered, "That explains a lot!"

Ignoring Pandora's confusion, Piper carried on, digging into the box and taking out a piece of paper, stuffing it under the youngest sister's nose, "And look at this. It's Chef Moore's contract for the wedding. Up top it says 'The Wedding of Allison Michaels and Elliot Spencer'. _Allison_ is supposed to marry Elliot tomorrow, _not_ Jade."

"That's probably why she was crying," Phoebe mused, "I wonder what happened."

"Okay, so let me get this straight… this Allison person, the supposed-bride, crashed the Spencer House crying over Elliot marrying Jade who dumped her out of the blue, and you think this is something supernatural, and _not_ a couple's fight? I mean, maybe this Jade lady was an ex of Elliot OR, you know some of these blue-blooded families and their matrimonial contracts. Maybe he's forced to marry Jade by some ancient contract from birth."

Piper and Phoebe gaped at her in a unified dumbfounded shock.

Pandora shrugged nonchalantly, "Whaat? Don't look at me like that. We may be in the twentieth century, but some rich families still do that archaic arranged marriage shit."

Piper sighed desolately, "You might have a point. It's just, I feel for the girl ya know? Imagine watching the man you love marry somebody else. But we can help her, if this is all demonic, then we are the only ones with a chance of getting them back together."

Phoebe's eyes widened at the page of Hecate Pandora subtly pointed her index finger at, and she suddenly exploded, "Okay, I can't hold this in any longer. Your name isn't Piper and that's the good news. You're really Hecate, Queen of the Underworld. You're pregnant with the demon child, which means, I'm afraid we have to kill you."

"What?!" Piper and Pandora blurted out in confusion and hilarity, respectively.

Phoebe smiled sadly, "Not to worry. You have plenty of time. I still have to find the jeweled poignard to kill you with. See?" she showed Piper the page of Hecate.

"You are insane, Pheebs. Piper is _not_ Hecate," Pandora scoffed in amusement, just as Prue walked into the attic with the poignard in her hand.

"The odds, Piper. _What are the odds_ ," Phoebe said in a hushed tone.

"I'm _not_ pregnant!" Piper insisted in retort.

"Well, that's good news," Prue casually announced as she joined her sisters near the Book of Shadows. Phoebe's face lightened up drastically and she flung her arms over a bewildered Piper, "Are you kidding me! That's _great_ news. You can live-, wait, but what about my premonition?"

Rubbing her temples in exhaustion, Pandora pierced Phoebe with a meaningful look, "Pheebs, what is it you saw exactly? Other than that thing being born, did ya actually _see_ Piper?"

" _Yes_!" Phoebe snapped before backtracking slightly, and spoke up in an insecure tone, "I saw her legs."

Pandora couldn't hold her laughter in any longer and had to sit down, clutching her sides as tears streamed down her face. Piper, having had enough with her three sisters talking about her as though she weren't there, blurted out angrily, " _Hello_ , bickering sisters. I'm _not_ pregnant, but I _am_ in the room. Phoebe, how did you know I took a pregnancy test?!"

"I, uh, found the box in the bathroom," Phoebe said sheepishly, garnering a fierce glare from Piper who spat out, "You're supposed to _take_ the trash _out_ , _not_ dig _through it_."

Pandora's eyes danced with mirth, "Bathroom schedules are way high on our to-do-list now, huh?"

Piper nodded vehemently in response.

"We have bigger problems to deal with," Prue snapped, diverting the attention back to her and the poignard.

 *****P4*****

"-Cliff notes version. The priest who was killed today, he belonged to a secret order pledged to stop Hecate."

"Beware Hecate. That's what Father Trask said. Then he tried to kill Jade," Piper gasped out.

"The muggle world seems to be as dangerous as the Wizarding World," Albus sighed, confused with the overload of information he was processing.

Prue's voice filled the terrace once again, "She's a demon. She comes to earth every two hundred years. She has to find an innocent, put him under her spell, and marry him in a sanctified wedding."

"That's ghastly!" Draco blurted out, his pale face turning to a sickly green.

"Huh, so I guess my blue-blood theory was way off base," Pandora quipped, and Blaise couldn't help but chuckle, finding humor in her words.

"She needs Elliot to impregnate her. That way her child would look normal on the outside, but internally and mentally, her child would be _pure demon_."

"I don't like this at all. This Jade, or Hecate woman sounds dangerous, Lucius," Narcissa began fretting; she knew that the sisters would eventually have to stop her, and she couldn't help but worry for their safety.

Phoebe sounded scandalized, "This is huge. A child born into the wealth and power of the Spencer Family!"

"Somehow, I don't think it's a coincidence that you're catering this demonic wedding, Piper. I think it's one of those things that we can kind of look forward to as protectors of the innocent," Pandora's voice boomed out.

Albus couldn't help but notice that these four Wiccan sisters bore a resemblance to the machinations of the Order of the Phoenix … the sisters protect the muggle world from demons and warlocks, while they protects the Wizarding World from Voldemort's tyranny and his Death Eaters.

Piper sounded unsure, hesitantly saying, "Well, before we ruin the wedding and my _career_ , let's make sure we're right about Jade."

Five minutes later, the four sisters piled into Piper's jeep and drove down the street; the six occupants in the terrace were silent for a while longer before Narcissa burst out, unable to keep her thoughts concealed any longer, "This is dangerous, Lucius. I fear for them."

"We are not interfering, Cissa. We are trying to live our lives _away_ from trouble, not getting ourselves involved in muggle dilemmas!" Lucius snapped, ignoring the turmoil bubbling inside.

"Lucius is right, Lady Malfoy. The Halliwells must venture this path alone, it is their birthright," Albus held up a hand to placate her as Narcissa looked about to argue fervently, "However, I will cast a disillusion charm on myself and follow them during this wedding ordeal."

"You're going to interfere?!" Severus gasped, gaping at the Leader of the Light in shock and awe.

"No, no, of course not. I stand by my previous statement," Albus sighed wearily, "However, to understand these demons and practice caution for our world, I find it best to stay deftly hidden and watch behind the scenes. After all, how better to understand the unknown, than by studying from afar."

 *****P4*****

Stealthily, the four sisters snuck through the yard of the Spencer House and peeked through the window of Jade's room. They observed as she sat on her bed with her bridesmaids and began opening her presents, giggling loudly as she held up red skimpy lingerie.

"Looks like a normal bachelorette party to me," Prue shrugged.

Pandora gaped at the blonde woman who was obviously Jade, "Sheesh, if she's the demon then that's unfair. They _cannot_ make hot demons, it's completely cheating. It would be like sucking innocents under their web with a snap of their fingers!"

But Piper was more concerned over the fact that they had barely touched her food, "Those deli trays took _hours_!"

One of the honey-blonde bridesmaids picked up a fertility icon statue, "And you know who this is from. _They_ understand how important it is for you to get pregnant right away."

Prue gasped in recognition, stuffing a hand over her mouth before hissing to the other three, "I know that piece, it's from the Auction House!"

"Pizza Delivery!" a cute looking man walked in dressed as a pizza delivery man, and Piper began to suffer from a conniption fit, blubbering over the fact that she slaved over deli gourmet when they were planning on ordering pizza all along … that was until music began blaring loudly, and the 'pizza delivery guy' began stripping, allowing Piper to let out a sigh of relief.

"Mmm, he looks good enough to eat," the honey-blonde bridesmaid said saucily, eying the stripper as though he were a delicacy.

Jade perked up, slithering forward seductively, "Good idea. Girls! _I'm_ the bride," she snapped, causing the bridesmaids to release him from their hold.

The four sisters gaped in a horrified trance as Jade's fingernails grew long, and utterly monstrous, scratching the stripper deep enough to bleed rapidly and yell in pain.

"I'm gonna hurl. Let's leave!" Pandora hissed, eyes watering at the gruesome sight as they killed an innocent right before their eyes.

 *****P4*****

Pandora had a restless sleep; after they returned from spying on Jade at the Spencer House, the four sisters dashed into their respective rooms without another word, too horror-struck and revolted by the murderous scene they had borne witness to.

Clutching a mug of strongly caffeinated coffee, Pandora settled herself in the conservatory as the sisters began laying out a plan in ceasing the wedding from happening before Jade could get impregnated with the demon child and prove Phoebe's premonition true.

"Somehow we have to stop them," Prue huffed wearily, dragging a hand tiredly through her scalp.

Phoebe nodded in complete agreement, "So, there's only one problem with our plan. We're assuming Allison is gonna be a willing accomplice."

"Why wouldn't she be? She loves Elliot, and besides, if she crashed the Spencer's last night begging for Elliot to take her back, what's to say she wouldn't do a repetition _today_ of _all_ days," Pandora scoffed smartly.

"And the Book of Shadows says that the spell can be broken by a declaration of love sealed with a kiss," Prue commented firmly.

Piper's face flushed with happiness as she began gushing, "It's so romantic. Just like a fairytale. And once Elliot and Allison is out of her spell, Jade's out of luck, no wedding, no honeymoon night."

"No honeymoon, no creepy demon sex, and no sex, no demon spawn spending alternate weekends with daddy," Pandora flippantly continued, "Seriously, now demon's want to ruin sex for me. Unbelievable." Her comment garnered herself three incredulous looks, to which she ignored completely.

"Right, um, ok. I still say we rely on our Power of Four thing and ix-nay the monster bride and her carnivorous bridesmaids," Phoebe said, shuddering slightly at the remembrance of last night's dinner.

" _Pheobe_ , we're supposed to help people, not harm them," Piper scolded her.

"And that's exactly what we're gonna do. Pandora, you're gonna accompany Piper and Phoebe, say you're extra help; you three get Elliot, I'll get Allison, and we'll meet at the front gate no later than 2:30. Everybody has their weapons?"

Prue and Piper grabbed their respective phones, Phoebe took the poignard and Pandora lifted both hands, indicating her Deflection power to protect herself, her sisters and any innocents.

"Na-uh," Prue grabbed the poignard from a pouting Phoebe, " _I'll_ take that."

"Well, since I'm already dressed, as _always_. It's time for you three stinky sisters to shower so that we can go kick some Hecate butt."

Almost in unison, the three sisters raced each other to shower, leaving behind a smirking and highly amused Pandora to enjoy the tranquility and wonderful caffeine.

 *****P4*****

"I cannot believe I agreed to this," Lucius muttered for the umpteenth time.

"Lucius, I gave you the chance to renege, you-"Albus was harshly interjected by a glowering Lucius, "She is my daughter. I may have abandoned her, and not accepted her as a Malfoy. I may want nothing to do with her, but I will not be a coward and allow harm to befall her. Moreover, if my family and I are to live nearby, we must be knowledgeable in these … _demons_ ," he sneered.

Albus and Severus traded meaningful glances; deep inside, no matter what Lucius said, they both knew that the proud, arrogant and impassive Malfoy Lord was deeply concerned and worried for his unclaimed daughter's welfare and by extension, her three sisters. He was merely too proud to verbally admit it.

Currently, the three wizards were following the three sisters throughout the Spencer Household under heavy disillusion and silencing charms, making sure to tweak the spell work so that only the three wizards had the ability to view one another, lest they got lost and also, for communication purposes.

"Stripping-eater bridesmaid ahead," Pandora murmured lowly as a honey-blonde woman walked past them.

"Keep walking," Phoebe hissed.

It was obvious to the wizards that the sisters were a nervous wreck in this house; of course, they did not fail to overhear how the bride and her bridesmaids actually _ate_ a stripper in the confines of their room. Narcissa, Draco and Blaise had gotten violently ill, throwing up bile after hearing the revolting conversation.

"We need to talk to Mr. Spencer," Piper bravely insisted as they approached the bridesmaid.

Looking down at them in disdain, she rudely snapped in a haughty manner, " _No one_ sees the groom before the ceremony."

Pandora scoffed, "Actually that would be the bride. Do we look like the bride to you, 'cause I sure do hope not-, _Ouch_!" she rubbed her arm, glaring at Piper in offense.

"Is there a problem?" an elderly woman called out, approaching the congregated women.

"Ugh, don't get me started," Phoebe huffed out adamantly, glaring daggers at the bridesmaid.

Piper smiled courteously at the elderly woman, ignoring the enraged and irritated bridesmaid, "Can we talk to you for a sec? It'll … you know, in _private_."

The three wizards silently followed the four women into a private room; "I believe that is the groom's mother, Mrs. Spencer," Albus quietly informed the two Slytherins.

"Is everything alright?" Mrs. Spencer asked neutrally.

Pandora groaned, "Look, let's cut it with the niceties and the useless chitchat. Your son is not supposed to marry Jade, like _at all_ -"

"I know," Mrs. Spencer firmly cut in to what looked to be the beginning of a long tirade, eliciting six agape stares. "I know _more_ than you can possible imagine," she continued, despite her shocked audience.

"We can help him," Piper softly told her, her voice filled with compassionate and determination.

The elderly woman sniffed into a handkerchief, wiping away tears, "No one can help us. It's too late."

"Not to us," Pandora disagreed.

Phoebe nodded in agreement, "We have a plan. _We can stop the wedding!_ "

Mrs. Spencer's desolate stance transformed into one of resolution. Leaning closer to the sisters, she hastily whispered, "Go to the wine cellar. Wait for me there. I'll join you in ten minutes." Noticing the bridesmaid glaring over at them from afar with suspicion, she boomed loudly, "I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do for you."

"This is a terrible idea," Severus hissed when they found themselves lurking behind the three sisters in the wine cellar awaiting Mrs. Spencer's arrival.

"I quite agree. Something seems off," Albus sighed. Lucius began clenching and unclenching his fists, jaw clenched tightly as his brows knitted in worriment, but before another word could be uttered, the door to the cellar yanked open, and two bridesmaids appeared blocking the doorway.

Six gasps echoed in the air, three of which could not be heard due to the silencing charm.

" _Merlin's beard_!" Lucius exclaimed, silver-grey eyes widened in alarm as the two bridesmaid morphed into their demon selves; their faces were grey and wrinkled, long curved noses, beady black eyes, long oval faces and sharp claws with pointed teeth and twisted ears.

"This is bad," Piper whimpered, her body trembling in fear.

"Really bad! Freeze them, Piper!" Pandora screeched, tugging both sisters backwards from the snarling demons. Piper's hand reached out, and she kept jabbing them forward – to no avail.

"I'm trying, it's not working!" Piper cried out hysterically.

Lucius went to grab his wand, but a wizened hand stopped him, firmly keeping his wand out of reach. He stared into soft blue eyes that were devoid of its regular twinkle, "Lucius, you _cannot_ interfere, I'm sorry," Albus said somberly.

"Wait, it is working, _look_ ," Phoebe's exclamation diverted their attention back to the sisters; Phoebe seemed to be pointing at a fly that was frozen in mid-air.

"Of course," Pandora gasped, "You have to be closer to the object you're trying to freeze."

"Forget it. Run!" Piper yelled, grabbing her younger sisters alongside her as they began dashing through the long maze in the wine cellar.

"Jeez, how much wine do the Spencer's hoard," Pandora hissed in awe.

"Really, Pan! _Not the time!_ We have demons on our trail!" Piper snapped, her face lined in worry and her eyes shining with fear. Severus snorted silently; trust Lucius' daughter to be the only existing Malfoy that had humor, particularly during dangerous situations.

Pandora glared at her as they hid themselves in a shady corner, oblivious to the three invisible men standing to their left, "I'm so-rry. You know I blabber drivel when I'm nervous, instead of whining and crying, losing my head like you Piper!"

" _Really?_!" Phoebe intervened in a hiss before Piper could manage a retort, "You're gonna argue and make me the mediator _now_ of all times. Shut up, both of you!"

The elder sister's phone began to ring, and the three wizards listened intently as she began pleading for Prue to come to their aid. "I'm confident that Prudence would protect them, worry not Lucius," Albus calmly spoke up.

"Worried, I'm not worried, Dumbledore," Lucius scoffed, straightening up, and lifting his chin up snootily; Albus and Severus decided to humor him and prevented themselves from retorting as they quietly waited for the sisters' next course of action.

Five minutes later, the two demons discovered the sisters' hiding place, and they dashed away from arms reach, retreating near the cellar door.

"Okay, they're _really_ close now. _Freeze them_ ," Phoebe tugged on Piper's arm, and she quickly threw both hands up, successfully freezing them in the process.

"How marvelous; simply astounding," Albus gasped in awe, his eyes twinkling energetically when Pandora jabbed both hands forward and created an electric blue dome encompassing the three sisters entirely.

"In case they unfreeze, extra protection," Pandora hissed upon noticing the questioning looks.

The wine cellar door opened suddenly, and an enraged Prue appeared in their line of vision, garnering a low sigh of relief from a distressed Lucius. "Piper, Phoebe, Pandora, _duck_!" she yelled; the three sisters crouched down on the ground, just as Prue's eyes squinted and much to the three invisible wizard's awe, the two demons flew into the air, landing onto some boxes.

 *****P4*****

"If there's anyone here who knows of a reason why these two should not be joined, speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest announced toward the mass of congregated invitees.

"We have a reason!" Piper yelled loudly, as the four sisters and Allison marched up the aisle.

"I love you, Elliot!" Allison cried out desperately.

Pandora knew it was utterly horrible timing, but she couldn't suppress her snort of laughter, "Seriously, that was dramatically played. Quite the histrionics."

"Shush!" Prue and Piper hissed.

Jade snarled at them, her face distorting into a menacing sneer and she venomously growled, "Why you little _witch_!"

Offended, the Charmed Ones all bellowed in unison, " _Hey!_ "

Ignoring her audience, Jade turned her back on them, lifted both hands into the air and stared up at the sky, chanting loudly, "By Asteria and Perses, open sky and _do_ _your worst_!" grabbing a dazed Elliot's arm in a tight grip, she snarled, "You're coming with me!"

A tumultuous wind began to roar, blowing everything that lay in its path and the booming sound of thunder erupted overhead, as everyone began screaming and taking cover, running away from the once beautiful garden and sunny weather.

"Come on," Prue yelled, trying to have herself heard over the roaring wind and rumbling thunder. The sisters ran into the house, making a beeline toward Elliot's room where they found Jade straddling Elliot who looked to be in a trance. The three demonic bridesmaid burst into the room, surrounding the sisters, barricading the door.

Jade morphed into her demon form, looking more vicious and twisted than the other three as she clambered off Elliot.

"Alright, quick, we have to banish them back to the underworld," Prue frantically rummaged through her purse, a fearful look imminent on her face, "Uh, the poignard, it's gone."

"What!" Pandora screeched, releasing her shield as the four demons approached them. Suddenly, Phoebe yelled, "Elliot!"

Elliot seemed to have gotten onto his feet, the poignard was glowing, held innocently in his hand; Prue wasted no time and took advantage of the situation, using her power, she moved the demons one by one toward it and watched in incredible awe as they got sucked into the poignard.

A minute later, they vanished from the room completely without a trace, leaving nothing peculiar behind but the now dull poignard. Elliot snapped out of his reverie, his features sharpening and he stared gratefully at the sisters before smiling, "Whoever you four are, _thank you_."

 *****P4*****

Pandora smiled happily as she watched Elliot twirling Allison in his arms before sharing a passionate kiss filled with love and affection.

"We did that!" Prue squealed, looping her arms with Phoebe and Pandora, who had her other arm looped with a dreamy-eyed Piper.

"And they'll live happily ever after," Phoebe announced in a singsong voice.

Piper sighed blissfully, "I wonder if we will."

"Of course we will, why shouldn't we?" Prue said indignantly.

Piper scoffed in response and bitterly said, "That's easy for you to say. You'll never greet your husband at the door with: 'Honey, I think I froze the kids.'"

" _No_ , I accidentally _moved them_ to another zip-code," Prue laughed in retort.

"But I will see them, find them, and bring them back safely. If I can ever learn how to control my powers," Phoebe piped up smartly. They whipped their head to stare at Pandora questioningly.

"Oh, alright, I'll play along. My husband would never have to worry about unsavory boys approaching our daughters, I'll just deflect them," Pandora countered smugly. There was silence for a moment, before Prue and Piper groaned, and Phoebe grudgingly huffed, "Okay, you win. _But_ you never know what your powers could evolve to."

"I'll deal with it when the time comes. Now, in all seriousness, this demon wedding has given me an amazing idea for a new movie. It can be called … 'The Wedding From Hell'," Pandora beamed.

The sisters all burst out into loud bouts of laughter; it felt good to laugh after having a near death experience and a tough day of demon hunting.

"I guess true love really does prevail," Prue smiled after she wiped the remnant tears of laughter from her face.

"Speaking of true love…" Piper drifted off, smirking smugly as Andy approached Prue.

"Fancy seeing you here," Andy quipped. Prue smiled, holding out the poignard, making Andy frown in confusion, "How'd you know I'd be here?"

"I didn't, I was going to drop it off after the wedding," Prue replied, making an excuse up from the top of her head.

Pandora smiled fondly at them before taking out her phone, "I think I'm gonna go visit Conner at the hospital, see if he could take a small break."

"Say hi to your sexy doctor for us," Phoebe called after her retreating back.

 *****P4*****

Albus, Severus and Lucius spent the whole afternoon, all throughout the night explaining to Narcissa, Draco and Blaise about the wedding and the Hecate demon.

"I must confess, the Halliwells are impressive. For novice Wiccan Witches, they are quite powerful, and their powers are only going to grow with each passing day," Albus informed them calmly.

"What are you talking about, Dumbledore," Lucas sighed, he was in no mood for riddles and was holding on to a tumbler of Firewhiskey like it was his lifeline. He had never been more scared for someone other than himself, his wife or his son, and today took a huge toll on him. Seeing the daughter he abandoned so close to death, terrified him, leaving a mark on his soul.

Weighing his words slowly, Albus said, "From what you have informed me, and from what I have seen. Either their mother or grandmother bounded their magic, meaning they hadn't grown up with their powers, not allowing it to consume them and grow potent. Now that they have received their magic, they are going to evolve as they get older."

"As long as they can defend themselves, it doesn't matter," Narcissa argued.

Albus bowed his head, "You are correct, Lady Malfoy. But as they grow more powerful, they will draw out more powerful and volatile demons to the surface and after them."

The five audiences gaped at him in horror; they couldn't imagine demons and warlocks more powerful than what they have already seen.

 **A/N:** **Did you like this chapter?**

 **I enjoyed writing Pandora's part and her hilarious quips. Let me know what you think.**

 **Did you enjoy Dumbledore's involvement? Is there anyone else you would like me to add from the Harry Potter world?**

 **Also! I have received many questions asking me if I will have the Malfoys aid the Halliwells, of that I am unsure. We still have eight seasons to go, maybe they will, maybe not. But this is the Charmed gig, it is up to them to protect the innocent. But obviously, later on the Charmed Ones will build a relationship with the Malfoys … maybe yes, maybe no … it's too soon to tell. Read and see! XD**

 **R &R.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 8:**

Two weeks had gone by since the new term at Hogwarts started and Narcissa dearly missed her son. The Malfoys situation hadn't quite settled in until now, being far away from Britain and the war. Lucius noted that his wife seemed lonely now that she was unable to partake in the usual tea gatherings for the pureblooded woman, and if it weren't for the listening charm, then his lovely wife would have fallen prey to utter boredom.

Severus was a constant visitor when he didn't have any dunderheads to teach at night and most weekends, but Lucius knew that he and Narcissa must begin building a life in San Francisco, at least until the war had come to its closure. Since the Spencer Wedding, Albus hadn't stopped by; although he did mention that he would sometime in the near future.

In all actuality, Lucius was seriously considering allowing the Order of the Phoenix to use his manor as Headquarters, only for the fact of filling up the empty manor and conversing with witches and wizards other than Narcissa and Severus.

"Are you alright, dear? You've been quiet all morning?" Narcissa asked in concern.

"Hmm. Oh, nothing my love. Just wondering how Draco is doing at Hogwarts now that our neutrality is known," Lucius smoothly replied. Narcissa smiled softly and placed a dainty hand over his larger one, "Don't fret dear. Draco can take care of himself, and he has Blaise by his side."

Just then, the voices of the Halliwell sisters echoed around them, filling in the silence with their usual morning routine, noticing that it had changed slightly now that the handyman, Leo, was constantly around the four sisters.

Narcissa giggled, "Piper and Phoebe are fighting over Leo. They are both interested in him," she revealed.

Lucius scoffed, "I do not see what the appeal is in winning the affections of a _handyman_ ," he said archly, "Thank Merlin, Pandora has more sense."

Narcissa pierced her husband with a disappointed glare, "Well, for starters, Pandora is dating a doctor. Don't judge Lucius dear, it is unbecoming." They grew silent upon hearing Prue and Pandora argue with Phoebe.

"I think that Piper likes Leo," Prue stated.

"What's not to like? He's a great guy," Phoebe retorted sounding completely nonchalant.

Pandora's musical laughter filled the terrace, "Oh, God. Forget it Prue. You'd have more success arguing with the wall. It's classical Phoebe."

"Woah, hey, wait a minute, Pan. Define _that_?" Phoebe insisted in an offensive tone, but Prue shot back with a snappy, "I think you know."

"Oh, now we're back to that?" Pandora groaned loudly.

"Okay. Look Prue, I think we need to put some major closer on this or we're gonna be in rocking chairs slurping oatmeal out of rubber spoons and I'm _still_ gonna hear about Roger-"the Malfoys heard new footsteps, depicting Piper joining them and Phoebe hurriedly said, "Piper, am I a boyfriend thief?"

There wasn't even a pause for Piper to answer with a, "Totally." Narcissa looked deeply amused as she took a slow sip of her tea while Lucius rolled his eyes, groaning in annoyance at the conversation they were eavesdropping into.

Pandora's amused voice boomed out, "I seem to recall a Billy Wilson Piper kept complaining about you stealing."

"Billy Wil … _Eighth grade Billy Wilson_?" Phoebe gasped in outrage.

"You kissed him at homecoming," Piper said accusingly.

"No I did _not_ _kiss him at homecoming_. I was … helping him find a _contact_ _lens_ ," Phoebe weakly articulated, and both Malfoys instantly located the lie in her nervous tone.

Piper snorted loudly, "Oh please. You were all over him with your breasts all … whatever."

"I didn't even have breasts back then," Phoebe retorted.

Prue laughed out loud before saying, "Oh come on, Pheebs. You and Pandora ALWAYS had breasts."

"Hey! Don't bring me into this," Pandora snapped, but she sounded amused. Lucius on the other hand, was not; he groaned loudly and covered his ears, glaring at a tittering Narcissa whose eyes were gleaming with hilarity.

After hearing Prue leave, Piper hesitantly spoke, "So you know … it's not like either one of us has a problem finding guys."

"Absolutely," Phoebe answered instantly.

"So we can just consider this a friendly competition," Piper mused.

"Sibling rivalry," Phoebe simplified, and Piper immediately retorted, "War."

"Oh no, no no no. you two stop it. Leo is just a guy, you two are sisters, and-"the footsteps of Piper and Phoebe departing could be heard in the middle of Pandora's speech, "… and I'm talking to myself. Those two are crazy," she muttered to herself.

Narcissa smirked, "This ought to be interesting."

Lucius sighed and rubbed his temples in an agonizingly slow fashion, "Only you, Cissa dear, would enjoy overhearing two sisters depict fighting over a _handyman_ as war."

 *****P4*****

Pandora had just donned on her dress and added the finishing touches to her makeup when the doorbell rang. Frowning, she checked the time and noted that Conner was half an hour early in picking her up for their date. The blonde celebrity quickly smoothed out her curls, turned off her curling iron and put on her Louis Vuitton pumps before elegantly descending the stairs only to pause in her tracks upon seeing some strange teenage girl sitting on the couch with…

"Oh my God, Kit! Kit's back, did you find her?" Pandora asked the dark-haired girl, noticing her odd gothic ensemble and vivid black lipstick with distaste.

"Uh, yeah," the girl's black eyes widened significantly when she held eye contact with the gorgeous Halliwell celebrity, "I was just saying that I found one of your flyers and poof, there she was. Like _magic_."

"Huh," Pandora scrutinized the girl, something about her raised alarm bells and brought upon major feelings of distrust, but she simply waved it away and reached out for her clutch, "Let me pay you… you know the reward for bringing Kit." She handed out fifty dollars, "Is fifty enough?"

"Um, it's okay, I don't want your money," the girl quickly replied. But Pandora wouldn't take no for an answer, "I insist. Keep it, kid." The girl awkwardly smiled and hesitantly took the paper bill, placing it in her pocket.

Piper returned with a bowl of milk, "She must be starving, here you go Kit."

"Oh, I fed her," the girl said instantly.

Phoebe frowned in confusion and sat beside the girl, "I thought you said you just found her."

"I did," the girl backtracked, garnering a suspicious look from Pandora, "Oh, um, a couple of hours ago, I mean."

"And she didn't try to scratch you?" Piper asked, impressed.

Pandora sat in the opposite armchair and casually smoothed out her dress, "What did you say your name was again?"

"Aviva."

At that moment, Leo approached them, "You know, I'll take the flyers down tomorrow. Let me uh, clean up before the movie-, woah, Pandora, you look … you look great. Really nice," his green eyes sparkled admiringly toward Pandora who was inwardly grinning at the vehement glares Piper and Phoebe were shooting her.

"Thanks Leo. Got a hot date tonight," Pandora winked, prompting Leo's face to redden.

"Wait, you guys aren't going out are you?" Aviva nervously asked, "I mean, you just got your cat back."

Pandora glared at Aviva, "What's your point? Kit isn't exactly a month old baby; she can take care of herself and is in no need of babying." Aviva's mouth snapped shut, but her onyx eyes glared at the youngest Halliwell in a hostile demeanor.

Before the ambience could turn even sourer, Prue and Andy entered the parlor, both of them staring at Aviva in confusion. Pandora beamed at Andy and engulfed him in a tight hug while Prue glared at Piper and Phoebe, "I thought we _all_ had plans tonight?"

"Aviva just found our cat for us," Phoebe beamed, trying to recover the hostile atmosphere Pandora created. Prue smiled and began digging in through her purse, but Pandora's hand held hers firmly, "I already gave her fifty bucks, Prue."

Prue nodded slowly, "Okay, well then, thank you Aviva-"

Aviva shot up from the couch, "We need to talk."

"About what?" Prue and Pandora intoned, unable to hide the annoyance from their tone and stance.

"About _Wicca_ ," Aviva concisely said. The Halliwell sisters visibly stiffened, gaping wide-eyed at the smug girl, but before any more words could escape her black-painted lips, Piper and Phoebe began laughing nervously, dragging her to the front door.

"Andy, Leo why don't you two, chat. Yeah, chat amongst yourselves," Pandora smiled, hiding her nerves behind her impressive acting mask.

Aviva yanked her hands from their grip and stubbornly said, "I'm … _not_ leaving. Don't you understand? I'm one of you." She then pointed her index finger at the popcorn in Andy's hand, which instantly rose and made popping sounds.

"NO!" Piper yelled, holding up both hands and freezing the occupants of the house. Aviva smirked and began strutting around the frozen Andy and Leo, " _Very_ cool."

Piper stared at her three flabbergasted sisters in bafflement and pointed an accusing finger at the smug Aviva, "Um, wait. You didn't … she didn't … you didn't freeze?!"

"That's because I'm a witch too," Aviva spoke up as though it were the most obvious answer in the world, "Look, I just want to be friends."

"Friends don't come barging into other people's house, try to blow up things and rudely insist to stay," Pandora sneered, crossing her arms and glaring at the little witch.

A frazzled Piper shushed her, waving her arms frantically, "Uh, guys, we have about twenty seconds until they unfreeze!"

"How did you find out about us?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"I'm gonna need more than twenty seconds for that," Aviva scoffed. Piper held eye contact with a suspicious Prue, "We _really_ need to move things along, Prue."

Nodding, Prue grabbed Aviva's hand, "Ok. You need to leave here _now_."

"What?" Aviva gasped, "A… why?"

"Why? WHY?" Pandora had had enough, and Prue, Piper and Phoebe winced, knowing that once the bubbly, hyperactive and youngest Halliwell who barely got mad yelled, then things were really bad. Pandora grabbed Aviva's hand and pulled her toward the open front door, "Aviva was it? We thank you for returning Kit, and we have given you a reward. But you are in OUR house, and we don't know who the hell you are. _What_? You thought because you are a witch, then we'd welcome you with open arms and invite you to a Witches Book-Club Meeting every Saturday night? This is the real world, and we Halliwells aren't the freakin' Brady Bunch! Now leave!"

"But, but, I'm one of you!" Aviva stomped her foot, and if looks could kill Pandora would be six feet under.

Pandora sneered at her, prompting the teenage witch to flinch, "Do you think we are daft? Good god, kid. Word of advice, if you want to survive, then you shouldn't be willing to dole out trust like free candy on Halloween. How did you find out we were witches? What ancestry of witches did you descend from? Are you a good witch or an evil one? All those questions make you suspicious and our actions, especially me keeping you at bay, has helped us _survive_. Now, leave, don't make us use our powers on you," Pandora threatened.

The whole time, her three older sisters stood at the back, unwilling to interfere. It was a very well-known fact that even though Pandora Halliwell was extremely laidback and didn't have a hostile bone in her body, when she got mad and when it came to protecting her family, she was explosive, volatile and a tempestuous bitch, and it didn't bode well for anyone to interfere when she was in the middle of her incensed rants.

Aviva glared daggers at Pandora for a moment before pointing her finger at the rented videotape in Prue's hand, but before she could release her powers and burn the tape, Pandora held out her hand, a bright neon shield enfolding the four sisters. Pandora's temper had reached its limit, depicted by the huge blast that hit the shield, throwing Aviva out the front door.

"Never use your powers on us again, otherwise it would be the last thing you do. Friend my ass! You should really see someone about your social skills," Pandora spat, slamming the door hard in Aviva's sullen face.

"Woah, your power of deflection is growing Pan," Prue gasped; usually when Pandora deflected, whatever came in contact with her shield bounced back lightly, but this time, the power was so intense it hurled Aviva out the door.

Phoebe bit her lip nervously, "Pandora, you didn't have to be so rude. She's just a girl-"

"Pheebs, I love you," Pandora swiftly interjected, "And because I love you, I'm gonna tell you the ugly truth; you're too trusting for your own good. We don't know this Aviva, I mean; she shows up out of the blue and demands to befriend us? _Come on!_ We tell her to leave and she uses her powers on us? Either she's a spoilt brat unable to deal with rejection, or she's up to something and us kicking her out didn't align well with her future plans."

Piper, ever the peacemaker, gently said, "She did find Kit for us…"

"Yeah, and I'd bet you anything that little arsonist stole her in the first place," Prue snapped, vehemently portraying that she was on Pandora's side in this argument.

"Besides, we gave her fifty bucks as a reward, that's more than enough. If she innocently found Kit, then that would have been more than enough," Pandora retorted.

Just then, Andy and Leo unfroze and the popcorn burst out filtering the room. Leo began scoping the room in confusion, "Uh, where is Aviva?"

"She left," Prue shrugged; the doorbell rang, saving the sisters from coming up with an excuse of Aviva's sudden departure and Pandora's face radiated with happiness, all anger diminished from her features.

"Well, that's Connor. Prue, Andy, have fun, enjoy your movie and don't do anything I wouldn't do," she winked, prompting Andy to flush slightly and Prue to mock-glare in amusement at the innuendo. Connor pecked her lips affectionately, and Pandora yelled back, "Don't wait up!"

 *****P4*****

In a dark and dingy room, where the walls were painted all black, candles littered the room in a circle, encompassing a dark-haired girl who was staring red-rimmed eyes at the floor-length mirror, clenching and unclenching her fists, depicting the young girl's intense anger.

"You said if I brought them back their cat-"

"Was it the oldest?" a gentle voice spoke from inside the mirror, "Was it Prue that sent you away?"

"No, yes, _no_! Prue sent me away, but Pandora, the youngest threw me out and she was suspicious of me from the second she laid eyes on me," Aviva complained.

The blonde woman in the mirror cocked her head sideways in confusion, "The youngest? I know that Pandora matches Prue's strength in potent power, the soul of the Charmed Ones. Tell me about her."

"She's a celebrity. A famous actress who's rising every month worldwide," Aviva groused out.

"An actress," Kali gasped, eyes wide, "Avoid her. She must have read your act immediately as she was trained to do so. She must be skilled in detecting duplicity. You _must_ separate them. Together they're Charmed. Impenetrable."

Aviva ducked her head and in a weak voice, mumbled, "But what if they don't want me?"

Kali's face morphed into one of fake sympathy, "Phoebe will. In her own way. She's searching for someone to relate to. Someone to share her witchcraft with… what's the problem?" she asked, taking note that Aviva looked uncertain all of a sudden.

"I… I don't know," Aviva whispered.

Kali glared at her, looking menacing and dropping her maternal visage, " _You're_ the one that came to me, _remember_? _You're_ the one who wanted … _sisters_."

"I know. I want a family," Aviva hurriedly assured her, "I don't have anybody. …What do you get out of it? I mean, you know, you never really said…" she trailed off nervously.

"Halliwell magic is old and powerful, and _I want it_ ," Kali stated reverently, "And since they're new to the craft, if I'm ever going to get it, it has to be now … through _you_. Just do as I say Aviva. Make Phoebe convent your power, avoid Prue and _especially_ Pandora, and we'll both get what we want."

 *****P4*****

"Finally I am able to take a break from the insufferable dunderheads," Severus huffed, courteously accepting the cup of tea from Narcissa.

"How's Draco, Severus? Are any of the Slytherins or Potter giving him any trouble?" Lucius instantly asked, conveying utmost concern. Narcissa ignored the Halliwells' voices echoing around the terrace, diverting her attention toward Severus, worried for her son.

Severus sniffed in disdain, dusting imaginary lint from his sleeve, "Potter and Granger have grown amicable to him; they have obviously been informed by the Order about your switch in alliance. The youngest Weasley boy merely ignores him, but mostly due to Potter's badgering. The Slytherins mainly ignore all conversation about the Dark Lord; however Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle have taken to avoiding him, something Draco is ecstatic about. He spends all his time with Zabini, Nott, the eldest Greengrass and Davis, her best friend."

"All neutral families, except for young Theodore," Narcissa concluded, her eyebrows arched in suspicion.

"Yes, well, between us," Severus' eyes flickered warningly at both Malfoys, who nodded at once, "Young Nott wants nothing to do with the Dark Lord. He came to me at the beginning of the term begging for protection against his father, Jonah, who demanded he take the Dark Mark next year."

Lucius and Narcissa eluded eye contact with Severus' shrewd onyx eyes; if Lucius hadn't degraded himself into begging Dumbledore for amnesty, then Draco would be in Theodore Nott's position at the current moment, and their hearts bled in mutual sympathy for the Nott Heir.

"What course of action will you be taking?" Lucius asked smoothly, knowing his dear old friend took the protection of his Slytherins seriously.

Severus slowly took a sip from his tea, his eyes glued onto the Halliwell Manor as he answered, "I have already spoken with the Headmaster. If after the Yule holiday Jonah still insists on his only son to become a Death Eater and pledge his alliance and servitude to the Dark Lord, then we will relocate him to a safe house and he wouldn't be able to attend Hogwarts for his seventh year."

Narcissa nodded, a determined look etched onto her flawless face, "Offer our humble abode as a safe house, Severus."

"Cissa!" Lucius gasped; Severus didn't seem to be taken aback by Lady Malfoy's offer, after all, Narcissa had a weakness for children, especially those the same age as her son, which was why she never really had a solid stance in the war, finding it despicable that the Dark Lord would murder a magical child from a powerful and noble bloodline.

"No, Lucius. Theodore has been Draco's friend since birth. He lost his mother at the age of four and had no role model, searching solace in the library at all hours. We are alone in this huge manor with plenty of rooms that could accommodate an army and half of Hogwarts," Narcissa snapped, before her tone dropped an octave, and she softly said, "We are hidden from the Dark Lord and his followers, we are away from the war and the Order is protecting us. The least we can do is offer aid whenever we can. Do not forget that if it weren't for Albus, then you would be dead or in a dingy cell in Azkaban under the torturous and poisonous effects of the Dementors, our family would be looked down upon and Draco would be getting the Mark, forced into servitude. Not to forget I could be tortured incessantly. Albus Dumbledore is a harsh believer in second chances and forgiveness and we must do our part in repaying that kindness, even in the slightest way."

After a few minutes of strained silence Lucius sighed in defeat and nodded, placing a chaste kiss on a delighted Narcissa's cheek, "Very well. Severus, do convey our offer to Dumbledore once you return to the castle."

Severus nodded his head once in acknowledgment before swiftly changing the subject, "And what events have occurred with the Wiccan Halliwells?"

Narcissa sighed wearily, "A young witch, Aviva, located the sisters' cat, and vehemently refused to leave, even after receiving a reward. She insisted on becoming friends and that she was one of them due to her powers of fire or something of the sort. Pandora showed a dark side last night and kicked the girl out before she could use her powers against them."

"Unfortunately, Phoebe is a trusting dunce and allowed the young girl into their home," Lucius sneered, "I do wonder what the oldest and Pandora's reaction will be upon seeing her."

Severus' stern features transformed into excited glee, his onyx orbs concentrating on the Halliwell Manor, "You won't have to wait for long, they have both arrived."

Lucius and Narcissa turned in time to see Prue hold the door open for Pandora who was a few feet away, the door closing behind them with an ominous thud.

 *****P4*****

"Another date with Andy?" Pandora smirked, raising her eyebrows lewdly as they walked into the conservatory.

Prue glared at her youngest sister, bumping their shoulders together, "Yeeess. Even though you saved the video yesterday from that little arsonist, I wasn't in the mood for romance, and the night didn't go so smoothly. We decided to repeat the night, but with a different movie. What about you?"

"Connor took me to an Italian restaurant. He went all out, flowers, candles, buffet," Pandora smiled dreamily, "Tonight he's on shift till tomorrow afternoon, so I'm going out with my co-actors tonight for a night out, so don't worry, I'll be out of your hair and not ruin your date with Andy. Three's a crowd after all," she smirked, giggling a bit.

"Very funny," Prue deadpanned, "I'm going to check if Piper and Phoebe are here."

Pandora shot up to her feet, "And I'm gonna go get dressed for tonight. Can't let the annoying stalkerish paparazzi see me looking like crap." As the oldest and youngest Halliwell walked along the hallway, Pandora opened the door to Piper's room, "Piper isn't here-"

"What are you doing?" Prue shouted angrily, her eyes fixated on someone in Phoebe's room.

Hearing the familiar grating tone of Aviva's voice yell at Prue to get out, Pandora joined her older sister, glaring at Aviva as she yelled at Phoebe, "No, she treats you worse than my aunt treats me. It's not right!"

The doorbell rang, signaling Andy's arrival. Pandora soothed Prue quickly, "Go Prue, let Andy in, stay in the living room and let me deal with this. I still need an hour before I leave." Prue nodded gratefully and with one last glare at Phoebe and Aviva, she left.

"What the hell, Phoebe? I thought we agreed that Aviva isn't welcome here unless she's willing to give us answers," Pandora demanded, placing a hand on her hip.

Phoebe recoiled slightly, "Pan, come on, she's just a kid, a confused kid with nobody to relate to."

"I. Don't. Care!" Pandora snarled, ignoring the hateful glare she was on the receiving end of from Aviva and focusing on her sister, "Did you not think, for even a moment about the paparazzi following me around? Or if Aviva reveals us as witches to the public? I'm constantly on the spotlight, and this girl is a stranger to us. How can you be so trusting of her?"

"It's all about you, isn't it? The famous celebrity! God you're so arrogant. This is Phoebe's house, too; she can invite whoever she wants to!" Aviva rebutted heatedly.

Phoebe groaned, moaning out, "Aviva, you're not helping."

Pandora stalked over to face Aviva, "Yes, it is Phoebe's house. BUT it is also, _my_ house, _Prue's_ house AND _Piper's_ house. Therefore, one must be considerate to the other inhabitants of the house when inviting some street urchin into our home without collecting any background information. Now, don't let me warn you again. GET. OUT!"

Aviva stormed out of the room, but not before bumping her shoulder aggressively into Pandora's side and a few moments later, they heard the door slam with a resounding thud and Andy yelling, " _What the hell_?"

"Pan-"

"Don't!" Pandora snapped, unable to be around her sister at the moment, "Just, just don't, Phoebe. I hate being the bitch and the bad guy here, but what were you thinking? You're endangering _all of us_ with your capability of trusting this girl who appeared out of nowhere."

Phoebe squirmed guilty in place; she wasn't used to Pandora being disappointed or angry at her. Ever since they were toddlers, being only one year apart, it was always Pheebs and Pan against the world, defending each other and siding with one another when it came to their Grams and older sisters, especially the strict, mothering Prue. But now … now Phoebe sided with a stranger instead of her sisters, and worst of all, her best friend who always managed to defend her when she was on a troublesome streak.

"Pan, I'm sorry," Phoebe said weakly, ashamedly ducking her head down.

Pandora snorted, "Whatever. I'm outta here. I have plans for the night. Just," pausing by the doorway to her room, she called back, "Next time, try thinking of the consequences before you act. We can't be carless anymore now that we have these powers and all evil beings after us. I'm not saying Aviva is evil per say, but you never know if she was sent by someone, or if she's able to keep our secret. She definitely didn't care about exposing us to Leo and Andy last night. She's reckless. And she thinks that our powers are cool magic tricks."

Phoebe was left alone to stare at the dying embers of the candles Aviva lit before Prue interrupted, thinking over her younger sister's wise words and the disappointed look on both Pandora and Prue's faces.

 *****P4*****

"What did you tell the police?" Kali hurriedly asked after Aviva re-entered her room once the last of the cops and paramedics left with her Aunt Jackie on a stretcher.

"That the candle caught her dress on fire and she fell down the stairs," Aviva said before hyperventilating once again, pacing her room frantically, "Oh my god. What have I done? I didn't _mean_ to hurt her!"

Kali adopted a motherly tone, "Your powers are growing."

"I know. But as soon as Aunt Jackie wakes up, she'll tell them what really happened. I've got to get out of here," Aviva said hysterically as she shoved some clothes into a duffle bag.

"No!" Kali yelled. Clearing her voice, she calmly said, "You must go back to the Halliwells. You must complete what you've started."

Aviva's face morphed into fear; unable to admit it aloud, but Pandora Halliwell scared the living daylights out of her, and she wasn't looking forward to facing the silver-eyed girl's wrath again. "But how?" she asked unsurely.

Kali smiled victoriously, "Piper won't stop you, and Phoebe's already an ally. Only Prue and Pandora stand in our way. You _must_ use your powers. You must take Pandora's place in the power of four since she is the most aggressive to your inclusion into their coven. Don't disappoint me Aviva. You said you wanted a family. And now you'll have one."

 *****P4*****

"I don't trust that brat," Lucius sneered, sipping on a glass of Firewhiskey, recalling Pandora's previous words to Phoebe, he snorted, "Street urchin indeed!"

Severus had departed to his chambers at Hogwarts due to the new professor, Dolores Umbridge, elected by the Minister to garner a stronghold of the castle and so, the Potions Master was unable to dally around longer than usual.

Narcissa frowned, keeping an open ear to the happenings in the manor, "I find it highly _coincidental_ ," she remarked sarcastically, "That her aunt was admitted to the hospital right around the time she discovered the sisters. I do not trust her either." Narcissa had elected herself as the Halliwell sisters' secretive adopted mother and had taken to mothering them and fretting about them from afar.

Suddenly, Piper's voice could be heard, "She's telling the truth. Her aunt was admitted to the hospital."

"How is she? Is she okay?" Aviva asked worriedly; the Malfoys could detect genuine concern in her voice which ruled out foul play. Piper's soothing voice resounded, "She has a broken arm and a concussion."

"How did she fall again?" suspicion was laced in Prue's tone.

"I don't know. I-I heard her scream, and, and then I found her on the floor and I called 911," Aviva spoke in frantic tones, "I promise, if you just let me spend the night and get some sleep, I'll you everything you want to know about me tomorrow."

"That's what you said _yesterday_ ," Pandora's voice yelled, speaking up for the first time since Aviva's sudden arrival. She then stated in a confident tone, "She's lying!"

" _Pandora_!" Piper and Phoebe scolded her instantly. Pandora carried on adamantly over her sister's chiding voice, "No, you know my profession, guys. I mean, come on, my job is all about acting and lying. You honestly think I can't detect when someone is lying to my face!?"

"She can't stay alone," Piper realistically pointed out. Lucius and Narcissa sneered, not liking the turn of events in the least bit, but unable to change the actions that were to follow.

"No magic," Prue stressed, followed by Aviva's instant agreement. The last thing the Malfoys heard before the five girls departed to their respective bedrooms were Pandora's hissed words, "Better sleep with one eye open tonight, because I don't trust the girl as far as I can throw her!"

"Sockey!" Narcissa called out. One of their house-elves appeared in the Malfoys line of vision, and he bowed lowly. Narcissa smiled kindly and said, "I want you to transport yourself into the Halliwell Manor, unseen and unheard and watch out for the four Halliwell sisters. If the dark-haired young girl does anything violent, inform us at once."

It was nearly two hours later, that the Lord and Lady Malfoy were abruptly awoken by Sockey, who was nervously wringing his arms, both ears flapping around madly, and tennis ball brown eyes widening in fear, "Lady Malfoy, you ask me to watch over the Halliwi sisters. Bad witch entered the blonde Halliwi's room with evil intent, but then Pipy walked in on her. Bad witch is asleep now and blonde Halliwi is okay."

Lucius stiffened his body rigid and his handsome face set into a deep frown, "Thank you, Sockey. That will be all. You're dismissed."

Narcissa immediately reached out for Lucius' hand in a calming fashion, knowing that although her husband wouldn't admit it, the fact that his daughter was nearly murdered in her sleep set him on edge and brought out his paternal protective instincts and previous murdering tendencies.

"She's alright, darling. Pandora is alright. Let us go back to sleep and deal with this alarming news early in the morning during breakfast," Narcissa said soothingly.

While his wife slept peacefully, Lucius was restless, wishing for the paternal feelings towards Pandora to be eliminated, yet frightened for her life all the same. He spent the whole night drinking Firewhiskey on the terrace, keeping his eyes and ears out for any sudden noises in the Halliwell Manor.

 *****P4*****

"Babe, what are you doing here?" Connor asked brightly upon seeing his girlfriend and one of her sisters in the hospital during his lunch break. Pandora squealed and ran into his arms, peppering his cheeks with slow kisses, "We're here to see a patient who came in last night, her name is Jackie."

Connor stared at his girlfriend in concern, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, we just wanted to check on her since her niece, Aviva is staying with us until she's discharged," Prue smiled politely, staring fondly at her happy younger sister who was comfortably snuggled in his arms.

"Prue, right?" Connor smiled charmingly, offering his hand. Prue didn't hesitate to shake the handsome doctor's offered hand, for once approving her wild sister's choice in boyfriends. "Well come on, I'll lead you to her room."

After the lovebirds made plans for the evening, Connor left the Halliwell sisters and Jackie, giving them privacy and went to check on his patients.

"I don't understand. Why is Aviva staying with you? I don't even know who you are," Jackie fretfully asked.

After giving Pandora a warning look to stay quiet, she turned around to face Jackie and smiled kindly, "Um, actually we just met your niece. We lost our cat and she found it for us."

A look of recognition dawned on the wounded woman's features, " _Oh_. So that's what she was hiding."

"Hiding?" Pandora snapped, unable to keep quiet any longer, her suspicions arising.

"In the closet," Jackie replied at once, "She wouldn't let me go anywhere near it. You're lucky she didn't sacrifice the poor thing," she bitterly concluded. Upon noticing the perplexed visages of the Halliwell sisters, Jackie leaned closer and spoke up in a hushed tone, "She's a strange kid. Very troubled. Into all sorts of wired stuff. Black magic, voodoo. God knows what else. She doesn't have any friends."

The sisters traded fearsome glances; Prue tucked a strand behind her ear, trying to act nonchalant, "What makes you think she's into black magic?"

Swallowing harshly, Jackie matter-of-factly said, "You should see her room. It seems like every time I walk past there, she's in there … chanting or something. Sometimes," a flash of fear shone in her eyes, but she adamantly continued, speaking aloud her suspicions, "Sometimes, I swear, I even hear other voices. I know she's not happy there. I'm only taking care of her until her mom gets out of rehab."

Adopting a nurturing visage and using her best saccharine voice filled with innocence, Pandora said, "Do you mind if Prue and I stop by your place and pick up some things for Aviva? We'd like her to be comfortable until you're discharged."

"No, it's alright," Jackie smiled.

It didn't take long for the oldest and youngest Halliwell to arrive at their destination, and upon entering Aviva's stale, dark and dank room, they both adopted a face of extreme distaste. Pandora immediately made a beeline toward the closet Jackie referred to and upon seeing the cat litter and food, she sighed aloud, "I knew it. That sneaky arsonist had Kit for _days_ before she returned her to us!"

"Listen to this," Prue diverted the attention onto a little black diary she discovered hidden deftly under the mattress, "'Kali says we're close to taking over the Halliwell coven. I hate lying to them, especially Pandora who isn't only famous and ambitious, but extremely scary and hard to lie to.'"

"She's being manipulated by this Kali- whoever she is," Pandora exclaimed, eyes widening in shock, "Come on, let's go. Call Pheebs and don't let her have Aviva out of her sight."

As the sisters departed, they didn't notice Kali's appearance flash into flames from inside the floor-length mirror, her eyes burning a bright yellow-red.

 *****P4*****

Just as Pandora's car parked in the driveway and the two sisters clambered out, Phoebe grabbed Aviva's jacket, immediately being sucked into a premonition;

 _Pandora opened the door to her room, eyes widening when they locked onto a crouched Aviva who hurled a fireball directly at her face._

"Prue and Pandora's home," Leo announced causally.

Phoebe's chocolate brown eyes widened, "Oh no." Guilt bubbled in Phoebe's stomach, knowing that she was at fault for placing her sisters in danger due to her trusting nature, and she wasted no time in rushing up to Pandora's room, raising Aviva's jacket just in time to capture the tossed fireball, but burning her wrist in the process.

"Phoebe! Oh my god, I'm so, I'm so sorry," Aviva cried, rushing past Phoebe's shocked figure and fleeing the manor.

 *****P4*****

"That's the second time that witch tried to kill Pandora," Lucius growled, and even though he barely slept a wink last night, he was bright-eyed and bushy-tailed with the threat living nearby his abandoned daughter.

Narcissa sighed warily, "Thank Merlin for Phoebe's premonition. It saved Pandora's life, darling."

"Pandora's life wouldn't need any saving if the gullible girl listened and didn't welcome the brat into their home!" Lucius retorted angrily.

"Ok," Prue's voice echoed around the Malfoys as Leo left the sisters to their privacy, "How did this happen?"

"I had a premonition … that Aviva was going to hurt Pandora, so I tried to stop her. I should have listened to you two. You were both right about Aviva. She's evil," Phoebe sighed in a mixture of guilt and defeat.

"No," Pandora negated, prompting the Malfoys to gape in shock, "Actually she's not evil. Not particularly. Just easily manipulated."

Prue continued were the youngest had left off, "She's being used by an evil spirit, and we know which one. Come on, to the attic."

The Malfoys sat on the edge of their seat, listening to the four sisters flipping into the Book of Shadows in search for 'Kali'.

"Oh dear, Aviva has returned," Narcissa piped up suddenly and Lucius looked up to see the girl march with a purpose into the house, followed by loud thuds up the stairs. He clenched his fists, trying to abate the worriment in regards to his abandoned daughter, hoping that her and her sisters would defeat this Kali spirit.

 *****P4*****

"There, there," Piper shouted all of a sudden, pointing at the correct page with the bold title: KALI, "An evil sorceress cursed into her own dimension. She appears in reflections and has the power to possess innocents and use them as pawns to steal a witch's power."

"How lovely," Pandora drawled sarcastically, "I don't think I'll ever be able to look into a mirror the same way again."

"Wait," Piper interjected Pandora's rambling, "I don't understand. So she's using Aviva to try and turn us into bad witches?"

"Does it say anything about _how_ to get rid of her?" Phoebe asked frantically, worried for Aviva.

Prue nodded vehemently, and reiterated aloud from the book, "To get rid of her: shatter her reflection."

"How the _hell_ are we supposed to do that?" Pandora gaped, waving her arms around angrily, "That doesn't even make any sense. Does every stinking vanquish have to be written in riddles!" But nobody had time to reply to her snarky remark as the door burst open; it was openly obvious to them that Aviva was currently being possessed by Kali due to the yellow-reddish eyes that glared at them.

"Kali," Phoebe stated with wide eyes.

Kali/Aviva cocked her head to the side and spoke in a deep voice, "Hello Phoebe. How's the arm?" She then proceeded to throw a fireball at them, but Pandora wasted no time in deflecting it, the fireball bouncing on the wall opposite to them, nearly hitting Kali/Aviva instead.

Aviva's frantic voice yelled out, trying to break free from Kali's possession, "Phoebe, help me!" Kali shook her head quickly, "Never mind," and she threw another fireball, but was once again deflected.

"It would be really cool if we had water power so we can extinguish those damn flames before this Kali bitch freaking burns down the place," Pandora snarled, straining to keep up her shield as more fireballs collided against it.

"My power's greater than yours Pandora. It's only a matter of time," Kali/Aviva smugly stated.

"Time," Phoebe gasped, a look of comprehension settling on her face, "Piper, that's it! _Freeze her_!"

"Aviva doesn't freeze!" Piper shrieked, ducking behind Pandora's shield as another fireball was hurled towards her.

Phoebe nodded, "Yeah, but Kali will!" Ignoring Kali's yell of alarm, Piper quickly raised both hands, effectively freezing Kali in place, watching as a sweaty and unconscious Aviva tumbled down onto the ground. Pandora ran over to unveil the floor-length mirror by pulling down a white sheet, and yelled out, "Prue! The mirror! Use your powers and get Kali into the mirror!"

Squinting her eyes, Prue succeeded in throwing Kali into the mirror, a shrieking 'NO!' echoing around the attic, and Phoebe wasted no time in picking up a lone broom, smashing the mirror into a dozen of shards with the hilt.

"Huh, so that's what the Book meant by ' _shattering her reflection_ '. They could have inscribed it better," Pandora huffed.

 *****P4*****

"Demons, Warlocks, Evil Sorceress' trapped in a mirror with the ability to possess muggles and steal witches powers, what else?" Narcissa sighed wearily.

Lucius wordlessly shook his head, pondering the vanquish of Kali; he couldn't help but feel a bubble of pride when Pandora and her three sisters swiftly vanquished evil with such ease and efficient teamwork, yet he also feared her survival, Dumbledore's words from two weeks ago echoing on nonstop replay in his head.

Of course, the old man was correct in his assumption; as the days pass by, the four girls' powers would evolve and transform, and as they improve in potency, the more dangerous evil beings would be on the lookout for them. He hadn't failed to discover that the demons and warlocks they vanquished spoke in rancorous reverence about the Charmed Ones, and there was surely a bounty on their head.

' _ **I am not the only one! I am one in millions! In places you can't even imagine! In forms you would never believe! We are hell on earth.'**_ Those were Jeremy's words, the very first warlock they ever faced after receiving their powers, and since then, the number of evil beings had grown.

Pandora's sweet melodious voice echoed around the terrace as she spoke to Aviva, awakening Lucius from his morbid pondering thoughts, "Prue's dress looks great on you."

"Thanks," Aviva shyly replied.

A loud exhalation of breath. "Okay, look. I'm not going to apologize for my actions towards you. When it comes to my sisters, I'll do _anything_ to protect them from danger and anyone who's a threat. But, I am sorry for being extremely bitchy," Pandora said.

"You've nothing to apologize for. Thank you for saving me," Aviva replied in awe.

Narcissa sighed, a sweet smile on her face, "How about we go to the Wizarding Alley in San Francisco and have lunch, hmm?"

Lucius smiled, grateful for his wife's suggestion. He'd do anything to get his mind off of his abandoned daughter and the dangers she was about to face in the future alongside her three older sisters.

 **A/N:** **Wow! This was actually longer than I expected it to be. Did you enjoy this chapter? And how did you like the bitchy side of Pandora?**

 **I'm starting a poll Dear Readers, and I'd appreciate your opinion: Who would you prefer Pandora to end up with?**

 **Pandora/Cole Turner …. If yes, then Phoebe would not be with Cole.**

 **Pandora/Sirius Black**

 **Pandora/Bill Weasley**

 **Pandora/Andy Trudeau**

 **Pandora/Kyle Brody**

 **Pandora/Gideon (The Elder)**

 **This Poll will be in effect until I begin Season 3! And if you want someone I didn't list then please let me know! XD**

 **R &R.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 9:**

Rolling her eyes violently while staring upwards at the heavens in irritation, Pandora stomped her foot onto the pavement in resemblance to a petulant child, ignoring the highly amused expression on Prue's face as linked their arms together and nudged her shoulder lightly, "Pan, relax, our turn will be up in, oh about –"

"Twenty-seven people. _Twenty-seven_ frickin' individuals! Do I _look_ like a patient person? No, I am _not_ a patient person and you know it!" Pandora rambled in a heated tirade. Massaging her temples, the youngest Halliwell couldn't help but mutter out, "The damn movie is _so_ NOT worth waiting in this everlasting line!"

Turning around, Piper raised a simple eyebrow at an amused Prue, before gently addressing Pandora, "Sweetie, you're the only one that's cranky. Just be patient."

"Be patient," Pandora drawled, articulating each word slowly while staring at Piper incredulously, "I just said-, you _know_ I'm _not_ patient. And neither is Prue by the way, but at least she's getting her jollies by watching me suffer. _You're_ the patient one here, sis, and Pheebs is messing around with that stupid Magic 8 Ball. I could be with Connor right now figuring out why he's been acting indifferent toward me!"

Once Pandora mentioned Connor, the sexy Dr. Black, Prue and Piper immediately flashed her a sympathetic look; two weeks ago, the good doctor began distancing himself from the famous celebrity out of the blue, and no matter how many times Pandora pushes, he pulls away like Newton's damn Third Law. He began immersing himself into his work and treated more patients than usual, and in the past two weeks, Pandora managed to spend quality time with him _twice_.

Suddenly, Phoebe, who hadn't been paying a sliver of attention to her sisters' squabbling, groaned out in despair, "'Ask again later.' _Hello_ , _vague._ How am I supposed to plan my future without a _little_ direction?" prompting Pandora's lips to quirk up in an amused smile. Prue fondly shook her head in disbelief and gaped at the middle sister, " _You_ , who can _see_ _the_ _future_ is now looking for a Magic 8 Ball."

"My visions don't help _me_ , remember?" Phoebe despondently reminded her eldest sister, her face a mixture of defeat and irritation.

Piper shot Phoebe a covert grin, "I've got an idea. Why don't we ask if Prue and Andy will get back together." And completely ignoring Prue's spluttering in verbal disagreement, a grinning Phoebe enthusiastically shook the ball and hummed mysteriously, "Oh… _interesting_."

"Very," Piper winked at a chuckling Pandora; Prue, unable to control her curiosity, tried peeking at the ball, but Phoebe quickly hugged it to her side and out of reach. "You are cruel," Prue pouted, relinking her arm with Pandora, who addressed Phoebe, "I've a question for you little ball. How long is it going to take before I confront and then kick Connor's perfectly shaped ass to the curb!"

Prue and Phoebe smirked widely at that, but the loud beeping of Piper's pager disrupted the jesting atmosphere between the Halliwell sisters. Glaring at her pager with utter dislike, Piper threw her head backward and emitted a loud sigh of exasperation, "I forget what a day off feels like. That was my boss, Martin. I have to get back to the restaurant."

"You're kidding," Prue snapped; simultaneously, Pandora huffed, "Bull! Tell Martin to fuck off!"

Shooting the blonde a reproachful look in regards to her vulgar language, Piper whipped out her phone and dialed the restaurant before saying, "There's a convention in town and business is just crazy."

Frowning at her timid sister, Phoebe vehemently pointed out, "I thought you were gonna talk to Martin about this _weeks_ ago!"

Pandora scoffed, "She chickened out… _again!_ "

"I didn't, I didn't _chicken ou-_ , hello, Martin," Piper interrupted herself as she began speaking into the phone, "No, I know what you want but… okay, no that's not a problem. I'll be right there," and she hung up with a sigh, ignoring Pandora's knowing look, "Okay! Fine, I chickened out. I'm not outspoken like you three!" she whined, throwing her phone aggressively into her purse.

Pandora smiled benignly at the docile Halliwell and embraced her in a hug, "I'm sure the wrath of Piper will make an appearance soon. But by the end of the week, if you hadn't told Martin where to stick it, then be assured that _I will_."

Phoebe grinned darkly, " _Ditto_. Come on, I'll walk you to the car, it's safer."

"We'll wait here," Prue called out after their retreating backs, looping an arm around the youngest Halliwell who groaned, "Yay, more waiting." As Prue burst out into laughter, the creepy man standing in front of them in the line with a woman who was obviously his wife, turned around and gave her a leering once over, "You're Pandora Halliwell. Terry Hammer, and let me tell you, I am an _avid_ fan of yours."

"Uh, turn around, Sicko," Prue sneered, tightening her hold on Pandora while the man's wife smacked him on the face. Pandora rolled her eyes, "See what I have to deal with on-"but whatever she was about to say, was lost as the blaring siren of a police car reverberated from where Piper and Phoebe were headed. The two remaining Halliwell sisters ditched the line-up and stormed ahead, both equally worried for their sisters' safety.

" _Oh my god_!" Prue gasped, clutching Phoebe tightly while Pandora held a frantic Piper, all four of them staring in horror at the dead man lying on the ground in front of them with a deep and horrid-looking hole burnt in the middle of his forehead. In between shaky breaths, Piper spoke up, "Phoebe saw his murder before it even happened."

Phoebe shook her head, a hand covering her mouth in horror, "No, not this one. I think I saw the next one."

 *****P4*****

Lucius Malfoy stared with distaste at the muggle newspaper one of their house-elves had delivered to him on the terrace during breakfast while Narcissa listened in on the Halliwells carrying out their breakfast routine. Ostracizing himself from the British Magical Community and stuck in a muggle neighborhood for his family's safety, Lucius tasked Sockey with collecting the _Daily Prophet_ and _San Francisco Chronicle_ every morning and evening so that he could continue to be in the loop with all major happenings.

Unsettled with the heading on the front page of _San Francisco Chronicle_ , Lucius gently put down his teacup and addressed Narcissa, "Cissy, darling. It seems a Dr. Oliver Mitchell had been murdered last night near the _Movie Theatre_ ," he sneered at the muggle terminology.

His wife, true to her nature and astute mind, gasped aloud and clutched a hand to her chest, "The sisters were there last night. Thank Merlin they are unscathed."

"Yes," Lucius crisply replied, his silver eyes roaming the article, "I will not pretend to comprehend such jargons Muggles use, however, this healer specialized on cell degeneration and the Muggle Aurors believe the perpetrator confronted him in relation." Lucius was adamant in replacing Muggle terms for those of Wizardry due to his fear of 'losing his heritage' and becoming 'Muggle'.

Narcissa fixed her poised husband with a solemn stare, "Apparently, Phoebe had a premonition of a girl being murdered the same way as that Muggle healer, Luc."

"Then I say that there's a huge probability that the perpetrator is magical." Lucius sighed, looking the perfect picture of nonchalance as he sipped on his tea, but inwardly, he groaned, worried for his … _her_ safety.

 *****P4*****

Once Leo made himself scarce with Mama Piper lustfully shadowing him, Pandora took a seat beside a distressed Phoebe who was manically flipping through the Book of Shadows, searching for answers regarding her premonition. _Never a normal day in the Halliwell Manor_ , she glumly thought.

"What did she look like?" Prue questioned helpfully.

Pondering over her vision, Phoebe slowly articulated, "Well, she was about 5'3", hair was light _ish_."

Pandora snorted out loud in an abrasive manner and fixed Phoebe with a look of incredulous disbelief, combined with a tiny hint of humor, "Oh well, _lightish_ , that narrows it down!"

Phoebe shot her a disgruntled look in rebuttal, "It's not on video tape. I can't exactly _rewind_ it," her chocolate orbs lit up all of a sudden in the direction of an instantly wary Prue, "Hey, you've _got_ _to_ talk to Andy."

"What?" Prue really hoped she misheard Phoebe's _wonderful_ suggestion; unfortunately not. Phoebe shot her a look of sympathy, but nevertheless, plowed onwards, "Well, if I can't find her, then I have to find the killer _before_ he gets to her."

Scrambling for a proposition that wouldn't end up with her confronting her ex-boyfriend, Prue blurted out, "Well, have you checked the Book of Shadows? From the way you described your vision that sounds like it could be demonic."

"Yeah, you make a great point, Prue," Pandora spoke up hesitantly, "But Andy's got more resources than we do right now. For all we know, he's already hot on his trail. I know you don't want to see him, but Phoebe got the premonition for a reason. We _have_ to save this girl," she ended with conviction, her words managing to have made a great impact on Prue's stubbornness.

Prue grumbled to herself and without another word, grabbed the Book of Shadows and stormed up to the attic, away from her conniving younger sisters. _Those two really are mischief and mayhem when placed together_.

 *****P4*****

"Ah, Severus, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Lucius smiled, offering his temperamental friend a short glass of Firewhiskey as he joined them on the terrace. Accepting the much needed pick-me-up, Severus dipped his head in silent gratitude, his stance immediately relaxed upon sipping the first gulp and after placing the glass on the table, interweaved his hands together, placing them under his chin.

"That-that _amphibian_ is driving me up the wall, Lucius," he snarled in response, achieving the unwavering attention of both Malfoys, "I never thought I would yearn for your sway in the Ministry with that bumbling fool, Fudge, but by Salazar, I do! She is _out of control_ with her trying to take over the school! She actually tried sucking up; abominably I might add, to Draco and a few purebloods, due to their parentage. Horrid hag!"

Lucius sneered, his handsomely aristocratic features twisting into utter revulsion, "I presume the hag you speak so poorly of is none other than our _esteemed_ Dolores Umbridge, Undersecretary to Fudge. Yes, it requires plenty to stomach her and her grating high-pitched nuance, not to forget that annoying girlish laugh of hers. I do not envy you, my friend."

Narcissa shivered in repulsion recalling the ghastly woman donned from head to toe in lurid pink, matched with that outdated pink frilly cardigan, and her many futile attempts of garnering a close friendship with her throughout the plethora of Ministry Balls and events they were in attendance, "That witch is a pestilence, I tell you. What is she up to in Hogwarts, Severus?"

"For now, Potter managed to attain three weeks of detention with her as though he is merely collecting trophies," Severus grimaced; hate the boy he may, the abrasive wizard couldn't help but pity the foolish Gryffindor for being forced to be in close proximity of that intolerable hag. "She isn't allowing the usage of practical spells in class, and places all her energy in triumphing Dumbledore and ruling Hogwarts with an iron fist."

Silence engulfed his words as they all processed the hag's manipulative plan, and throughout the moment of pondering, the three youngest Halliwell sisters each arrived at the Manor separately and sequentially. Suddenly, Lucius's brow arched and his head cocked to the side, "I hear the sound of pages flipping from the attic…" The words barely permeated the air before Prue's voice boomed around them defiantly.

"For those who want the truth revealed, opened hearts and secrets unsealed, from now until it's now again, after which the memory ends."

Clearing her throat, Narcissa said, "To point out the obvious, I believe she has enacted a truth spell."

 *****P4*****

The next day, when Pandora woke up and basked under the shower allowing the scolding water to soothe her qualms, the youngest Halliwell transformed from vibrant and cheerful witch, to a pissed off girlfriend on a mission. Today the famous celebratory had a free schedule and instead of taking advantage of her break from meeting her PR and agents, and appearing on set and in the recording room for her new album, by shopping and lounging about leisurely in the Manor, Pandora was dead set on visiting her boyfriend at the hospital and demanding answers once and for all.

Ambling into her gigantic walk-in closet, a thoughtful frown etched itself onto her face, her hand lingering on coral dress that would accentuate her golden tan. Donning it on, she appraised her reflection on the ornately golden engraved full-length mirror; the coral sleeveless dress was voluminous, rippling stretch silk drapes with a simple curved seam on the bodice that flowed down a few inches above her knee. Twirling around, she lifted her silky long silver-blonde hair in a high ponytail and admired the peep of her back in the shape of a keyhole. Finally, she paired the dress with matching coral ruffle-fringed heeled sandals and a beige Louis Vuitton medium-sized purse before descending down the staircase and into the kitchen were Prue was reading the newspaper and Piper was preparing breakfast.

"Wow! You look gorgeous. What's the occasion?" Piper's chocolate orbs roamed admiringly at the youngest Halliwell's ensemble.

With a triumphant smirk on her mien, Pandora sauntered toward the coffee maker and poured herself some before taking a seat beside Prue who was also inquisitively staring at her, "Today is THE day. I am finally going to get Connor to spill his freaking guts. If he doesn't want to continue onwards with our relationship, he should just come out and say it instead of stringing me along. _Nobody_ trifles with Pandora Halliwell, star celebrity," she arrogantly stated before a deep frown of confusion appeared on her forehead.

"Uh, arrogant much, sis?" Piper slowly questioned, staring at her weirdly while Prue suddenly averted eye-contact.

"Yeah, uh, I-, I don't know _why_ I said that," Pandora stammered. Prue instantly went for a change ins subject as Piper handed over Prue's morning coffee, "Thanks. Is this leaded?"

"Nope," Piper rebutted.

"It's _not_?" Prue uncertainly asked; both Prue and Pandora's eyebrows arched magnificently with Piper's harsh scoff in response, "Never has been. I just say it is because it's _ridiculous_ to make _two_ pots of coffee when you're the _only one_ who drinks _diesel_ ," she huffed out aggressively, before, in the exact replica of Pandora, she frowned in confusion.

"Are you okay, Piper?" Pandora hesitantly asked, suspicion coloring her tone. Piper was unable to answer, as Phoebe ambled into the kitchen, blabbering quickly at Prue with a contrite expression on her face, "Prue, don't give me grief when you get the phone bill. I was up _all night_ on the internet and I didn't find _anything_. That poor girl." When she took the offered coffee from Piper, her eyes lit up in guilt, "Oh, Piper, I'm sorry about the crack I made last night about your zit."

Piper smile gently and waved her hand in dismissal, her eyes flickering from a contrite Phoebe to a confused Pandora, "That's okay. So you guys really can't see it?"

Barely glancing at it, Phoebe stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "Like I said, it's huge." Simultaneously, Pandora blurted out, "Woah, that thing has taken up a life of its own!" and in unison, the two youngest Halliwells slapped a hand over their mouth, eyes wide. Prue tried making herself undetectable while Piper frowned for the third time that morning, "Something _weird_ is going on."

"Morning ladies," the jovial voice of Leo broke into the three sisters' conundrum, immediately plastering flirtatious smiles out of Piper and Phoebe and an amused eye-roll from Pandora who began watching the three of them closely; seriously, the Piper-Phoebe-Leo triangle debacle was too amusing to miss out on. It was obvious Phoebe kept hitting on Leo only to rile Piper up, even though she adamantly wouldn't admit it. "I should be able to finish the stairs today," he continued with a bright smile, the tense atmosphere between Piper and Phoebe going unnoticed by him.

"Okay, um, I'll make some more coffee," Piper told him with a hopeful smile.

"And I'll bring it to you," Phoebe perkily grinned at him, her chocolate orbs admiring his firm ass as Leo left the room. Piper groaned audibly as she stared up at the heavens, "Oh, here we go again, right?"

Rolling her eyes, Phoebe bluntly blurted out, "Piper, we _both_ _know_ that the only reason I _like_ Leo is because _you do_ -"

"AHA! _I knew it_!" Pandora squealed, jumping out of her chair and pointing a finger at a gobsmacked and bewildered Phoebe who continued her interrupted speech, "Okay, I have _no_ idea why I just said that." She whirled around to face a sheepish Prue, "What's going on?"

The eldest Halliwell avoided eye-contact with her three suspicious sisters and jumped onto her feet, "Uh… okay, I'm late for work, busy, gotta go," she rushed out, heading directly toward the front door.

" _Prue_!" Piper yelled out.

"FREEZE!" Pandora growled, and just as Prue halted in her tracks, she barked out, "Turn. _Good_. Now spill, Prue!"

Struggling with herself due to the workings of the Truth Spell, Prue blurted out, "I cast a Truth Spell," she winced at the three shrieks of, "WHAT!"

"Why?" Piper demanded.

"Because I wanted to know what Andy would think of me if he knew I was a witch."

A look of disbelief introduced itself onto Phoebe's visage, "I can't believe it."

Prue huffed and glared accusingly at her, "Look who's talking, Little Miss Spell-of-the-week." But Phoebe merely waved her hand away and beamed, "No, no, I mean, I can't believe you _actually_ took _my_ advice. The biggest pooper at the Wicca party has finally used her power for personal gain. _About time_."

"Yeah," Pandora nodded in agreement, a triumphant smirk, despite the situation, appearing on her face, "This moment needs to be framed, Prue."

Piper however, wasn't amused the least bit and she made her feelings quite clear when she smacked each of the two youngest Halliwells on the arm, "This _isn't_ funny! It's affecting _us_! Prue, _what have you done?_ "

Staring at the docile Halliwell contritely, Prue said, "The spell was only supposed to work on me, okay? It said, 'those in this house'. I thought I was alone."

"Well, you _obviously_ thought _wrong_ ," Pandora scoffed before stiffening in a heartbeat, her silver-grey eyes depicting a stormy cloud as she glared at Prue, "Wait a sec… what does it mean for us exactly? What are the machinations of the spell?"

"Machination?" Phoebe raised an eyebrow.

"My new word of the day," Pandora airily replied, not once diverting eye-contact with Prue's guilty jade green orbs. Piper huffed out and began formulating her next words in a tizzy, "Word of the day, shmord of the day, _who_ _cares_! Prue, we have to, we have to undo the spell right now. _Fast!_ "

Wincing, Prue blurted out, "Can't. Twenty four hour time limit. Which means until eight o'clock tonight, _everybody_ that comes in contact with us, will _have no choice_ but to tell us the truth."

"What do you mean _no choice_?" Piper shouted frantically.

Shrugging nonchalantly, Prue said, "Exactly that. Ask me a question."

Phoebe, true to her careless nature, squared her shoulder with an excited grin, "I'm game. Prue, what do you think of me?" Pandora groaned and covered her eyes with one hand, _out of all possible questions in the entire rainbow, she had to ask that one!_

Involuntarily, Prue bluntly responded, "While I admire your confidence and your fearlessness your _utter_ _lack_ of responsibility frustrates me to no end." She winced violently, and shot Phoebe an apologetic look, " _Oh_ , _God_ , that is so enough."

Piper opened and closed her mouth like a fish, in a state of palpable shock, "Oh my God, this could be dangerous!"

An evil grin, however, spread on Pandora's face that didn't bode well for anyone, "Actually, this kinda rocks. Piper, what do you _really_ think of your boss?"

"I think he's a self-serving jerk who must have a very small _penis_ ," Piper frankly rushed out before her face morphed into utmost horror, " _Oh my God_ , I'm gonna be _so_ fired."

Prue was quick to ease their worries, "No, no, no. It's okay because once the spell ends, _no one_ will remember what they've heard." Growling with fire in her eyes, Piper snapped at Prue, "Don't even _think_ about asking me what I think of you right now."

"I just got an epiphany," Phoebe gasped, ignoring the two eldest Halliwell's current conflict, "So are you telling me that _everyone_ I ask a question to _has_ to answer with the truth?"

Prue nodded instantly, "I think so, yes. But that _also_ means if we get asked a question, _we_ have to answer the truth."

"Huh, I can work around that," Pandora muttered aloud, thinking about how she was going to garner truthful answers out of Connor. Both youngest Halliwells approached the front door, ignoring Piper's incessantly frantic argument about locking themselves in the Manor until eight o'clock. Phoebe turned to Pandora, "You want to come with me to visit Andy?"

"Nah, I've got a boyfriend to interrogate."

 *****P4*****

While the Halliwell sisters were awake, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, arguing about the rational sister's _huge_ faux pas in casting the truth spell, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were in the midst of a serene breakfast in a French restaurant in Union Square.

"Luc, I was curious to discover that spell Prue cast," Narcissa whined for the umpteenth time ever since Lucius practically dragged his usually composed wife out the door. Sighing into the drink those Muggles called Café Latté, Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose and fixed his gorgeous groomed wife with a solemn mien, "Cissy, darling, we _must_ acclimatize in this city with these _Muggles_. We cannot constantly isolate ourselves on the terrace all day long or we would seem suspicious. We must stroll into Muggle San Francisco, accustom ourselves with our surroundings and procure a vehicle."

Narcissa sighed in comprehension; they had moved to the Manor in front of the Halliwells for four months now and had dallied in the Muggle World _once_ when they ran into Pandora midst shopping. Lucius was a strategic and astute man, and they would warrant unwanted attention if they harbored themselves in the manor like a couple of hermits.

"I understand, Lucius. Do forgive me for my obsession, it's just…"she trailed off, prompting Lucius to clasp her hands in between his, "I _care_ about those sisters. Merlin forbid, but I fret about them like a mother hen, which is ludicrous, I know-"

"It's not, my love," Lucius shot her a genuine smile. "You have always been desperate for more children. And now, discovering Pandora's relation to me, you basically adopted the four girls. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

 _No, in all actuality, Lucius was ashamed of himself. What kind of a father alienates himself from his daughter's life for twenty-one years and chooses to ignore her existence?_

Guilt and shame crept itself into Lucius Malfoy's veins.

 *****P4*****

Like a woman on a mission, Pandora confidently strode toward the reception and kindly asked for Dr. Connor Black's location, breathing a sigh of relief when she was informed that he was on his lunch break in the cafeteria. Thanking Lucy profusely with a benign smile, Pandora stalked toward the cafeteria, only to halt in her steps at the scene that awaited her.

Connor sat in a secluded corner, in all his gorgeous glory, sitting opposite a pretty scrub nurse with strawberry blonde hair and cerulean eyes. Most people would write them off as close friends due to the fact that the surgeon and the scrub nurse worked alongside each other in a plethora of surgeries, but Pandora was a shrewd woman who had studied many courses in body language and she didn't like the reading of the scene in the least bit. A pair of silver-grey orbs burnt a hole at them as Connor's hand suddenly lifted itself in level with her face and gently tucked a loose strand behind her ear, a red blush coloring her cheeks and her eyelashes batting shyly at the motion.

" _Well, well, well_ ," Pandora sneered, taking deep pleasure in the stiffening of _her_ boyfriend's body and the guilt that flashed on the harlot's face, "Isn't this _cozy_. Ya know, usually I would never dare to interrupt such a romantic setting between lovebirds, but in this case, I am really curious as to why _my boyfriend_ is cozying up with a bitch!"

Connor's utterly handsome face was filled with regret and guilt as he stood up to face Pandora, "Pan, I'm, I'm so-"

" _Don't_!" she growled, abruptly placing a hand up in a silencing motion, "Don't bother giving me excuses. So, _she_ is the reason why you have been distant with me lately. No lies, Connor, no excuses. Tell me. _Why_?"

Dragging a hand over his face, Connor's stance morphed into one of resolution and he brutally stated – not like he had a chance of lying due to the Truth Spell anyways, Pandora thought grimly -,"We have absolutely _nothing_ in common, Pandora. You're a rising celebrity, a model, a singer, an actress and a hairbreadth away from being a world icon, with many adoring fans and lustful men running after you. I'm a _surgeon_ ; I _save_ _lives_ for a living. Amy and I, we just clicked, it just, it just _happened_. I really am sorry, I never meant to hurt you and I was planning on breaking the news to you gently."

She let out a derisive scoff and willed the tears to stay at bay, "There is no 'breaking the news gently' Connor. Cheating is and will _always_ be cheating, no excuse. You know, the only thing I _cannot_ tolerate is cheating, and congrats you two-faced bastard, you did one of the most contemptible act in my book. You may be a surgeon that saves life, but at the end of the day, you are a deplorable and despicable human being, and I hope you get your comeuppance one day. Goodbye, Dr. Black!"

Knowing that Connor would forget the entire confrontation once the spell ended, Pandora composed a well-written and brutal note, explicitly stating that she is breaking up with him due to her discovery of his unfaithfulness with Amy the Tramp. She left the note with Lucy and walked out of the hospital. She sped over to Bucklands in desperate need of Prue and upon walking into the office, found her and Phoebe in the middle of a heated conversation.

"Pan! Hey _\- oh my god_ , sweetie, what's wrong?" Phoebe's face went from cheerful to concern in less than a second at the sight of tears cascading down the youngest Halliwell's stunning face and wasted no time in pulling her into a tight hug, one that she hurriedly reciprocated.

Her voice permeated the air, and it came out muffled due to her mouth's close proximity with Phoebe's shoulder, "I went to the hospital, ready to give Connor a piece of my mind, and ended up walking in on a romantic lunch between him and his skanky scrub nurse, _Amy_."

" _What_ ," Prue hissed, enraged beyond belief as she helped her into an armchair by her desk and offered her a tissue. "I'll kill him," Phoebe snapped, her kind chocolate orbs resembling the fiery pits of hell.

"Apparently, I'm a shallow celebrity while he's a hotshot surgeon playing god and saves life. Unlike perfect _Amy_ , we have nothing in common," Pandora hiccupped, her beautiful eyes red-rimmed, "Like, how stupid is that? He knew about my celebrity status _before_ he asked me out! Two months dating and _now_ he gets an epiphany? Fuck him!"

"You're way out of his league anyways," Prue firmly spoke up with conviction, her jade orbs fixated on her despondent sister; Pandora was the confident, bubbly, energetic Halliwell that was always s cheerful and strong and vibrant, and to see her reduced to a pitiful mess due to Connor Black, enraged both Prue and Phoebe. "You're a hardcore, kickass witch who saves lives on a weekly basis in ways Connor never could. One day, you'll find your match, an amazing guy who accepts you for who you are, and our secret. I promise."

"I love you," Pandora blubbered, wiping away her tears before shaking her head, "Okay, take my mind off that bastard. Tell me Pheebs, how did it go with Andy at the station?"

Though uncertain over the rapid change in topic, Phoebe gently acquiesced, "Well, I was just about to tell Prue when you walked in. He gave me a list of all the victims. They _all_ died in the same way too. The only problem is, they don't have a suspect."

"That's not surprising if it's a warlock or demon like we believe it to be," Pandora pointed out with a snort.

Phoebe sighed, acknowledging the truth of her statement, "Exactly. Which means I have no way of finding…" she suddenly trailed off, her chocolate orbs focused entirely on a point behind Pandora, " _her!"_

"Who, her?" Prue inquired, trading a bewildered look with an equally baffled Pandora.

Standing up immediately, Phoebe extended an arm and pointed at the sandwich lady who was currently waiting for the elevator, " _That's_ the girl from my premonition!"

"Tanya?" Prue gasped. At that moment, despite Phoebe's yells as the three sisters ran toward her, Tanya entered the elevator which snapped closed on their faces. Prue whipped around to face a frantic Phoebe, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, and that's the truth," Phoebe stated candidly.

The sisters split up after Phoebe's admission; Prue darted over to gather security, while Phoebe and Pandora – who had long ago perfected running in heels due to her many movies and modeling, descended the stairway and rushed toward the parking lot where they found a screaming Tanya against a car, held up by a tall, pale-faced man with straw colored hair in a suit. Thankful that her car was beside the demon, Pandora ran towards it while Phoebe grabbed a glass bottle from the ground and smashed it against his head, hard enough to shatter the bottle completely.

"Holy mother of God!" Pandora breathed out, her eyes widening immensely as the demon turned around to face Phoebe, and she saw a single eye etched into the middle of his forehead. "Pheebs, grab Tanya, I'll meet you at the Manor."

Slamming the broken glass bottle once again on the demon's back, hard enough for him to collapse onto the ground, Pandora slammed on the engine, just as Phoebe clambered into Tanya's car, both of them departing the crime scene.

"Phoebe! Pandora!" Prue hysterically yelled out as she appeared before the demon with two security guards behind her. Her jade orbs noted the two cars speeding away and with a sigh of defeat, she stormed back into Bucklands, not knowing that she had now painted a target on her back.

 *****P4*****

The Malfoys obtained a black Rolls-Royce, and since the Ministry would occasionally use cars, Lucius already knew how to work the Muggle vehicle, much to his dislike. Unfortunately, the neighbors would find them odd if they managed to leave the house without the use of Muggle transportation, and if they were to fit in, it was imperative that they portray themselves as idyllic Muggles.

Upon their arrival, Narcissa sheepishly made a beeline toward the terrace and immediately began fretting as she witnessed Pandora, Phoebe and a stranger who resembled the woman from the premonition, rush inside and bellow to Piper about their run-in with a warlock.

"Why must they constantly find themselves in dangerous situations," Narcissa groaned, clutching her teacup as though it were a lifeline.

"Come now, Cissy. The sisters will prevail like they always do. Don't be so concerned," Lucius spoke aloofly, adamantly ignoring the way his stomach churned with worry.

Suddenly, Piper's voice rang out, "Wait, how did it go with Connor?" There was a long beat of silence before Pandora's despondent voice permeated the air, "Uh, not too good. Turns out, he was cheating on me. Apparently, I attract cheating, unfaithful sons of bitches."

Lucius ignored the feedback from the concerned elder sister as turmoil filled the recess of his mind; thoughts of pulverizing and cursing the blasted Muggle rotating endlessly and his imagination went astray. How dare that-that _Muggle_ harm his daug-… Pandora. Lucius cursed as the paternal feelings began to consume his every being, and he adamantly averted eye-contact with his astute and knowing wife.

Thankfully, the sisters began quizzing the Muggle girl, Tanya, with a plethora of questions over _why_ the warlock was after her to begin with, allowing him to push back all overprotective feelings for the moment.

 *****P4*****

"So, Andy said the third victim was a professor at Stanford? What's the link?" Piper asked.

"He may think it has something to do with what they're working on. Biogenetics," Phoebe revealed.

Scratching her chin in thought, Pandora spoke up, "Huh. So we have a professor, a geneticist, a lab technician, and a-"

"And a sandwich girl," Tanya interjected cynically, staring at the three sisters with unadulterated skepticism, "Do you _really_ think he's after me?"

Phoebe grimaced, "Uh-oh, Truth Spell," with a sigh, she clasped Tanya's hands in hers in a comforting gesture, resulting in her to stiffen, her eyes clenched shut as she was sucked into a premonition. Both Piper and Pandora stared at her knowingly, and just as Phoebe's eyes snapped open, she tilted her head toward the kitchen for much needed privacy.

"She's carrying!"

Frowning in puzzlement, Piper asked, "Carrying what?" Pandora rolled her eyes and lightly smacked her atop the head, "A baby, Piper! What else!?"

"Ohh!" Piper's eyes lit up with joy, but just as she was about to return to Tanya, Phoebe held her back, shaking her head rapidly, "No, no, she doesn't know yet."

"Absolutely wonderful!" Pandora sarcastically drawled out. Piper grimaced at the conundrum, "What do we do? Do we tell her? I mean, we protect. We don't do prenatal."

Pandora snorted, "I am so not touching that. I mean, we just told her some freaky abomination that shouldn't exist with three freaky eyes is after her, we are not about to blurt out her pregnancy status. I didn't sign up to be a shrink!"

Phoebe nodded in agreement, "While I agree with Pan, I would have worded that in a more colloquial way. This is not the kind of information she needs from people she just met who are telling her, like Pan eloquently put it, 'some three-eyed demon' wants to suck the _life_ out of her," she ceased her rambling all of a sudden, a frown appearing on her visage, "Wait a minute, is it possible that it's not Tanya he wants? That it's her baby."

"But, but Tanya doesn't even know that _she's_ pregnant… _no_ _effing way_. Fuck no! That-that cannot be possible," Pandora swore again beneath her breath. Glaring at her cussing sister in disapproval, Piper huffed out, "Would you like to share with the class, Pandora?"

"Either this demon sees the future, or he's _from_ it. Personally, I'm gonna go with him being from the future," Pandora responded.

"Excuse me?" Piper gaped in disbelief, "That's preposterous-"

"No, no, think about it Piper. I think Pan is on to something!" Phoebe looked to be deep in thought, ignoring Piper's stare of incredulous disbelief as she began pacing in dizzying circles, "There was a button. The police found a button by one of the last victims made out of some kind of funky metal they'd never seen before."

Completely lost and out of depth, unlike the two youngest Halliwells, Piper shouted out, "Rewind!"

Taking over for Phoebe, Pandora fixed Piper with a serious gaze, "There's a button that's _not supposed_ _to exist_ , a demon that the Book of Shadow _says doesn't exist_ , and a baby _no one knows exist_. You got a better explanation for this Freaky Friday shit?"

"No need to be so crass, Pan," Piper muttered, though it was obvious she was only focusing on the youngest Halliwell's large repertoire of expletives as a tactic of avoiding the inevitable. "Okay, okay you two are right, what do we do?"

"Well," Phoebe looked taken aback at being put on the spot, "He found Tanya at Bucklands, he saw us…" her eyes widened perceptibly and Pandora continued her sentence for her in a hushed voice, "With Prue! God Damnit!"

 *****P4*****

"And just when I thought we have seen it all, now there are portals from the future!" Lucius stated incredulously. Narcissa was still frozen with shock at the conversation they overheard. Demons, warlocks, ghosts that desires to move on, warlocks that steal Muggle women's youth, Dream Sorcerers, but traveling from the future really managed to shock them to the core.

"If the Dark Lord or his supporters discover such an anomaly then we are doomed, Lucius," Narcissa breathed out in fear.

Lucius let out a sigh of utter frustration, unwilling to convey how terrified he actually was. Running a weary hand down his face, he nodded and his face morphed into one of determination, "We need to inform Dumbledore at once. When Severus visits tomorrow, we'll have him pass on the missive."

Despite the mind-boggling phenomenon, Narcissa began fretting over Prue being in danger from that future-demon, and listened closely as the three sisters argued over departing to Bucklands.

"Piper," Phoebe's voice rang out, "You have to go to Prue alone. If we bring Tanya with us, and he's there, it's like bringing the feast to the lion and she can't stay here by herself."

Piper frantically retorted, her voice obviously shaking due to terror, "But I need you, we need you!"

"We can't always be the Power of Four, sweetie," Pandora spoke up rationally, "I have an active power, which means I can defend Phoebe and Tanya if he shows up."

"If it makes you feel any better, the three of us will stay in the attic with the Book," Phoebe suggested; the Malfoys heard the rustling of clothes, and they knew that the three sisters were embracing each other. Not even a minute later, the front door opened and a frazzled Piper ran out, making haste towards her car and speeding down the lane.

Knowing what his beloved wife was thinking, Lucius placed a comforting hand over one of hers, "I'm sure they will be fine, Cissy."

 *****P4*****

Pandora gazed intently at her reflection from the mirror in the foyer pondering over the night's events. Prue managed to delay the demon until Piper's timely arrival and discovered that the three-eyed demon did indeed, come from the future with the mission of eliminating all the puzzle pieces of the vaccine which was meant to protect people from all warlocks like him in the future. Tanya's unborn child would be the one to bring together all the elements to create the vaccine which will end with the warlock and his ilk's elimination. In record time, Piper arrived and they both managed to kill the demon, sucking his corpse back into a portal that appeared out of thin air and to the future.

The fact that evil beings could create a portal from the future deeply disturbed her, but she avoided the topic by thinking of her sisters. Piper and Phoebe took Tanya over to Quake, where Piper told Martin to shove it before finally quitting. Prue called a few minutes ago, informing her that she was on her way to Andy's apartment in order to get the answer she needed since she managed to tell him of her witch status before the demon interruptus.

Her silver-grey orbs flickered toward the grandfather clock and saw that there was still five minutes until the Spell ended and Lucy, as per Pandora's instruction, would hand over her hostile letter to Connor, effectively dumping him for the second time that day. Sucking in a sharp intake of breath, she squared her shoulders and adopted a determined stance before grabbing her black cardigan from the coat rack and departing the house.

 _She needed to do this. She needed to know. She could no longer remain blissfully in the dark. The Truth needed to be heard._

Ringing the doorbell, Pandora tapped her foot impatiently as she was engulfed in a nerve-wracking silence. Patience just wasn't her forte.

The door whipped open, and she came face-to-face with the aristocratic handsome neighbor, wincing as a pair of identical orbs to hers stared intently back. "Mr. Malfoy? Uh, I don't know if you remember me, but –"

"Pandora Halliwell, I remember," Mr. Malfoy smoothly interjected with a brusque nod, an indiscernible emotion ablaze in his orbs and she vehemently _tried_ to ignore the fact that up-close they were visibly the exact shade and color as hers. "What can I do for you, Ms. Halliwell?" he continued, unaware of her inner ramblings.

Knowing that she barely had two minutes before the Truth Spell came to fruition, she parted her lips, "This may sound odd, I know it may seem completely out of the blue, and I'm sorry, but-"

"Ms. Halliwell, spit it out," Mr. Malfoy sighed and Pandora could have sworn a flash of amusement graced his face, but it was gone before she could discern it.

"Right, yeah. Are you-,"inhaling a deep breath, Pandora blurted out, "Are you my father?"

A strained silence ensued; Lucius Malfoy gazed at her for what felt like years, and just as Pandora was about to turn away and flee into the safety of her Manor thinking of how stupid she was to ask a complete stranger such an incredulous question, his silky baritone voice whispered out, "Yes."

Her eyes widened extravagantly, unable to process what the handsome man just told her, and she eloquently blurted out, "W-What?!"

"Yes, I am your father, Pandora."

Her phone blared with an alarm, informing her that the spell had ended, and Pandora was too lost in the shocking discovery, she didn't notice that Lucius Malfoy was unaffected by the Truth Spell. Looking up, she strained a smile, "I'm sorry to disturb you, Mr. Malfoy. Have a good evening." And leaving a dumbfounded Malfoy Lord behind, Pandora barricaded herself in her room, clutched her pillow in her arms and cried her heart out for what felt like hours before sleep finally consumed her.

In Malfoy Manor, a distressed Lucius sat alone in the terrace, listening in agony as the daughter he abandoned let out heartfelt and pained sobs for an hour until she finally succumbed into the arms of Morpheus.

 **A/N:** **Whew! Done! Did you all enjoy this chapter? XD**

 **So, Connor ended up being an ass (but don't worry, we haven't seen the end of him, he'll pop up randomly) & Pandora finally received proof that Lucius is her father… I already have the scene planned out for when Prue, Piper and Phoebe will find out, so be patient with me! ;)**

 **Now, about the Poll for who Pandora would end up with (and when I say end up with, I mean forever, grow old with and the like):**

 **Pandora/Cole Turner: 29.**

 **Pandora/Sirius Black: 13.**

 **Pandora/Bill Weasley: 8**

 **Pandora/Kyle Brody: 8.**

 **Pandora/Andy Trudeau: 2.**

 **Pandora/Gideon (The Elder): 2.**

 **This Poll will be in effect until Season 3. Now, Dear Readers, if the person you want didn't gain much votes, don't worry there is still time; with your votes, it can change. And you never know maybe they will still have an active part since I am changing a lot of things. I already have a plot laid out for EACH of the names I posted up in the Poll.**

 **R &R.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 10:**

Piercing silver orbs perused through the _San Francisco Chronicles_ searching for nothing in particular as he desperately tried drowning Piper Halliwell's yapping about her work to the plebeian handyman; contradicting the impassive Malfoy Lord, Narcissa was deeply enthralled with the inane chattering permeating the terrace, a fond expression gracing her flawless features as she sipped on her morning jasmine tea. Narcissa Malfoy always had acumen intelligence despite the fact that she was the baby out of her two siblings, and was constantly coddled and educated in the proper Pureblood etiquette, and so, Lady Malfoy knew something ailed her husband's illegitimate daughter.

Staring at her husband with determination, Narcissa yanked the newspaper from her bewildered husband's hand and fixed him with a stern glare, "Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, you have been dodging my question for a week now. For the past week, Pandora is burying herself in work and barely showed up at the manor, and you adopted a constipated expression every time she arrived late. What. Happened?!"

Exhaling loudly, Lucius dragged a hand down his weary face and averted eye-contact with his loving wife who was notorious for her bad temper. Ever since his dau-… _no! Pandora._ Ever since Pandora confronted him a week ago about his relation to her, he had been avoiding Narcissa's inquisitive eyes and whenever Severus came for a visit, he would dodge all inquiries about her well-being, preferring to probe him over the situation at Hogwarts, the Dark Lord and Magical Britain. He should have known that he could only circumvent Narcissa for so long before she cornered him into spilling his guts out. A warm, dainty hand engulfed one of his big, strong ones and he finally gave in, silver-grey piercing cornflower-blue.

"Last week, after that warlock from the future had been dealt with, Pandora knocked on the door while you were bathing," Lucius kept his deft mask of impassivity and his words were uncannily detached, "She inquired over her paternity, and I… I confessed, Cissy. I found myself unable to spout out any falsehoods. Within a few seconds of my declaration, she politely bid me goodnight and departed without a second glance. Is that what you wanted to hear, wife?" he groused out, unwilling to admit how his feelings were wounded by her brusque words and total blasé over her paternity to his face.

" _Oh, Lucius,"_ Narcissa whispered sadly before she stood up and made herself comfortable on his lap, her arms looped around his neck. After giving him a chaste kiss on his smooth cheek, Narcissa smiled in comprehension, "I won't bother to inquire over your feelings, because I know you prefer to remain in denial. However, I have no qualms implicating you to be an idiot." Silver-grey eyes flashed with confusion and after tucking a silky strand behind his ear, Narcissa clarified, "Darling, how could you have forgotten about the Truth Spell Prue enacted? You heard the sisters the day after, once the clock struck eight o'clock in the evening, the spell would have reached fruition and nobody other than the sisters would recall a thing."

Lucius gasped loudly in comprehension, and although his impassive mask remained, his heart no longer felt compressed in agony. Returning to her vacated seat, Narcissa refilled Lucius' tea and smoothly continued, "It is obvious that Pandora asked of her paternity before the allotted time for the truth, and thought you, like everyone else, would have forgotten your confession, Luc."

Disregarding all things Pandora, Lucius scowled in confusion, "But then, why do I remember? Why am I not affected by the spell?"

"Perhaps because you are her father therefore giving you immunity, _or_ ," Narcissa's blond brows scrunched together in deep thought, "Or the potent magical blood coursing through your veins had you unaffected by the intricacies of Wiccan Magic. I do not know, dear Lucius."

Before any other words could be traded in regards to the baffling phenomena, the loud slamming of a car door echoed around them, diverting their attention to the Halliwell Manor where the two Malfoys could easily see a frazzled and deeply worried Prue run inside the Manor, her clothes slightly ruffled as though she had been in the midst of a heated conflict. Narcissa adopted her mother hen mode and began clucking with concern while Lucius clandestinely hid his; both Malfoys however, inwardly prayed to Merlin for there not to be another demonic issue.

 *****P4*****

Running a hand through her long platinum locks, Pandora's coral Le Silla six-inch heels resonated in the Manor, and she sighed in palpable relief when her silver-grey orbs scoped the sitting room, living room and conservatory to find them vacant and sister-free. Dusting her Thierry Mugler sea-foam/coral one-shoulder dress from imaginary lint, Pandora's ears perked up at hearing Piper and Phoebe's voices nearing her from the direction of the kitchen and she hastened to depart the house.

It wasn't as though Pandora was _actively_ trying to avoid her sisters, per say; ever since Prue enacted the Truth Spell and she discovered the incredulously handsome neighbor that recently moved in was her biological father, the man who _abandoned_ her, the youngest Halliwell had pushed the truth to the back-burner and swamped herself in work, grateful for the perfect timing that the filming for the new movie, Cassandra where she was to be the leading actress had begun. Alongside Director Christopher Mallory, who she had founded a great friendship with, they spent the last week organizing a schedule for the shooting script and scouting for locations, and although filming didn't start until next week, Pandora wanted to avoid being in close proximity to her sisters and her… _the Malfoys_ for as long as possible.

Just as Pandora's elegantly manicured hand was about to grip the doorknob of the front door, it surged open, nearly impacting her face by a hairsbreadth, and silver-grey orbs widened as they met the terrified jade ones of her eldest sister. "Hey Prue, bye Prue!" she cheerfully yelled out, nearly darting past Prue when she cried out, "Hold it! You're coming with me." and without giving the platinum blonde a moment to rebut her order, Pandora found herself being physically dragged toward the kitchen.

"You guys, we are in _serious_ trouble-"Prue snapped her mouth shut upon discovering that they had company and nervously smiled at Leo, "Uh, hi, Leo."

With a genuine smile on his handsome face, Leo's blue orbs flickered from a distressed Prue to an annoyed Pandora, "Hey Prue, Pandora."

"Heya, Leo!" Pandora grinned, unlike her sisters and the neighbors, Pandora would gladly take Leo's presence. In fact, whenever Prue was at work, and Piper wasn't drooling over the benign handyman, and Phoebe was off somewhere doing whatever an unemployed person does, Pandora would take the time to initiate small talk with Leo, finding the handsome man very easy to get along with and she spilled out all her woes and the drama of her ex-boyfriend, Doctor Conner Black; surprisingly, Leo was an anomaly in retrospect to most men … okay, _all men_ Pandora had met, and he actually absorbed every word she uttered in genuine interest, and in all honesty, Pandora had no frikin' idea _why_ Leo Wyatt chose the profession of a handyman instead of a shrink.

Prue gave Leo a small wave before piercing Piper and Phoebe with a solemn stare, her talons still clutching Pandora's wrist tightly, almost as though she knew the second she let go, the youngest Halliwell would escape the Manor in the blink of an eye and not return; "Hey, uh, sisters. Upstairs _now_." All thoughts of escaping to her freedom were abolished upon hearing the tone in her eldest sister's voice; it was obvious to the three younger Halliwell sisters that something had seriously gone awry.

The second the four sisters were congregated and ensconced in the attic, Prue informed them about her exciting morning at work, "A warlock attacked me this morning at Buckland's!" _How eloquent of her,_ Pandora inwardly snorted, trying to hide the gravity of the situation with her usual humor.

"What did you say his name was?" Piper inquired, her voice trembling slightly like it always did at the mention of a warlock. Pandora scoffed loudly, busying herself with aimlessly flipping through the Book of Shadows, "She _didn't_ , Piper. All we got was warlock, got attacked, and Buckland," she drawled out indifferently, garnering herself two glares from Prue and Piper and a multitude of confused blinking from Phoebe.

With one last scorching glare at the blonde, Prue deigned Piper's question with a response, "Matthew Tate. And _somehow_ he knows that we're related to Melinda Warren."

Phoebe's eyes widened in awe; out of the four sisters, Phoebe had a huge adulation toward that specific ancestor ever since she perused through the Book of Shadows after she activated their powers, "The Book of Shadows Melinda? _Our_ ancestor?"

"The one who was burned at stake and started this whole mess?" Piper continued Phoebe's source of thinking. Pandora fixated Piper with a bored stare and arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, "What do you mean _started this whole mess?_ She was _born_ with magic and gave birth to children who carried on her legacy, she didn't _start_ _anything_. Yeesh, Piper. You wanna blame someone, blame the Gods or whoever the hell blessed her with innate magic."

Having had enough with the youngest Halliwell's abrasive demeanor, Piper placed both hands firmly on her hips and glared at her, "Okay, _what the hell_ is your problem, Pandora? You've been acting like a Grade-A bitch for a week now!"

A scorned smile curved on the blonde's plump lips and she mockingly clapped her hands in slow motion, "Wow, Piper said a profanity. Alert the authorities." Piper looked as though she were about to implode, and Phoebe looked deeply confused with her usual fun-going, cheerful and good-natured sister's abrupt change in attitude, but before any more harsh words could be traded, Prue whistled loudly, her jade orbs flaring with anger, " _Enough_! We have bigger problems right now than a sister's spat, whatever problems you have Pandora, snuff it and listen up. The warlock, Matthew Tate came out of the locket my boss, Rex gave me, and he has _strong_ powers. Stronger than mine, I mean, he did the weirdest thing," her eyebrows knit together in confusion, "One minute he was in front of me, the next he was behind me and then twelve stories down, landed right on his feet."

"We have Superman on our hand, yay," Pandora murmured sarcastically, and only Phoebe heard, but she ignored her snide comment and said, "If it walks like a warlock, and talks like a warlock…"

"Yeah, well, he's powerful, and he means business, and he wants all three of our powers," Prue ominously informed him. Pandora frowned, "What do you mean _three_ of our powers? Unless you forgot basic addition, there are _four_ of us, Prue," she bit out sarcastically. Ignoring the heated barb, Prue fixated Pandora with a serious stare, "The warlock said that he wants what Melinda took from him, he wants all _three powers back_."

Piper's face resembled Pandora's mien of confusion, but Phoebe spoke up in a hush, her chocolate orbs widening in cognizance, " _Of course_ ," excitedly, she softly pushed Pandora out of the way and flipped through the Book of Shadows to the very beginning before she cleared her throat, and read aloud, "' Melinda Warren practiced magic, inborn with three essential powers; she could move objects with her mind, see the future and stop time. But before Melinda was burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would become stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of _four_ sisters. Upon their birth, these four sisters would be the _most powerful witches_ the world has _ever_ _known_ , and the one with the new power would be the soul of the sisters; the _secret weapon_." Phoebe smacked her hand against the open page and turned to face her three silent sisters, "This Matthew Tate knew Melinda that means he only knows of my powers, Prue's and Piper's, but not yours Pandora."

"Gre _aa_ t," Pandora drawled out, "I don't know whether this is a good thing or a bad thing, but what I do know, is that it won't take long for the warlock to find out about me. So basically, we're _all_ doomed."

Phoebe extended a hand out to Prue, "Can I see the locket?" acquiescing, Prue handed over the offending locket and they watched as she examined it. Upon opening it, a sharp intake of breath escaped Phoebe's mouth and they could all visibly see her get sucked into a premonition. A few seconds later, chocolate orbs snapped open, focusing intensely on Prue, "You said Matthew came _out_ of the locket?" at Prue's nod, she explained her premonition, "I think I just saw Melinda put him _in_."

"You saw the past?" Prue gaped at her. Pandora grinned, "Great power boost, sis," and her tone, for once, was genuine. Piper however, shook her head in puzzlement, "But you only see the future."

"Not anymore," Phoebe stated the obvious. Prue sighed, her lips quirking into a half-smile, "We always knew that our powers would grow."

Phoebe pouted and snapped the locket shut, "Yes, but somehow I thought I was gonna get to fly!" Prue and Piper smiled at that, glad for a mood reliever and Pandora snorted, "Give it time, I'm sure there's a incantation to make broomsticks fly and your wish will eventually come true."

 *****P4*****

Narcissa burst out into giggles at Pandora's statement, "Oh, if only she knew that we fly on broomsticks."

Lucius on the other hand, didn't acknowledge the humor in Pandora's statement, his mind focused intently over the fact that a powerful warlock was running around town looking for the Halliwell sisters. "Those four can never go for so long without being endangered by a warlock, can they?" he grumbled, ignoring the knowing smile his wife directed at him.

The sounds of ruffling pages could be heard from Narcissa's Listening Charm and the two Malfoys continued eavesdropping on the sisters' conversation; Phoebe's voice boomed around the terrace, "I was right. It _was_ Melinda in my vision, isn't she beautiful."

"Hmm. She kind of looks like mom," Prue stated, a fond quality in her tone and Lucius squashed all thoughts of the vivacious Patty, unfortunately, his heart clenched in sorrow at Pandora's retort, "I'll take your word for it, Prue."

A sniff came from Narcissa and she hastily brushed a lone tear away, "Oh Lucius. Pandora cannot even remember what her mother looks like. That means she died early on in life." Lucius was vehemently taken aback by his wife's compassion, and could not understand how she could be so relaxed and _casual_ over the fact that he had a child with another woman when he was in a marriage contract with her. Fidgeting uncomfortably, Lucius cleared his throat, and spoke in a detached tone, "Yes, well. It's not our problem, wife."

"Listen to this," Piper boomed out, interrupting the desolate ambience, "'And because the warlock had stolen her love, she cursed him into the pewter heart, where he could spend eternity knowing the sting of betrayal.'"

"That must be what I saw," Phoebe gasped out, followed by Prue's bitter words, "And I let him out early. Great."

Narcissa shook her head in awe, "These Wiccans continue to astound me, Luc. Their ancestor cursed a warlock into _a locket_. How in Merlin's name would one go around achieving that?"

"It does not differentiate much from Dark Magic," Lucius mused, glad for the diversion; he wouldn't mind pondering over the complex intricacies of Wiccan Magic instead of Pandora's abrasive temper and the estimation of Patty's premature death.

Pandora's voice broke into Lucius' line of thoughts, "You're not kidding, Prue. The legend says that the warlock must _never_ be freed or he will destroy the Warren Line. … Well, what do you know? We are the lucky winners, _as usual_ ," her words were _oozing_ with sarcasm, "Can't we get a freaking break here!"

"Yeah, I'm with Pan on this one," Phoebe sounded out her agreement, "He'll have to take a number and get in line behind the other warlocks."

Narcissa tutted loudly in disapproval, "They should not be so blasé about an attempt on their lives." Prue seemed to be in accord with Narcissa, for she spoke up gravely, "We've never been up against anyone like him before."

"So, what do we do?" Phoebe piped up, her voice quivering slightly, morphing a look of utmost concern on Narcissa's beautiful visage. Piper blurted out, "I say we hide."

"Seriously Piper? You did _not_ just say that," Pandora sounded highly aggressive and deeply angered, "We have jobs, a life, we cannot just become hermits and stay hidden by the Book of Shadows. Beside, Prue said Tate disappeared and appeared behind her in the blink of an eye. What makes you so sure he won't just pop up into the attic at any minute?!" she snapped rhetorically.

"Apparition?" Lucius uttered in confusion before shaking his head, "Perchance this warlock has a power similar to apparition, yet _not_?"

Narcissa shrugged uncertainly in response.

Prue's voice boomed over them, "Pandora's right, you two. We have to find out exactly what we're up against, and we start with the locket and how it wound up on my desk."

Lucius stroked his chin, his silver-grey orbs focused intently on the familiar muggle auror that parked his vehicle in front of the Halliwell Manor; _how indeed did the locket end up on Prudence's desk. It was definitely no coincidence…_

 *****P4*****

"Hey, Prue," Leo called out as the four sisters trudged down the stairs and into the conservatory, "Your work's on the news, check it out."

The reporter's voice permeated around them, " _This morning witnesses claim they saw a man fall twelve stories. He apparently got up and walked away unharmed._ " Pandora stalked over the window and joined Phoebe, her eyes piercing the Malfoys who were sitting by the terrace. Phoebe suddenly nudged the blonde and motioned her head towards a grim Andy who was currently clambering out of his car.

"Look, Andy's on TV," Piper suddenly piped up; unintentionally and in complete unison, the two younger Halliwells announced, "He's here, too!" and at that exact moment, the doorbell resonated loudly in their ears, and all four of them imitated the expression of a deer caught in the headlights.

Placing a finger over her lips toward Prue and Piper she dragged Phoebe over to the front door; Piper was absolutely abysmal when it came to acting and would immediately blow their cover; Phoebe however, was acceptable in the art of circumventing. Opening the door wide, Pandora beamed at the older man who she long-ago adopted as an older brother and grinned, "Heya Andy. What brings you onto our doorstep on this fine morn?"

Despite the gravity of the situation and the termination of his relationship with Prue, Andy couldn't help but smile fondly at the youngest Halliwell he had always had a soft spot for, "I need to talk with Prue, Dory."

"Prue, _wow_ ," Phoebe forced a laugh and a mien of surprise from beside Pandora, "How out of the loop am I? And here I thought you guys broke up." Pandora inwardly smirked at Phoebe's technique of easily deflecting the true purpose of Andy's visit by opening up that can of worms.

All fondness evaporated and sparkling blue eyes seared Phoebe with a somber look, "It's not about that. It's police business."

Phoebe snapped her jaw shut, leaving the acting part for Pandora who deftly transformed her cheerful visage into one of confusion, "I would say Prue's at work, but we just saw the news, Andy. She hadn't returned yet. Is everything okay?" she bit her lip in worriment and widened her silver-grey doe eyes into her famous innocent puppy dog eye expression, willing them to water slightly.

Andy dropped his professional stance and wrapped the youngest Halliwell in a hug, unable to stand her sad expression; he was always putty in her hand. Andy tenderly stroked her platinum hair and spoke up in a soothing voice, his eyes flickering from the top of Pandora's head to Phoebe's questioning chocolate orbs, "A man fell out of Prue's window, which is suspicious enough, but then a man matching the same description went and killed a lawyer down the street. A lawyer named _Halliwell_."

Gasping out loud, Pandora looked up into Andy's hardened eyes which softened at the eye-contact, "So, you're saying that some psychotic serial killer could be after us?"

Phoebe placed an arm around Pandora and focused intently on Andy, "Thanks for letting us know. When Prue gets back, I'll let her know to call you." With a curt nod and a small smile toward the blonde, Andy departed and after shutting the front door, Phoebe gaped at Pandora, "Damn. You're good, Pan. He didn't suspect a thing."

Snorting humorlessly as she made her way back to Prue and Piper who had overheard the entire conversation, Pandora smirked, "Well of course he didn't. I'm good at what I do remember?"

Shaking her head, Prue snapped, "Great. Pandora's impressive acting skills aside, I'm now being hunted by a warlock _and_ the San Francisco P.D."

"Nobody ever said you led a boring life, Prue," Phoebe commented. Piper, on the other hand, blurted out, "Maybe Andy can help."

Fixing Piper with an incredulous stare, Prue sarcastically retorted, "Oh, yeah. You want to have that conversation with him? 'Hey Andy, I hate to bother you, but this seventeenth century warlock is trying to kill me and my sister.' _Any thoughts_?"

Pandora burst out into a fit of laughter before saying, "Besides, Piper, we discussed this before. Bullets and warlocks don't mix."

"What we need is someone who's done this before, someone like Melinda Warren," Phoebe stated. Prue huffed wearily, "Okay, so what are we supposed to do? Reach back in time, grab her and tell her that we need her help?"

"Yes-"the remaining of Phoebe's sentence was drowned out by Pandora crying out in complete disbelief, "Are you off your rocker?!"

Phoebe glared at her, not amused in the slightest by the blonde's rude interruption and snapped, "If you would let me finish! … I _know_ what to do… as long as you don't mind losing a little blood."

 *****P4*****

It was nighttime, and just as Lucius had been about to pour himself a hearty amount of mulled mead, the fireplace roared loudly and amidst the violent green flames, the familiar form of Severus Snape strode out, brandishing his wand and ridding his uniform black robes from any leftover soot. Nodding his head toward Lucius, he ambled toward the terrace and graciously accepted the offered drink, subtly rolling his pitch black orbs in regards to Narcissa's absorbed and shameless eavesdropping.

"How have things been since my last visit?" Severus inquired, unable to hide the genuine curiosity from his tone. Knowing that his wife was of no use since she had been waiting on tenterhooks to discover the meaning behind Phoebe's cryptic statement earlier in the day, Lucius obediently replied, "A … _warlock_ ," he sneered at the term, "Appeared out of a locket at Prue's work. Apparently, the Halliwell's ancestor, Melinda Warren cursed this Tate Warlock into the locket and could only be freed by a Halliwell. Unwittingly, Prudence opened the locket and freed the warlock, stealing her power and is currently in search for the remaining Halliwell sisters to steal the powers inherited from Melinda."

Absently, Narcissa added, "You forgot to mention that this warlock is oblivious to Pandora's powers, can _apparently_ apparate, or close to at least, and is extremely powerful."

Processing the overload of information with his acumen mind, Severus took a large gulp of the rich mead, "I see you have had an eventful day. What is the sisters plan of action regarding this… _warlock_?" he too sneered at the word; like Lucius, Severus was highly skeptical regarding the existence of warlocks and demons, or that Wiccan Witches were anything but simpleton practitioners, and upon discovering the Halliwells, his whole perspective changed and he was having trouble absorbing the truths glaring right at him.

Before they could deem Severus' inquiry with a response, Piper's hesitant voice echoed in the terrace, "Am I the only one having second thoughts?" Narcissa heard them ascending the staircase towards the attic upon Severus' arrival and it was obvious to the three eavesdroppers that they were congregated once again, in the attic.

"Yes," Pandora simply retorted. At the same time, Prue rationally spoke up, "We don't have any other options."

"But aren't we, like, raising the dead? What if she's all-"Piper's dumbfounding statement was immediately interjected by Phoebe as she matter-of-factly said, "I read the Book of Shadows _very carefully_. She will come back as a real live person, flesh and blood. She will have her powers too. _Our powers_. Well, except for Pandora's that is."

" _Bloody hell!"_ Severus cried out, onyx orbs widening in disbelieving awe, "They have the power to resurrect the dead?! How is that possible?!" Unbidden, his thoughts were directed selfishly toward his Lily, and the marvel of restoring her.

Lucius rapidly shook his head, "This-, this defies the laws of nature and magic. The Dark Lord managed to recover a corporeal form because he had yet to move on and remained living as a morbid spirit. Melinda Warren has been dead for centuries!"

"We already agreed that Wiccan Witches are an anomaly. We were biased against them, scorned them and belittled them thinking ourselves inferior, and yet, they have managed to do the impossible. Merlin knows what else they can do that we have yet to hear of," Narcissa's words were like a slap to the face as Lucius and Severus pondered over the veracity of her statement. Silver-grey orbs pierced onyx ones, "Inform Dumbledore once you return, Severus. I shudder to think what the Dark Lord would do if word got out."

 *****P4*****

Phoebe picked up a knife and Piper didn't allow a nanosecond to pass before she blurted out, "What's that for?"

"Well, the spell works by blood calling blood, so it shouldn't hurt … much," Phoebe shrugged; ignoring the three eyes focused intently on her person, Phoebe nicked her finger and yelped loudly, "I lied, _I lied_." Sucking the wound, Phoebe met three terrified faces and consolingly said, "Okay, come on guys. It'll be just like the summer by the lake. Remember when we made a blood oath to be friends forever, not just sisters?"

Quickly nicking her finger, Pandora masked her wince of pain and snorted loudly at the horrible example as she passed the knife to Prue just as Piper groused out, "I remember my finger got infected."

"Ow!" Prue cried out before relaxing, "Yeah, but the oath worked." They all gave Piper a stern gaze when she wouldn't take the knife from Prue, choosing to continue whining, "And I couldn't go in the water for three weeks. Don't hand me that knife!"

"For fuck's sake!" Pandora snapped, grabbing the knife from Prue and slamming it onto the table, beside Piper's hand, "We have a powerful warlock after our blood, Piper! Now is not the time to get squeamish, because believe me, a nicked finger will be nothing in comparison to what Tate will do to us! He already has the upper hand, so take the god damn knife and cut yourself already!" the blonde didn't care how harsh she was being, she meant every damn word and was in no mood to be sociable; she wanted to get rid of Tate and continue to avoid her problems, including her astute sisters who no doubt knew something was bothering her and would continue to rattle her chains until she spilled her guts out.

An uncomfortable silence permeated the attic; both Prue and Phoebe were fixating Pandora with a scrutinizing stare, and after opening and closing her mouth in resemblance to a fish, Piper weakly uttered, "I can't stand the sight of blood." Simultaneously, three incredulous eyes flickered over to her person, and Phoebe was the first to state, "Evil beings have blown up in our attic…"

"Disintegrated to dust right before our very eyes…"Prue added in disbelief.

"And you're afraid of a little drop of blood?" Pandora snapped, her voice sounding more surprised than hostile.

Suffice to say, Piper grudgingly acquiesced and Phoebe quickly nicked her finger, producing a loud yelp from her, followed by an evil glare. The four sisters then proceeded to squeeze their fingers, and Pandora watched in morbid fascination as blood dripped from each of their fingers onto the locket. In an instant, Phoebe snapped the locket shut and dropped it into the bowl between the circle they fashioned. In unison, they chanted, " _Melinda Warren, blood of our blood… our great, great, great, great, great, great, grandmother, we summon thee._ "

There was a gust of wind encircling them followed by stardusts floating through the air until it morphed into the form of a gorgeous woman in her early twenties with dirty blonde locks and wide sky-blue eyes; Melinda Warren fixated each of them with a warm smile, "Oh, blessed be."

 *****P4*****

Pandora wasn't able to sleep well that night, shell-shocked over the fact that they actually _summoned_ their great ancestor, and that she was residing with them in the Manor; it was truly astounding, a marvelous phenomenon, and it was times like these where Pandora was grateful that she was a witch. After getting dressed, Pandora heard the commotion coming from Phoebe's room, and joined her three sisters who were trying to acclimatize Melinda into the twentieth century.

"Pandora!" Melinda beamed upon noticing her presence, "I was just telling your sisters that a wise witch made this dress." And the blonde repressed her laughter over the fact that Melinda thought zippers were fashioned by a witch. Smiling serenely at the four amused sisters, Melinda said, "It's so odd to be here again. To breathe and feel. Now, tell me, how do you keep your legs warm?"

"We drink coffee," Prue retorted with a smile of her own. At that moment, Leo approached the doorway, his eyes widening at the sight of Melinda and he backpedaled immediately, "Oh, sorry, I let myself in and it didn't occur to me."

Piper beamed at him, and Pandora couldn't help but roll her eyes fondly at the starstruck daze, "Leo, it's uh, it's okay. This is uh…" Mentally bashing Piper's abysmal acting ability, Pandora swooped in as usual to save the day, "Leo, this is our cousin, Melinda. She'll be staying with us for a while. Cousin Melinda, this is Leo, our handyman, he fixes the plumbing."

Cocking her head to the side, a confused wrinkle appeared on Melinda's forehead at the unfamiliar jargon, "What's that?"

"Uh, we've got to go now," Prue swiftly interjected, trying to cover Melinda's faux pas. Melinda nodded and smiled at Leo, "To work with one's hands is a great gift."

Shrugging, Leo grinned, "Well, I am a true laborer. I earn that I eat, get that I wear."

"Owe no man hate, envy no man's happiness," Melinda concluded with an ecstatic smile, and in unison, both her and Leo intoned, "Shakespeare."

"The frick?!" Pandora gaped unattractively at them, and she wasn't the only one either. With an awkward smile, Prue chirped out, "Wasn't that fun? Okay, let's go now." As the five witches descended the staircase, Melinda smiled fondly at Piper, "He is a treasure, Piper."

"Why you telling me," Piper stammered; unable to let such a perfect comment go to waste, Pandora scoffed, "Maybe because you automatically make gooey eyes at him whenever he walks into a room…"

"I do NOT!" Piper heatedly retorted, her denials going through deaf ears much to her annoyance.

 *****P4*****

By the terrace, Lucius and Narcissa were joined by a gobsmacked Severus and a floundered Albus Dumbledore, who despite being vehemently shocked beyond words, had a slight twinkle of fascination in his soft blue eyes. "By Merlin, they actually did it," Severus muttered in a hush, but the other three heard him loud and clear.

"Wiccan magic is such a marvel," Dumbledore gasped out, "We could learn so much from them. They deny nature, magic, and all the impossibilities in our community. _Such a marvel_ ," he murmured again, "To resurrect a dead soul using pure magic, for naught but good intentions…"

The four wand-wielders remained in a comfortable silence, sipping on their tea and keeping an ear out for the Halliwells as they assembled into a room somewhere downstairs. The mellifluous voice of the newcomer, of the reincarnated ancestor, softly echoed around them via the Listening Charm. "Once Matthew had what he wanted, he told the town council I was a witch and they arrested me. Then they burned me at the stake."

Lucius made a sound of disdain, "You see why I dislike Muggles, Dumbledore?"

"Not all Muggles are as such, Lucius. Why I have met many parents of Muggleborns who are fascinated by us and wish to acclimatize in our community. I believe Muggles would support burning witches and wizards at the stake, due to Voldemort's actions, no? Just as there are good and bad wizards, there are good and bad Muggles." Lucius' jaw clenched, unable to find any fault in Dumbledore's statement, much to his palpable annoyance.

Piper's compassionate voice resounded, "Why didn't you save yourself?"

"Yeah, I mean… you have magic. Why didn't you freeze them and escape?" Pandora's words were laced with confusion, and the four eavesdroppers remained stoic, curiously listening with abated breath for the reincarnated witch's response.

Melinda's voice was filled with tender love as she uttered her next words, "I had a daughter. Her name was Prudence. She meant _everything_ to me. If I had used my powers, I would've proven Matthew's charge and Prudence would've burned too. So, I thought, I'll accept this and pray some kind soul will take pity on my daughter and raise her in a safe home. Only then could the Warren Line continue. And it must have worked because here you are," her last words were filled a mixture of pride and delight.

Narcissa wiped a few stray tears from her ivory cheeks, "A mother's sacrifice. There is nothing more powerful, more _… pure_ , than a mother's love." Dumbledore and Severus were immediately reminded quite vividly of Lily Potter and her sacrifice to keep Harry Potter alive, which in turn aided in the defeat of Voldemort and the end of the First War in Magical Britain.

 _Yes,_ Albus Dumbledore smiled softly; _there is nothing more powerful than a mother's love and the willingness to sacrifice themselves for their child._

"Why do Warren witches lose their moms so early?" Phoebe's words were uttered despondently and Lucius' heart clenched in agony once more. Melinda's voice rang out with compassion, "Phoebe, I can't change the past, but I think I _can_ protect the future."

"How?" Prue's voice boomed over them, "Matthew is _so_ strong, and he has this wild power. He can be at one place and then another."

"In the blink of an eye?" Melinda probed, and upon receiving an answer of agreement from Prue, she clarified, "It's called _blinking_. He must've copied it from another witch. I stripped him of all the powers he copied from me, but who knows what powers he still has… Matthew's gift is to copy the power of a good witch when it's used against him."

"Then he definitely has mine," Prue huffed out. Melinda's response filled them with dread, "Once he's copied a power, it has no effect on him. Should he gain all three powers, he will be impossible to vanquish, and if he gains Pandora's, the secret weapon, then he will be _unstoppable._ "

Pandora's retort managed to infuse a bit of humor into the dreary situation, "You're a bright ray of sunshine aren't you, Melinda."

"So what do we do?" Prue inquired solemnly.

"We curse him back in the locket," was the prompt reply from the reincarnated witch. Silence greeted the terrace from the Halliwell Manor giving the four flabbergasted wand-wielders a moment to discuss amongst themselves.

Clearing his throat, Severus' velvety voice snapped them from each of their reveries, "So this warlock cannot apparate, but _blink_."

"Yes," Dumbledore sighed, "I believe we were arrogant to believe only we have methods of magical transportation. This phenomenal world we are being introduced to are filled with many secrets and surprises we have yet to unravel. Curse a warlock into a locket, resurrect the dead, a gift to copy powers, and many, _many more_ …"

 *****P4*****

The five witches reassembled into the attic and began to hatch a plan against Matthew. Melinda scrunched her brows in thought and bit her lip, "I can't believe I don't remember all the ingredients."

"We don't blame you," Pandora smiled, "I mean, it's been quite a while since you cursed Tate."

"Yeah, like _three hundred years_ ," Phoebe snorted.

Piper ambled toward the book, "Whatever you don't remember should be in the book-"an excited squeal from Melinda had the four sisters gaping at their ancestor in shock. Melinda caressed the cover of the Book of Shadows almost reverently, her blue eyes shining with wonder, "Oh my, it's gotten _so big!_ "

Four pairs of eyebrows knit together in confusion, and Prue hesitantly inquired, "It wasn't always?"

"No, no. But obviously each generation of Warren witches have added to it over the years and have made it so," Melinda grinned at the four pairs of awestruck faces, "Have you added anything?"

Phoebe looked like Christmas came early, "Us? _Are you kidding_? We're new at this. We can't just make up our own spell… wait, can we?" With a covert smile, Melinda cryptically uttered, "All things in time, Phoebe. The book will grow as you grow. Sometimes you add to it, sometimes it teaches you. _Oh,_ here's the curse," she thumbed through the ingredients and frowned in confusion at the pen and paper Prue offered her, "No ink?"

"Nah, just start writing," Pandora smirked, finding Melinda's bewilderment over every little thing amusing. Piper suddenly laughed, her eyes shining with mirth and her finger pointing at a particular page, "Grams must have added this one."

"To Increase Patience," Melinda smiled, reading the title of the aforementioned spell.

"I bet she used that spell a lot raising us, huh?" Phoebe smirked at Pandora. Prue scoffed at that, her jade orbs twinkling at the two youngest and mischievous Halliwells, "We weren't all troublemakers like you two."

Pandora gasped in mock-offense, "We weren't troublemakers, well, Phoebe more than me… we were just-"

"A pain," Piper grinned, pleased that Pandora's odd abrasive behavior had diminished.

"A free spirit," Phoebe snapped; simultaneously, Pandora retorted, "A maverick."

"A handful," Prue teased.

Melinda shocked them all with her genuine statement, "A _Halliwell._ It's a family trait. So are the short tempers, the great cheekbones, the strong wills, and of course, the powers. All blessings, all signs of where you came from. This book, your connection and it began with me."

Pandora felt her insides squirm, her thoughts snapping over to the Malfoys, but she smiled all the same at her ancestor, the feeling of belonging engulfing her like a warm blanket, and Prue ominously said, "Well, let's make sure it doesn't end with us. We need to get going."

 *****P4*****

Pandora was fuming. Her older sisters were in a united front in keeping her safely ensconced in the Manor, hiding away from Tate, and on babysitting duty. And while Pandora was excited at spending alone time with her ancestor, she did not appreciate being babied by her sisters despite the fact that she understood where they were coming from, and the reasoning behind their decision. Matthew Tate was searching for them, for Piper and Phoebe's powers, while Pandora was a mystery to him. It didn't mean she was happy staying behind and being useless to ridding Tate once and for all.

Piper and Phoebe were at Quakes collecting the remaining herbs needed and Prue was blindly searching for an owl's feather, and Pandora? Pandora was babysitting her dead, not-so-dead ancestor.

"What ails you so?" Melinda uttered serenely from behind her. Pandora whipped around and smiled benignly at her ancestor, "Nothing. I just, I _hate_ being useless. Sometimes it's a pain being the youngest," she grumbled.

Melinda laughed a tinkling sound and joined her on the couch, "It is important for you to remain hidden from Matthew, Pandora. It is not because you are the youngest. You are the _secret_ weapon, therefore you should remain a _secret_ , no?" a fond gleam passed through her ancestor's sky-blue eyes, "However, I was not referring to your ire in regards to your sisters, Pandora. You are affected with a burden, you harbor an inner secret and it is tearing you apart. Talk to me."

A tear cascaded down her golden skin, but Pandora didn't bother wiping it away, that task was silently made by Melinda before she embraced her in a warm hug. "Is this what it feels like to have a mother?" she sobbed, and she appreciated Melinda's silence on the matter. After five despondent minutes, Pandora pulled herself together, and spilled out her inner burden, "I always felt like I didn't belong. Mom died before I could walk, I had no dad, Grams and Prue took up the mantle in caring for Piper, Pheebs and I. One day, when I was old enough to understand my surroundings, I found a picture of mom, and … Prue, Piper and Phoebe look _so_ much like her. I inherited some traits from mom and I have a slight resemblance to Phoebe, but… but I felt different, like there was something strange about me. I chalked it up to me inheriting most of my features from my dad, and then…"

"And then what?" Melinda softly inquired, pulling away so that she could look squarely into Pandora's eyes.

"I made it a game, you know?" Pandora laughed humorlessly, "Phoebe would join in sometimes. We'd search high and low for somebody who has the same hair and eye color as me. But we never did. Not to sound arrogant, but, my hair color, my eye color, my flawless beauty, it was ethereal… so abnormally beautiful and otherworldly, and on my seventeenth birthday, my looks changed, I had uncanny beauty. All boys, men, a variety of ages, they would all stare at me as though I were some goddess, they were entranced by my beauty and it was disturbing. After that, I began searching for any picture of my father since Grams cut him out from all family pictures, and I finally found one. I looked _nothing_ like him. That's when Grams told me the truth. I have a different father than my sisters. I felt my birth, my existence was a home wrecker, that I didn't belong, until a few months ago when he showed up and told me he loves me as a daughter, always had and always will despite my parentage, and that it wasn't my fault he left. Last week, Prue did a Truth Spell, and I confronted my neighbor who bores a deep resemblance to me, and he admitted to being my father."

"You didn't tell your sisters," it was a statement, and compassion shone vividly from Melinda's mien.

Pandora shook her head rapidly, "I've been in denial. I want to pretend nothing changed, and if I tell my sisters, they'll force me to talk about it, about my feelings and Piper would definitely push me to speak to the man who abandoned me. I don't want that. So I've basically been a raging, hormonal bitch to them."

"I believe everything will work out in time, Pandora," Melinda said soothingly, "And whenever you are ready, confide in your sisters, they may surprise you. Us Warrens stick together through thick and thin, and despite your paternal heritage, you _are_ a Warren, you belong with us. Your birth has been foretold by me before my death. You were meant to exist, Pandora. Trust me on that, trust my power."

"How sickeningly _sweet_. I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" an amused baritone voice announced from the front door and both witches stared horror-struck at him. They didn't know that during their bonding, they were so absorbed that they didn't hear the phone ringing off the hook, warning them of Tate's arrival.

" _Matthew_ ," Melinda uttered his name with venom and she stood protectively in front of Pandora.

 _Damn, why does evil have to look so darn sexy!_ Pandora mentally grumbled; unfortunately, she couldn't use her active power against Tate, and she never felt more useless than at this current moment, even more so when she noticed intense mahogany eyes had yet to detach from her person.

"We meet again," he grinned as he took determined footsteps towards Melinda. Melinda sneered, an expression that didn't belong on her kind-natured face, "Yes. And the sight of you still makes me ill."

Matthew didn't react to her snub, instead, he had an eerie smile on his sexy visage, his eyes searing through Pandora's, "Funny. The fact that I can now destroy your line forever makes you so much more appealing. Though, not as appealing as the blonde vixen behind you. Hello dear, I haven't heard much about you, _Pandora_."

"You won't touch them! Leave, Matthew, before I destroy you!" Melinda shouted, her hand tightening on Pandora's wrist. Matthew let loose a few hearty chuckles that sounded like melted butter, "You're nothing more than a dead witch watching over stupid girls who are about to die themselves. You are too late anyways; I already have two of their powers. I just need the third, I believe her name is Piper, unless you want to freeze me, or you darling," Matthew winked at the tongue-tied Pandora, "I am truly fascinated over what your power may be."

"Rot in hell, Tate!" Pandora sneered; if she had to die to save her sisters, then she would gladly welcome death. No matter what, Pandora could not use her power against Tate otherwise he would be unstoppable. With one subtle twitch, Matthew used Prue's power against Melinda, knocking her head against the wall with a resounding _smack_ and rendering her unconscious.

"MELINDA!" Pandora shrieked, running to her side, but before she could so much as lessen the distance, a strong hand gripped both of her wrists and pushed her up against the wall.

Pandora's eyes widened at the telltale sign of one having a premonition and she audibly gulped when furious mahogany eyes snapped open and glared at her. "So that's why you brought her back, isn't it?" Matthew's voice turned husky and dangerous, a growl rumbling in his throat, "You think you can succeed in cursing me again? …The one with the feather, _where is she_?" he demanded.

Appreciating her talent and profession, Pandora skillfully fibbed, "The zoo. Good luck finding it, Mr. Seventeenth-Century-Warlock. You'll be too lat-"her words were muted and turned muffled as a pair of lips connected with her own, and she felt bile rise in her throat when a tongue deftly plunged into her cavern. Pandora started squirming violently in his strong hold, and recalling her lessons in martial arts she took when she was a teenager, twisted his hand, breaking their lips apart, "Don't. TOUCH. Me!"

Matthew chuckled darkly, "I don't want your power. _Yet_. After I destroy your sisters, I'll take you as my prize. After all, you're weak and _nothing_ without your sisters." And without further ado, he departed, leaving Pandora to throw up on the ground and then rush over to her ancestor's side as she sluggishly began to open her eyes.

 *****P4*****

"HOW DARE HE?! HOW DARE HE TOUCH HER!" Lucius snarled, yelling venomously at the top of his lungs; Dumbledore and Severus were long gone since they had to return to their post at Hogwarts before that vile amphibian in pink noticed their absence. Once the three sisters departed from the manor to retrieve the remaining ingredients for the curse, Lucius lounged in the living room, staring in disdain at the muggle contraption called a television when suddenly, Narcissa yelled for him to make haste to the terrace.

He would viciously deny that Pandora's secret confession tore on his heartstrings; Lucius and Narcissa were shocked to discover that Pandora inherited the Veela genes from his great-grandmother Malfoy who had been a full Veela. Never had the Lord Malfoy ever expected for Pandora to inherit the famous Malfoy-Veela trait, and yet she did. But no words could describe Lucius' apoplectic fury when he heard the distinctive nuance of a forced kiss and that vile warlock violated _his daughter_!

"It must be her Veela inheritance, Luc," Narcissa tried calming her raging husband, to no avail. Truth be told, Narcissa was furious herself, but she knew that if she acted upon her anger, then Lucius would end up murdering quite a few people in his path, and one person had to be aware, and keep a cool head. "The warlock must have been enthralled by her Veela gene, Lucius, and he could not fight it."

"That is no excuse! That vile abomination violated her. Forced her! He _forced_ her!" Lucius snarled through gritted teeth. Narcissa quickly summoned an elf to bring a Calming Draught and after forcing her husband to down it all, sighed a breath of relief. Lucius may be calmer, but he was still consumed with fiery rage. "I will not rest until that warlock is destroyed!"

Lucius didn't care that he accepted Pandora as his daughter at that moment, he didn't care that he made his true emotions regarding the daughter he abandoned public, all Lucius Malfoy cared about, was that his precious girl, the baby who held his heart and complete attention and devotion for the first few minutes of her birth, was hurt and violated by a disgusting creature.

 *****P4*****

Pandora's emotions were quickly moving from revolted anger to palpable fear after Tate violated her. It wasn't the first time a repulsive man did so to her, which was why she took martial arts classes to defend herself; she absent-mindedly noticed Piper and Phoebe arrive, but she was too engrossed in her conflicting thoughts and preparing the curse. Suddenly, two comforting arms engulfed her in a tight embrace, and she found herself nearly throttled by her sisters.

"Melinda told us what Matthew did to you," Piper's voice was coated with venom while Phoebe looked appalled. "Nobody gets away with hurting you in such a revolting manner. We're going to end his pitiful existence, Pan," Phoebe said with unwavering determination.

With a watery smile, Pandora chuckled, "I sent him to the zoo. He won't be showing his face for a while."

"Do you think he'll be hard to find?" Phoebe asked Melinda.

"Not at all," the baritone voice smugly announced as Matthew appeared before them, his mahogany eyes smoldering as he stared into Pandora's silver-grey orbs, "I have waited too long for this moment to hide." Piper and Phoebe pushed Melinda and Pandora behind them, and for once, Pandora wasn't complaining over their coddling, Matthew Tate deeply unsettled her, especially now that she knew of his creepy fixation toward her.

"You sick bastard!" Phoebe hissed, her hand tightening on Pandora's wrist.

Melinda defiantly stepped forward, her eyes blazing in tumultuous fury, "This is _our_ battle, Matthew. Leave them alone!"

Matthew chuckled darkly, "I will have what I came for," and before they could react, he used telekinesis to bring Pandora to him, his strong arm curled firmly around her waist and her back held flush against his muscled chest, "Your powers, and your death, and your _breathtaking_ sister," as he uttered those last words, he titled his head to face the side of her face, his nose caressing her temple and cheek, and prompting Pandora to shiver in disgust.

" _Pandora_!" Piper and Phoebe shrieked. Matthew smirked at an incensed Piper, "Freeze me, witch!"

"In your dreams," Piper spat back, her eyes never disconnecting from Pandora's frightened visage. At those words, he took out a gun from the back of his belt and aimed it directly at Piper and Phoebe, his tongue darting forward to lick Pandora's earlobe, "I said, _freeze me_. Save yourself, or your precious sister, she is quite … _delectable_ ," he deeply inhaled her scent, his eyes shuttering lazily, and Pandora began trembling in his arms, _"So delectable_. Save your sister, hmm?"

Prue arrived in impeccable timing, spitting venomously at Matthew, "Save yourself." In his shock and desperation, Matthew's hold on Pandora loosened, allowing her to viciously elbow him and quickly rush over to Prue's side, glaring daggers at the warlock and the gun that was now aimed at Prue.

"Give me that feather," he growled.

Prue squinted her eyes and the gun levitated out of his hand, consecutively, a chair jumped into his arms and hit him smack-dab in the face. Before Matthew could recover from the slew of telekinetic attacks, Prue dropped the feather into the pouch and Melinda yelled, "Piper, _now!_ " She extended her hands, palms up and successfully froze Matthew. "You got your wish, bastard," Pandora hissed at his frozen form, aggressively wiping the side of her face that he licked.

" _Outside of time, outside of gain, know only sorrow, know only pain,_ " Melinda venomously chanted. The five witches watched as a wind introduced itself into the room out of nowhere and surrounded Matthew's entire form, his pained yells permeating the air, and Melinda triumphantly shouted, "It's what you deserve!"

"This is NOT the end!" Matthew managed to retort before his whole form got sucked into the open locket. Snapping the locket shut with a satisfied smile, Melinda uttered, "Yes it is. This is for eternity."

Trying to induce humor now that they were safe, Pandora huffed out, "Why are assholes always attracted to me?" a bout of laughter followed her whine and she pouted at them.

 *****P4*****

Albeit mollified with the vile warlock's defeat, Lucius was still fuming the next morning as he sat on the terrace with a beaming Narcissa, eavesdropping on the girls as they were readying to send Melinda Warren back to the wherever the dead went.

"Why do you have to leave?" Pandora's voice was completely despondent, "Why can't you stay here and have the life you should've had?"

Narcissa had a sorrowful smile on her mien, "Pandora built a strong bond with Melinda. It's natural for a girl who never knew her mother to cling to a maternal figure." Lucius' insides twisted again.

"Because this isn't _my_ time. It's _your_ time, and Prue's and Piper's and Phoebe's," Melinda responded with a tender quality. Piper's voice boomed out in an instant, "We don't mind sharing."

"You four give me great joy. I've _seen_ the Charmed Ones. _Good_ witches. Women of strength and grace," Melinda emotionally announced and the two Malfoys could practically _see_ the proud smile glowing on the reincarnated witch's face.

"Tell me what you see?" Phoebe's words came out in a whisper. There was a beat of silent before a gasp resonated and Melinda tearfully exclaimed, "I see the future. _Many more_ generations of my beautiful daughters. I see my dreams fulfilled. Oh, _thank you_ for that."

And despite the situation, Narcissa couldn't help but laugh loudly as her husband blanched at the thought of Pandora having children with a man, "Oh, Luc, what did you expect? Of course Pandora would get married and have children later on in the future."

"Don't remind me," Lucius muttered lowly; he may have finally admitted to himself that Pandora Halliwell was his daughter despite her Wiccan ways, but he was not ready to love her and bond with her and accept her.

" _Melinda Warren, blood of blood, we release you."_

The sisters chanted sadly and once they were done, Melinda ethereally whispered, "Blessed be, my daughters. I love you!"

"I'm going to miss her," Phoebe said glumly and the Malfoys heard Pandora sniffling in the background.

"Pan, don't cry," Prue cooed, "Don't forget, we can always bring her back."

Laughter followed Prue's statement and the Malfoys were rendered speechless at the wonders of Wiccan magic. Lucius found himself worrying over what would come next; this warlock was more powerful than the others who pursued the four Halliwells, and he didn't think he could take standing idly by and watching Pandora and her sisters suffer… and he _hated_ that.

 **A/N:** **There you have it my Faithful Readers! Did you enjoy this chapter?! XD**

 **I hope you like the changes I made. Malfoys are seriously too sexy, so why not they be descended from a Veela … a trait that Pandora inherited and could prove quite bothersome and dangerous in the future… with so much evil roaming around… wink-wink! ;)**

 **Did you all like Lucius' reaction? And Matthew Tate's new fixation on Pandora? XD**

 **Now, about the Poll for who Pandora would end up with (and when I say end up with, I mean forever, grow old with, and the like):**

\- **Pandora/Cole Turner: 39.**

\- **Pandora/Sirius Black: 19.**

\- **Pandora/Bill Weasley: 12.**

\- **Pandora/Kyle Brody: 10.**

\- **Pandora/Andy Trudeau: 2.**

\- **Pandora/Gideon (The Elder): 2.**

 **This Poll will be in effect until Season 3. Now, Dear Readers, if the person you want didn't gain much votes, don't worry there is still time; with your votes, it can change. And you never know maybe they will still have an active part since I am changing** ** _a lot_** **of things. I already have a plot laid out for EACH of the names I posted up in the Poll.**

 **R &R.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 11:**

"Home sweet home," Pandora said in a singsong voice, dropping the shitload of shopping bags from her hands and onto the floor of the foyer. The second she was released from her burden, she went to help Prue and Phoebe, they too were threatening to collapse with the amount of shopping bags. "Huh, I usually splurge more than this when I go shopping," the youngest Halliwell muttered, eliciting an amused snort from Phoebe and a horrified stare from Prue.

Shaking her head, Prue pressed a hand to her left temple, "I _cannot believe_ I let you convince Pheebs into getting the Betsey Johnson dress. Not only was it expensive, but it may be a bit too much for work."

"That's what a new wardrobe's all about. Pushing the limit," Phoebe cheekily countered. Grumbling, Prue was quick to point out, "Yeah! And _stretching the budget_. Maybe I should check with Pi-"

"Okay. Prue relax. Breathe in, breathe out," Pandora interjected, "I already told you it's _my_ treat. All this," she gestured to the myriad of shopping bags arranged neatly against the wall, "Doesn't even make a dent in my bank account. I mean, you're looking at the leading actress of ' _Cassandra_ '. Our shopping spree today was merely pocket money. So chill. Let your baby sister treat you for once."

The worried frown on Prue's face relaxed and she beamed at Pandora before engulfing her in a tight hug, "Thanks, sis. I really appreciate it." Having a celebrity in the family really helped pay all the bills around, especially their Grams' incessant medical bills back when she was still alive, and despite Prue and Piper's recurring arguments concerning Pandora covering their asses with the rent and taxes, they appreciated the youngest Halliwell's desire in aiding them from bankruptcy and destitution. Pandora had been in showbiz since her eighteenth birthday doing modeling shoots and a few small time acting parts and it only took a year for her to make a name for herself and nail the leading roles in major universal films.

All of a sudden, loud coquettish giggles pervaded the room, and the next thing the three Halliwells knew, a scantily dressed Piper donned on in a lacy black bra and matching panties appeared in front of them, a topless Leo chasing after her with a bright smile on his face. In the midst of her uncontrollable giggling, Piper's chocolate orbs widened marginally at the sight of her sisters and she automatically froze the room, "Oh my God!" Just as Leo froze, she tripped over his leg and slid across the floor, comically stopping by Prue, Phoebe and Pandora's feet.

Pandora was too busy hugging the wall and laughing her head off at the comical display and was unable to lend a helping hand; and although Phoebe looked to be struggling with keeping her composure, she immediately helped Prue lift Piper up from the floor. Once the second sister was standing on her own two feet, she covered her face with the palm of her hands and wailed, "I'm so embarrassed!"

Keeping a lid on her laughter, Pandora lewdly winked at her sister, "Ah, don't be, Piper. There's nothing to be embarrassed off. The Handyman has a hot piece of ass!" prompting Phoebe to lose her last sliver of control and burst out into laughter. Prue swatted the two youngest Halliwells and grinned at a red-faced Piper.

Piper glared at Pandora and Phoebe, though it lacked any heat and desperately searched for a change in topic, "I thought you guys were supposed to be shopping."

"Obviously," Prue smirked, sharing her two youngest sisters' enthusiasm. Phoebe's eyes widened, a suggestive smile curling on her lips as she pointed at Piper's bra, "Oh, look, front clasp bra!"

"Huh, she means business," Pandora winked, "Atta go, sis. I told you my present would come in _handy_! See what I did there? Handy? Piper's getting frisky with the _Handy_ man," she giggled to herself.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe rolled their eyes in a mixture of amusement and exasperation; it was commonly known that most of Pandora's lingerie were extravagant, provocative and highly sensual, even if they were covered up with many layers of clothing during the winter, and her chief rule about front clasped bras were to wear them for easy access in order to enjoy the carnal pleasures with a guy without much restriction. Piper was the modest sister out of the quartet, and it was a common recurrence to find Pandora lecturing her on loosening up and showing more skin.

Deciding to enjoy the rare moment, Prue linked arms with Pandora and nodded in agreement, " _Serious_ business."

"Do you mind?!" Piper fumed, willing away the blush from her cheeks and using Leo's shirt to cover up her chest. Phoebe snorted, her eyebrows arched as she pretended to take her mortified sister's rhetoric question the wrong way, "No, are you kidding? I think it's great. As long as he's still not on the clock."

"Oooh, oooh," Pandora piped up, and Prue and Phoebe reflexively placed a hand over their mouth, knowing that the youngest Halliwell's next words would be humorous, "Is this some sort of fringe benefit for all of Leo's hard work?" Their prediction came true; Prue and Phoebe weren't able to control their laughter and Piper glared at them, death threats clear in her narrowed eyes. "Good one, Pan!" Phoebe cried out in between breaths of laughter.

Stamping her foot in annoyance, Piper snapped, "You guys have to get out of here before he unfreezes! I never know how long this thing lasts…"she trailed off as her chocolate orbs connected with the mountain of shopping bags and she cocked her head to the side, an incredulous expression taking over her previous mortification, "How much did you guys spend?"

"Lots," Phoebe shrugged nonchalantly, "Plus, we had to redecorate Prue's wardrobe. A perfect look for an SHW." Frowning in confusion, Prue looked inquiringly at Phoebe, "SHW?"

Pandora hummed in agreement, "Single Hot Witch. _Duh_!" Most times, Pandora and Phoebe thought in the same wavelength. Piper now looked deeply concerned, "Prue, are you sure this isn't depression buying, you know, post-breakup?"

To prove Piper wrong, Phoebe pulled out a red, sexy teddy lingerie from a random bag, "Does _this_ look like something a depressed woman would wear?" But, Pandora snatched it from Phoebe's grasp, rolling her eyes, "Actually, that's mine, Pheebs. Wrong bag. B _uuu_ t," here the platinum blonde smirked at a scandalous Piper, "You're free to borrow it. Leo would be very _Handsy_ ," she grinned unabashedly.

Piper's jaw dropped, cheeks flushing a peculiar shade of red, "Okay, time's up! You three gotta go, _now_ ," she pushed them into the living room, "Go, go in there and _be quiet_."

"We will if you will," Phoebe retorted, unable to keep the perfect innuendo in.

The three Halliwells chanced a gander at their modest sister just as Leo unfroze and she escorted him up to her bedroom. Pandora sighed in frustration, "Damn. I need to get laid."

Unbeknownst to them, a familiar warlock astral projected into Prue's room, remaining invisible to their sight and waiting for Prue's arrival so that he could eliminate the Charmed Ones once and for all.

 *****P4*****

While the three sisters made jibing remarks at Piper regarding her dalliance with the Handyman, Lucius kept his face burrowed in the palms of his hands, unable to stomach listening to his daughter blatantly converse about the act of fornicating. Narcissa on the other hand, had a smile tugging on her lips, ears perked up in interest, immensely enjoying the topic.

Hearing Piper ascend the staircase with the plebian muggle, Lucius let out a loud exhalation of relief, a distasteful sneer pronounced on his handsome mien, "Merlin, Cissa. I don't know how you found such an outrageous topic to be so likeable. It's disgraceful!"

"Oh, Luc," Narcissa smiled softly, caressing his face with her knuckles, "You only find it disturbing because your daughter is entertaining such ideas. However, if it were complete strangers, you wouldn't bat an eyelash." Lucius squirmed uncomfortably, unwilling to prove his wife's assumption to have merit; yes, he finally admitted Pandora to be his daughter, but he wasn't ready to acknowledge her and act paternal toward her… if ever.

Suddenly, Narcissa yanked her hand away and frowned at the direction of the Halliwell Manor, cornflower-blue orbs narrowing slightly at the conundrum. Before Lucius could inquire over the vivid change in her posture, she hissed, "Lucius, do you hear that?"

Tilting his head, Lucius scowled, "Narcissa, all I hear is that blasted cat growling and hissing, and the disturbing sounds of carnal pleasures. What are you-"

"Kit was is it?" Prue's voice boomed over the terrace, ceasing Lucius from continuing his ranter. With one flick of her wand, Narcissa muted all resonating sounds from the other sisters so that they could concentrate on Prudence.

A distinct British accent belonging to an anonymous male suffused their surroundings, prompting the two Malfoys to rigidly straighten up in their seats. "You forgot to unpack your briefcase when you got home from work. You want to do it right now," the unknown male matter-of-factly stated, a hint of persuasion in his dulcet tone, and they heard a zipping noise following the unusual speech. "What you're about to pick up is a tiara but you really believe it's your date book," the distinctive sound of a drawer opening and closing echoed around them and the British voice sounded extremely triumphant, "Excellent. Now, you want to continue getting ready for bed."

Silence resumed in the terrace for a while until they heard the cat hiss once more. Lucius and Narcissa traded confused and worried gazes, and Lucius was the first to assemble a coherent sentence after the strange predicament, "I believe, and I may be mistaken… but I _strongly_ believe there may be a new warlock pursuing the Halliwell sisters."

"Lucius," Narcissa wrung her wrist, a sure sign of nerves, "What, but- … this warlock planted a subliminal thought into Prudence's brain, making her believe a _tiara_ was her date book. How, how did Prudence not _see_ the warlock?"

Stroking a finger along his lower lip, Lucius loudly sighed, "After all we have recently seen, I wouldn't be surprised if this warlock has the power of invisibility, or a similar power, allowing him to remain unseen by all. … Well, all but the cat I presume."

"Should we warn them?" Narcissa inquired desperately; Lucius facepalmed… oh he knew his wife had gotten attached to the Halliwell sisters, and although he felt a surge of overprotectiveness regarding Pandora, and a measly amount concerning her three sisters, Lucius knew that they shouldn't interfere, and Albus vehemently agreed.

"No, Cissa. They should learn to protect themselves without our interference, you remember what Dumbledore said." And although Narcissa did not like it, she glumly nodded and departed to the master bedroom, leaving Lucius to stare a while longer at the Halliwell Manor with a forlorn expression marring his patrician face.

 *****P4*****

Pandora woke up feeling quite energetic and after a warm bath felt refreshed. Humming jubilantly to herself, she donned on a coral Juicy Jumpsuit for a leisure day of relaxing in the manor. Today was the only day Pandora had a reprieve from jogging to maintain fitness since she only had one day a week were she cheated, and since the directing of _Cassandra_ was for the stunt and minor parts, Pandora had a week off from set, as Mallory informed her that next week she wouldn't have a second of relaxation due to her acting out her lines with the leading actor, Sean Peterson.

Descending the staircase, Pandora beamed at Prue and Phoebe; ever since they sent Melinda Warren back to the afterlife, the platinum-blonde Halliwell quit her hostile demeanor and felt quite ashamed of her actions towards her sisters, her best friends. The discovery of her neighbor being her biological father crippled her and instead of dealing with her emotions, she buried it inside and portrayed a caustic disposition and her sisters didn't deserve to be on the receiving end of her ire. Therefore, Pandora pretended the Malfoys didn't exist and continued onwards with her everyday life until she felt the need to share her astounding discovery with her sisters… just not any time soon.

"Morning, sisters," Pandora sang, making a beeline toward the coffee pot and examining Prue and Phoebe's outfit for the day with an approving eye, "Nice wardrobe, Prue. Pheebs, why aren't you wearing the stuff you bought yesterday?"

Prue huffed, crossing her arms against her chest and mock-glaring at a sheepish Phoebe. Showing off a full set of pearly whites, Phoebe shrugged, "I'm recycling from Prue's old wardrobe. Why should it go to waste?"

"Well, the environment thanks you," Prue sarcastically remarked. Phoebe rolled her eyes and her shoulders drooped, " _But_ , take it off, I know, _I know_."

Shaking her head in amusement, Pandora plopped in the chair across her sisters and blew the steam from her mug before taking a small sip, "Seriously, Pheebs. I buy you a ton of sexy outfits and the first thing you do is snatch up Prue's old wardrobe. Did ya bump your head this morning in the shower?"

Prue chuckled while Phoebe adopted an offended expression; however before she could come up with a proper retort, Piper descended the staircase looking invigorated from her previous activity with the Handyman and sporting quite the bedhead. Barely sparing them a glance, she chirped out, "Hi. Bye."

"Piper, didn't you have to go in early this morning?" Prue called out, halting Piper in her footsteps. Staring back at them over her shoulder with a blush, Piper nervously uttered, "Right. That was the plan. I'm running a little late. Um, just took a little longer to get out of bed this morning than I planned. Okay, bye," she rushed, heading toward the door. Unfortunately, her sisters weren't letting her off easily and in unison, they intoned, " _Wait!_ "

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You, Leo, last night, dish," Phoebe bluntly probed.

Pandora nodded, "Uh-huh, share the juicy deets, don't be selfish, Piper. The three of us are single; we need to live vicariously through you."

Prue scoffed at that, "Oh, please! Although I find it remarkable that you've been single for three weeks now since Doctor Asshole Black, don't think I didn't catch you swipe that cute guy's number when we were having lunch at the mall yesterday."

"Oi! We're not talking about me right now," Pandora smirked, "And it wasn't like I was hiding that tiny factor yesterday. Brad is cute, and an aspiring artist, so shush! Now, Piper, spill." Prue and Phoebe rolled their eyes, not surprised that their youngest sister managed to allure a new man over so quickly after her breakup.

Piper huffed in frustration, "Um, well, okay… it was nice. It was… well, it was wonderful. We just had a few problems," she vaguely uttered, hoping that would be enough to satiate their need to poke into her business. But it wasn't; Phoebe quirked an eyebrow, "Problems?"

"What problems?" Prue urged; Pandora genuinely winced and adopted a pitying gaze, "Oh, Piper. Sweetieee. Was his _equipment_ lacking? 'Cause ya know, I expected Leo to have an impressive pe-"

" _Woah_! Stop it, no, that is _not_ what I meant. _Pandora_!" Piper shrieked looking utterly scandalized while Prue and Phoebe stifled their laughter. "No, he was, well, Leo's very, uh, very-"

"Handy?" Pandora offered with a cheeky smirk. Piper gave her a deadpanned glare, "Yes. Leo is very _handy_ in _that_ department. It's just, well, it's been a while since, _you know_ , I-I was a little nervous, and I kinda kept freezing him," she winced and her eyes shuttered so she wouldn't see her sisters' reactions.

"Piper, you didn't?" Prue gasped, not knowing whether she should be amused or horrified. Pandora had no difficulty in choosing an emotion and was full-blown chuckling at the ' _problem'_ while Phoebe made a strangled choking noise.

Defending herself, Piper huffed, "I didn't mean to… the first time," she added in a weak voice.

Rubbing her hands together in glee, Pandora cleared her throat, "So, at what point exactly in the process did you freeze him?" Piper remained silent, ignoring their fishing for information as she turned her back on them with a swift, "I gotta go."

"No, no, Piper we're only teasing you," Prue called out, dragging Phoebe and Pandora toward the front door. Pandora scoffed, "Speak for yourself, that's freaking hilario- _oomph,_ ouch, Prue!" Pandora scowled, rubbing her ribs where she was _rudely_ elbowed. Phoebe embraced Piper in the meantime, "Yeah, the truth is we're just jealous."

Prue nodded after sending Pandora a warning glance, "Yeah, seriously, we're just happy to see you with a great guy finally."

"I mean, between you and Leo, and Prue, the new Hot Wicca Woman, and Pan scoring the leading act in the universal film 'Cassandra' and me, soon to be employed, things are looking up," Phoebe rambled with a giant smile. Piper's eyes widened, "Don't say that! The moment someone says that, everything _always_ goes south."

Unable to suppress her filter from the perfect innuendo that fell onto her lap, Pandora blurted out, "Unless you freeze him," she clapped a hand over her mouth at the irritated glare she was on the receiving end of, "Oh, I couldn't help it. It was so good," she muttered as the door slammed behind Piper.

Prue shook her head in exasperation, "Well, Pan, you're home alone today. Pheebs, if you're gonna borrow the car, let's go." At that precise moment, Leo came down the stairs with a bright smile on his handsome face, "Good morning."

"Yeah, we heard," Phoebe muttered under her breath as Prue shoved her outside the door.

Pandora whipped around to face Leo, "Huh, so, it's just you and me today. You break my sister's heart, I break your face, Capish?" her voice morphed from menacing to cheerful upon receiving a terrified nod from the Handyman, and she enthusiastically clapped her hands, "Great!"

 *****P4*****

The fireplace roared and Albus appeared in their line of vision. Narcissa, ever the warm and welcoming Lady of the Manor, beamed at the wizened Headmaster, "Albus, what a surprise. Would you like a spot of tea?"

"If it isn't much of a bother, Narcissa, thank you," Albus smiled with his customary twinkling eyes.

Lucius dipped his head in acknowledgement once Albus joined them on the terrace just as Prudence and Phoebe departed for work, "Is anything wrong?"

"Oh no, on the contrary, Lucius. I am here concerning young Theodore Nott," Albus sighed sadly, "After much persuasion from Severus, young Mr. Nott finally came to me, begging for sanctuary from his father. You see, a month from now, the students at Hogwarts shall disembark to London for Yule, and he is expected to take the Dark Mark before returning for second term."

Narcissa clapped a hand over her mouth in palpable horror, and Lucius inhaled a sharp intake of breath, his face remained stoic, but inwardly, he was experiencing turmoil over the repercussions of a fifteen-year-old boy entering the Dark Lord's rank. The chief reason why the Malfoys expressed neutrality and immersed themselves in the American Muggle World was their fear of Draco being forced into taking the Mark and pledging loyalty to the tyrannical Dark Lord who was leaning more and more towards insanity.

"Severus already communicated with us over the possibilities of Theodore being forced into taking the Dark Mark," Narcissa uttered, her voice unsteady, "Lucius and I decided to adopt him into our household and educate him away from Hogwarts if the inevitable was to approach."

A bright smile overtook the wizened Headmaster's features, and he let out a jovial chuckle, "Marvelous. Simply marvelous. So, young Theodore shall use the floo network in my office along with Draco to arrive directly here."

Lucius nodded stoically in agreement. Narcissa however, probed for information, "Will he need refuge from Hogwarts as well?"

"Alas, no, Narcissa," Albus smiled softly, "While I remain in charge of Hogwarts, all students shall be safe from outside control. Theodore shall be able to attend classes alongside Draco and his fellow peers. It is merely the holidays I worry about."

"And the Dark Lord? What actions are being made against him?" Lucius inquired. The Headmaster's face dropped as though he had been doused in ice, "The Order is doing their best to protect an artifact Voldemort desperately covets."

Silver-grey eyes sharpened in cognizance, "Ah, yes. I do recall the Dark Lord rambling about a prophecy in the Department of Mysteries before I pledged neutrality and departed Britain. If I were you, Dumbledore, I would relay the entirety of the prophecy to Mr. Potter before the Dark Lord ruses him to the Ministry. If I am to be mistaken, which I assure, I regrettably am not, that conniving rat, Pettigrew already informed the Dark Lord about Sirius Black's close relation to Mr. Potter along with his Animagus form. A plot shall be made revolving Potter and Black by the end of the year to retrieve the prophecy into his possession, mark my words."

Now Albus looked immensely concerned; Lucius had been Voldemort's right-hand man during the First War, and he knew that he shouldn't take Lucius' suspicions lightly, after all, only Lucius and Bellatrix knew the intricacies of Voldemort's mind better than anybody else. Narcissa on the other hand, started fretting over her favorite cousin; yes, she never aided in clearing his name once he had been sent to Azkaban without a trial, but she cared vehemently for her mischievous, hotheaded cousin's well-being.

"Is Sirius safe?" Narcissa inquired, concern lacing her words. Lucius shifted uncomfortably, he may despise Black – though not as much as Severus – but he knew when he married Narcissa, that Sirius and the rest of her deranged family members would be a part of the package. Albus grimaced, "In a matter of speaking. Sirius is proving to be difficult. I urged him to remain hidden in the house of his forefathers, but-"

"He detests that place," Narcissa groaned, massaging her temples, "I may have lost contact with Sirius since his sorting into Gryffindor, but nevertheless, I know my cousin, Headmaster. He shall not remain ensconced in that house."

Lucius disguised his groan as a cough; he wouldn't allow his wife to wallow in misery, and despite his hatred in relation to Black, his love for his wife outshone everything else, and he would do anything to maintain her happiness and peace of mind. "Dumbledore, if Black requires a change in dwelling, there is plenty of space in the manor and he is welcome to one of the many rooms, of course, as long as he maintains secrecy regarding the Halliwells."

Albus beamed, "I shall pass along the message. Thank you for your generosity, Lucius, Narcissa."

 *****P4*****

After spending the entire day lounging around doing nothing in particular, Pandora eagerly accepted Prue's suggestion to go over to Quake for dinner and check on Piper. Unfortunately for Prue, she agreed into riding with Pandora in the car and spent the entire car ride with her eyes clamped shut, praying that they would make it to Quake in one piece.

"Ugh, you're over exaggerating, Prue. My driving isn't _that_ scary," Pandora whined as she gave her car keys to the flustered valet, who stammered and blushed profusely upon seeing her clamber out of the car, much to Prue's amusement.

Gaping incredulous at the youngest Halliwell, Prue snapped, "Are you kidding me? If you didn't memorize all the radars on the road, we'd be bankrupt with all the fines you would have received."

"Overreacting," Pandora sang out indifferently as they ambled toward the bar.

"Who's overreacting?" Piper piped up, hearing the last part of their conversation and pausing in counting the money from the cash register to catch the response. Prue glowered at the innocent expression on the blonde's face and without taking her narrowed jade orbs off silver-grey, she answered, " _Apparently_ , I am overreacting when it comes to Pan's reckless driving."

Pandora nodded her head in gratitude to the blushing bartender as he handed over her drink – tequila sunrise, and Prue's white wine before turning to face Piper, "C'mon, Piper. Tell Prue that my driving isn't scary."

"Uh, only if you want me to _lie_ ," Piper scoffed, prompting a noise of triumph from Prue and a mock glare from Pandora who shrugged and pointed out, "Well, one has to be made of sterner stuff to enjoy my way of driving. S'not my fault you two can't handle my phenomenal style of driving."

Prue blatantly scoffed and simultaneously, Piper rolled her eyes and smartly countered, "You call it phenomenal, _we_ call it reckless and downright suicidal."

Before Pandora could indignantly defend herself with a smart comeback, Piper brought up the topic of the theft at Bucklands; apparently some tiara in a high-security vault was stolen and Andy interrogated all the workers including Prue regarding its thievery. "So, how much was that tiara worth, anyway?" Piper inquired, changing the subject from her supposed 'after sex glow'.

"Well, I didn't get a chance to have it appraised, we just got it in yesterday," Prue frowned, blindly estimating its cost, "But I would say well over a million dollars." Pandora didn't bat an eyelash at the mind-blowing amount, not to be arrogant or anything, but according to her agent, in a year or two _maximum_ , Pandora Halliwell would be worth billions. Piper however, gaped unattractively, the amount mind-boggling to her, " _Wow_. Do they have any idea who stole it?"

"Yeah, _me_!" Prue snapped angrily prompting Pandora to choke on her drink. Silver-greys watering due to choking over bitter tequila, she rasped out, " _What_? Why?!"

Before Prue could deem her with a response, Phoebe approached them with Prue's gorgeously British boss, Rex bringing the rear. "So, what's on the desert menu?" Phoebe beamed, winking subtly at Pandora who conveyed her approval by shamelessly checking Rex out. Piper smacked Pandora in horror at her blatant ogling and hastily made conversation, "Hey, how was the concert?"

"The best. It was _amazing_ ," Phoebe gushed. A disgruntled Prue glared at Phoebe upon noticing she was wearing her clothes, "Still recycling, I see."

It was Pandora's turn to smack a sister, and she shot Prue a warning glare just as Rex spoke up, his deliciously British accent sending shivers down her spine, "Thanks for taking care of things tonight, Prue. I really appreciate it. How'd it go with the police?"

"Uh, well, they think it's an inside job actually," Prue reported, bringing about an aghast expression on Rex's attractive mien, "Do they? How disturbing," his hazel orbs flickered over to Pandora, "I don't believe we've met. You must be Prue's youngest sister?"

Flashing a set of perfectly straight and blindingly white teeth, Pandora winked at him, "Guilty. And you must be Prue's boss, Rex Buckland. Pleased to make your acquaintance," she smiled politely, eliciting a proud smile from the aforementioned eldest sister. Of course, Pandora would shamelessly partake in a round of innocent flirting, but with Rex being Phoebe's date _and_ most importantly, Prue's boss that she needed to impress for the sake of promotion, the platinum blonde decided to maintain civility and act 'boring'.

Unnoticed by the Halliwell sisters, a gleam quickly passed through Rex's orbs and he quashed the lustful expression from his mien; his plan wouldn't work if he chose Pandora – who he knew _nothing_ about when it came to the Charmed Ones as she remained a mystery to him and Hanna – over Phoebe. Pandora Halliwell was a famous icon and becoming universally renowned due to her profession; for his scheme to succeed, he had to use Phoebe, who was jobless and unknown to the population, making her so easily fooled and malleable.

"Anyways, shoptalk later," Phoebe piped up and she addressed Piper, "We're gonna grab a table, okay?"

Piper immediately adopted a professional stance and pointed toward an empty yet cozy table, "Take that one by the window. I'll send, uh, Cindy over." Trying to ignore Pandora's intimidating presence, Rex smiled benignly at Prue, "Uh, you're welcome to join us, Prue."

After Prue politely declined, Piper sighed, "She's a big girl, Prue."

"Meaning?" Prue snapped hostilely. Pandora rubbed her back comfortingly, "Wow, retract the claws, Prue. Piper only meant that Rex is rich, stable, handsome. Okay, I may not know much about him, but he's your boss, right? I mean, at least you know who your sister is dating."

Prue dryly stated, "I'm thrilled." her expression depicting anything _but_ elation. Piper raised an eyebrow and subtly traded a flabbergasted look with a confused Pandora, "Are you _jealous_?" she asked.

"No, _no!_ " Prue sounded appalled, "More like _territorial_." Seeing the palpable confusion on her sisters' miens, she clarified with an irritated huff, "Okay, I would just like to keep my work world _separate_ from my home world, is that okay?"

Piper scoffed, eyeing the couple by the window, "Good luck."

"At least take solace that your baby sis isn't dating some sleazy warlock that just dropped out of thin air like Piper here," Pandora quipped, prompting a scowl from said sister and a weak smile from Prue. Piper glared at Pandora, "You're never going to let me live that one down, are you?"

With an innocent smile, Pandora nonchalantly shrugged, "Is there a right answer to that?" successively cheering Prue up.

 *****P4*****

"Knock, knock," Phoebe called out just as Pandora opened the door of her bedroom about to descend the stairs for a late breakfast. Giddily, Phoebe dragged the platinum blonde out of the room, linked arms together and started chattering non-stop about last night's concert and how devastatingly charming Rex was. Pandora commented in all the right places, and just as they were entering the living room, she couldn't help but point out, "British men have a habit of being perfect gentlemen, unlike the yanks," she rolled her eyes, "Plus, how sexy is that accent?!"

Phoebe nodded eagerly, "I know, _right_? Like our new neighbors, the Malfoys, they're brits too!" If Phoebe noticed Pandora's entire posture stiffen at the mention of the Malfoys, she thankfully didn't comment since her attention was focused solely on the exquisite bouquet of red roses perched on the table between Prue and Piper, both of whom were lounging on the couch

"Wow, roses! Who are they for?" Phoebe inquired curiously. Prue sent her a stiff smile, "Guess."

Pandora grimaced, extricating herself from Phoebe to sit beside Piper, both of them waiting for the fireworks to ensue. Phoebe skipped towards the bouquet, her face splitting into a huge smile as she read the card aloud, "Phoebe, thank you for a lovely evening, the job is on its way. Rex." She then smelled the aroma of roses, eyes dreamily taking in her sisters' reactions, "Oh, what a sweetheart. Wait," she suddenly frowned, "Who opened the box?"

"Coffee? Coffee anyone?" Pandora declared loudly, trying to delay the inevitable argument between Prue and Phoebe. Piper went for a different tactic, "I can't get over how beautiful these are, _can you_ Prue?" upon receiving no response but a suspicious glare from Phoebe, Piper grabbed the roses, "I'll go put these in some water. Coming, Pan?"

"Definitely," Pandora ran into the kitchen, not wanting to witness the catfight that was about to occur. Perched on the counter, Pandora swung her legs to and fro, watching as Piper neatly arranged the bouquet in a crystal vase when suddenly, the doorbell rang. "Huh, I wonder who that could be. C'mon, Pipes."

Ambling into the foyer, they noticed Andy and his partner, Morris confronting Prue and Phoebe, both of whom looked outraged. Approaching them cautiously, Pandora hesitantly spoke up, "What's going on here? Andy? Prue?"

Andy grimaced at Pandora's presence; he was in a deep pickle with no way out, but he hated worrying Pandora, a girl he had always regarded as a baby sister to him. Morris, seeing that Andy didn't want to break the news to the platinum blonde who had some sort of hold on his partner, opted to say, "We're here to search your house for the tiara. We have a search warrant," he then proceeded to hand it over to the four dumbfounded Halliwells.

As the two detectives ascended the stairs and entered Prue's room, Phoebe chattered from behind them, "Wait, how can you guys even think that Prue stole the tiara?"

Rifling through the many drawers, Andy sighed forlornly, "We don't, Phoebe. Not necessarily."

"Huh. Could've fooled me. Thanks for helping out with the spring cleaning, _Detectives_ ," Pandora's voice was dripping with sarcasm, prompting Andy to visibly flinch. Morris intervened quickly, seeing the negative effect that their search was causing his partner, and he addressed Prue, "Any idea where the vault security cam tape is?"

Frowning in confusion, Prue said, "I gave you _all_ the tapes."

"Uh, uh, not that one," Morris negated. Andy softly shared, "It wasn't there, Prue." And before Prue could come up with a response, Piper let out a loud gasp and automatically froze the room. Pandora arched a delicately plucked eyebrow, "Huh. I thought you were getting the handle on your powers, Piper."

Piper smacked the blonde in return and pointed an offending finger toward the drawer Andy's frozen hand was opening. In perfect unison, Prue, Phoebe and Pandora's jaws dropped down; the tiara was nestled over Prue's undergarments. Prue started to panic, jade orbs widening in terror, "Uh, no, no, no. Wait. That is not possible. How did it get there?"

"I don't know but you better come up with an answer quick before they unfreeze," Piper was a nervous wreck. In a comical fashion, all three of them turned to face Pandora at the same time, making her cross her arms against her chest, "Uh, why are you guys looking at me?"

Phoebe waved her hands frantically into the air, "Hello! You're the actress here! You practically get paid for the art of deception! Make up some cover story!"

"Yeah, I'm an _actress_ , not a criminal lawyer, Pheebs! I can't just _make_ this go away," Pandora retorted heatedly, but when they creepily rose their eyebrows in unison, not backing down, she huffed loudly and started to pace in dizzying circles around the room, "Okay, okay, let me see… we have the stolen tiara in your room, _but_ you have absolutely no memory of putting the tiara there, and according to Andy and Morris, the recording of the vault security is missing. Now, adding the dots and watching too much CSI, I'd say you're being setup by somebody you work with."

They gaped at Pandora, and Prue nodded, "Great deduction skills, Pan. Unfortunately that doesn't help us right now!" Piper quickly went into action; she grabbed the tiara and hid it under the pillows just as the room unfroze. As the two detectives rooted through Prue's room, the four sisters received a shock when Andy absently demanded for Morris to check under the pillows, prompting Piper to freeze the room _again_.

"How did he know to look there?" Piper snapped. Phoebe huffed in annoyance, "Uh, just put it in the dresser. He's already looked there." In a freaky repetition as before, Andy walked over to the dresser, opening the exact drawer Piper placed the tiara in, ending with the room being frozen for the third time in the span of ten minutes.

" _This is getting ridiculous_!" Piper shrieked in irritation. Prue shook her head, "No, eerie is more like it."

Suspicion clouded Pandora's features and she tapped her chin in thought, "Something isn't right you guys. It's like somebody is _whispering_ into Andy's ear, like someone is watching u…. _watching us_ ," she whispered, eyes widening in shock.

"Pan? What are you on about?" Prue hesitantly asked, recognizing Pandora's expression, and she knew by now that it meant nothing good, _at all_. Pandora shook her head, not deeming them with a response, and instead, she grabbed the tiara and left the room. The youngest Halliwell hid it in the attic, and decided to peruse the Book of Shadows for invisible warlocks or mind-reading warlocks once Andy and Morris skedaddled.

 *****P4*****

While the sisters continuously hindered the Detectives attempts in locating the tiara, Lucius and Narcissa sat in their customary seats in the terrace, listening with consternation as the anonymous warlock whispered the correct hiding spots into Andy's ears until Pandora had enough and went to hide the tiara in the attic.

"Pandora is a highly intelligent girl," Narcissa uttered, a proud smile on her visage, "She immediately caught on that a warlock may be interfering with the previous events."

Before Lucius could reply, Piper's voice boomed, "Don't worry. I'll just keep freezing them until they give up." Her reassurance was immediately followed by the disembodied voice's aggravated comment, " _You're a miserable witch!_ " There was a beat of silence until Prue's voice permeated the air, sounding concerned, "What's the matter?"

"I don't know. I feel like calling a shrink for some reason," came Piper's hesitant reply. The sound of Pandora's footsteps approached, quickly confiding in them that she hid the tiara in the attic. Five minutes later, the two Detectives departed, leaving the Malfoys in a tension-filled silence.

Narcissa scrutinized her husband's mien, recognizing it to be the expression he made when he usually was deep in thought – unknown to them, Pandora inherited the same expression as well, "Luc, what is it? What are you thinking about?"

"Cissa. The bodiless voice is British, yes?" he asked rhetorically, not waiting for his wife's confirmation, "And from what we have overheard, the only British individual the sisters personally know, is the eldest sister's superior from work-"

A loud gasp interrupted the conclusion of Lucius' speech, "Lucius! You're not saying-, no! Are you telling me, Prudence's superior from work is a … _warlock_?" she hissed. Lucius's grimace was the only answer Narcissa needed.

"I agree with Pandora," Prue's nervous voice brought the Malfoys' out of their horrified trance, "Somebody is _obviously_ trying to set me up, and they're using magic to do it."

"But who? _And how_?" Piper's voice quivered with fear at the conclusion made. Phoebe scoffed, "Are you kidding? Pick a warlock. _Any_ warlock!"

Narcissa clutched Lucius' hand tightly, "This is not comforting, Lucius. I am scared for them." Lucius patted her hand, but found himself rendered speechless, unable to offer useless words of comfort when he himself, was terrified of the outcome. Thankfully, Pandora's enraged voice broke him out of his desolate thoughts, "Well, think about it. Countless of warlocks tried and _failed_ to defeat us. This warlock, whoever they are, they're smart. Instead of going straight for the kill, they are hiding behind the law, trying to bring us down by mortal ways."

"Yeah, that's not comforting, Pan," Phoebe snarkily retorted. Lucius huffed, "The truth never is. You are correct, Cissa. She is very intelligent." And he was consumed with paternal pride. The Handyman approached them, uttering Muggle jargons he could care less about, and it was only once the plebian man gave them privacy, did his interest peak by Phoebe's comment. "Did anyone ever think that maybe _he's_ a warlock?"

Piper's offensive tone pervaded the terrace, "Why is it always someone _I'm_ dating that gets accused of being that?" there was a beat of silence, and Narcissa knew that the other three were giving her some sort of facial expression that had Piper follow her previous argument with a defeated, "Don't answer that-"the phone suddenly blared, "Answer _that_. It's safer."

Narcissa couldn't help but chuckle, unfortunately her good mood didn't last long once the caller was identified as Rex, the boss and presumed warlock. Lucius decided to concentrate on the three remaining Halliwells' conversation as Piper's voice surrounded them, "Do you have any idea who is setting you up?"

"Think Prue! It must be somebody from the auction house," Pandora's statement was followed by a gasp from Prue, her voice sounding triumphant; "If I had to guess, I would start with the person who said that they were out to destroy me. …Hannah."

Lucius and Narcissa traded uncertain looks before asking the house-elves to bring them a decanter of Elf-made wine. Truth be told, they preferred the warlocks to charge directly for the kill instead of working behind the scenes and trapping them in some dastard scheme without their knowledge.

 *****P4*****

Pandora was furious; she didn't care about missing her date with the aspiring artist, Brad – dates could be easily rescheduled. No, Pandora Halliwell was furious after receiving a distressed call from Phoebe, claiming that Prue had been arrested for suspicion of murder! _Why_? Because they found her standing over a dead security guard with the murder weapon in her hand… it was so obviously a freaking setup, a blind person could see it!

"I love Andy and all, but he has seriously lost his marbles!" Pandora snarled through gritted teeth as she, Piper and Phoebe rode the elevator to Rex's apartment, "I mean, the San Francisco Police Department could take a leaf out of the CSI series! They cannot arrest Prue without examining the scene for fingerprints, clues and the whole science-y shebang!"

Cutting into Pandora's ranter, Piper, ever the voice of reason, stated, "We need to hire a lawyer."

"With what money?" Phoebe retorted, eliciting a smack atop her head from a furious blonde. "What am I? Chopped liver?! I have a shitload of money! I still don't see why you're making us ask Rex for help! I can hire the best damn criminal lawyer that money could buy!" Pandora raged; she understood that her sisters hated using the money she worked for, but Pandora doesn't perceive acting and modeling to be a job… it was fun, a hobby that pays millions, and she would gladly spend every last penny on her sisters since she could easily make more with every movie.

Piper placed a comforting hand over Pandora's shoulder, "We know, sweetie. And you can hire the lawyer. We're here to ask Rex if he could drop the charges." Pandora nodded, appeased with Piper's explanation and observed as Phoebe knocked incessantly on the door before impatiently barging in and freezing in her tracks.

"Uh, Pheebs… are you sure we're in the right place?" Pandora asked, silver-grey eyes scoping the decrepit room that was devoid of any furniture. To answer the question, Phoebe bent over and picked up a lipstick tube from the ground, chocolate orbs glimmering with perplexity, "This is my lipstick, I'm _positive_. He couldn't have moved out so fast. …It must have been an illusion. Even my premonition of Prue getting attacked at work."

Sucking in an intake of breath, Piper started trembling, "How is that possible?"

"Mind control, astral projection, throwing charms, who knows?" Phoebe blabbered, clenching and unclenching her fists. Pandora couldn't help but scathingly announce, "Congratulations Phoebe, you're dating a warlock!" and she clapped her hands histrionically.

Piper smiled weakly, "Been there, done that."

Pandora snorted humorlessly, "Something you two have in common. Now you can braid each other's hair and discuss how it feels to date a warlock, _yay!_ In the meantime, we gotta break Prue out of jail. Let's go!"

"You know, Pan, one day, you'll find yourself dating a warlock, and I'm not gonna easily let it go," Piper huffed, prompting an enthusiastic smile from Phoebe, who added, "Then you'll finally shut up about us being attracted to warlocks."

Pandora scoffed, "Yeah. Like that's _ever_ gonna happen."

 *****P4*****

Narcissa frowned in confusion upon seeing Pandora park her car in the driveway and stand by her car as though she were expecting somebody. "Lucius!" She smiled fondly once she heard her husband grumble in annoyance and approach the terrace with a decanter of Elf-made wine in his hand, "What is it, Cissa?"

"Pandora is early from her rendezvous," was all Narcissa mentioned, bringing about a dark scowl on Lucius' face; oh, he despised hearing his daughter entering a tryst with some new plebian muggle. Her relationship with that duplicitous healer barely ended and already Pandora was entertaining men!

Suddenly, Piper's jeep parked in the driveway and she and Phoebe clambered out to join Pandora, who groused out, "Jeez, Piper! Grams drove faster than you! Time's a wasting, and while you take your merry time driving over here, Prue is suffering in jail!"

A startled gasp escaped Narcissa's mouth and she drowned out the argument that ensued from the sisters, "Prudence is in prison? The warlock succeeded then!" Lucius grimaced and concentrated on his wife's Listening Charm, hearing the three Halliwells ascend the staircase to the attic in post-haste.

"Piper, what are you doing?" Phoebe demanded, shock palpable in her tone.

"Getting rid of the evidence. They can't bust Prue for murder if they don't have a motive," was the immediate response. Lucius frowned, "Murder? Who's murder?"

Pandora's voice made itself heard over the arguing sisters, "We can't destroy that tiara, Piper. Look screw the legal system for now! We're up against a warlock. And if Prue's right about Hannah, then that makes it two! We have to focus on what they want… I mean, surely there must be a point in framing Prue, right?"

"Unless, in doing so, somehow they think they can get her powers, which is what warlocks want," Piper pointed out, capturing the Malfoys' complete attention, both of them grimacing over the fact that their suspicions were correct and Prue's superior was indeed the warlock responsible. Phoebe broke into their trance, "Which means they're trying to divide us so that we don't have the power of four to stop them."

And then, Pandora uttered a statement that had the Malfoys become nervous wrecks, "We have no choice. We have to break Prue out of jail. Let's go!"

"Merlin. I do hope muggle prison is vastly different than Azkaban," Narcissa uttered in worriment. Lucius's heart clenched, and he was doused in fear… fear for his daughter's safety. However, what further aggravated him, was the perplexing concern for the eldest sister.

 *****P4*****

"Huh, I feel like I'm in an episode of Prison Break here," Pandora jibed, trying to infuse hilarity into the situation. She and Phoebe were stationed outside police station, waiting for Piper to break Prue out since all the ammo needed was Piper's freezing power. Phoebe chuckled, rubbing her hands together to fight off the cold and her nerves, "Yeah, well. Let's hope we don't get caught, otherwise the headlines would be, ' _Rising Star, Pandora Halliwell, captured trying to break out her criminal sister from prison!_ ' the horror!" she weakly laughed.

Pandora gave her a deadpanned stare, "Funny."

Five minutes later, Prue and Piper appeared in their line of vision, and just as they prepared themselves to scamper off, a blinding flash met their eyes, leaving them stupefied as they gaped at a smug Rex. _Damn, seriously? Why are all warlocks so damn sexy!? Cheaters…_ Once they eliminated Rex and his probable accomplice, Hannah, Pandora would definitely be looking into the reason behind the attractiveness of most warlocks they came across, especially since it was an annoying advantage for them!

"Quite photogenic. Now I should think the police will find this very interesting, to say the least," Rex grinned, a look of satisfaction residing on his features. Not one to back down, or allow herself to be intimidated, Pandora stared him down with a fearless expression on her gorgeous mien, "Let me guess, even after Prue got framed for murder, you continued watching our every move, didn't you?" and she couldn't help but relish in the surprise that flickered on Rex's face.

Rex was taken aback by the platinum blonde; Pandora Halliwell, for reasons unknown, was an enigma to the Underworld and unlike the other three witches, they didn't have much information on the youngest, much to the Source's frustration. "Well, you are a smart cookie, aren't you sweetheart," Rex smirked, his lilt becoming more pronounced.

"You bastard!" Prue hissed, venom lacing her words, which was nothing compared to the malice in her jade eyes. But Rex took the words of the incensed witch in stride, and he noncommittally waved it off, "Don't get too angry, Prue. You wouldn't want to injure me with your power. I'm the only chance you have. While you were here, conducting your little prison break," and here, he winked at a revolted Pandora, who obviously took the hint that he had overheard her previous statement – _creepy peeping Tom_ -, "Hannah was retrieving the tiara from your home. You should have gotten rid of it while you had the chance. Personally, I actually thought that was an excellent idea."

Phoebe facepalmed herself, "Astral projection."

"What do you want?" Prue demanded in a no-nonsense tone. Rex swiftly replied with the expected answer, "Your powers, of course-"

"Oh, of course. What else could it be," Pandora sneered sarcastically, feeling bile rise in her throat when Rex winked at her – _again!_ The bastard was enjoying himself, that much was obvious. Rex continued with his speech as though he hadn't been interrupted, "That's why I hired you in the first place, you know, to see if you were really the Charmed Ones. Then I waited to test your strength, see how best to make my move, and here we are."

Pandora found herself sneering at the warlock with contempt, "Were you a drama major or something? Or do you enjoy too much theatre? Not that I want to give you any ideas, but why not just kill us head on and take our powers?" Piper stared at her in aghast while Prue and Phoebe grudgingly nodded in agreement to her words. Rex appraisingly smiled at her as though they were old chums, "You see, sweetheart," he purred, "I have seen exactly what you can do when you've been confronted directly. That's why I opted for blackmail. See, there is a special spell in the Book of Shadows that strips you of your powers forever," he took out a device that greatly resembled a lantern, his cocky smile still in place, "And this device will capture those powers. Then you'll bring them to me."

"Go to hell!" Prue snarled through gritted teeth, not liking the fact that they were cornered. Much to their surprise, Rex actually had a forlorn expression evident on his handsome features, as though he was seriously considered Prue's insult, "Yeah, I'd love to, darling. I miss it terribly. And this will help me return with honors. In return, I'll give you the photo and tell the police I simply misplaced the tiara. No theft, no motive for murder, no prison. You really don't have much time. Just until the prison guards realize you've escaped." He cocked his head to the side, smugly expecting their appropriate decision, " _Well_?"

Pandora glared at him, "I _really_ don't like you!"

 *****P4*****

The Malfoys relief in regards to Prue accompanying the other three was short-lived once they overheard the demands of the warlock and how he easily blackmailed them; freedom in return for their powers. Lucius was seething as he listened to the sisters flip through the Book of Shadows, and even Narcissa's comforting hand over his didn't help in calming him down. Oh, how much Lucius wanted to cast the Killing Curse on that abomination! Unfortunately, not only was he a reformed murderer, but Lucius knew he could not interfere with Wiccan ways lest he faced the consequences of his rash actions.

"It's a Relinquishment spell. If we read it aloud, it takes away all of our powers," Piper solemnly announced. Phoebe was only too quick to inquire if there was a reversal spell to it, with no result. Pandora's angry voice erupted, "We cannot even plan for an attack in our own house! For all we know, that bastard is creepily watching us."

"You're right, Pan! But we cannot give away our powers without a fight," Phoebe heatedly retorted, "It's like giving up who we are, who we've become!"

"Who we've come from," Piper sadly added, engulfing the Malfoys in depression, especially when Phoebe's voice permeated the air, "Exactly. These powers are _gifts_. Gifts that were given to us to protect and ultimately to pass on to the next generation!"

Prue's voice finally joined the fray, "Don't you think I know that? I mean, how do you think _I_ feel, Phoebe? _I'm the one_ who got us _into_ this situation."

"Oh, dear. It isn't Prudence's fault," Narcissa whispered, tears cascading down her entrancing cornflower blue eyes. Pandora seemed to be thinking among the same lines as she announced, "Prue, it's not your fault. Rex tricked you, but he also tricked Pheebs, and yesterday, he tricked Piper and I. None of us saw it coming. Jeremy tricked Piper; he patiently waited six months for us to gain our powers. And if we survive this, do you honestly think Rex and Hannah will be the last warlocks to trick us? I mean, it's not like they have some sign hanging over their heads claiming them to be warlocks."

A wet chuckle echoed around them, and the Malfoys couldn't help but smile fondly at Pandora's words, despite the fact that her ominous words chilled their blood, for she was correct in her assumption. _If_ they survived this warlock, he wouldn't be the last to fool them.

"There's got to be a way out of this," Phoebe exclaimed. Frustration leaked out of Prue's mouth, "Like what? Become fugitives? Something tells me that's not the best way to go about protecting the innocent." Lucius couldn't help but morbidly chuckle at the irony; he was a Death Eater –a reformed Death Eater, who relished in killing countless of innocent people, and yet, the daughter he abandoned, his first-born child, would gladly put her life on the line to protect the innocent her biological father was more than thrilled to murder. _Yes, the irony didn't escape him._

"Well, we can't protect the innocent without our powers. And even worse, if we give them up, we'd be giving them up to evil," Phoebe pointed out, and just as those words pervaded the air, Piper was quick to add another anomaly to the list, "And we can't let you die in jail, either. Besides, with you behind bars, we'll be divided."

"So, to put it eloquently, either way we're screwed. _And_ Rex wins in the end," Pandora glumly stated. Narcissa sucked in a harsh intake of breath, "I don't like this, Lucius."

The argument ensued for a while longer, and when they finally ceased, Lucius and Narcissa found themselves frozen in a shell-shocked state upon hearing each sister chant the Relinquishment spell.

" _From whence they came, return them now, vanish the words, vanish our powers._ " Once the last sister chanted the accursed spell, they were engulfed in a morose silence, and Phoebe tearfully stated, "Look, the book is completely blank. … It was fun while it lasted."

"Let's just hope Rex doesn't decide to kill us, because we're powerless now," Pandora grimly announced. The Malfoys watched with despair as the four sisters desolately clambered into Piper's jeep with a lantern-shaped artifact in Prue's hand and drive away.

Unbeknownst to the Malfoys they weren't the only ones to overhear the morose incident; Rex _had_ in fact, been observing their every move, but the warlock wasn't the only eavesdropper in the Halliwell Manor that night… no. An angel appeared in the attic amidst glowing bright white and blue lights, ready to help the charges he was appointed to protect and return the stolen powers to its inborn possessors.

 *****P4*****

As the powerless Charmed Ones rode the elevator at Bucklands to their designated floor, Pandora felt like they were walking to their doom… which in all actuality, _they were_. Phoebe's mind hadn't paused in finding a way out of their hopeless situation, and she opened her mouth to spout out her seventh scheme since leaving the manor, "Okay, I say as soon as we get the photo and the tiara back, we knock the lantern out of Rex's hands and stomp on it."

"What will that do?" Prue dryly inquired, an eyebrow arched in disbelief. Phoebe merely shrugged, "I don't know. Free our powers? It's better than doing nothing."

Piper, ever the pessimistic sister, theorized, "How do we know this isn't a trap?"

Rex, however, was the one to gladly reply, "You don't, actually. Nevertheless, here you are. Powerless, I presume."

Pandora scoffed, silver-grey eyes blazing in rage, "Oh, Rex. I was wondering when you would grace us with your honorable presence," each word was heavily laced with sarcasm, and Rex let his head fall backwards, hearty chuckles emanating the empty hallway, "Ah, Pandora, love. I really am starting to regret not making your acquaintance sooner. Your imminent death is such a _pity_."

"Yeah, well, that makes one of us," Pandora bit back.

Wanting to get over with this quickly, Prue interrupted their heated barbs, "Where's Hannah?"

An ominous smirk that didn't bode well for the Halliwells graced Rex's handsome mien, "Lurking. That's what she does best," he then held a hand out, his face losing all its previous delight and taking one of solemnity, "The lantern, if you please." Pandora, Phoebe and Piper felt their hearts drop once the lantern was in Rex's possession. Rex examined the swirling vibrant powers inside the lantern with triumph and couldn't help but make a scathing remark, "It all feels a little anticlimactic, don't you think? Too easy, almost. It feels as if we need a more satisfying ending."

"Yeah. Like your head served on a platter," Pandora sneered; a loud gasp from Phoebe had her whirling around, eyes widening at the large Black Panther prowling toward them at a menacing pace. Unknown to the Charmed Ones, their respective powers surged out of the lantern and floated towards them before becoming absorbed into them. Rex felt fear course through his veins at the unexpected and unplanned event that ensued, " _No_! Hannah, now. _Quickly!_ "

"You know, when I imagined my death, I never in a billion year expected it to be panther chow," Pandora stuttered before screaming as Hannah pounced and leapt in the air towards the sisters. Reflexively, Pandora raised both hands over her face and much to the Halliwells' astonishment, the familiar neon blue shield engulfed them, but before Hannah impacted with it, she froze in midair.

Phoebe's wide chocolate orbs watched as Pandora sucked her shield back into her palms, "Wait. We have our powers back?"

"How?" Piper gasped, she too, like Pandora, was staring from the frozen panther to her hands in wonder. Prue shook her head and dragged her three youngest sisters away from Hannah, "Doesn't matter. Let's get out of here!"

Once they created a comfortable distance, Prue telekinetically moved Rex's position to where they previously stood – underneath Hannah. The scene unfroze, and they each observed with morbid fascination as Hannah landed on a screaming Rex and attacked him. It was only once Rex stopped breathing did Hannah finally come to her senses and transform into her human form, horror and heartbreak etched on her features, "Rex. No!" she then switched her heated glare toward them, "What have you done?"

"Holy crap!" Pandora whispered, eyes unable to detach themselves from the gruesome scene playing out; Rex and Hannah started burning, violet flames appearing out of nowhere while Hannah desperately screeched, "Wait, it wasn't my fault. I didn't fail. _He did_. No, please. _No_!"

"What the hell was that?" Piper finally uttered a few minutes after they disappeared. With a grimace, Phoebe piped up, "I think you just answered your own question."

Prue quickly broke into the argument that was no doubt about to occur, "Okay, we gotta get me back to jail now. Let's go!"

"You don't have to sound so excited about it, Prue. _Yeesh_ , normally people are excited to get _out_ of jail, not _in_ jail," Pandora smirked, creating a humorous situation to which she received a tight embrace for her efforts after the horrible night they had just experienced.

 *****P4*****

Lucius and Narcissa were ecstatic over the Halliwells miraculously regaining their powers and the defeat of Rex and Hannah – although Lucius hid it well. They overheard the other night once Andy dropped Prue to the manor, that the police discovered Rex and Hannah to be the perpetrators who framed Prue since they specialized in stealing identities, and took over the auction house.

Currently, the sisters were throwing out wild theories over how they regained their powers back, much to Narcissa's amusement.

"Maybe we screwed it up," Phoebe repeated for the third time.

"We _didn't_ screw it up," Prue retorted wearily, "Something or someone must have done it. It couldn't have happened on its own."

A chuckle permeated the air, followed by Piper's voice, "Why not? It's magic."

"You guys wanna hear my theory?" Pandora cheekily piped up, stirring positive emotions in Lucius and making him quash the fond smile from appearing on his mien, "I say we have a guardian angel watching over us. Like Tinker Bell, or Cinderella's Fairy Godmother, or the Three Good Fairies from Sleeping Beauty- _what_? Don't look at me like that. It's highly possible that we do have somebody similar looking out for us."

"Your wild imagination continues to astound me, Pan," Prue laughed. At that moment, Lucius drowned out the plebian Handyman's arrival, and his attention was snapped back to the scene upon hearing his wife sniffle, "Cissa, are you _crying_?"

Narcissa wiped her tears away and picked up her teacup, "I am merely expressing my sadness concerning Leo and Piper terminating their relationship. Apparently Leo lives far away and has no choice but to return home."

"How horrible," Lucius sarcastically retorted, ignoring the blazing orbs of his fierce wife.

"Well, at least he wasn't a warlock," Piper sadly sighed once the Handyman departed.

Pandora's distinctive gasp echoed around the terrace, "Hey, you don't suppose Leo was the uh,…" the sound of parchment ripping pervaded the air, and Pandora's confused voice boomed out, "Uh, Prue, whatcha doing, honey?"

"Just getting rid of the Relinquishment spell," Prue nonchalantly replied, "However we got our powers back, I certainly don't want to risk losing them again."

Narcissa beamed with delight, prompting an eye-roll from Lucius. Piper's voice stated, "I second that!" and simultaneously, Phoebe and Pandora respectively cheered out, "Third," and, "Fourth."

"So, witches forever?" Prue inquired, the joy palpable in her tone.

"And damn proud of it," Phoebe stated, followed by an "Amen, sista," from Pandora.

Lucius shook his head, "I do not comprehend such jargons from these muggles-, Cissa, are you alright?"

Her husband's concern managed to snap her out of her hypnotic trance, "Yes, Luc, it's just… I could have sworn I saw a shimmery blue and white light from the Halliwells' doorway. Maybe I am imagining things, dear. Never mind," she laughed lightly, waving her hand away and fidgeting with her teacup. Narcissa failed to acknowledge the concern radiating from her husband, too lost in thought over what the shimmery blue white light could be, and trying to recall if she noticed Leo depart from the manor.

 **A/N:** **This was a long chapter. Whew! Did you enjoy it? XD**

 **I tried adding a few humorous moments in this chapter, but honestly, out of all the episodes in Season One of Charmed, this episode was my least favorite. Did you catch the hint I left in the last part of this chapter? Narcissa is not imagining things … Is she? ;)**

 **Sirius Black was mentioned! … Will he move in with the Malfoys? Hmm, we shall wait and see…**

 **I enjoyed writing the conflict between Pandora & Rex, found it quite enjoyable… I hope you did too! XD**

 **Now, about the Poll for who Pandora would end up with (and when I say end up with, I mean forever, grow old with, and the like):**

 **Pandora/Cole Turner: 56.**

 **Pandora/Sirius Black: 30.**

 **Pandora/Bill Weasley: 17.**

 **Pandora/Kyle Brody: 12.**

 **Pandora/Andy Trudeau: 3.**

 **Pandora/Gideon (The Elder): 2.**

 **This Poll will be in effect until Season 3. Now, Dear Readers, if the person you want didn't gain much votes, don't worry there is still time; with your votes, it can change. And you never know maybe they will still have an active part since I am changing** _ **a lot**_ **of things. I already have a plot laid out for EACH of the names I posted up in the Poll.**

 **R &R.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 12:**

Walking past Phoebe's bedroom, Piper doubled back at the sound of tinkling, mischievous laughter emanating from inside and she couldn't help but roll her eyes fondly as she knocked on the door, many thoughts swimming past her mind over whatever mischief and mayhem were plotting or whispering about this time. Instead of Phoebe beckoning her inside, the door sprung open and the cheerful faces of the two youngest Halliwells beamed back at her.

"Should I be scared?" was all Piper asked, the teasing quality in her tone and the twitching of her lips a big giveaway to her merely jesting. Giggling good-naturedly, Pandora skipped over to her side and linked their arms together and in an imitation of Dracula, said, "Be af _r_ aid, be ve _rrrr_ y, ve _rrr_ y af _r_ aid."

Beaming brightly at the platinum blonde's infectious cheerful disposition, Phoebe joined the fray and put Piper's curiosity to rest, "I got a call from Clay a few hours ago. He's in San Francisco and he wants to see me!" Pandora continued to grin from ear to ear, sharing Phoebe's enthusiasm. Taking their leisure time in descending the staircase together, Piper mulled over the new shared information, "Wait-, _New York_ Clay? _That_ Clay?" the name stirring in the recess of her mind from the night of Phoebe's arrival before the whole Wicca-jig came to light.

"That's the one," Phoebe chirped. Piper gaped incredulously, not comprehending _why_ her two youngest sisters were so exuberant over Clay's sudden arrival, "But… _you said_ you _never_ wanted to see him again." And in perfect unison, Phoebe and Pandora scoffed out with a wave of dismissal, "Ancient history."

Totally flabbergasted, Piper couldn't help but point out, " _Six months_?"

"Okay, first of all, _five_ , not six," Phoebe clarified as they reached the bottom of the stairs, "He's just stopping by on his way home. It's not a big deal. He was traveling or something." Pandora nodded vigorously, "Besides, I've met the guy when I visited New York for a modeling shoot, and he's too freaking hot to blow off." Her words were met with a high-five from Phoebe, coupled with a suggestive wink, and a gobsmacked appearance from Piper who was gaping at her sisters as though they had lost their marbles.

Too engrossed in their conversation, Prue's presence went completely unnoticed by the three Halliwells, as she stood in front of the stairs staring at them in a mixture of amusement and confusion. "Who's Clay?" she inquired, letting them know they weren't alone. Phoebe's eyes widened, adopting the expression of a deer caught in the headlights and she frantically blurted out, "Nobody!"

Shaking her head, Pandora nudged the aforementioned sister, not comprehending why exactly Phoebe allowed herself to get so intimidated by their eldest sister. Smirking at Prue, Pandora revealed, "He's _not_ 'nobody'. Clay, is her sexyass ex-boyfriend from New York; a musician." When Prue still looked confused, she huffed out and simplified her explanation, "She met him when she was working in the Rainbow Room… does that ring any bells for ya?"

Shrugging in perplexity, Prue narrowed her eyes in on a sheepish Phoebe who was looking at anything and anyone _but_ those judging jade orbs. "No, I don't. Nobody told me," Prue's lips suddenly twitched, "They hired you at the _Rainbow Room_?"

Distributing more info to the sister that had been left out of the loop, Piper disclosed, "Yeah, she was the hostess until she started working at the Chelsea Pier-"

"Okay, can we talk about this later, _please_? _A lot later_ ," Phoebe chuckled nervously, interjecting her two traitorous sisters from spilling more of her past in New York. She didn't want to alienate Prue, but damn, Prue Halliwell sure can judge fiercely when it came to Phoebe, and Prue already looked upon her as the Black Sheep of the Halliwell Family whose only goal in life was to maintain chaos and disrupt their perfect lives, despite their new-found intimacy and their fresh bond after receiving their powers.

Before Prue could open her mouth with a rebuttal, the doorbell rang and Phoebe's entire disposition struggled between remaining a nervous wreck and elation at seeing Clay after five months. She quickly muttered to her three amused sisters, "We're just friends, _that's all_. Do I have lipstick on my teeth?"

"Yes," Piper lied, surprising Pandora with maintaining a straight face. Prue and Pandora bit their lower lips to suppress their laughter as Phoebe frantically rubbed her teeth with her index finger and bounced towards the front door. Grinning at Piper, Prue stated, "That was mean."

"That was not mean," Piper batted the statement away, a smile playing on her lips. Pandora chuckled, "Atta girl, Pipes. Didn't know you had it in you. Ahh, my big sister is growing up so quickly," she faked wiping away a few stray tears, prompting said sister to glare without heat while Prue burst out laughing.

Before any more words could be traded, Pandora's cell began ringing and her already radiant face brightened up tenfold as she squealed in joy, "That's Aaron. Ciao sisters, I'll be in my room speaking to my new beau if you need anything. Holler loudly though, we might be ugh, preoccupied," and she winked lewdly before running upstairs, taking two steps at a time.

"Ugh, I didn't want to know that," Piper grimaced, heading over to the kitchen and rubbing her eardrums. Prue scoffed and shook her head in amusement, "This family needs a shrink."

 *****P4*****

Choking violently on his tea, Lucius Malfoy tossed the drink aside and stormed out of the terrace, deciding that a hefty amount of Firewhiskey was more appropriate at this current moment. Suppressing her amusement, Narcissa abandoned her customary seat and shadowed her outraged husband, stroking his back softly and watching with twinkling cornflower blue orbs as he knocked back a glass filled to the brim before adding a generous refill.

"Luciu-"

" _Don't_ ," he snarled, not wanting to hear a word about Pandora and that new muggle, _Aaron_. He inwardly sneered in distaste at the mere thought of _his daughter_ entertaining such intimate acts of carnal pleasure with that- that muggle!

Two weeks ago, Pandora arrived after a long day of rehearsal for her new film Cassandra, over the moon due to meeting the younger brother of that Mallory director, Aaron, both of whom hit it off instantly and entered a courtship. Although Lucius had yet to see the muggle man, he instantly took a vicious dislike to him, to which Narcissa and Severus found palpably amusing, claiming that the only reason he abhorred the muggle was due to the fact that he was dating his daughter, despite his adamant denials.

Sighing softly, Narcissa occupied the armchair facing her aggravated husband and calmly uttered, "Lucius darling, whatever you are feeling is quite normal. Deny it all you want, argue with me to your heart's content. Deep inside, you already see and accepted the fact that Pandora is your daughter and you feel a paternal overprotectiveness towards her. But the girl will continue to date and see muggle men until she meets the _right_ one and get married. You must start accepting that."

"It has been a month since that duplicitous healer broke her heart," Lucius snarled, silver-grey orbs staring immensely at the amber liquid in the crystal tumbler, "Why must she continue to jump from muggle to muggle? And, Cissy-"his face adopted a look of utmost horror and revulsion, "She is actually entertaining phone… _phone sex_! It is disgraceful, vulgar, and unladylike!"

Living in Muggle San Francisco and blatantly eavesdropping on the Halliwell sisters' everyday lives had the two proud purebloods accustomed to the many muggle jargons, plethora of confounding and remarkable technologies, and different perspectives on life what with them currently living in the twentieth century, unlike the British Wizarding Community that was still comfortably outdated and stuck in medieval times. But regardless, that didn't mean Lucius respected or took comfort in them, either.

"Aaron has been in Spain for business a week now. From what we have heard, it is quite usual for couples to regale themselves in many different sexual foreplay despite their geographical distance," Narcissa smiled softly, placing a chaste kiss on his forehead, "I am not telling you to personally adapt their ways, merely to understand and not become temperamental every time you discover your daughter performing an act you despise."

And she left the Malfoy Lord to drown his anger in a decanter of Firewhiskey, hoping that he would finally accept the world they are currently living in.

 *****P4*****

The day after Prue was introduced to the existence of Clay, and Phoebe's sundry of professions during her stint in New York, Pandora and Prue decided to travel the distance from their respective work location and have a light lunch at Quake with Piper. Unfortunately, Prue was still unable to stomach the fact that she had purposely been kept ignorant about their middle sister's past and decided to grill the other two for more information.

"What else don't I know?"

Sharing identical grimaces, Pandora inclined her head, subtly hinting for Piper to relay the ugly truth to their stubborn and condemnatory older sister. "Prue, don't take this personally but sometimes you can be a bit… _judgmental_ ," Piper winced the second the words tumbled out of her mouth, both she and Pandora awaiting the fireworks and the slew of denials to come forth from Prue; they weren't disappointed and frankly, they didn't wait long.

"That is so _not_ true," a defiant Prue snapped out. Pandora gave her a look that spoke volumes of her opposing opinion, making Prue backtrack and weakly utter, "Alright, so maybe it's _sometimes_ true," she grudgingly admitted, "I just don't understand why Phoebe never even told me about this guy."

Clasping Prue's hand in hers, Pandora smiled sweetly, "Oh, sweetie, don't think Phoebe purposely left you out for some malicious intent. You two weren't talking at the time because of the whole slime-ball, Chardonnay-slugging bastard, Roger, and when she returned to San Francisco they were already broken up. I mean, the only reason I knew about him was because I actually met him while I was at New York," she shrugged, returning to her Chicken Caesar Salad.

Grateful for the platinum blonde's success in calming Prue down, Piper added, "Besides, people don't like to dwell on things that end badly." Her statement only managed to elicit a derisive snort from Prue who rotating her disbelieving jade eyes from Piper to Pandora, "Yeah, well, I wish my relationships ended that badly. Did you _hear_ them last night? There was music, there was wine, there was-"

"Talking," Piper blurted out, cutting Prue's overactive imagination from spouting out more accusations. Pandora nodded, attacking her chicken with gusto as she matter-of-factly stated without even a hint of a blush, "If you're referring to the sex noises, that was all me. I take full responsibility for it," she winked seductively, "Aaron really tired me out last night."

Piper wrinkled her nose at the bold and brazen and _completely_ shameless blonde, "Okay. Eww!"

Pandora stuck her tongue out at her modest sister, "Hey, just because you're lacking in your sex life, don't take it out on me. Don't think I forgot the front clasp bra incident from when you were playing hooky with Leo," she grinned, taking immense amusement out of the red-faced and mortified Piper before whipping her head to face a smirking Prue, "And how do you know there was wine? Did you spy on them!" she gaped in a mixture of horror and defeat.

Sheepishly grimacing at the conjoined stares of her sisters, Prue meekly murmured, "Okay, so I peeked. Well, you know," she huffed and adopted a stubborn posture, "If nobody tells me anything, I have to get creative."

Pandora raised her hands and muttered, "I give up. You take this, Piper."

"Stop worrying, she'll _be fine_ ," Piper calmly soothed Prue's nerves just as the beautiful waitress, Shelley pranced past them, ensued by the nervous geeky yet adorable bartender – in a baby face sort of way, dropping a tray of glasses from his hand and onto the floor; however, before the deafening noise could resonate in Quake, Piper froze the entire restaurant in an almost rehearsed demeanor and carried on with her pep talk to a dumfounded Prue, "She knows what she's doing." Addressing both sisters now, she said, "Watch that entrance, make sure nobody comes in."

Shell-shocked and purely bewildered, Pandora and Prue observed as Piper approached Doug, picked up the glasses out of mid-air, straightened the tray and promptly arranged the glasses back to their previous state before unfreezing the room. "Whoa, Doug, easy," Piper smiled benignly at the abashed bartender. Blushing profusely, he ducked his head, "Thanks, Piper. I hope Shelley didn't see that."

"Oh don't worry about that, you just hang in there," Piper beamed, returning to her seat and facing the twin perplexed expressions of her sisters. Prue immediately inquired, "What was that?"

"Yeah! I mean, from what I have deduced from this mind-boggling scene and your interaction… this seems to be a recurring incidence _and_ you're getting better at the whole freezing the room thing without wetting your pants in fear of getting exposed," Pandora blatantly pointed out, garnering a mute nod from Prue and a sigh of defeat from Piper, who raised both hands upward to the heavens and exclaimed, "Yeah, I'm finally getting control of the unfreezing. The poor guy he just keeps dropping _everything_!"

Prue couldn't help but state the obvious, "Well, then maybe you should just fire him."

"Mmm, the owner wants me to," Piper grumbled out, "Actually threatened to fire me if I don't but Doug's just going through a hard time right now. Shelley the waitress just dumped him after six years of dating."

"So what? You're playing Cupid at the risk of your own job?" Prue demanded in disbelief. Pandora scoffed loudly, dropping her fork in the process, "Of course she is, Prue. Hell- _llooo_. This is Piper we're talking about. Ever the romantic matchmaker and defender of San Francisco's broken-hearted. What part of this is supposed to be surprising?" she asked rhetorically, her gorgeous visage lightening up in unadulterated amusement.

Piper threw Pandora a deadpanned glare, "Ha, ha, ha. _Not_! Look, Doug _loves_ her. He even bought an engagement ring and everything! He just waited too long to ask, so now he's a wreck."

"Poor sod," Pandora absently and apathetically asserted as she reclaimed her fork and focused on skewering her salad. Smiling slightly at Pandora, Prue addressed an irritated Piper who was not as amused with their youngest sister's commentary, "Still, you can't keep, you know, freezing in order to protect him."

"I know," Piper sighed despondently, "So, are you still going to Buckland's?" her question managed to capture Pandora's attention as she too glanced at Prue inquisitively. Adopting a 'duh' expression, Prue mentioned, "Yeah, that's where I work."

Arching both eyebrows in response, Pandora butted in, "Well, I just figured with the whole Rex-Hannah framing you for theft and murder, not to forget the whole warlock cluster-fuck, you'd be hitting the classifieds."

"Well, if we don't save the auction house I might have to. Rex…"Prue trailed off as Piper pivoted around to freeze Doug who had just departed the kitchen holding a mountain of plates and tripped over practically _nothing_ , but basically thin air. Pandora clucked loudly in disapproval; ignoring the blonde, Piper smiled nonchalantly at Prue, "What were you saying?"

Shaking her head in exasperation, Prue threw her napkin onto the table and picked up her handbag, "Never mind, I gotta go." Almost immediately, Piper's chocolate orbs flickered towards Pandora, "Do you have to go, too?"

Shrugging and plastering a smile on her face, Pandora jumped out of her seat and approached the frozen Doug, "Ehh, I have time to help you with this certain conundrum before I return to the trailer for the movie shoot."

 *****P4*****

"You _say_ you love me, William, but actions speak louder than words," Pandora uttered in a heartbreaking, sorrowful nuance, pearly tears cascading like rivulets down her olive complexion. Narrowing her eyes, she pointed an accusing finger at the petite redhead with a short bob and contemptuously sneered, "I SAW you. _The both of you_! I watched you cozy up to her, heard you proclaim your love to her, and you dare have the audacity to simply state that what I have seen with my own two eyes was a mere misunderstanding!"

Sean Peterson, the leading actor playing the main role of William Caterby, Cassandra Lovheim's love interest ignored the redhead's beseeching onyx orbs and focused on the entrancing silver-greys of his lover he scorned, "My beloved. Cassie, darling. I _swear_ to you-"

" _Don't_!" Pandora hissed out with vitriol, "Spare me more ridicules. Spare me anymore litanies of misplaced affections and a sundry of lies. Spare me _the shame_! Leave me be, William Caterby, I want nothing more to do with you. Return to your harlot. _Begone!_ "

" _Aaaaaaanndd_ CUT!" Director Christopher Mallory announced in a cheerful tone before exuberantly clapping his hands together twice, "Already ladies, gents, that's a wrap for today. Filming will resume in two days." Jumping off of his high-seat, Christopher approached a beaming Pandora with an adoring smile, " _You_ , my darling, were simply fantastique!"

Smirking cheekily at her favorite director, Pandora lightly smacked her hand against his beer belly, "Oh you charmer you. You're too late, Chris, I'm already taken." Mockingly, Christopher adopted a wounded visage and placed both hands over his chest, "I noticed. You have been besotted by my charlatan of a brother. Away with you. I cannot even look at you, right now." Unable to hold on with the façade, the two friends burst out into laughter and participated in inane chattering before the platinum blonde's attention was diverted to the sound of Phoebe's distinctive voice.

"Pheebs? Clay? Hi!" Pandora embraced Clay lightly before staring inquisitively at her sister, "Not that I'm not happy to see you two, but what gives?" Of course, Clay needed a favor, a favor that unfortunately included Prue's help and therefore, Phoebe needed a buffer… particularly, her.

Rushing over and disappearing into her customized trailer, Pandora neatly hung up her costume and donned on her low-waist jeans and a ruby-red tube top with matching purse and platform heels before clambering into her car with Clay and Phoebe, who had no choice but to squeeze in tightly by sitting on Clay's lap. She made it to Buckland's in record time, and for once, received compliments in regards to her speeding as opposed to Prue and Piper, both of whom incessantly informed her was reckless driving and downright suicidal.

Preparing herself for the obvious backlash, Pandora confidently knocked on the door to Prue's office only for it to wildly open and come face-to-face with a stern looking, no nonsense redheaded woman in her mid-forties who barely glanced at them. Frowning in dislike, Pandora pointed her thumb at the woman's retreating back and addressed Prue, "Who that?"

" _That_ , was the new sheriff," Prue replied, her face set in a deep scowl, obviously not having gotten a good impression of the woman either. Jade orbs flickered over in confusion from Pandora, to Phoebe before finally settling on Clay in surprise and after the introductions took place, she inquired, "What's up?"

Sauntering over to a chair, Pandora made herself comfortable just as Phoebe nervously piped up, "Uh, favor. Clay was hoping that maybe you would sell this for him," she released the urn from his possession and handed it over to an interested Prue who immediately scrutinized its intricate designs and set it on her table. Clearing his throat, Clay added, "Yeah, I picked it up at a market overseas."

"Picked it up?" Prue frowned at the odd terming, "Does that mean you bought it?"

Immediately going on the defense, Phoebe snapped, "What else could it mean?" Pandora facepalmed herself, and inwardly groaned at the approaching argument. Seriously, one would think that Prue being the eldest and Phoebe being the middle child, that those two wouldn't constantly provoke each other and play the mediators between the four Halliwell sisters; unfortunately not.

Ignoring Phoebe's snappish remark and enraged facial expression, Prue returned to examining the urn, preferring to avoid a full-blown argument with her sister, "Well, it's really beautiful. Gold inlay, twenty-four carat, a lot of lapis. Looks to be from Egypt."

"Exactly," Clay blurted out, "That's where I was traveling."

Prue hummed, nodding in acknowledgement to Clay's words as her jade orbs took in the urn's inscriptions, "This etching's quite interesting, _very unusual_ ," she murmured, prompting a snigger from Pandora who deemed it safe enough to elicit some humor into the tense atmosphere, "Okay, Prue. Now we know you're talking to yourself."

Glaring in amusement at the platinum blonde, Prue ignored her barb as Clay inquired over its worth. "Oh well, I would have to determine the urn's origins, its previous owners."

"Oh, couldn't you just skip a step or two," Phoebe cajoled in a baby voice. In an action too quick for anyone to decipher, a pair of jades connected with pools of silver-grey in suspicion before returning to the old flames in front of them. Shaking her head, Prue gave Phoebe a stern stare, "Phoebe, I cannot risk this auction house's reputation with something like this without checking on it first."

Mulling over a way to convince Prue, Phoebe wildly threw out, "Come on, come on. I will, uh, what will I do?" she looked at Pandora for help, but the platinum blonde merely shrugged, not liking the sudden turn in events, "I will cook you dinner!" she squealed off in victory; never mind the fact that Phoebe is incapable of boiling water correctly. _Heck_ , she burns water!

Deciding to placate her, Prue grinned, "Oh don't threaten me. _Fine_ , I'll see what I can do." Once they happily departed, she whirled around to face an uncertain Pandora who was sucking her lower lip in worry, "Am I the only one who finds something not right with this whole thing?"

"No," Pandora regretfully imparted. When Phoebe and Clay begged for her help in being their buffer in case Prue stubbornly denied them whatever favor they had in mind, the youngest Halliwell hypothesized correctly that it was a matter concerning the appraising of an artifact, but never in her wildest dreams did she imagine it to come off as fishy. Standing up, she brushed off imaginary lint from her jeans and stared solemnly at Prue, "Word of advice, I'd try and get a background check on that urn ASAP before you start selling it off to buyers. I love Pheebs, but she's too trusting sometimes. _And_ reckless."

Prue nodded, the name Aviva startlingly coming to mind at the particular moment as Pandora too, departed her office, leaving her alone to scrutinize the archaic urn in suspicion.

 *****P4*****

Lucius and Narcissa were surprisingly visited by Severus for a cup of tea at the terrace, glad for an escape from the castle, seeing that it was a weekend at Hogwarts and the pink amphibian was busy hounding the Minister regarding some new, atrocious educational degree.

"I don't know how much longer Hogwarts would allow Umbridge to continue spouting off her nonsense. Minerva is already fingering her wand in a menacing manner whenever that ludicrous amphibian approaches her classroom," Severus sneered, relishing in the calming jasmine tea Narcissa had the elves serve specifically to calm down his high blood pressure.

Lucius grimaced in distaste, "I will never comprehend why that bumbling fool Fudge ever agreed to initially hire her. It takes a lot to merely stomach her grating presence. I simply wonder how in Merlin's name she never became a Death Eater. Honestly."

Before any more crude remarks could be traded regarding Dolores Jane Umbridge, Piper's distant voice echoed around them, a telltale sound – according to Severus – that she was currently on loudspeaker on the telyphone or whatever that damn contraption is called. "Prue, you wonder why you're outta the loop. You worry too much about Phoebe."

Surprising the Malfoys, Prue's distant voice joined the fray, "No, _I don't_ , I just don't want to see her get hurt, that's all … Look, I just get this really bad feeling about Clay, I can't explain it. Ask Pan!"

Frowning in puzzlement, Narcissa studied the surroundings of Halliwell Manor, "But-, Prudence's car isn't in the driveway. Only Pandora's." Severus' onyx orbs lit up in cognition, "Ah. I understand. You see, when conversing on the telephone, a three-way conversation could be instigated. Currently, Pandora dialed both sisters and all three of them are conversing with one another."

Nodding in comprehension, the Malfoys listened in as, on cue, Pandora's sweet melodic voice resounded in the terrace, "I like the guy, okay? I met Clay and I can tell, he genuinely likes and cares for Pheebs. But I gotta tell you, Piper, today at the auction house, he seemed a bit… sketchy, that's all."

A long sigh belonging to Piper emanated around them, followed by, "Okay, in Pan's case, I've no comment, but Prue… you don't think he's good enough for her. Just like you didn't think Jeremy was good for me-"

"Uh, hello. That's like, the worst form of defense I ever heard. I didn't like that asshole either, and for good reason. Warlock, remember?" Pandora harshly interrupted. There was a beat of silence between the three sisters; Lucius and Severus rolled their eyes, not the least bit interested with the Halliwells' boy problems, unlike Narcissa. Ignoring the Listening Charm, Severus drawled, "I'm assuming there has been a lack of warlocks?"

Lucius nodded vigorously, inwardly relieved with the uneventful fortnight ever since Rex and Hanna's vanquish, "Yes, absolutely no problems whatsoever. Not since the eldest's unlawful incarceration-"his words were drowned out by Prue's distant nuance, "How's Doug?"

"The same, unfortunately. Except I'm getting a little freeze frazzled, it's draining," Piper sighed glumly. Pandora snorted loudly, captivating Lucius's attention, "I say you either fire the dude since it's your ass on the line, _orr_ , just barricade him and that Shelley gal in a broom cupboard and let them hash things out, saving both your jobs. Whatever you pick, it's a win-win situation for you."

"Yeah, I actually agree with Pan, Piper. You have to find a better way to deal before you get fired," Prue hastily uttered. Narcissa cocked her head to the side, eyes brightening with interest, "I wonder what they are referring to. I wonder. Hmm."

Rolling his eyes, Severus retreated with Lucius toward the living room, "You really must curb Narcissa's little hobby. Frankly, it's unhealthy."

Lucius merely grimaced in return, "You try telling her that. Personally, I do not believe it's worth the argument. She may be skinny, but she's terrifying, Severus and you know that better than anyone, after all, you both were in the same year during Hogwarts." The impassive Potions Master flinched at the reminder of Narcissa Black's infamous temper and decided to follow Lucius' lead and keep his opinions to himself.

 *****P4*****

Hearing an explosion shake the foundation, Pandora hastened to end the phone conversation with Aaron, donned on her silky black robe and rapidly ascended the stairs, Prue and Phoebe close behind her as all three of them made their way up to the attic. Barging inside, they were met with a violently coughing Piper waving off wafts of greyish fumes from her surroundings.

"What in the _hell_ is going on here?" Pandora shrieked, concern consuming her and a tad bit annoyed at the interruption that caused her to hang up on Aaron who she sorely missed. Taking a softer approach, Prue hesitantly walked toward Piper, "Are you okay?"

Letting out one more racked cough, Piper cried out, "Nothing to see here, move along."

"Yeah, right," Pandora scoffed, eyebrows rising cynically as she scrutinized the wreckage, "Because explosions in the attic are an everyday occurrence. Spill, Piper!" Simultaneously, Phoebe murmured to herself, "Welcome to London."

When Piper chose to remain suspiciously silent, Prue slowly enunciated, "What did you do?"

"More like _who_ did you do it too?" Phoebe placed both hands on her hips in an intimidating gesture and unblinkingly stared the guilty sister down; not even a few seconds passed when Piper grumpily confessed, her eyes staring anywhere but her three inquiring sisters. "I put a charm on Doug but I doubled the recipe. Just something to boost his confidence so he can give love a shot and give me a break," she concluded with a hint of exhaustion. A split second later, Phoebe whipped around to face Prue while pointing an accusing finger at Piper, "Go ahead, Prue. Yell at her."

Prue was rendered speechless while Pandora's jaw had dropped to the ground in palpable shock, however before they could process the astounding occurrence of Piper using magic as a solution to her problems – a feat that was a miracle in itself, the aforementioned sister abruptly defended herself, "It's _not_ for personal gain and it fits into the whole harm none thing we have to live by. Besides," she rounded up on Phoebe, whose eyebrows were practically disappearing underneath her hairline, "Prue's the one who told me to do something."

"Did not!" Prue finally found her voice and the ability to string two measly words into a coherent sentence. Pandora snorted loudly, silver-grey eyes piercing into Piper's warm brown ones, "What happened to my quite ingenious idea of locking Doug and Shelley in a closet together to hash things out?!" Phoebe blatantly chuckled at that, and Piper glared at her half-heartedly, "Don't be ridiculous, Pandora! Look, I just need Dough to stop dropping things so _I_ can stop freezing things. I'm just _exhausted_!"

" _AHA!_ " Pandora boomed out, prompting her three sisters to jump, "That right there, that's personal gain!" when Piper parted her lips to rebut the accusation, the platinum-blonde raised a hand in the air, demanding silence, "Okay, to be fair, fifty percent, personal gain, but still… who's to say your little boost spell won't have any major repercussions?"

An uncomfortable silence shrouded the room, all four sisters instigating nervous eye-contact with each other. Sighing loudly, Prue shot Piper a comforting smile, "You know, maybe he and Shelley aren't meant to be together. Not everybody's supposed to be." _Okay_ , Pandora was not imagining the double-meaning in Prue's words, and neither did Phoebe, who scoffed aloud and glared at the eldest Halliwell, "Oh, that was, that was real subtle, Prue!"

Pandora groaned and without another word departed the room, not in the mood for another argument to occur between the eldest and the middle sister; forget Doug and Shelley – those two needed to be locked up in a closet to finally settle their major issues.

 *****P4*****

The whole morning was spent pampering herself to a full body scrub, a wonderful massage, and topped it off with beautifying herself with a mani-pedi. Pandora felt refreshed and invigorated as she tossed over her car keys to the cute valet attendant and strode into Quake. Making the usual beeline to the bar, Pandora abruptly halted and stared at the flock of estrogen clamoring for – _holy fuck!_

"Hello Casanova," she muttered to herself, gaping at the newly modified Doug who no longer resembled the clumsy, stuttering, bashful man she had seen yesterday as he smirked seductively at the women and parted a few of them with orgasmic winks. All of a sudden, without warning, Doug energetically shook the cocktail shaker and did a little spin on the spot, his hazel eyes meeting hers, eliciting a blatant wink at her direction; _god_ , Pandora always had an attraction to confident men. So absorbed with the seductive show, Pandora failed to notice Piper and Phoebe amble toward her, both of them sporting identical gobsmacked expressions.

Nudging Pandora to return back to the present, the platinum blonde pouted at Piper and reluctantly diverted her complete attention to her sisters. Recovering from the shocking display, Phoebe's lips twitched into a smirk, "I thought your charm was to boost his confidence, not turn him into Tom Cruise."

"Oi! Tom Cruise reeks of natural confidence and sex, you can't compare Tommy to Doug," Pandora looked offended; Phoebe narrowed her eyes in an accusatory manner, "Oh, hold on. _Tommy_? You personally _know_ Tom Cruise?! I so hate you right now," she huffed, stamping her foot like a petulant teenager who had just finished a teenage tantrum.

Making herself heard over the youngest Halliwells, Piper sheepishly admitted, "Maybe I shouldn't have doubled the recipe." In perfect unison, Pandora and Phoebe arched an eyebrow at her and intoned, "Uh, ya think!?"

Shaking her head at their antics, Piper stormed over to the bar and called for Doug's attention. Pandora snickered as a few women at the bar glared at Piper with outright animosity and envy, an action that Phoebe didn't fail to notice as well. "Doug. Hi, what's going on?" Piper demanded, inwardly rolling her eyes at her sisters' inability to take anything seriously. Smirking widely, Doug shrugged, "Not sure, but whatever it is, I feel _great_."

"Uh-huh, I'm sure you do," Pandora murmured, scowling at Piper and rubbing her arm where the aforementioned pinched her. Before the platinum-blonde could snap out a vicious retort, Shelley approached the bar to retrieve the ordered drinks, a heart-achingly sad expression on her face when her presence went completely ignored. Once the dejected blonde was out of hearing range, Piper hissed, "Doug! What about Shelley?!"

Frowning at his ex's retreating back, Doug casually leaned his elbows on the bar top and met Piper's disapproving stare head on, "Who cares about Shelley when I've got Thursday, Friday and Saturday all lined up and waiting." Pandora's hand instinctively covered her mouth in an effort to mute her bubble of laughter, especially at the sight of Piper's comical expression. Doug then smoothly smiled at Phoebe, "I don't believe I've had the pleasure."

Phoebe's eyebrows rose on their own accord, but before she could get a word in, Piper interrupted with a snappish retort and a back-off glare, "I don't believe you will. _Off limits_!" Like a champ, Doug batted the rejection with casual ease and his twinkling eyes traveled to an immensely amused Pandora, "What about you, gorgeous? You interested?"

Ignoring Phoebe's chuckle and Piper's sharp intake of breath, Pandora leaned forward with a seductive smile, prompting a nervous gleam to subtly pass by Doug's eyes, and she whispered, "You're two weeks, too late, handsome," and she parted him off with a wink, just as Piper dug her claws into her wrist and violently yanked her away from the bar and towards a quiet corner. Pandora huffed good-naturedly, "Oh, you need to loosen up, Pipes. Even if I wasn't currently in a relationship, I wouldn't have accepted his offer. I'm just having a little fun."

Piper grunted her annoyance at Pandora, and to alleviate the tension, Phoebe pointed out, "Your charm worked. You turned Dough into a …"

"A monster!" Piper spat out at the same time Pandora uttered, "A total babe!" prompting another incensed glare from her irritable sister. Shaking her head in amusement, Phoebe turned to leave Quake, "Ok _aa_ y, I gotta go. I told Clay I'd meet him over at the house," she planted a kiss on Piper and Pandora's cheek and departed. Letting loose a few chuckles, Pandora hugged her pissed off sister, "And I'm going for some retail therapy. I guess I'll be seeing you tonight in the attic, undoing the little boost spell due to the… ah, _repercussions_ ," she smugly concluded.

"I hate you!" an irritated Piper called after her retreating back, to which Pandora simply threw a hand in the air in response, the smug smile never wavering from her flawless features.

 *****P4*****

Lucius parked the car in front of Malfoy Manor and shadowed Narcissa toward the front door and into the house; no doubt she would be running over to the terrace to eavesdrop on the Halliwells since they hadn't been in the Manor all day. True to his previous words of acclimatizing to Muggle San Francisco, the two proud purebloods spent the entire day impersonating a couple moving in from England as they familiarized themselves to all the hottest spots and educated themselves in the muggle way of life – much to Lucius' disdain. Unfortunately, they needed to fit in, and they couldn't spend most of their days ensconced by the terrace and away from the outside world.

Much to his surprise – a pleasant surprise – Severus seemed to have been waiting for them by the terrace, sipping on a tumbler of Firewhiskey. "Another reprieve from the castle?" Lucius smirked, pouring himself a drink and trying not to roll his eyes at Narcissa who was unashamedly listening in on the Halliwells and catching up on what she had missed.

"Mmmhmm. A desperately needed one," Severus suddenly pinned him with a knowing look, "How was the Muggle world?"

Not missing a beat, Lucius groaned, "Dreadful. Positively dreadful. … Narcissa however, enjoyed herself." Narcissa interrupted their conversation with a loud gasp, cornflower blue eyes tracking Phoebe's muggle, as he exited the Halliwell Manor and left the premises. Rubbing a hand over his face, Lucius grudgingly addressed his wife, "Whatever happened now, Cissy?"

And on cue, Prue's furious voice boomed around the terrace, "My new boss handed this to me, thankfully just before the urn could be sold," there was the distinctive sound of rustling paper, "Clay didn't buy it at some outdoor bazaar, Phoebe, he _stole_ it!"

"How surprising," Lucius quipped in dry sarcasm, "The muggle ended up being a thief." Narcissa glared at him and promptly smacked him atop the head, rotating her glare to Severus when he let out a few chuckles, effectively silencing both wizards and returning her full attention to her Listening Charm.

"Seasons change, people don't!" Prue snapped, cutting Phoebe off from her profuse denials. Narcissa frowned in disapproval while Lucius squirmed uncomfortably; deep down, Lucius knew that despite his outlandish transformation from Death Eater to neutrality, he was still and would always be, a murderer and the Dark Lord's previous second-hand man. Phoebe's angry retort snapped him out of his morose thoughts, " _I_ changed! Do you remember what you thought of me before I walked back through that door?"

Severus sighed, the deafening sister squabbling irritating him, and just as he was about to announce his leave, his interest was sufficiently waxed at the end of Prudence's following statement. "It gets worse. If the background information is accurate, there's a curse attached to the urn. Anyone who steals it ends up dead. A victim of the guardian who protects it and she feeds off their greed."

"How preposterous," Lucius scoffed, unable to mask his palpable disbelief. Simultaneously, Pandora's mellifluous voice rang out, "Oh, come on! What utter bull!" In unison, Narcissa and Severus chuckled, thinking just how alike father and daughter really were. Lucius once again, shifted uncomfortably and took a huge gulp from his drink, not wanting to entertain such thoughts in regards to the similarities they shared.

Drowning out Phoebe's unwavering defense of her muggle, Severus addressed the sudden enigma, "A curse attached to an artifact? While that hits closer to home, I believe a guardian protecting an antique sounds to me as hogwash."

Narcissa sighed, "We keep arguing back and forth over what seems believable and what doesn't. We keep forgetting that everything we have seen and heard since moving into this Manor, proves all we have ever known, to be false, and for the impossible to be quite possible."

Lucius grimaced and reached out for the bottle, he was in desperate need for a generous refill.

 *****P4*****

"So… you reversed the spell?" Pandora inquired; she was currently on the phone with Piper while riding the elevator of Buckland's wanting to check up on Prue after the whole 'curse-mojo'. Piper sighed loudly from the other end, but before she could verbally reply, an ear-shattering CRASH infiltrated her hearing, prompting Pandora to wince, "Never mind, don't answer that."

Piper let out an exhausted groan, "I'll call you back, Pan. I have a mess to clean up." Pocketing her phone, Pandora smiled wistfully, "Too bad. Confidence suited the dude. …Heya, Prue!" she beamed at her disgruntled eldest sister and casually plopped into the empty seat in front of her.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" but Pandora's attention was suddenly diverted to the door she had just closed behind her, eyes widening at Phoebe and Clay. Prue abruptly stood up, her demeanor instantly turning hostile, "Phoebe. What is _he_ doing here?"

"Save it till later," Phoebe looked terrified, her eyes not once detaching from the urn on Prue's desk, "I have seen the future and it's not bright. Good, you didn't give the urn to the police." Pandora joined Prue's side, her concern skyrocketing at the palpable fear she detected in Phoebe's tone. Prue rolled her eyes and briefly glanced at the offending urn, "Yeah, no, I thought that it might get you into trouble."

Having had enough with the suspense, Pandora burst out, "Spit it out, Pheebs. You and Clay didn't stop by after some leisure stroll in the park. What's going on?!"

"I was getting to that in a minute," Phoebe huffed, glaring at the platinum-blonde, "You know that little legend we were talking about?" upon receiving two affirmative nods, she nervously continued, "Well-"chocolate brown eyes widened, locked on to something behind her two sister, and she quickly blurted out, "I think it's true."

"Wha-, holy shit!" Pandora whipped around and was immediately yanked away from close proximity of the desk by Prue. Clay gaped at the mystical scene playing out before his very eyes, "What the hell is that?"

A woman just materialized out of thin air, _from the urn!_ dressed from head to toe in Ancient Egyptian garments, unblinking cat-like green eyes never once detaching from Clay's shocked visage. Cocking her head to the side, Pandora couldn't muffle her mouth filter, "She kinda looks like Cleopatra."

"Now isn't the time, Pan!" Prue snapped loudly, her hand tightening on Pandora's wrist and without taking her eyes off of Cleopatra's twin, she bellowed at Phoebe to get Clay away from Buckland. The platinum-blonde chuckled nervously as the door slammed shut, signaling Phoebe's obedience, "And then there were two."

Prue volleyed Cleopatra's twin with her telekinesis powers, but unfortunately, there were no fruitful results, prompting the Halliwells to stop with their attacks and go on defense. Pandora successfully shielded herself and Prue with her deflection energy shield, breathing a sigh of relief now that they were safely ensconced in the literal bubble.

In a serene voice, Cleopatra's twin addressed them, "I don't want to harm you. I came for the thief."

"Listen up, Cleopatra! I don't know what century you came from, but in this era, we don't just donate people to somebody that wants to kill them," Pandora snarkily retorted; Clay may have stolen the urn, but that didn't mean he deserved to die – she still liked the guy, and Pandora knew without a doubt that Clay wouldn't wish harm upon anyone… if he knew of the curse, he wouldn't have stolen the stupid artifact!

" _Pandora_!" Prue hissed; leave it to Pandora to provoke a demon, or whatever the hell she is. However, Cleopatra's twin freaked them out with her eerie serene smile that hadn't faltered, "I'm the Guardian of the urn. You cannot destroy me." Not once to easily accept defeat, Prue stubbornly used her powers again, to no avail. Nodding her head, Prue dragged Pandora to the door, "Okay. _Run_!"

"You don't need to tell me twice," Pandora squeaked, clasping Prue's hand in a firm grip, not bothering to slam the door shut behind their rapidly retreating backs, and therefore, unable to hear the Guardian's parting words before disappearing.

" _So now there are more who will die_."

 *****P4*****

Narcissa clutched her cup of tea, a fearful expression on her visage upon seeing Prue and Pandora dash into the Manor with pallid features and practically radiating fear. "Lucius! Come, quick!"

"What is it, Cissy? Whatever is the matter?" Lucius frowned, deeply concerned upon seeing the state his usually put together wife was currently in. Wordlessly, Narcissa pointed at the Halliwell Manor, and Lucius' eyes shuttered close at the foreboding sensation that never failed to consume him upon hearing the distinctive sounds of the pages ruffling from the attic. Without another word, Lucius took the seat beside his wife and focused on the Listening Charm.

Phoebe's voice permeated the air, "Did you find anything?"

"Nothing about Egyptian urns or greed demons. _Zip_!" Piper's voice sounded frustrated at the lack of answers, and the distinctive groan of Pandora infiltrated their hearing, "That's just perfect! So this Cleopatra lookalike or Guardian of the urn, or _whatever_ the hell she is, is immune to our powers _and_ non-existent in the Book of Shadows. I'd like to be the first one to say it, but we are _majorly_ screwed!"

When Prue announced that they weren't supposed to save 'him', Lucius' confusion surmounted, meshing with his worriment over Pandora facing a … demon?

"All I'm saying is maybe there's a reason," Prue clarified her earlier statement, "Like Piper trying to force Doug and Shelley back together again. Maybe there are just some things that we're not supposed to save."

Narcissa gasped, "I don't believe that." Simultaneously, Phoebe defiantly shouted, "No, we're saving Clay, period. There's just gotta be something we're missing."

"Honey, we won't let anything happen to Clay. We just need to open our minds and think this through." Lucius's eyes automatically snapped shut at the tranquil sound of Pandora's voice that never failed to calm him, a feat he despised. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence that was only interrupted by the flicking of pages and the two Malfoys were becoming twitchy with anticipation and concern, when all of a sudden, Piper spoke up, "Maybe this is something. It doesn't talk about the urn but it talks about the seven deadly sins. _Greed_ being one of them."

Narcissa scowled in confusion, "I don't understand. The seven deadly sins? Lucius?" but the wizard in question merely shook his head in incomprehension, unable to fathom the aforementioned sins.

"Wait a minute," Prue's voice boomed in the terrace and the Malfoys awaited her next words with abated breaths, "The guardian punishes the greedy. So maybe if Clay does something selfless, it'll even the score."

"Good luck," both Piper and Pandora quipped at once, followed by a muttered apology. However, when the four sisters started yelling out the Muggle's name, Narcissa frowned in confusion, "But he left when Phoebe joined the other three in the attic."

"I agree with Pheebs. Clay wouldn't just bail like that," Pandora adamantly argued back. Phoebe's voice ensued, "He was worried about me, he was worried about us. I am telling you-"a loud gasp echoed and Phoebe's voice trembled with fear, "Wait, my vision. I think I know where he's gone. We've gotta stop him!"

As the four Halliwells clambered into Piper's car, Narcissa worriedly uttered, "Oh, I do hope they remain safe." Lucius scowled darkly and walked away without another word; he cared not for some blasted muggle, and wouldn't even bat an eyelash if he died. He was enraged over the fact that Pandora was willing to risk her life for some muggle thief! So unlike him… and Lucius hated that glaring fact most of all.

How could he? Lucius Malfoy, ruthless and one of the most feared and sinister Death Eaters, murderer of countless of innocents, procreate such a compassionate and beautiful girl with a benevolent persona and a pure heart, a girl willing to risk her life for that of a stranger without a moment's hesitation… and a thief to boot!

 _How_?!

 *****P4*****

Prue and Piper's theory ended up being dead on. Just as they barged into Prue's office at Buckland, Cleopatra's twin conjured a snake in an attempt to strike them, or to be more accurate, to strike Phoebe, but Clay unconsciously achieved a selfless act by pushing Phoebe aside and taking the hit. In conclusion, the snake disappeared, followed by a creepy smile of approval from the guardian before she promptly vanished with the urn – probably back to its rightful home in Egypt.

"I gotta say. We overworked ourselves for nothing," Pandora smirked as she took a sip from her vodka tonic, "The ending was so anticlimactic. It was the easiest demon or whatever kill we had since our powers were activated."

Piper turned around to face the platinum-blonde, so fast, she almost risked whiplash, "Don't jinx us, Pan! Let's just be thankful that we get to live another-"the rest of her words were drowned out by an almighty crash. Piper facepalmed herself, "Ugh, I forgot about Doug." And to make matters worse, Doug dropped the tray he was holding, joining the shards of glass on the floor.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Prue huffed as Piper wearily froze the room. Pandora raised a delicately plucked eyebrow and snorted, " _Getting_ ridiculous. We passed ridiculous two frikin' days ago! Where've you been?!"

Piper's face looked to be a mixture of annoyance and pity, her eyes fixated on Doug's frozen form, "That engagement ring's probably still burning a hole in his apron." Standing up, Prue stormed over to Doug, prompting Piper, Phoebe and Pandora to simultaneously frown. "Where are you going?" Piper inquired. Pandora nearly choked on her drink upon seeing Prue feel Doug up, "Uh, sweetie… whatcha doin'?"

"Mind out of the gutter, Pan!" Prue called out, not bothering to turn around as she knew the youngest Halliwell by now. Grabbing the ring box from his pocket, Prue placed it on the floor next to the broken cutlery and returned to them with a smirk on her face, "There! I just solved your problem _and_ kept you employed."

On cue, the scene unfroze and the four sisters blatantly watched with wide smiles as Shelley knelt down to help Doug clear the broken shards; her eyes zoomed in on the ring box and Doug finally admitted to the truth before proposing.

"And they lived happily ever after," Pandora's eyes softened at the romantic exchange; Doug and Shelley were in a tight embrace, all loving eyes and dopey smiles. Piper crossed her arms against her chest and pouted, finally detaching her orbs from the reunited, newly-engaged couple, "This would've happened sooner if I would've kept my little wicca nose out of their business."

Phoebe chuckled, "You can't change people, they have to change themselves." As if it had been rehearsed, Clay entered Quake. Prue nudged Phoebe, a cheeky smile on her face, "Speaking of which. _Yum_!"

Pandora winked, "Go get him baby!" the three of them watched Phoebe and Clay for a while and the platinum-blonde Halliwell sighed, "I miss Aaron! I cannot wait until he gets back from Spa… uh, hey?" she frowned as Phoebe returned to her previously vacant seat, "Um, why are you back so soon, and _why_ is the edible Clay leaving without you attached to his arm?"

Trying to keep a strong front, Phoebe nonchalantly shrugged, "He was just stopping by on his way home. No big deal."

"Heard that before," Piper sympathetically embraced their desolate middle sister in a hug. A split second later, the four sisters were locked in a tight embrace, each of them hoping that they wouldn't end up being unlucky in love like their mother, grandmother and their many ancestors were before them.

 **A/N:** **I hope you liked this chapter! XD**

 **Honestly, I grew a little bored while writing this chapter… in my opinion, this is the most uneventful episode in Charmed Season One, so I deeply apologize if this chapter wasn't as exciting in comparison to the previous chapters; the next chapters will be more exciting for sure as I have a lot of incidents planned and many plot-twists! ;)**

 **Now, about the Poll for who Pandora would end up with:**

 **Pandora/Cole Turner: 73.**

 **Pandora/Sirius Black: 35.**

 **Pandora/Bill Weasley: 23.**

 **Pandora/Kyle Brody: 12.**

 **Pandora/Andy Trudeau: 3.**

 **Pandora/Gideon (The Elder): 3.**

 **This Poll will be in effect until Season 3. Now, Dear Readers, if the person you want didn't gain much votes, don't worry there is still time; with your votes, it can change. And you never know maybe they will still have an active part since I am changing** _ **a lot**_ **of things. I already have a plot laid out for EACH of the names I posted up in the Poll.**

 **R &R.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 13:**

The radiant smile on Pandora's face had yet to wane ever since Aaron picked her up from the Manor. The platinum-blonde celebrity had an ethereal glow which became even more vibrant whenever silver-greys met sparkling blues, and Pandora felt like she was floating on a cloud. Aaron had returned from Spain the previous night, and upon his arrival at San Francisco, he immediately made reservations at the Italian seafood restaurant, Sotto Mare. Aaron had been quite the suave gentleman; he held her hand, politely opened doors for her, treated her like a fellow intellect instead of a mere object that looked good hanging off his arm, and was very attentive to her.

"Chocolate soufflé, Aaron?" Pandora's eyes sparkled at the rich delicacy that sat between the couple. Aaron grinned wickedly at her in return and brushed a few stray raven locks from his eyes to better observe Pandora's adorable reactions, "What good of a boyfriend would I be, if I didn't bother spoiling my girl every once in a while?" he winked, cutting a small piece and elevating it toward her mouth, patiently waiting for her deliciously sultry lips to part.

Obediently, Pandora allowed Aaron to feed her the mouthwatering desert and after properly swallowing it, she fixed her heartthrob boyfriend with a mock-glare, "I'm the lead actress in Cassandra. If I gain weight, I'm tattling on you to your brother," she smirked, silver-grey orbs dancing with delight.

Aaron blinked before letting out a few hearty chuckles, "Oh, babe, why don't you let me deal with Chris. From what I've heard, you've got him wrapped around your finger," he leaned in closer, his full lips a hairsbreadth away from hers, and Pandora's breath hitched in her throat, eyes traveling from his mesmerizing eyes to his seductive lips, "Besides, it's no secret that Chris favors you the most. Live a little…" and without further ado, he captured her lower lip in a gentle kiss, their surroundings and half-eaten desert all but forgotten. Just as Aaron began to dominate the kiss and plunge his tongue into her slowly parting lips, they were abruptly interrupted by the loud blaring of Pandora's phone.

Her eyes snapped closed, and as Aaron forced himself to release her delectable lips, an irritable groan escaped her. "I'm _so_ sorry, Aaron. It's my sister, it might be important," Pandora sorrowfully informed him. Due to the whole Power of Four gig, warlocks and demons attacking at random moments, the four sisters made a mutual pact to never screen each other's calls in the case of a Wiccan emergency. Hoping that it was only Prue being Prue, which in other words meant taking the role of the big sister seriously with a large dose of paranoia where she'd constantly check up on them for absolutely no reason whatsoever, Pandora grudgingly answered her phone.

Unfortunately, her wish went ignored upon hearing her eldest sister's frantic voice on the other end, borderline hysterical as she relayed the urgent news. Aaron quickly straightened his posture as he recognized the palpable shift in his laidback girlfriend's stance, and his eyes widened marginally in concern as the beginning of tears swam in her unique eyes. Pandora's hands started trembling and her form turned skittish as she reached out for her clutch, frantically nodding her head, "I'll, I'll be right there, Prue! I'm on- I'm on my way," she sniffled and when she turned to instigate eye-contact with Aaron, he was vehemently taken aback by the despondent look he was on the receiving end of, "Aaron, I'm so sorry, but I gotta go. My, my sister, Piper, she's been admitted into Bay General. I promise I'll," she sniffled again, "I'll make it up to you."

"Hey, hey, hey," Aaron gently, yet firmly grabbed her hand as she stood to leave, "You think I care about some date? Your sister is more important, sweetheart. We can go out for dinner any other time. Come on," he stood up, donned his suit jacket and tossed a couple hundred bucks onto the table before snaking an arm around her waist, "You're not taking a cab. I'll drop you off." And despite the grave situation, Pandora was filled with warmth in response to her attentive and caring boyfriend. The ride to Bay General Hospital was filled with silence, and the entire time, Aaron held Pandora's hand in a supportive grip, his thumb forming soothing circles on the inside of her wrist. Parking the car by the entrance, he cupped her face in his hands and pecked her lips lightly, "Update me when you get a chance. I'll call you first thing tomorrow morning."

Pandora ignored the many ogling stares she received due to her revealing silver evening gown and rushed to the reception, smiling weakly at Lucy, "Lucy, hi! I got a call regarding my sister. Can you tell me what room she's in?" Lucy opened her mouth to respond, when all of a sudden, two pairs of arms enveloped her from both sides. "Prue? Phoebe? How is she?"

"I don't know, we just arrived," Phoebe tremulously told her. Just then, Andy materialized in front of them, and Prue immediately addressed him, "Andy, thanks for calling us." Shaking his head, Andy tightly embraced Pandora, and after releasing her from his hold, he waved a hand away, he too had a worried expression on his visage, "Hey, she's like my sister too. She's in here." He had them follow him into the closest room and the three Halliwells simultaneously let out loud sighs of relief at the scene that awaited them.

Other than a wounded arm, Piper looked to be relatively unharmed, and seemed to be nattering the doctor's ear off as he bandaged up her arm, "Oh my God, that's a lot of blood!"

Pandora let out a hysterical bubble of laughter as Prue inquired over Piper's wellbeing. Her heartbeat returned to normal and all tenseness melted away; the last time they were summoned to General Bay, Prue had been in a car accident and a hairsbreadth away from death. She had honestly been expecting worse, and she was finally at ease. After placing a kiss on the crown of Piper's head, Pandora addressed the doctor, "Will she be needing stitches?"

"No, it's not deep," the doctor smiled, and Pandora's eyes flickered in recognition; he was one of Connor's fellow surgeon and close friend, and she hoped that she wouldn't run into her cheating ex-boyfriend. Turning his attention back to Piper, who had a grimace of pain plastered on her sweaty face, he benignly smiled at her and said, "Follow up with me in the morning though. Keep it dry, a little aspirin for the pain, you'll be fine."

Piper grumbled, "Easy for you to say." Pandora, Phoebe and Prue shared a fond smile at Piper's attitude; she had always had a low threshold for pain in comparison to the other three. While Prue went to sign Piper's discharge forms, both Phoebe and Pandora linked arms with Piper and started interrogating her in hushed tones as they escorted her down the hall.

"I don't understand. Why didn't you just freeze him?" Phoebe frowned in perplexity. Piper's shoulders slumped, recalling her moment of outright terror, the moment she truly believed that she would be taking her last breathe and never see her sisters again. "I was trapped in a phone booth. My power doesn't work outside the room I'm in, _remember_?"

Pandora grinned sheepishly, "Oh, right. No need to be snippy, it was a fair question, Pipes."

Piper however, ignored the youngest Halliwell's retort, her full, undivided attention fixated on an average-looking man who looked to be in his mid-to-late twenties, with sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes, standing not too far from them; he too, completely focused on Piper's approaching form. Dragging Pandora and Phoebe toward the mediocre man, Piper's expression shone with gratitude and relief, her voice raising a notch as she addressed him, " _Billy_. This is Billy. He saved my life."

Billy modestly smiled back at her as he nervously fiddled with something in his pocket, "Yeah, I'm just glad I got there in time." Before Pandora, Phoebe, and Prue could convey their profuse gratitude, Andy tackled Billy with what looked to be, the beginning of a police inquisition, "Yeah, I'd like to talk to you about that. Along with the flare gun you just happened to show up with." Pandora definitely wasn't mistaking the hint of suspicion perceptible in Andy's tone, and neither did Billy, who pulled out a cigarette and lighter from his pocket.

"Oh! Oh!" Prue's eyes widened and she wasted no time in blowing out the flames from the lighter before rebuking him, "I don't think you can smoke in here." Pandora snorted loudly, drawing everyone's attention, "Dude! Have you been living under a rock? Some patients here might be allergic to the smell of smoke, even if you aren't around those patients. Smoke can easily cling on clothes, and a catastrophe would occur! _Plus_ , not to forget the obvious, secondhand smoke could aggravate someone's medical condition. There are many, _many_ reasons why there is ban on smoking in hospitals, and-, _mmpphh_ -"silver-grey orbs glared daggers at Phoebe, who had promptly smacked a hand over Pandora's mouth to muffle her heated ranter, much to Prue and Piper's amusement.

Pandora dug her elbow into Phoebe's ribs, causing her to extricate her hand. Pandora, however, didn't release the middle sister from her death glare until an awkward Billy recovered from his stupefied state and finally gave an answer to Andy's previous inquiry, "Look, it's no coincidence I was there inspector. I heard about the murder last night. The creature-"

" _The_ _creature_ ," Andy echoed in alarm, brilliant blue orbs flashing in skepticism. Piper was only too quick to vehemently agree with Billy's claim that, yes, a creature had in fact attacked her, but before Andy could inquire over their lost marbles, a stern looking woman with boy-cut bronze hair, her lithe and skinny form cloaked in a beige trench coat, made a beeline towards them, her intense brown eyes boring into Piper's face, "Describe it!" she had a daunting, no-nonsense manner of speech, however, she did a double take upon noticing Billy, and her eyes subtly flickered with shock, "Billy? What are you doing here?"

"Same thing you are. Hunting that _thing_ ," Billy promptly retorted, and Pandora didn't fail to recognize the worshiping gaze he was giving the female intruder. Sensing the Halliwells confusion, Andy cleared his throat and inclined his head in the woman's direction. "Piper, Pandora, Prue, Phoebe Halliwell, Special Agent Fallon of the FBI," was his brusque introduction.

Prue seemed impressed, "FBI. Cool."

Agent Fallon gave each sister a curt nod before focusing her unblinking stare on Piper, awaiting a response to her previous inquiry. Suddenly nervous with the spotlight on her, Piper searched for the correct description of the creature that nearly robbed her of her life, "Big, scary, strong. Kind of like a cross between a werewolf and Charles Manson."

"How off-putting," Pandora grimaced, mumbling beneath her breath. It was definitely a supernatural case, meaning, it was one the Charmed Ones would have to solve, and Pandora wasn't the least bit inspired to investigate such a revolting and unnerving creature.

Agent Fallon's preferred style of interrogation, comprised of a totality of one or two words. She looked to be playing twenty questions with Piper as she ticked off her many questions from her mental list. "Yellow eyes?" she received an affirmative from Piper. "Talon-like hands?" another affirmative. Agent Fallon pursed her lips and switched her attention onto Andy, requesting to speak privately.

"Hmm, they look real cozy, don't ya think?" Pandora's comment had Prue narrowing her eyes in mild jealousy, and she deliberately changed the subject, "Billy, how did you know to use a flare gun?"

"It's afraid of fire," Billy uttered as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Pandora rolled her eyes; it wasn't as if they had regular dalliances with grotesque creatures. Demons? _Yes_. Warlocks? _Unfortunately_. Dream Sorcerers who couldn't take rejections from the opposite gender like a champ, and a creepy half human, half-thing that feeds off woman's beauty to preserve its own? _Who saw that coming_. But creatures? _That was a new one for the Charmed Ones._

Phoebe's voice unwittingly cut into Pandora's mental blathering, "How'd you figure that out?"

In an instant, Billy's entire demeanor morphed into one of grave sorrow and he tried averting eye-contact with the four curious sisters, "Because when it attacked us, me and my fiancée, Laura, we were camping at Lake Michigan and I grabbed a log from the fire, it freaked, took off. But, um, not before it ripped Laura's heart out," in sync, four sharp intakes of breath reverberated around them and Billy finally looked each one of them in the eye, his hazel eyes dull and lacking life as he uttered his next words, "It might as well taken mine, too. I came here to kill it!" he determinedly informed them.

 *****P4*****

Narcissa was ecstatic. The previous night, Lucius took her out for a romantic dinner followed by a wonderful stroll through the wizarding district of San Francisco. Better yet, in less than a month, the spacious Manor would be filled with the joyful sounds of children as Draco and Theo would be returning for the Yule break.

While she primly poured jasmine tea into her teacup, she fondly smiled at Lucius and Severus as they approached the terrace for breakfast. Currently, it was a weekend, and Severus had been given permission from Albus to spend the next two nights with the Malfoys to formulate many plans in regards to the various scenarios of the backlash that would inevitably occur once the discovery that Theodore Nott hadn't disembarked the train to Platform nine and three-quarters, became known. Naturally, consequences shall no doubt, arise. The Dark Lord and Nott Sr. would be incensed Theodore's betrayal, and the loss of a young Death Eater meant to be given the task of a spy at Hogwarts; therefore, the Headmaster, Severus and Lucius were working together to keep the Malfoys and Severus free from scrutiny.

Unfortunately, Narcissa's good mood was short-lived upon listening in to the Halliwell sisters via her ingenious Listening Charm, as she discovered the events that took place the previous night.

"If that thing last night wasn't demonic, I don't know what is," Piper's exasperated voice boomed in the terrace, prompting Narcissa to nearly drop her teacup in alarm. Lucius' brows knit together in concern; too enraptured in his conversation with Severus, he failed to take notice of his wife's unhealthy obsession, "Cissa? Are you alright?"

Severus rolled his eyes once Narcissa dismissed his concerns and focused in on the voices of the Halliwell sisters, eyes widening in panic. "It's not your fight, Piper. Just let Andy and that FBI agent handle it, okay," Prue sounded stern, a warning mixed with concern seeping into her tone. Piper quickly retorted, "Can't. That thing tried to kill me! Besides, I was meant to be involved in this, _I know that_. It's no coincidence I got that flat tire."

"Piper nearly died last night? What? How?" Narcissa wringed her wrists in dismay, cornflower blue eyes beseeching Lucius or Severus for the correct response. Lucius clenched and unclenched his fists in irritation, and his face remained impassively smooth, portraying absolute apathetic over the distressing discovery. Severus, on the other hand, betrayed his friend by displaying interest, "I am more curious in learning the identity of 'the thing' the second sister mentioned."

Two sets of footsteps resounded in the terrace, signifying the entrance of the remaining two sisters and before Severus and Narcissa could trade theories regarding 'the thing', Pandora's melodious voice echoed around them, "Hey, Piper, how's the arm?"

"Itches," was Piper's short response.

"Piper, you have to go to the doctor. It could be infected," Prue scolded. Lucius felt his rigid posture _annoyingly_ relax every time he heard Pandora's sweet voice. "Don't worry about it, Prue. I'm staying in today, so while you and Pheebs are at work, I'll make sure to keep an eye on Piper." There was a sound of irritation from Piper followed by a loud gasp that purely belonged to Phoebe, " _Whoa_ … head rush! While _we're_ at work."

Pandora snorted, "Yeah, I never imagined that one day, I'd be constructing a sentence with ' _Phoebe'_ and ' _work'_ put together- _OW_! That hurt, Phoebe," she whined, and despite the Narcissa's concern regarding Piper's near-death experience the other day, she couldn't help but smile fondly at the sisters' antics. Recovering from the blow struck by Phoebe, Pandora cleared her throat, " _Anywhoo!_ I'm gonna make sure that Piper here, doesn't play the lone ranger and go after that thing without us."

"Wait, there's no reason to go after it _at all_!" Prue adamantly stated, "The only innocent to protect here, is _Piper_!"

"You don't think she would, do you?" Narcissa fretted. Severus sneered, "One thing those girls have in common with Potter, are there heroic tendencies. They are the epitome of Gryffindor foolishness," he caustically concluded. Lucius flinched at that, but remained stoic and silent, not once detaching his cold silver-gray orbs from the breakfast spread.

Before Narcissa could spit out some retort in her never wavering, staunch defense of the Halliwells, Piper emitted heartfelt words that succeeded in tugging on the wand-wielders conscious. "I thought I was gonna die last night. I was totally helpless and all I could think about is I was never gonna see you guys again. And then, suddenly out of _nowhere_ comes Billy. He saved me! _Protected me_! That thing took away the person he loved and… he's out there _all alone_ trying to kill it. I can't just do _nothing_."

A moment of silence permeated the terrace and the kitchen in Halliwell Manor as each occupant pondered over the gravity Piper's words, affected and touched. Lucius was trying to piece together the puzzle, trying to decrypt the happenings of the previous night, and wondering if Pandora's life would be put in danger once again by… _the thing_ , whatever _it_ was.

Finally, Prue assembled an eloquent sentence before heading off to the front door to reach work on time, "Just don't do anything unless we're together, okay. Promise?" Piper yelled out a quick affirmative and Pandora's voice echoed around them, a cheeky nuance in her voice, "Or at least, make sure I'm with you for backup-, uh… Pheebs? Aren't you supposed to be leaving with Prue to work?"

Unlike Narcissa, Lucius and Severus lost all interest in their bout of eavesdropping once Phoebe bemoaned over her concerns and fear over working alongside Prue and failing, therefore making the eldest Halliwell look bad. Nor were they interested in the other two sisters building up her confidence as they returned to erecting plans for the Yule break in concerns to Theodore defecting, shrouding themselves from becoming suspects, and lastly, the Dark Lord's inevitable ire to losing the perfect spy.

 *****P4*****

No sooner had Prue and Phoebe departed to Bucklands, did Piper flip another page from the Book of Shadows and suddenly pause, her eyes widening in recognition at the dauntingly familiar creature. Pandora was aimlessly scrolling through her messages on her phone when Piper let out a sharp intake of breath, capturing her undivided attention and discarding her phone for the time being.

"Piper? What is i… _Woah_!" she plumped down on the seat beside her sister, her silver-gray orbs not once detaching from the entry in the Book of Shadows, "The _Wendigo_? Is-is, Piper, is that the creature that attacked you?"

"Uh-huh! I'd recognize it anywhere." Piper hesitantly faced the platinum-blonde, "We gotta meet up with Billy and tell him."

Pandora gaped at her for a brief moment before shaking her head in negative, "Come again? Look, Piper, I get it, okay. You have some sort of bond with the dude after he saved your life, and don't get me wrong, I'm thankful for his timely intrusion, too! But…"she bit her lip in consternation, her shoulders slumping in defeat, knowing that stubbornness was a Halliwell trait, and that Piper would _not_ be easily talked out of her 'brilliant' idea. So, Pandora decided to stick to common sense in the hopes of appealing to Piper's pragmatic nature, "Piper, what do you expect us to say? _Oh hey, Billy! So, turns out, we have this big, informative book in the attic left by our ancestors filled with details about a myriad of creatures that aren't supposed to exist?_ Come on! This is a Charmed gig! It's best if we keep Billy _out_ of it and relatively safe for harm."

Doubt flickered in Piper's chocolate orbs, replacing the steely glint of determination. A second later however, much to Pandora's annoyance, Piper's stubbornness returned tenfold, rearing its ugly head, "You're absolutely right, Pan; but whether we confide in Billy or not, he's not going to back down. The Wendigo _killed_ his fiancée! He's going to continue pursuing it and if we don't tell him anything, then he'll most probably end up dead!"

Suffice to say, thirty minutes later, a peeved Pandora tossed her car keys to the valet and walked into Quake with a triumphant Piper, both of whom made a beeline toward Billy, who Piper called beforehand, insisting he meet them there for a briefing about the accursed creature. Five minutes into the conversation and a dumbstruck Billy numbly interrupted Piper's blathering, "It's called a _what_?"

"A Wendigo," Piper didn't miss a beat and plunged into hashing out the gritty details, "Apparently, it looks like a normal person during the day but then it transforms at night. It survives by feeding on human hearts."

Despite the fact that Pandora was practically forced into accompanying Piper, and despite the fact the entire situation was _no_ laughing matter, Pandora couldn't help but be amused at the comical expression shrouding Billy's face, "Yeah, I know. Believe me, that revolting piece of information left an impression on me too. Cannibalism is _heavily_ frowned upon in society, but there are _a lot_ of rebels out there- _OUCH_!" the platinum-blonde rubbed her arm where Piper had painfully pinched her, "What's with everyone inflicting pain on me!"

"What's with the lack of tact," Piper rebutted with a pointed glare, discretely titling her head toward a rapidly paling Billy. Sighing aloud, Pandora evoked her compassionate side and addressed the overwhelmed dude, "Look, Billy. According to the super secretive information we managed to procure, the first Wendigo was a mortal who was betrayed by his lover, cut out her heart and ate it. As soon as he did, his own heart turned to ice and that's how he became this monster. Now, we could speculate this to be a myth, but after Piper's attack last night and your fiancée, and the many heart-less victims, we know otherwise." She then arched an eyebrow at Piper, "Better?"

"Much," Piper rolled her eyes.

Billy swallowed harshly as he processed the overload of information, "So, what, it like… it takes love from others. Is that it? Or… then why did it go after you? Are you in love?"

Pandora found herself unable to contain her sniggering and promptly coughed out, " _Leo!_ " receiving another painful pinch in return.

" _No_ ," Piper clearly enunciated, shooting one last glare at Pandora before focusing her attention to Billy, "Unfortunately, _no_. It must be attracted to something else." Billy stared intensely into Piper's eyes, "Like maybe beauty?" Piper blushed in embarrassment and it took all of Pandora's willpower to keep up her emotionless façade and not burst into laughter. Billy grimaced in apology, "I'm sorry. It's just… you remind me a lot of my fiancée."

Piper smiled timidly in return, immediately changing the subject, "Um, anyway, from what we've gathered, it strikes during the three phases of the full moon. Which means it may try again tonight." Billy adopted an awestruck expression, his hazel eyes flickering from Piper to Pandora in shock, "That's what it did before. _Amazing_! You know, I've been tracking this thing for _two months_ and in one night, you two are a PhD in Wendigo."

"Imagine that," Pandora sarcastically drawled out, glaring pointedly at Piper who was uncomfortably squirming in her seat. She inwardly rolled her eyes at Piper's deplorable acting skills and quickly intruded before Piper exposed their little, _not_ _so little_ , family secret. Flashing Billy her famous mega-watt smile, pearly teeth and all, Pandora convincingly deceived him, "You'd be surprised to know how many moldy old books are out there, all but forgotten and discarded long ago, gathering dust in various dingy and obscure bookstores all around San Francisco," she shrugged with a coquettish smile, "Piper and I struck luck in the first antiquated bookshop we walked past."

Billy ate her lies and stopped questioning their sudden 'PhD' in Wendigo. Piper let out a subtle, barely audible sigh of relief, suddenly glad that Pandora had insisted on chaperoning her. Their little get-together came to an end with Billy being quite vocal in revealing the creature's identity to Agent Fallon instead of Andy, due to her being a 'believer', and just as the sisters stood up to leave, Piper nearly collapsed onto the ground due the sudden dizzy spell that hit her.

"Are you okay?" Pandora oozed with concern, brows scrunched together in disconcert. Piper nodded weakly and waved off her fears, "Yeah must have, stood too fast. Billy, call me after you see her okay? Please? We can help. I can't explain how, just trust us." Billy nodded obediently and parted the sisters with a smile. The phone rang not a moment later, and Pandora was left sitting by her lonesome at the table, unable to shake off the foreboding sensation saturating in the air.

"That was Andy checking up on me," Piper informed her after she hung up, "Look, Pan, Laurence Beck from the Health Department is here for a code inspection, I won't be long-"

"Oh no you don't!" Pandora abruptly snapped, standing up and placing her hands firmly on her hips as she stared Piper down, "If this Beck dude finds out you're working while you're so obviously sick and risking contamination, then Quake could get shut down. You, Missy, are going to march your perky ass over to my car, _now_! I already gave you a free pass to meet up with Billy, don't push it!"

Piper harrumphed and stubbornly crossed her arms against her chest, but her stern glare had no effect of Pandora, especially due to the fact that she looked too sickly, " _I'm_ the big sister here, Pandora!"

"Yeah, well, act like it then!" Pandora retorted, pointing a finger toward the door, "Don't make me repeat myself! Get out, _now_!"

Suffice to say, Pandora may have lost the battle in coming over to Quake, but in the end, Pandora won the war.

 *****P4*****

For the entirety of the afternoon, Lucius and Severus had ensconced themselves at Hogwarts with the Headmaster, devising plans for the Yule holiday, the arrangements for when Sirius moved into Malfoy Manor for safety against his impulsive actions, and the downfall of the Dark Lord. Meanwhile, Narcissa Malfoy was a nervous wreck. It wasn't until Pandora and Piper returned from their summit with the muggle who came to Piper's aid, did Narcissa rush over to the terrace in the hopes of listening in to an update of their crucial situation.

Unfortunately, nothing of importance happened; Piper was ordered by her husband's daughter to take an afternoon nap, and despite Piper's litany of arguments, she succumbed to a slumber ten minutes later, leaving Pandora to watch over her in silence, and therefore, leaving Narcissa to her worriment. An hour later and nothing had changed. Narcissa kept her eyes trained on the fireplace, desperately willing her husband and dear friend to materialize amidst the green flames, and it wasn't until another hour had gone by, had her wish been granted.

"Lucius!" Narcissa cried out, alarming the aristocrat. In a manner so unlike the eternally put-together Lady Malfoy, she hurled herself at him and buried her face in his chest. Rendered speechless, Lucius wrapped his arms around his trembling wife and shared a look of anxiety with his identically perplexed friend. "Oh, Lucius. Severus. Thank Merlin you are here. It's terribly _awful_!"

Lucius immediately sprang into action. He ordered the house-elves to prepare Narcissa's favorite jasmine tea, and sequentially escorted her to the terrace, a concerned Severus shadowing them as he scrutinized the situation. "I assume something had gone amiss with the sisters to reduce you into such a state, Narcissa?" Severus neutrally inquired. Lucius stiffened once Narcissa frantically nodded in response, her trembling hands pouring herself a cup of tea, eyes shuttered and face lined in consternation.

"The-the _thing_ the sisters spoke of," Narcissa uttered once she drained her tea, hastily refilling the tea cup again, "As soon as you both departed, Piper managed to identify the creature from the Book of Shadows. It's a Wendigo," she imparted, eyes taking in Lucius' rigid form and Severus' complete nonchalance, "Apparently it shares a resemblance to a werewolf, but that is as far as their similarities go. According to the Book of Shadows, the first Wendigo was a mortal who had been betrayed by his lover, and in retaliation, he cut out her heart and ate it. After that, his heart turned to ice and he became a Wendigo. Also, it strikes during the three phases of the full moon, meaning tonight there will be another victim!"

Complete and utter silence followed Narcissa's ungodly tale. Both Lucius and Severus gaped at Narcissa's stricken and solemn face in bemusement, not knowing what the correct response should be. They had long learned their lesson by now, not to treat each new revelation with derision – after all, they thought the existence of demons and warlocks to be ludicrous, they believed wiccan witches were mere practitioners and naught but a mockery, they believed ghosts to be a pearly sheen such as those that dwell at Hogwarts, and yet, each time… time and time again, they have been proven wrong – _spectacularly_ proven wrong.

"So," Lucius had recollected his bearings and cleared his throat, feeling a touch uncomfortable, "This… _Wendigo_ , it… it _eats_ the hearts of its victims and attacks three consecutive nights, every month?"

"Yes! And like werewolves, they look like regular people during the day," Narcissa bit her lower lip, eyes narrowing in on the familiar vehicle of Andy's as it parked by the driveway. However, he wasn't alone. An unknown muggle woman appeared alongside him, both of them approaching the Halliwells' front door. Severus never detached his eyes from the Halliwell Manor as he mused his thoughts out loud, "Perhaps I should report to Dumbledore about this?"

"Go away!" Piper gruffly called out, prompting Narcissa's expression to turn into concern. The front door swung upon and they could clearly see Pandora smile sheepishly at Andy and the unfamiliar muggle woman, "I am so sorry about Piper. She's not feeling too hot right now, so she's kind of cranky. What can I do for you Andy, Agent Fallon?"

Due to the ingenious Listening Charm, the Malfoys and Severus distinctly made out Piper's muffled grumbling in the background to be her persuading Pandora to send the two muggles away, much to their bafflement. "Piper, how about you go to the living room and relax on the sofa, m'kay?" more irate grumblings could be heard and the three wand-wielders focused their attention on Pandora. Even from afar, Lucius recognized his dau-… _Pandora_ to be extremely tensed and not her usual laid-back self, despite her welcoming smile in the face of the visitors.

"We're sorry for coming unannounced Dory, but … we came to talk to you about Billy. He's been killed," Andy's tentative voice echoed around the terrace and only Narcissa knew the significance of his abrupt death as she inhaled a sharp intake of breath, eyes wide and lower lip quivering. In sync, Pandora and Piper, who overheard Andy's statement, shrieked out, "WHAT?" and not even a second later, a bedraggled and haggard looking Piper materialized beside Pandora.

"That's not possible! _He should have been saved_. It's not even night," Piper frantically cried out, obviously stricken by her rescuer's sudden death. Although they couldn't see his face, they could tell from his tone, that Andy shared the sisters' grief, "It might not have been whoever attacked you."

Pandora scoffed violently, her voice heavy with scorn, "Oh come on, Andy. Who else could it have been? He knew too much, hence, he was killed by the perpetrator. It's obvious!"

The muggle woman spoke up for the first time since their arrival, "We don't want to take up too much of your time. Just a few questions, if you don't mind. We were wondering if you knew what exactly Billy was coming to tell me." The wand-wielders listened intently as Piper weakly listed off a few facts about the _Wendigo_. "How's the arm?" the muggle woman inquired before they left. After scrutinizing Piper's bandaged arm, she carried on, "You're the only one to survive the attacks. Hope you didn't get infected by it. If you think of anything, anything at all, call me directly."

They watched as she handed over a card and left to wait by the car. Once Andy embraced the two sisters, Pandora slammed the front door closed. Severus parted his lips to comment over the incident when all of a sudden, Piper's fearful whimpers echoed around the terrace, followed by Pandora's shrill scream.

"Oh my-, _oh my God_! Fucking hell! Piper, don't, don't worry, we'll, we'll get to the bottom of this! I promise! I'm gonna call Prue and Phoebe to get their asses over here. O-okay," Lucius felt numb upon hearing the unadulterated fear in Pandora's usually confident and cheerful disposition. He was too numb and drowning in his thoughts over what in Merlin's name had occurred to instill such palpable fear in the two sisters that he failed to notice Narcissa's nails digging into his arm, nor could he hear Severus repeatedly calling out his name in a mixture of anxiety and concern.

 *****P4*****

Pandora felt useless. She was at a loss over what to do to calm her sister down. She was the baby of the family, and despite her moments of maturity, she wasn't used to taking care of people or calling the shots around the Manor. All Pandora could do, was keep her arms wrapped tightly in the hopes of halting Piper's entire body from its violent trembling, along with the many crocodile tears cascading down her sweaty visage. Every few minutes, the youngest Halliwell would dip a soft cloth into a bowl of cool water and proceed to dab it across Piper's face, constantly brushing away the many strands of hair that were sticking to her face.

"Pandora? Piper?!"

Relief flooded Pandora and she couldn't hold in her sigh of content once Prue and Phoebe barged into the living room, identical frowns of concern and apprehension palpable on their features. Their worry skyrocketed upon seeing Piper's pathetically dismal state, and Pandora's usually bubbly disposition gravely solemn, and they hastened to their side, various questions visible in their dissimilar eyes.

"I'm miserable," Piper croaked out, burying her head deeper into Pandora's embrace. In sync, Prue and Phoebe lifted their gaze to Pandora, waiting for some sort of clarification. Humorlessly laughing aloud, Pandora hysterically shook her head, "She's miserable and I'm freaking out here, you guys! Like majorly freaking out! This, this shit is… we're not prepared for this, okay?! We should have been prepared in case inexplicable shit like this happens to us, because I, no, no _WE_ , have been completely unaware that this sort of thing is possible!" It was commonly known that whenever Pandora was nervous or scared, she rambled and cursed and ranted people's ears off.

Prue slapped a hand onto her forehead and started pacing the living room, impatience clearly radiating from her stiff posture, prompting Phoebe to take the wheel since she was the most fluent in Pandora language, "Pan, sweetie, enough rambling. What happened?" Unable to bear those words coming out in the open, Pandora peeled off the bandage covering Piper's wound, showcasing a thick tuft of shaggy brown hair enveloping the scratch she had received from the Wendigo, and threatening to spread the entire limb. Phoebe recoiled backwards, pure horror shrouding her face, "Ohh! PRUE!"

It was obvious to all three of them that Prue was trying to act cool, "Oh, um, can you get up?"

" _Back off_! What, you think I can't _walk_ now?" Piper darkly snarled, her face contorting in rage as she extricated herself from Pandora's embrace. Taken aback, and shocked with the staggering change in their compassionate and timid sister, Phoebe softly approached her, "Honey, we're just trying to help you." But her words apparently didn't have an effect on her newly altered disposition and Piper proceeded to acidly spit out, " _Help me_? You can't even hold a job."

Phoebe took a step away from her as though she had been slapped, hurt visibly shining on her features. In unison, Prue and Pandora scolded her, "PIPER!"

"Oh, _save it_! The eldest and the youngest, how fitting," Piper scoffed meanly, "You two always think you can be in charge, _huh_?" and in the blink of an eye, Piper's sudden brutality vanished, replaced by shock and fear and a certain tenderness that was purely Piper. She lifted a trembling hand to cover her mouth, "I'm so sorry. What's happening to me?"

Taking charge, Prue affectionately brushed away the sweaty hair from her face, "It's all right. We're gonna take care of you." Jade orbs met a pair of chocolates and silver-grays in terror. Wanting to make herself busy to think clearly of the terrifying reality they were currently experiencing, Phoebe began scouring the room, and her eyes landed on an unfamiliar card that stood out. The second she picked it up, she was sucked into a premonition, eyes tightly clenched shut, drawing Pandora, Prue and Piper's attention onto her, and their concern surmounted at the horror written all over Phoebe's face.

"Pheebs? What is it? What did you see?" Pandora hesitantly inquired, and deep inside, there was a small part of her too afraid to know. Phoebe turned the card over so that her sisters could clearly see who it belonged to, "I just saw the Wendigo. It's Agent Fallon."

"Huh, I didn't peg her to be one with an acquired taste for human hearts. To protect and serve _my ass_!" Pandora had a habit of masking her fear with unwarranted humor in a failed attempt to lighten tense situations. Most times, it went unappreciated by her sisters, if Prue's glare was anything to go by at this particular moment. Piper however, frowned in confusion, completely overlooking Pandora's jibing commentary, "Her?! I thought it had to be a _him_."

Phoebe shrugged linking her arm with Pandora's and using her as an anchor, "I guess not. And even worse, I saw her and Andy at the park at night. _Alone_!"

"Oh hell no," Pandora shrieked, the full veracity of the events finally startling her and consuming her with the appropriate dose of fear, "If she so much as hurts Andy, I'll find a spell to torment her for an eternity! We have to save him from the fatal clutches of that heart-chomping whore!"

 *****P4*****

"Preposterous," Albus murmured in marvel; he had been brought up to speed over the discombobulating events, most importantly the mystical species called Wendigo that survived on a diet of human hearts three consecutive nights, on every month. Currently, he was frozen in alarm over the discovery that due to Piper being infected by the grotesque creature, she was transitioning into a Wendigo herself, infected by its talons.

Severus let out a strangled sound of disgust, "If this _Wendigo_ is anything like werewolves, then Piper has no chance of recovery. She's already been infected, cursed to become a murderous creature three times a month!" If asked, he would deny it to his last breath, but he, like Lucius, were terribly concerned over Piper's wellbeing, and feared for her and the other three Halliwells' lives.

"I don't believe that," Narcissa profusely argued, shaking her head in a mixture of denial and hope, "Wiccan witches have already been doing a marvelous job of achieving the impossible. They manage to produce feats that we can't do! For Circe's sake, they managed to summon their ancestor from the dead in flesh and blood, remember?"

Narcissa's vehement argument managed to silence the three wizards and they concentrated on the Halliwells who were currently flipping through the Book of Shadows in an attempt to rescue Andy from the Wendigo in disguise, and stop Piper from transitioning into one herself.

"I tried Andy's cellphone. No answer," Prue's worried voice boomed in the terrace, immediately followed by Phoebe's gloomy comment, "We can't find anything about reversing the Wendigo thing."

Hope and fondness consumed Lucius once Pandora's voice joined the fray, "Speak for yourself, sis. There's a c.f. Desiderata written at the bottom of the Wendigo entry. Now, my Latin's a bit rusty since I excelled in French and Spanish during high school." Phoebe snorted loudly at that. Albus beamed jovially as he comprehended the meaning, "Desiderata. Look up things that are yearned for," he promptly informed them, his words parroted by Prudence, who thankfully, excelled at Latin, as opposed to the youngest Halliwell.

The tensed atmosphere was interrupted by the constant flipping of pages – presumably one of the sisters hastily turning the Book of Shadows to the correct page, and the dark nature of the Wendigo possessing the compassionate sister as she spewed forth cruel comments.

" _Piper_!" Pandora chastised her.

"Don't _Piper_ me, just _shut up_!" was Piper's vitriolic retort. For some reason that Lucius despised, he felt his hackles rise at the crudeness aimed toward his da-… _Pandora!_ Prudence apparently, shared his exact sentiments, "Hey! You are going to listen to me, Piper! This is _not_ you! All right, it's the blood of the Wendigo and you _have_ to fight it."

There was a small pause before Piper weakly uttered, "It's too strong." However, Lucius's lips unconsciously lifted into a fond smile when he heard Pandora confidently address Piper, "You're stronger, Pipes. You _can_ beat this, I know you can." Phoebe shared the same sentiments, and the four wand-wielders breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing the infected sister return to normalcy. Not even a second later, Prudence gathered their attention, the sound of rustling paper finally halting, "Alright, things that are yearned for. Wisdom, balance, unbecoming-"

"Unbecoming!" Pandora cried out in triumph, "That's gotta be it right? Unbecoming a Wendigo."

Prudence's voice seemed lighter as she read out a new entry, "Alright. Pan's correct, here we go. Unbecoming a Wendigo. So… we have to kill the Wendigo that slashed you by melting its heart of ice."

"You know, I agree with Pandora's previous statement. Our ancestors are just so damn cryptic!" Phoebe huffed out. Albus however, seemed to be miles away as he stroked his beard and pondered over Prudence's words, "Melt its heart of ice, hmm… I wonder, I wonder…"

Lucius, Narcissa and Severus however, were trying and failing to mask their concerns as they listened in to the sisters argue over the best method of killing the muggle woman to free Piper from her infection. "Are you off her rocker? We're not going to kill you, Piper! But what we _are_ going to do, is kill that bitch who targeted you and is now targeting Andy," Pandora spat out in rage.

"But we might have to confine you until we get back," Prue sorrowfully commented. The blood of the Wendigo further made an appearance in Piper as she crudely snarled out, " _No! Go to hell!_ "

After an awkward moment of silence, Phoebe returned with handcuffs and Piper returned to normal, "I don't want this to happen to me, Prue. Kill Ashley. This is me talking." There was a clink of the handcuffs and as each sister called out their farewells to Piper, the wand-wielders intently listened in as they made plans of purchasing a 'flare gun' while they rushed over to Piper's jeep.

"Dumbledore? Should we… follow them?" Lucius hesitantly inquired, trying to mask the concerned paternal feelings in him as educational curiosity. Albus remained silent, his twinkling blue eyes never once disconnected from Lucius's steel silver-grays. But before he could offer a response, a bloodcurdling scream that sounded distinctly like Piper, shook the foundations and a minute later, they could hear the animalistic growls of the Wendigo echo around them from the attic. Narcissa paled drastically and held Lucius' hand in a firm grip and her grasp turned excruciatingly painful when – for the first time since discovering of its existence – they laid eyes upon what a Wendigo truly looked like as Piper departed the Halliwell Manor.

Albus abruptly stood up and quickly waved his wand in complex motions, "I placed a temporary tracking charm on Piper. If my theory proves to be accurate, which I assure you, it is, then she is heading to the destination of the park where her sisters set off to. Only then, shall we apparate to them and observe from afar under a disillusionment charm and silencing spells."

Nervous, yet determined, the other three nodded, and this time, Narcissa was adamant in tagging alongside them. She already perceived the sisters as pseudo-daughters, and she felt a deep need to be close by in their time of need – even if her appearance went unnoticed.

 *****P4*****

Pandora, Prue and Phoebe frantically scoured the park for Andy or Fallon. They continuously called out his name, hoping for a verbal response, or that their appearance would halt Fallon in her process of tearing out his heart. Pandora shook her head and tried to eliminate the ghastly image her imagination made up as she joined in with her sisters.

"Andy?!" "Andy!" "ANDY!"

Phoebe suddenly gasped and clutched onto both Prue and Pandora's wrists, her eyes widening in recognition, "This is definitely the place. I recognize it from my premonition." A dark, predatory growl rang out in the clearing, startling them and prompting Prue to whip out the newly-obtained flare gun, shoot it and bleakly miss their target, "Okay, give me another one," she demanded, holding a hand out.

"Bright side?" Pandora weakly uttered as she passed over the ammo, "You managed to temporarily scare it off."

"Not to put a damper on things, but if that didn't get Andy to come out, he's dead already," Phoebe morbidly told them, horror etched on her features. Pandora vehemently shook her head in denial as Prue angrily shot at the Wendigo again, missing the target for the _second_ time. "He's dead when we find a body, _not_ before," Prue stubbornly snapped, "Okay, how many more do we have?"

Phoebe grimaced, "Two."

Horror-struck, Prue snapped out, " _Two_?"

Pandora huffed and yanked off her leather jacket, flexing her shoulders in preparation, "Yes, two! That's all they had-, oh my God! _Andy_?" Prue and Phoebe immediately pivoted around and chased the youngest Halliwell and all three of them knelt down on the ground, examining Andy's unconscious form and taking in his ripped shirt. Prue shuttered her eyes in relief, a weak smile materializing on her face, "Oh God. Alright, he's alive but she's slashed him."

"Our timely appearance interrupted the sick bitch's dinner," Pandora spat out, her sharp eyes scrutinizing the clearing; unbeknownst to the three sisters, at a short distance, they were being closely watched by four invisible people – three men, and a woman who seemed to have adopted maternal affections towards them.

The ominous growling of the Wendigo interrupted their scrutiny and reflexively, Phoebe grabbed the discarded flare gun from the ground and shot toward its direction. "Damn it! Missed again! We have only one left!" Phoebe yelled, slamming a fist onto the ground. Pandora felt rage consume her and without further ado, she snatched the gun from Phoebe's grip and stood up, squared her shoulder and carefully taking aim, "It's my turn. This time we don't fire until I see slobber on the wench's face."

Prue and Phoebe stood protectively on either side of their baby sister. The three witches inspected their surroundings, and all of a sudden, Prue pointed to their right, "Okay, uh, it's over there!"

"No, no. Wait, I think it's over there," Phoebe contradicted Prue's assessment, pointing some distance to their left. Prue however, stubbornly shook her head, "No, no, it's right here…"

"Holy FUCK!" Pandora screamed, "You're both correct. There are _two_ Wendigos! _TWO!_ How can there be two?!" And then, Prue had to say those accursed words out loud, "One of them must be Piper. _Shoot_!"

Pandora didn't, for even a second, detach her eyes from the two approaching Wendigos, though her face drained of all color, giving her a ghostly appearance, "Prue. I-I can't. What if I end up shooting Piper?"

Prue tried to instill hope and confidence into their bleak situation, "Just shoot and pray you hit the right one."

Pandora bitterly scoffed out, "Easy for you to say! You're not the one that could end up killing your own damn sister!" but nevertheless, the platinum-blonde squinted an eye shut, randomly picked a Wendigo and aimed correctly, straight at its heart. Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion, and before the flare could impact with the chosen Wendigo's heart, it froze… in fact, not only did the flare freeze, but the other Wendigo as well. " _Great_! I nearly shot Piper! I told you, Prue! _Ugh_!"

Piper the Wendigo seemed startled, yellow eyes widening at the frozen flare and then at her three sister witches. Phoebe victoriously called out from Pandora's side, "Prue, use your power!"

She didn't need to be told twice; Prue squinted her eyes and they all watched with malicious glee as the flare swiftly impacted with Fallon's heart. The Wendigo unfroze and screeched out eerie, agonizing screams. They all watched as the Wendigo's entire form burned completely before disappearing, leaving nothing behind… not even a pile of ash.

"Damn," Pandora pouted good-naturedly, "I was really looking forward to dancing over her ashes."

In unison, Prue and Phoebe burst out into laughter, the dreary situation turned light, and Pandora joined in on the laughter once Piper returned back to her mortal form for good and ducked behind a tree due to her being naked as the day she was born. Picking up her leather jacket from the ground, the youngest Halliwell joined her other sisters and wrapped it around to help cover Piper's modesty.

 *****P4*****

Lucius sat by the terrace, enjoying his moment of solitude and the fresh breeze of air that occasionally hit his face. Severus had returned to Hogwarts to discuss the events of the Wendigo with Dumbledore, and Narcissa was currently relaxing in the shower.

His thoughts revolved solely on the defeat of the Wendigo. Pride consumed him – paternal pride, despite his incessant denials. Lucius was, no matter how much he tried to conceal his true feelings, a proud father. He watched from afar as Pandora tried inducing mild humor into bleak and terrifying situations that would cause the most experienced adults and hardened aurors to freeze in place. He watched as Pandora's tender and compassionate nature made an appearance when she threw all caution to the wind to reach to the muggle man's side. He watched her stiff posture slump in relief after determining that the muggle was in fact, very much alive. And lastly, Lucius watched Pandora portray fierce determination and courage when she shot the Wendigo and aimed correctly – despite her aiming the wrong target.

Yes. Lucius was proud. But the sentiment which overcame him that he absolutely loathed, was the unadulterated fear. Not fear for the chance of their discovery by the Wendigo, but fear for his dau-… fear for _Pandora_ , and shockingly, fear for Prudence, fear for Phoebe, and… fear for Piper… he feared not only that Pandora could get harmed and infected or worse, killed by the monstrous beast. No… Lucius feared that Piper would never be liberated from her infection, and he feared that she might be killed instead of the _true_ Wendigo.

His wife's unhealthy addiction with the Halliwell sisters needed to be put to a permanent end… but deep inside, Lucius knew it to be a lost cause. Narcissa was hooked; his lovely, compassionate wife, who had longed for more children but didn't want to risk the wrath of the Dark Lord and his future return, never asked for another child, for another sibling to Draco … Lucius knew that Narcissa was coming to love the four wiccan witches as her own children, and that thought more than ever, terrified Lucius.

 _Why_? Because with every passing day, Lucius was becoming more and more attached to Pandora Halliwell, and to an extent, her three elder sisters, and Lucius didn't want to be! Lucius will never give up on putting a stop to his growing affections toward _her_ , towards _them_ , even if he had to fight his wife in the end.

 _Lucius Malfoy didn't know that he was fighting a losing battle._

 *****P4*****

"Who are you texting?" Phoebe's nose was practically in her way, covering the screen from view. Pandora jokingly pushed Phoebe away from her personal space and nonchalantly drawled out, "Oh you know, my boyfriend, Aaron. The same boyfriend who returned from Spain two days ago and I had yet to see ever since the whole Wendigo shebang that interrupted our romantic date after being a week apart."

Prue smirked, enjoying Pandora's situation too much to be healthy, "Now you see what I went through when Andy showed up right after we received our powers." Before Pandora and Phoebe could come up with a smart retort, Piper materialized before them from behind the bar and called out, "On the house, for saving my hide."

"Literally. You Wendigo, you," Phoebe saucily winked at her and gladly accepted her drink. The second Piper took a seat next to Prue, said sister vocalized her concern regarding her health. Pandora rolled her eyes, "Quit smothering the girl, Prue. Piper's back to normal. Let us flip the page on the Wendigo chapter of our life and move on."

Phoebe lifted her glass in the air, "Hear, hear!" Of course, Piper had to bring up Billy's death, engulfing them in morbid silence as they grieved the brave man who saved their sister and ended up joining his beloved fiancée in death.

"There was no way we could've known about Fallon, Piper," Prue sympathetically rubbed her arm. Phoebe nodded in agreement, "He wanted to help stop her so she couldn't hurt anybody else and that's exactly what he did."

Pandora suddenly perked up as a thought occurred to her, "BTW – that stands for, by the way, for your info… what did you end up telling Andy?" And _that_ had Piper and Phoebe's complete and undivided attention. Prue shrugged, "I told him the truth."

"Get out!" Phoebe gasped, lightly smacking her on the shoulder. Pandora narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "Please don't tell me you cast _another_ Truth Spell?!"

" _No_!" Prue mock-glared at her, prompting the platinum-blonde to playfully stick out her tongue in reply. "I said what he saw happened was true, that Agent Fallon really was the Wendigo and that had we not _vanquished_ her, that both he and Piper would've been killed," Prue shook her head and smirked at her three flabbergasted sisters, lifting her hands towards the heavens, "I couldn't think of anything else to say."

Pandora recovered from her shock and smugly smirked back at her, "Well, I bet you I would've come up with a better story had you asked. _But_ , I wouldn't have, because I think you should pluck up the courage and tell Andy the entire truth. He can take it, I know he can."

Prue rolled her eyes at the recurring argument she and Pandora had been having ever since the Truth Spell incident, but offered her no retort in favor of answering Piper's inquiry of what Andy's response had been, "Not much. He was either too stunned to speak or he actually believed me on some level. It was the closest that we've ever come to having an honest conversation," she beamed at them, feeling lighter.

"So, to play devil's advocate," Phoebe hesitantly started, "Maybe Pan's actually been spot-on all along regarding Andy being more open to you being a witch." Pandora's smug smile grew wider, if possible, prompting Prue to narrow her eyes at her youngest sisters, mischief and mayhem, and playfully smack Phoebe lightly, "All right, back to work."

Phoebe grimaced and sheepishly addressed her, "Actually, I need to talk to you about something and please don't be mad but… I quit," she closed her eyes and peeked at her for any form of violent reaction, but upon being on the receiving end of a stunned inquisitive gaze, Phoebe clarified her reason, "It's not that I don't appreciate the opportunity, because _I do_. It's just that every time I touch something at Bucklands I risk having a premonition and it's just too emotional for me. Besides," she smiled softly, "that's your world. I need to find one of my own."

"That's one of the best excuses I've ever heard for quitting a job. Points for creativity, Pheebs," Pandora teased her. Prue chuckled at them and embraced Phoebe in a hug, "You will. I guarantee it."

"Just _stay out_ of my world or _I'll kill you_ ," Piper snapped darkly. Pandora, Prue and Phoebe gaped at her, their expressions ranging from worried, to shocked, to confused. All of a sudden, Piper turned around, waved a hand aside and childishly giggled, "Kidding! It's just a joke," she smirked before walking away.

Prue looked appalled, "Ooh!"

"That-that wasn't funny!" Phoebe mumbled in irritation, indignantly crossing her arms against her chest. Pandora frowned at Piper's retreating back, when suddenly, a vibrant smile radiated off her gorgeous features and she smirked, "I am _so_ proud of her! Piper actually succeeded in tricking us despite her abysmal acting skills. You go girl!" she called out, much to Piper's amusement, and Prue and Phoebe's palpable annoyance, them not sharing Pandora's current sentiments, not in the slightest.

 **A/N:** **I hope you liked this chapter?! XD**

 **In my opinion, this episode was a milestone in the entire Charmed series as it was the first time portraying one of the sisters transforming into a creature or whatever. So I put my best efforts in this chapter, I hope I succeeded in making it great…**

 **Next chapter is my FAVORITE episode from Season One of Charmed and I cannot wait! ;) I'm so excited! XD**

 **Now, about the Poll for who Pandora would end up with:**

 **Pandora/Cole Turner: 79.**

 **Pandora/Sirius Black: 43.**

 **Pandora/Bill Weasley: 29.**

 **Pandora/Kyle Brody: 13.**

 **Pandora/Gideon (The Elder): 4.**

 **Pandora/Andy Trudeau: 3.**

 **This Poll will be in effect until Season 3. Now, Dear Readers, if the person you want didn't gain much votes, don't worry there is still time; with your votes, it can change. And you never know maybe they will still have an active part since I am changing** _ **a lot**_ **of things. I already have a plot laid out for EACH of the names I posted up in the Poll.**

 **R &R.**


End file.
